Lembranças de Luz
by Tilim
Summary: Chegou a revolver tanto o passado com a atualidade, que nos dois ou três lampejos de lucidez que teve antes de morrer ninguém soube ao certo se falava do que sentia ou do que lembrava. "Cem anos de solidão"; Gabriel García Márquez, p. 376.
1. Prólogo

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**-**

**Prólogo**

_Todas as lembranças do meu passado distante estão imersas em uma luz branca muito intensa e essa luz branca torna impossível distinguir as imagens com a nitidez precisada. É como o sonhar, como a nostalgia. Eu via em minha mente as coisas tais quais são hoje, pouco mudou, mas sempre havia a presença da luz branca quando é uma lembrança. Foi na primavera, com as pequeninas e delicadas flores de cerejeiras caindo das árvores como uma chuva rosada, dispersando o seu perfume pelos jardins, pela mansão, pelo dojo, pelas pessoas._

_Minha mãe era a pessoa mais imersa na luz. Ainda posso ver seus olhos perolados idênticos quando me olho no espelho, seus cabelos muito longos e arroxeados, seu pele pálida demais, sua delicadeza enrustida que nunca a abandonara e o seu sorriso doce e cálido. Nesses dias de primavera ela se levantava andando perfeitamente sem deixar que o quimono comprido atrapalhasse seus passos pequenos. Eu a seguia pela varanda até a escada do jardim e por ali descíamos para passear em volta do laguinho com as carpas e o bambu que se enchia e se esvaziava de água, sem nunca fazer outra coisa e sem nunca mudar seu curso._

_Tudo isso coberto por flores de cerejeiras._

_- Você quer aprender a dançar, Hinata-chan? – ela me perguntava sorrindo, os olhos sumindo em uma risca. Eu manejava a cabeça em afirmação, minha maior alegria era ver minha mãe dançando para depois tentar copiar, desajeitadamente, seus passos maravilhosos. Ela se levantava e tirava do obi seu par de leques brancos – Você se lembra da lição de ontem, querida?_

_- Uma gueixa é uma mulher que trabalha para entreter, por isso precisa deixar o homem atento a seus movimentos – eu repetia as palavras que ela havia me dito no dia anterior, naquele mesmo lugar, na mesma posição._

_- Uma gueixa – ela começava a lição do dia conforme mexia os leques em volta de si, fazendo círculos calmos e bem construídos. Ás vezes os seus movimentos passavam por um momento mais rápido em que o leque voava por cima de sua cabeça vindo das costas para ser aparado com precisão pelo outro loque – Vende suas habilidades, não seu corpo. Conquista através do mistério do pó de arroz, dos lábios vermelhos e da sutileza de seus movimentos._

_- Foi assim que Okaa-san conquistou Otou-san? – perguntei enquanto ela terminava a dança e voltava a se sentar, as pernas juntas e inclinadas para o meu lado, sempre muito ereta, muito bonita._

_- Não sei se eu o conquistei ou se ele me conquistou – eu me lembro que até a forma de ela rir era delicado, um sopro, um suspirar. Ela olhava para os muros e parecia enxergar suas memórias com uma nitidez que eu não consigo e dizia, cheia de paixão – Eu e outras gueixas sempre éramos chamadas para entreter os homens do Clã depois das reuniões. Isso ainda acontece hoje, mas com gueixas mais jovens. Um dia seu pai estava lá, era sua primeira reunião, e também era a minha iniciação como uma _maiko(1).

_- Eu esqueci o que é uma _maiko_, Okaa-san._

_- É a aprendiz de gueixa – ela explicava pacientemente – E como nós dois éramos novos nas reuniões o seu Ojii-san pediu para que eu ficasse a entreter o seu Otou-san. Ele era muito tímido e sério – ela imitava as sobrancelhas franzidas e as rugas nos lados dos lábios de meu pai, mas nas feições suaves dela nunca parecia que Otou-san era tão rígido como ele é – Ele não respondia as minhas conversas e nem pareceu gostar quando eu toquei o _shamisen(2)_, então, como último recurso, eu fui dançar – ela parava um momento e sorria tocando meu nariz com a ponta do indicador – E só assim eu consegui fazer com que ele olhasse para mim._

_- Não tem como não olhar quando Okaa-san dança._

_Riamos juntas e uma das criadas aparecia curvando-se e dizendo que o chá já estava pronto. Okaa-san se levantava e a seguia comigo em seu encalço, admirando, sempre observando. Minha mãe era o ser mais gracioso do mundo e seus movimentos me eram hipnotizastes. Nos meus pensamentos de criança eu queria ser como ela, queria ser uma gueixa, e pensava ser por isso que ela me ensinava, que ela me contava as histórias dessa cultura. Ela me ensinava como servir o chá, como tocar o _shamisen _e a _shukahachi(3)_, lia para mim as mais bonitas poesias, me explicava como fazer o mais magnífico nó no obi._ _E eu, como uma esponja, absorvia suas palavras para nunca mais esquecer, mesmo agora ela estando envolta da névoa luminosa._

_Enquanto eu não estava com Okaa-san, nos momentos em que ela tinha que descansar por causa de sua saúde frágil, eu ficava junto de Otou-san e as memórias com ele são as mais nítidas que eu guardo. Eu me lembro sempre das paredes e do chão de madeira bem polida do dojo, da roupa preta do treino e os membros doloridos. As lembranças de Otou-san não vêm com cheiro de cerejeiras, era cheiro de madeira e suor. Ali ao lado ficava Neji-nii-san e Hizashi-oji-san. _

_- Não vou mais permitir que Hikari fique falando sobre gueixas com você, Hinata. Você está com a cabeça nas nuvens e não se concentra! – ele ordenava com o tom de voz elevado, eu senti Neji se mover ainda ajoelhado._

_- Desculpe, Otou-san – eu lhe pedia de cabeça baixa._

_- Vá agora._

_Mas os encontros com minha mãe, às aulas sobre gueixas, as lições, nunca eram interrompidas._

_Quando chegou o inverno e mesmo com a barriga proeminente de minha mãe pela gravidez de Hanabi, ela não deixou de me ensinar. Agora eu mesma conduzia o leque enquanto ela cantava, eu servia o chá enquanto ela tocava o _shamisen_, eu lia até fazê-la dormir. Com os meses passando e as estações mudando, minha Okaa-san ia ficando mais pálida, seus lábios já não pintava mais, seus olhos quase não mais se abriam. E seus sorrisos desapareciam rapidamente. _

_Quando Hanabi nasceu Okaa-san não abriu mais os olhos._

_Durante o seu velório não me foi permitido chorar, não me foi permitido abaixar a cabeça. Eu era a herdeira primogênita do Clã Hyuuga, um dos clãs mais poderosos e antigos da Vila Oculta da Folha. Eu só voltei para o meu quarto depois sem olhar para nada e deitei no futón. Ali, e somente ali, uma única vez, eu chorei pela minha mãe. Os ensinamentos de gueixa ficaram esquecidos nas lembranças de luz e o que passou a ser nítido até hoje foram as lições ninja. O toque do _shamisen_ agora era o retinir das kunais, o servir do chá era o movimento do Jyuken, a dança era o poder do Byakugan. Ao morrer minha mãe levou com ela minhas vontades de ser uma gueixa, levou seus sorrisos e palavras gentis. Acabara-se a época da chuva rosada._

* * *

Hinata pousou o pincel de volta no suporte e assoprou levemente o pergaminho para apressar a tinta a secar. A caligrafia impecável era como uma obra de arte sobre o papel. Enrolou-o novamente, colocou na gaveta de sua mesinha e apagou a vela. Ainda era muito cedo, mas já era hora de ir. Levantou-se com as pernas doloridas de ficar em uma mesma posição por muito tempo e vestiu o casaco lilás e branco. Encaixou na perna a bolsa de kunais e saiu do quarto fechando a porta de correr atrás de si. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores de madeira até a entrada do Clã Hyuuga e saiu a caminho do seu local de treinos com seus companheiros de time.

As ruas da Vila, mesmo ainda sendo quase de madrugada, eram sempre movimentadas. Os comerciantes armavam seus negócios e vários ninjas circulavam nas ruas ou sobre as edificações. Hinata parou em uma venda e comprou alguns dangôs(4) para levar para Akamaru. Passava em frente à Academia Ninja quando avistou Yamato andando em sua direção.

- Bom dia, Yamato-san – disse quando se aproximaram o suficiente.

- Oi, Hinata – ele respondeu sorrindo – Que bom que eu encontrei você.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, é Tsunade-sama que quer que você vá agora ao escritório dela. É uma missão em que você se faz necessária.

- Certo, vou avisar Shino e Kiba – ela disse fazendo uma pequena reverência e começando a andar apressada.

- Espere, Hinata – ela parou e se virou – Shino e Kiba não estão escalados pra essa missão, ela só me mandou chamar você.

- Oh, certo – ela assentiu, mas olhou para baixo, para o saco com dangôs que segurava, e ficou indecisa – Pode me fazer um favor, Yamato-san?

- Um favor?

- Pode levar isso a Shino e Kiba? São doces para Akamaru.

- Claro, Hinata – ele sorriu pensando que seria alguma coisa complicada. Ela lhe sorriu de volta – os gaguejos e os rubores não eram mais traços enrustidos de sua personalidade, eram somente respostas ocasionais a uma situação embaraçosa – e entregou-lhe o saco de papel despedindo-se e correndo para o prédio da Hokage. Yamato sorriu com as mudanças em Hinata. Pequenas, mas perceptíveis.

* * *

Estava tudo completamente escuro, do jeito que ele gostava. Somente ás vezes o vento passava por baixo da porta movimentando sua cortina e deixando uma nesga de claridade entrar e incidir direto sobre sua cama, bem em cima de seus olhos. Rolou para o lado e sentou-se, derrotado. Não tinha mais sono. Bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos e abriu os olhos devagar. A cortina balançou mais uma vez e quando ele meteu os pés para fora do edredom e da cama um ANBU surgiu pendurado no seu teto.

- Uchiha Sasuke-san – disse o ANBU.

- Pare de ficar entrando na minha casa – respondeu seco.

- Compareça imediatamente ao escritório da Hokage – e, como sempre, quando o ANBU entrava para anunciar a mesma coisa, todas às vezes, Sasuke lhe respondia bruscamente e o ANBU o ignorava. Bufou e o shinobi mascarado sumiu em fumaça branca.

* * *

- NARUTO! – gritou Sakura tentando fazer o rapaz loiro acordar.

- MIL ANOS DE DOR NÃO, KAKASHI-SENSEI! – gritou o loiro pulando da cama assustando e olhando para os dois lados em desespero. Não havia nenhum Kakashi-sensei, mas uma Sakura com um olhar nada, nada amigável – O que você está fazendo aqui, Sakura-chan?

- Estou tentando te acordar faz uma hora, seu idiota! – os olhos dela pegavam fogo e tinha os punhos enluvados levantados ameaçadoramente.

- Ah, ah... – ele se afastava – D-desculpe, Sakura-chan, é que eu fui dormir muito tarde ontem, dattebayo!

- Não me interessa! – e socou-lhe atirando Naruto pela janela do seu apartamento. Suspirou relaxando e correu para pega-lo de cima de um telhado e arrasta-lo ainda de pijamas para a sala de sua mestra.

* * *

Hinata bateu na porta do escritório da Hokage e não demorou a ouvir o chamado para entrar. Tsunade estava usualmente sentada em sua cadeira de espaldar alto, pergaminhos estendidos a sua frente, os cotovelos sobre eles e as mãos cruzadas dando-lhe uma pose de pensativa. Ao seu lado, em pé, estava Shizune segurando o porquinho Tonton.

- Mandou me chamar, Tsunade-sama? – a Hyuuga perguntou fechando a porta.

- Sim, Hinata, obrigada por vir depressa. Assim que os outros chegarem eu vou explicar o que está acontecendo.

- E quem seriam esses outros além de nós dois? – a voz de Sasuke veio da janela. Já completamente trocado com suas roupas negras e o colete Jounin, a bandana da Folha reluzindo em sua testa. Estava recostado a janela, as mãos nos bolsos. Ele encarou a tímida Hyuuga por um segundo tentando se recordar se alguma vez já tivera uma missão com ela, ou melhor, se alguma vez já _falara_ com ela. Não conseguiu lembrar de nada.

- Que bom que chegou, Sasuke – disse a Hokage – E pare de entrar pela janela, você está ficando muito igual ao Kakashi.

- Se você parar de mandar ANBUs na minha casa – ele aproximou-se da mesa ficando ao lado de Hinata, mas encarando a mulher loira.

- É o jeito mais rápido de mandar mensagens.

- O que aconteceu com aquele pássaro irritante? Finalmente alguém tacou uma kunai nele?

- Foi – Tsunade olhou ameaçadoramente estreitando os olhos para a maneira descontraída com que ele dissera aquilo – E já estou com uma idéia de quem tenha sido.

Mas as suspeitas de quem teria sido o assassino do pássaro mensageiro pararam por aí, pois no momento seguinte algo arrebentou a porta de entrada da sala rolando pela extensão até bater na mesa da Hokage e ficar estirado entre Hinata e Sasuke, ambos encarando a tal coisa sem entender. A tal coisa, porém, era Uzumaki Naruto. E a pessoa que o atirara através da porta fora uma nada controlada Haruno Sakura que passava por seus destroços bufando e colocando-se, os braços cruzados, ao lado de Hinata.

- Levante ele, Sasuke – Tsunade recostou-se a sua cadeira e suspirou enquanto Sasuke pegava Naruto pelo colarinho e o colocava em pé bruscamente. Que manhã agitada! Quando Naruto já conseguia ficar firme sobre suas pernas sem a ajuda do amigo e já estava com os olhos suficientemente abertos, vestido ainda com seu pijama azul e a toquinha na cabeça, a Hokage colocou sobre a mesa em frente a eles a foto de um homem muito bonito, jovem, os cabelos pretos penteados para trás e os olhos aquosos de um verde escuro – A missão que eu tenho para vocês quatro é conseguir informações sobre as atitudes desse homem, Masaru Ren.

- Quais informações? – perguntou Sasuke enquanto Sakura pegava a foto e juntava-se com Hinata para olhá-la.

- Depois do ataque de Pain há quatro anos não posso me dar ao luxo de permitir que a Vila da Folha seja atacada novamente em um espaço de tempo tão curto e chegaram informações a mim de que este homem deseja fazer isso com um exército de mercenários dos países que são contra o País do Fogo – a mulher virou sua cadeira para a janela e observou o sol ainda baixo – Eu estou mandando vocês para verificarem a veracidade dessas informações e tomarem as devidas providências caso se mostrem corretas.

- Teremos que matá-lo? – perguntou Naruto.

- Somente se entrarem em combate, senão basta trazê-lo para a Vila que tomaremos as devidas providências com sua prisão.

- Quando partimos? – Sakura devolveu a foto para cima da mesa.

- Espere, Sakura, eu ainda tenho que dizer os detalhes da missão – os olhos âmbar de Tsunade pousaram nos perolados de Hinata – Hinata...

- Hinata-chan! Você estava aí, dattebayo? Quando você chegou?

- Ela estava aqui o tempo todo, idiota! – disse Sakura.

- Não me interrompam! – urrou Tsunade olhando para eles. No momento seguinte depois desse berro estridente eles ficaram imóveis, os braços colados ao corpo, como estátuas. Sasuke manteve-se impassível, como sempre, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito e os olhos fechados e Hinata sorriu gentilmente – Hinata – a garota a olhou, esperando – Eu lamento pelo que aconteceu a Hikari.

Todas as cabeças, incluindo Sasuke que abriu os olhos, voltaram-se sem entender para Hinata. Ao ouvir o nome de sua mãe a garota levou as mãos ao peito, apertando uma a outra. Não abaixou a cabeça, não quis desviar os olhos. Só esperou a sannin continuar.

- Ela era uma mulher maravilhosa e minha amiga, eu lamento não ter podido ajudar – a impressão que a garota teve foi que Tsunade lhe estava dizendo aquilo como uma súplica esperando de Hinata um perdão que ela não precisava receber. A morte de sua mãe já fazia muito tempo que tinha acontecido e, apesar da saudade dolorosa que sempre lhe agulhava o peito quando lembrava dela, não havia porque lamentar mais.

- Por favor, Tsunade-sama – a voz de Hinata era tão suave como sempre e ela sorria, com os lábios e com os olhos – Não lamente.

Tsunade olhou para a mesa um segundo antes de levantar a cabeça e continuar, ainda encarando a primogênita Hyuuga:

- Não quero causar nenhuma dor a você – Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente como se dissesse que não iria. A loira olhou, então, para os outros três voltando a ter sua voz enérgica – Masaru Ren é o senhor de um feudo ao norte do país muito conhecido por suas ricas casas de chá e suas gueixas. Vou mandar os quatro pra lá sob disfarces – ela encarou Sasuke – Sasuke vai se apresentar a Masaru Ren como você mesmo. Já que voltou a Vila há tão pouco tempo e só tem saído para missões mascarado poucas pessoas sabem do seu retorno. Masaru vai querer te recrutar para o exército dele caso a informação seja verdadeira. Você estará lá como um freqüentador da casa de chá.

Sasuke apenas murmurou algo inaudível em concordância e Sakura fechou a cara. Não tinha gostado da idéia do seu Sasuke-kun em meio a gueixas, em meio a prostitutas. Mudou sua expressão quando sua mestra cravou seus olhos nela e em Hinata.

- Vocês duas serão mandadas para lá com o disfarce de gueixas. Não sei se as duas serão aceitas, mas caso não sejam trabalhem lá de alguma outra forma.

- Tsunade-sama – chamou a Haruno levemente escandalizada – Você irá nos mandar pra lá para trabalharmos como... – enroscou na palavra e engoliu limpando a garganta - ...prostitutas?

O semblante da Hokage se anuviou e seus olhos se tornaram pedra. Sakura realmente se assustou e pensou que Tsunade fosse pular em seu pescoço, mas a voz de Hinata desviou as atenções de si e a salvou:

- Gueixas não são prostitutas, Sakura-san, são artistas – ela abaixou os olhos – Minha mãe era uma gueixa do Clã Hyuuga.

As bochechas de Sakura se fizeram quentes e escarlates e ela ficou sem saber o que dizer até mesmo para se desculpar.

- Eu sei que Hikari passou as lições de gueixa para você, Hinata, então, por favor, ensine o que Sakura precisa saber durante a viagem. São quatro dias de viagem até o feudo e eu sei que não será possível ensinar tudo, mas pelo menos o básico.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama.

- Oi, Tsunade-baa-chan, você tá esquecendo de mim, dattebayo! – exclamou Naruto, impaciente como sempre, espalmando as mãos por sobre a mesa da Hokage. A mulher loira deu-lhe um peteleco irritado na testa, porém fraco.

- Você vai ser serviçal! – berrou para ele.

- QUÊ?! Porque eu não posso ser o cara legal e o teme o serviçal? – ele berrou de volta.

- Você vem de um Clã nobre? Você é um ex-foragido perigoso? Você é um ser inexpressivo e apático? – uma veia saltou na testa de Sasuke – Não! Você ficou conhecido depois de derrotar a Akatsuki, seu idiota, como espera que eu te mande para lá como mercenário se você é o salvador da Vila da Folha?

Naruto não disse mais nada. Recuou e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça abrindo o seu sorriso enorme. Sakura e Hinata sorriram das palavras de Tsunade e da reação do loiro, Sasuke suspirou.

- Um dia esse seu ego inflamado ainda vai te fazer explodir – disse o moreno e Naruto lhe mostrou língua.

- Shizune, arrume o disfarce do Naruto e chame Kotetsu ou Izumo para arrumar a porta – Tsunade voltou a sentar – Sasuke será o líder da missão, vocês estão dispensados. Arrumem suas coisas, partirão ao entardecer.

Todos os quatro de viraram para sair pela porta quebrada, Naruto na frente sorrindo muito largamente, seguido por Sakura e Sasuke, as mãos nos bolsos, e Hinata.

- Esperem! – eles pararam e se viraram. Os olhos de Tsunade estavam fechados – Só mais uma coisa – ela os abriu – Se for necessário que vocês duas precisem fazer o ritual de venda do _mizuage_(5) para conseguirem mais informações – Hinata e Sakura se fizeram escarlates – Será você quem irá comprá-lo, Sasuke.

A morena se fez ainda mais escarlate e pensou que fosse desmaiar, suas mãos começaram a suar só de imaginar que poderia haver a possibilidade dela ter que colocar sua virgindade a venda e ainda mais Sasuke, _Uchiha Sasuke_, compra-la. A rósea, por outro lado, relaxou. Se fosse Sasuke quem a comprasse então estaria tudo bem, não haveria problema. O Uchiha por sua vez não se sentiu confortável com a situação e Naruto foi o único que ficou sem entender nada.

- Desse jeito não haverá problema, pois Sasuke não precisará consumar a compra – ela finalizou – Podem ir agora.

Os quatro saíram da sala, em silêncio, menos Naruto:

- Eu não entendi a última parte, então vou tomar café da manhã, dattebayo! Quem quer ir ao Ichiraku comigo? – ninguém se pronunciou, mas todos os quatro seguiram com Naruto na direção da barraquinha de lámen.

- Hinata-chan! – uma voz ao longe gritou fazendo os quatro pararem no meio de caminho e se virarem para ver Inuzuka Kiba e Akamaru correndo até eles. Aburame Shino vinha atrás, andando, paciente.

- Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun – ela respondeu ao chamado e pousou a mão em uma carícia leve na cabeça do grande cão branco quando eles se aproximaram. Ele lhe sorriu e Shino juntou-se ao grupo.

- O que você está fazendo de pijama, Naruto? – perguntou Kiba olhando-o de cima a baixo. Naruto corou olhando-se também. Tinha se esquecido que Sakura o tinha atirado para fora de casa pela janela sem ter dado tempo para que o rapaz se trocasse nem nada do tipo.

- Isso não é pijama, essa é um novo estilo de roupa ninja, é a última moda, dattebayo! – ele fez a pose "Nice Guy" tentando ser convincente.

- É, a última moda se você for Maito Gai e Rock Lee, dobe – desdenhou o Uchiha.

- Teme! – gritou o loiro.

Shino e Kiba olharam a discussão por um segundo, assim como Hinata com um sorriso. Mas Shino fez o favor de voltar à realidade.

- Yamato disse que você tem uma missão.

- Sim – ela respondeu – Naruto-kun, Sakura-san e Sasuke-san também vão. Vamos a um feudo colher informações.

- Tome cuidado – disse Kiba. Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Depois do ataque da Akatsuki em que Hinata quase morreu tentando proteger Naruto na luta contra Pain, Kiba e Shino tinham se tornado muito mais protetores com a garota Hyuuga. E Neji também, mais que qualquer um deles. Afinal, ele era o guardião de Hinata e não lhe fora útil quando necessário – É bom tomar conta dela, Naruto!

- Deixa comigo, dattebayo!

Hinata sorriu, mas uma parte dentro dela reclamava por Kiba tomar essas atitudes. Ela já estava ficando cansada de todos terem que a proteger, de todos insistirem em dizer isso uns pros outros. Era uma coisa ruim no estômago ter que ouvir Kiba pedindo para outro tomar conta dela, como se ela fosse uma peça rara que não podia se quebrar e tinha que ser guardada com esmero e cuidado. Ela não se sentia, ela não _era_ mais uma peça rara.

- Desculpe, tenho que ir – a Hyuuga curvou-se querendo sair dali o mais rápido que conseguia – Até logo!

E deu as costas aos companheiros seguindo na direção do Clã Hyuuga.

- Pare de ser tão estupidamente inconveniente, Kiba.

- Do que é que você está falando, Shino?

- Hinata não é uma criança. Querer que todos a protejam e dizer isso na presença dela é fazer com que ela se sinta ainda pior – os olhos por trás do óculos de Shino continuavam fitando o caminho que ela havia seguido rumo a casa – O melhor jeito de protegê-la é confiar nela.

O Aburame recomeçou a andar deixando-o para trás sem se despedir. Kiba o seguiu não muito tempo depois e eles desapareceram numa esquina seguindo para as áreas de treinamento. O Time 7 continuou parado por um segundo enquanto observavam as coisas acontecerem. As mãos de Sasuke voltaram para seus bolsos e ele se virou, todos recomeçaram a andar para o Ichiraku, em silêncio, até Sasuke se pronunciar:

- As palavras de Shino servem para você também, Naruto.

- Mas eu devo isso a ela – respondeu cabisbaixo. Na sua mente as palavras de Hinata passaram como uma gravação antiga. A declaração, a luta, a conversa entre eles dois depois que tudo terminou, a tentativa de um relacionamento, a frustração, o fim. Eles tentaram, porém era um sentimento equívoco.

Depois de tudo, o que Hinata e Naruto nutriam um pelo outro era carinho, compreensão, afeto.

- Não, você deve, mas só tem que pagar quando for cobrado – e no lugar em que Sasuke se encontrava sobrou apenas uma nuvem de fumaça branca.

* * *

Hinata abriu a porta de correr do armário e ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar as últimas caixas, um espaço que nunca pensou que tocaria novamente. Fechou os olhos quando a caixa velha deslizou para suas mãos e deixou cair de sobre si um monte de poeira. Ajoelhou-se e colocou a caixa no chão tossindo um pouco. Limpou-a com as mãos sem se importar de sujar os dedos e levantou a tampa. O conteúdo estava intacto, enrolado em papel de seda branco. Ela abriu o papel de seda e pegou o quimono pelo colarinho levantando-se e estendendo-o no cabide. Alisou-o com carinho sentindo cheiro de flores de cerejeira por baixo do cheiro do passado. Afastou-se um passo para ver o desenho que o quimono esticado formava, no corpo e no pano dos braços. Ele era branco e havia montanhas ao longe e uma árvore em primeiro plano de onde folhas outonais caiam suavemente. Aquele fora o primeiro quimono de verdade que sua mãe havia lhe dado, um presente para quando crescesse. Nunca o usou.

Ficou novamente na ponta dos pés perto do armário e retirou outra caixa, idêntica a primeira, e fez o mesmo procedimento. Guardou o quimono de outono e estendeu esse último no cabide. Este era vermelho e havia nele o desenho de carpas como se elas estivessem nadando em um lago rubro. O terceiro quimono era azul escuro e tinha sombreados em branco-acinzentado formando uma neblina ao redor da silhueta negra de um castelo ao fundo e uma lua brilhava perto do colarinho. O último quimono que pegou era totalmente negro em pano com apenas uma garça branca em sua extensão quebrando a dureza do ébano. As pontas das penas de suas asas abertas em leque eram vermelhas, brilhantes. Dobrou todos os quimonos com ainda mais cuidado e os enrolou em papéis de seda novos antes de guardar na mochila que levaria na missão. Olhou para o sol da tarde, não iria demorar a entardecer.

- Hinata-sama – a voz de Neji veio do outro lado da porta.

- Entre, nii-san – a porta deslizou e Neji entrou no quarto. Os cabelos longos e muito negros emolduraram as feições preocupadas do Hyuuga – Algum problema, Neji-nii-san?

- Você vai sair em missão – a afirmação dele fez com que o seu estômago desse mais daquelas coisas ruins no estômago. Era mais um que queria que ela fosse protegida.

Seu pai queria que ela ficasse forte, outros queriam que ela ficasse segura. E ela, o que queria? Queria alguém que acreditasse. Ela _precisava_ de alguém que acreditasse que ela poderia fazer tudo para que ela realmente conseguisse fazer tudo. A última pessoa que havia acreditado nela cegamente agora estava morta.

- Sim – ela disse dando-lhe as costas e pegando a mochila e o casaco lilás que estavam sobre sua mesinha – Eu e Naruto-kun, Sakura-san e Sasuke-san.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas Hinata não viu. Virou-se com um sorriso e disse:

- Preciso ir, Neji-nii-san, já está quase na hora – ele deu passagem para ela, mas segurou seu braço quando já estava no corredor a impedindo de prosseguir. Ela sabia o que vinha a seguir e não queria escutar.

- Volte viva – a outra mão de Neji, a que não lhe segurava o pulso, elevou-se até a têmpora de Hinata e tocou-lhe de forma suave a mecha de cabelo caída ali. A pele pálida tomou a coloração vermelha quase imediatamente que ela sentiu os dedos de Neji descerem para sua bochecha. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o apertou em seu pulso de afrouxar.

Curvou-se e disse depressa, se virando para o corredor:

- Avise Hanabi-chan por mim, por favor, nii-san – ela seguiu pelos corredores muito conhecidos do Clã Hyuuga em uma direção certa. Passou pelo corredor de fora em que podia ver as cerejeiras e a ponte, mas não olhou para os lados. Diminuiu a velocidade e ajoelhou-se colocando as coisas ao seu lado. Esperou o coração desacelerar antes de chamar respeitosamente – Otou-san?

- Entre, Hinata – ela abriu a porta. Dentro do cômodo seu pai estava sentado atrás de sua própria mesinha, vários pergaminhos enrolados estavam dispostos ao seu lado e a sua frente. Ele não levantou a cabeça para olhá-la nem parou o pincel que deslizava rapidamente pelo pergaminho – O que quer?

- E-eu vim avisar que estou saindo em missão, Otou-san – com seu pai, com toda a sua indiferença, ela não conseguia evitar se sentir nervosa jamais. Era irônico pensar que a pessoa que lhe devia ser mais próxima era a que mais lhe tratava com indiferença.

Hinata não notou, tinha os olhos baixos encarando suas mãos sobre as pernas, mas o pincel que Hiashi segurava parou e começou a tremer muito levemente.

- Vai ficar fora quanto tempo?

- Não... Não sei ao certo.

- Muito bem – o pincel voltou a correr – Faça o que tem que fazer.

- Sim – ela curvou-se – Estou indo.

Deslizou a porta e fechou-a. Dentro do cômodo Hiashi pousou o pincel e amassou o pergaminho. Sua letra tremida estava ilegível. Hinata colocou o casaco e depois a mochila. Caminhou até o portão do Clã e anunciou, em voz baixa, que estava saindo para ninguém em particular, apenas como costume. Olhou para o sol e ele já estava quase beirando o horizonte.

* * *

_Pouco antes de minha mãe morrer no parto de Hanabi ela me chamou ao seu quarto, me fez sentar e ler para ela. Eu obedeci, como sempre. Quando eu fechei o livro e pensei que ela estivesse dormindo sua mão branca tocou meus joelhos e por entre seus lábios saíram às palavras que eu jamais iria esquecer:_

_- Lembre-se sempre, Hinata-chan, que você é como um raio de luz. Não como a luz do sol que ilumina tudo, mas como a luz da lua, que ilumina um ponto de escuridão por vez – ela fechou os olhos e eu pensei que finalmente tivesse dormido. Me levantei e fui até a porta, mas parei novamente quando ouvi sua voz – Você não pode olhar diretamente para o sol, mas sempre pode admirar a lua._

* * *

(1)Maiko: _Aprendizes de gueixas. Tradução para _dança infantil.

(2)Shamisen: _Instrumento musical japonês de três cordas._

(3)Shukahachi: _Uma espécie de flauta de bambu de aproximadamente 30cm._

(4)Dangôs: _Bolinho japonês feio de farinha de arroz tradicionalmente servido em palitos e com chá verde._

(5)Mizuage: _Na verdade o ritual do mizuage é o rito de passagem da gueixa de uma idade para a outra, onde elas começam a se vestir melhor e mais ricamente. Aqui o ritual está como venda da virgindade para se adequar a fic._

Otou-san: Pai

Okaa-san: Mãe

Ojii-san: Avô

Obaa-san(Baa-chan): Avó

Oji-san: Tio

Nii-san: Irmão mais velho.

Hikari – _Eu não sei o nome da mãe da Hinata, mas como todos os nomes do Clã Hyuuga têm a ver com luz (menos o Neji que significa "parafuso") eu escolhi esse, pois significa "luz"._

* * *

**Olá!**

**Hei, mais uma fic começando! Para um prólogo até que ficou bem maior do que eu esperava. Quero avisar desde agora que essa fic é inspirada no filme "Memórias de uma Gueixa", recomendo que assistam. E essa é uma fanfic Sasu/Hina, que fique claro, mas não quer dizer que eu não posso colocar um pouco de outros casais. Qualquer dúvida ou qualquer erro que eu tenha cometido, por favor, me avisem.  
****Aviso: não garanto atualizações rápidas!****  
Espero que gostem de mais essa leitura, estou fazendo pra vocês de coração!  
De presente especialmente para **_Marcy Black!_** e para mim, porque no dia do aniversário dela (11/05) completo 4 anos aqui no site!  
**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**

**P.S.: Fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo de "Projeto Hyuuga", quem sabe não sai um !BÔNUS!?**


	2. O Sol, a Lua, as Trevas e a Cerejeira

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**-**

**Capítulo Um – O Sol, a Lua, as Trevas e a Cerejeira.**

"O mundo das gueixas fica em um universo perigoso, Hinata-chan, e se você não tomar cuidado, pode se perder nele" suas mãe não era uma mulher que gostava de ficar se repetindo, mas Hinata era uma aluna dedicada e aprendia rapidamente. Enquanto caminhavam, ao cair do anoitecer, ela passava, uma atrás da outras, as lições que há muito tempo jaziam encaixotadas em baús de jade empoeirados de sua mente que ela não esperava um dia ter que lustrar outra vez.

- Hinata-chan? – perguntou Sakura salvando Hinata da maré de pensamentos que a estavam arrastando para o meio do oceano. A garota olhou-a por um minuto tentando se lembrar de onde estava e do que estava acontecendo. Lembrou-se de tudo quando viu os dois leques nas mãos de Sakura – Está tudo bem?

- Está, sim, Sakura-chan – ela lhe sorriu, tranqüilizadora – Só estava me lembrando.

- Isso é doloroso para você, não é? – as sobrancelhas de Sakura se arquearam e seus olhos ganharam um brilho terno. Hinata desviou seus olhos para evitar a piedade da rósea. Aquilo era a última coisa da qual precisava.

- Pelo contrário – disse-lhe – Lembrar me ajuda, de alguma forma.

O seu olhar queria voltar para o interior, para mais pensamentos e mais lembranças, mas Hinata se obrigou a ficar no presente. Pensar naquelas coisas meio que podia ajudar a lembrar-se que sua mãe um dia acreditou nela, mas não fora completamente franca com Sakura. Do outro lado da questão vinha o seu pensamento de que, se um dia sua mãe acreditara, ela estava morta e não havia mais ninguém para fazê-lo no presente. Sorriu triste, mas virou-se para Sakura que tinha se afastado novamente, treinando os movimentos que Hinata lhe ensinara com o leque.

Sasuke andava na frente, altivo e misterioso com a máscara semelhante à de Kakashi cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Mais cedo, quando Hinata parou para analisar seus companheiros, pensou se a máscara que o Uchiha atualmente usava nas missões não era uma homenagem a seu falecido sensei, assim como o vício do cigarro se tornara a homenagem de Shikamaru. Para ela tudo estava claro que sim. Naruto não conseguia ficar quieto, em nenhum momento. Hora ele seguia mais a frente, conversando ou brigando com Sasuke, hora tentava chamar a atenção de Sakura – mas esta logo lhe repreendia por não deixa-la praticar sossegada. Quando falava com Hinata ela ouvia, respondia, mas depois voltava a suas lembranças e Naruto voltava a ficar entediado. No momento ele seguia na retaguarda, os braços atrás da cabeça, reclamando sobre alguma coisa que nenhum dos outros fazia questão de escutar.

- Você está indo muito bem, Sakura-chan – elogiou Hinata quando viu Sakura executar perfeitamente, e em movimento, o lance de passar o leque de trás do corpo para frente.

- Obrigada. Não é mesmo tão difícil – e depois disso ela girou com a máxima destreza para a execução de um passo e estendeu o braço, mas o leque escorregou de sua luva e foi parar na cabeça de Sasuke forte o suficiente para faze-lo pender pra frente – Sasuke-kun!

Todos pararam naquele momento. Sakura tensa, Hinata temerosa e Naruto... Naruto começou a gargalhar. Tão escandalosamente quando podia. Sasuke parou de andar, agachou-se e pegou o leque nas mãos. Abriu-o para ver a seda negra e os desenhos em linhas cor-de-rosa de pétalas de cerejeira. Algo muito típico de Sakura.

- Desculpe, Sasuke-kun – Sakura pediu delicadamente, mas sua voz foi abafada por outra gargalhada de Naruto.

- Fala sério, teme, até a Sakura-chan já tá batendo em você!

- Fica quieto, Naruto! – gritou Sakura, nervosa – Não piora a situação!

Mas o loiro só continuou gargalhando até o moreno, num movimento rápido demais, fechar o leque e arremessá-lo diretamente na direção da boca de Naruto. E acertando, é claro.

- E você continua apanhando de mim, não é, dobe?

- Teme! – gritou Naruto depois de cuspir o leque, irritado, mas perdendo toda a pose de entediado diante do meio sorriso cínico que Sasuke lhe lançava por trás da máscara. Ele não precisava estar sem ela para Naruto, ou qualquer uma das garotas, saber que ele estava sorrindo. Os seus olhos negros estavam se deixando ser expressivos o suficiente para até mesmo Hinata entender suas intenções.

Irritar Naruto.

- Eu posso quebrar a sua cara quando eu quiser, dattebayo!

- Humpf – foi a única e definitiva resposta de Sasuke. Ele se virou novamente, fechando os olhos, mas ainda sorrindo – Vamos passar a noite naquela casa de chá.

E foi o fim da discussão. Na estrada de terra batida em que se encontravam, ladeada de árvores grossas e antigas, descendo a colina, num vale muito grande, havia uma casa de chá que eles não tinham notado antes. Dos seus fundos levantavam-se nuvens de vapor e das chaminés chegavam a eles linhas finas de lenha queimando. Naruto colocou no rosto o sorriso e correu pra frente:

- Que bom! Vamos ficar na hospedaria por conta do teme, dattebayo!

- Eu não vou pagar pra você.

- Quê?! Porque não?

- Porque você é um idiota – e recomeçou a andar ignorando completamente, como sempre, os impropérios que Naruto desferia para ele.

Sakura e Hinata se entreolharam. Sakura sorriu e seu sorriso se transformou em um riso para mostrar a Hinata que estava tudo bem e ela seguiu os seus companheiros colina abaixo até o vale. Hinata demorou-se um pouco e apanhou o leque que jazia esquecido na estrada. Tirou a terra de cima dele e abriu-o. Girou numa única perna mantendo o leque ainda aberto e a sua mente veio à imagem de sua mãe executando o movimento. Hikari passou o objeto por cima dos olhos, na ponta dele vinha pendurado um guizo que tilintava o tempo todo, e desceu o leque fechando-o no caminho para arremessá-lo para cima com força e pega-lo aberto com a outra mão. O som de guizo tilintando e ela sorriu maravilhosa como sempre fora.

- Hinata-chan! – abriu os olhos bruscamente, de novo tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz de Sakura, que voltava subindo a colina – Eu esqueci o leque, você o encontrou?

- Sim – respondeu e passou uma das mãos pelos olhos. Precisava se concentrar, mas as suas lembranças, essenciais para aquela missão, não estavam ajudando.

- Tem certeza de que você está bem? Está muito distraída, Hinata-chan.

- Estou bem, isso vai passar logo – tentou sorrir, mas corou de vergonha por Sakura perceber sua distração – Não se preocupe.

Sakura sorriu em resposta e pegou-a pela mão puxando colina abaixo.

- Vamos, eu estou louca para um banho! – e, mais baixo, acrescentou – Podemos espiar através do bambu.

E a Hyuuga corou, os olhos arrelagados.

* * *

A casa de chá e hospedaria era como qualquer outra que eles encontrariam no País do Fogo, toda feita de madeira, com suas criadas pequeninas e prestativas, de portas corrediças e feitas com papel de seda decorados. Os ninjas de Konoha alugaram dois quartos separados, mas com uma saleta comum. Mal chegaram aos aposentos Naruto jogou suas coisas a um canto e pegou uma das _yukatas_(1) que estavam dobradas sobre os _futóns_(2).

- Banho ao ar livre, dattebayo! – gritou Naruto abrindo a porta de correr com força. Olhou para trás um momento, ainda sorrindo – Vem logo, Sasuke!

- Vamos também, Hinata-chan – Sakura chamou, sua _yukata_ sobre o braço.

- Pode ir na frente, Sakura-chan, tenho que arrumar umas coisas.

- Certo – e a rosada saiu seguindo pelo mesmo caminho de Naruto.

A Hyuuga foi até sua mochila e tirou de lá os seus quatro embrulhos de papel de seda. Colocou-os arrumados e esperou mais um pouco até uma criada surgir na porta.

- Os senhores gostariam que eu trouxesse o jantar?

Só nesse momento Hinata percebeu que ela não estava sozinha no quarto. Se livrando da bolsa de kunais presa à perna e pegando sua própria _yukata_ estava Sasuke, ainda de máscara. Como o rapaz não disse nada, a criada se voltou para a morena que no momento se joelhava em frente a ela.

- Não, ainda vamos tomar banho – respondeu quanto ao jantar – Vocês têm disponíveis cabides para quimono?

- Sim, senhora.

- Eu preciso de quatro, por favor.

- Imediatamente – a criada sorriu e fechou a porta.

Hinata levantou-se de novo e foi para perto de suas coisas e só ouviu a porta deslizar gentilmente para ser aberta. Não se virou, agora sabia quem era.

- Não demore – disse Sasuke. E a porta se fechou com a mesma suavidade que abriu. Hinata estremeceu, desde sempre achara Uchiha Sasuke uma pessoa que era para ser temida, uma pessoa misteriosa e de segredos muito mais profundos do que as pessoas faziam fofoca na rua principal da Vila. E nunca pensou que fosse se arrepiar ao detectar em sua voz um leve, quase inexistente, sinal de urgência.

* * *

- Porque demorou, teme? – perguntou Naruto com uma toalha branca na cabeça encostado a uma pedra. A casa de banho estava vazia exceto por eles. Uma parede de bambu dividia os dois lados da terma.

- Nada – Sasuke respondeu sentando-se numa pedra e jogando água sobre si antes de entrar no banho.

_- Hinata! Estou aqui!­_ – do outro lado da parede de bambu veio à voz de Sakura e não demorou nem um pouco para que as orelhas de Naruto ganhassem mais atenção para o que estava acontecendo do outro lado. Ele se aproximou da parede e achou uma fenda suficientemente grande _– O que é que você está segurando?_

_- Não estou segurando nada, Sakura-chan_ – respondeu à morena. Pela fresta Naruto via as costas de Sakura, os cabelos curtos presos para cima, e Hinata enrolada numa toalha, os cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, os braços na frente do corpo.

- Hei, Sasuke, vem ver isso aqui, dattebayo! – sussurrou Naruto, um sorriso se estendendo na sua melhor cara de raposa.

- Você deveria deixar de ser infantil, Naruto.

_- Quê? Tá me dizendo que isso aí são só seus peitos!?_

_- Sakura-chan!_ – pela fresta Naruto viu as bochechas de Hinata ganhando uma coloração não mais rubra, algo arroxeado ou azul, de tão intensa era sua vergonha. Ela mergulhou na água até a boca.

_- Desculpe, Hinata-chan_ – respondeu Sakura com um sorriso brincalhão.

Naruto mudou de ângulo se movimentando para olhar por uma fresta mais a esquerda, mas sua mão esbarrou em outra mão. Quando ele levantou os olhos viu Sasuke, com a face séria de sempre, espiando por uma outra fresta, o Sharingan ativado.

- Eu sou infantil, Sasuke? – o sorriso de raposa tinha voltado às feições de Naruto, mas Sasuke apenas socou-lhe a cabeça fazendo Naruto bater o nariz contra o bambu.

_- O que foi isso?_

_- Devem ser só Naruto e Sasuke-kun_ – Sakura respondeu simplesmente _– Sasuke-kun deve estar impedindo aquele pervertido do Naruto de nos espionar._

Naruto levantou-se de súbito ao ouvir aquilo, mas foi impedido por Sasuke de gritar qualquer coisa em protesto.

- É muito complicada a idéia de só calar a boca e olhar? – perguntou Sasuke num sussurro raivoso. Naruto negou com a cabeça.

Do outro lado da parede, na parte feminina da terma, Hinata se encostara a uma pedra e olhava para o céu. Estava muito escuro e as poucas estrelas estavam difundidas pelo vapor da água.

- Hinata? – Sakura estava recostada a uma pedra próxima, a expressão tristonha como se ela fosse dizer algo que Hinata não acharia agradável.

- Sim?

- Você ficou triste com... Você sabe, Naruto?

E não foi agradável. A Hyuuga mergulhou e só voltou a emergir próxima a parede de bambu. Recostou-se nela, ainda segurando a toalha branca que a envolvia antes de entrar na água. Ela segurou a toalha e cruzou os braços sobre o busto para segurar seus ombros. O seu olhar caiu na água quente, mas não conseguiu se ver refletida.

- Quero dizer, você gostava dele há muito tempo, não é? – Hinata maneou a cabeça afirmativamente e, do outro lado, Naruto tirou seus olhos da fresta. Sasuke olhou-o abaixar a cabeça e dar um sorriso triste.

- S-sim, mas... Naruto-kun foi muito... Gentil comigo, Sakura-chan – a voz de Hinata era amena, com uma alegria perceptível. Suas bochechas não estavam rosadas e seus olhos brilhavam – Só por ele ter tentado gostar de mim também, isso já é muito bom.

A Haruno encarou-a espantada, mas não durou muito.

- Kiba-kun é que ficou com vontade de matar Naruto-kun – e a morena riu. Colocou a mão no queixo como se lembrando de algo – E Lee-san me disse que Neji-nii-san ficou muito aborrecido.

Assim como Naruto, Hinata era outra pessoa que tinha um grande coração. E, também diferentemente dele, ela não precisava sair por aí gritando e sendo escandalosa para mostrar isso. A rósea se aproximou da parede de bambu e sorriu para Hinata.

- Vem, me deixa lavar suas costas – e puxou Hinata para a parte mais rasa da terma, do lado mais longe da parede de bambu. Hinata sentou-se, a toalha cobrindo sua frente. Sakura estava ajoelhada atrás dela e esfregava as costas de Hinata.

- E... – começou tímida – Como vai com Sasuke-san?

O movimento em suas costas parou por um segundo. Naruto olhou para Sasuke, mas o moreno só continuava parado, olhando pela fresta. Sakura voltou a esfregar.

- Continua como sempre. Eu não consigo fazê-lo me ver, sabe, Hinata? É como se ele olhasse, mas não visse.

A Hyuuga virou-se para encontrar as feições tristes de Sakura.

- Eu acho... Que Sasuke-san tem muitos problemas na cabeça, Sakura-chan – mas Sakura balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Essa desculpa seria compreensível, Hinata, antes de ele voltar para Konoha, mas agora... – Sakura começou a tremer muito levemente. Hinata aproximou-se e abraçou-a.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan – ela disse – Ele ainda vai ver.

Do outro lado do muro, se antes Naruto estava com tanta vontade de bater em Sasuke por fazer Sakura ficar triste que até estava começando a escapar-lhe um pouco do chakra da Kyuubi, agora ele estava com um sorriso no rosto e sangue escorrendo-lhe pelo nariz.

- Você é nojento – disse-lhe Sasuke.

_- Hei, Hinata-chan _– a Haruno desvencilhou-se do abraço de Hinata e agora sorria largamente, tão marota quanto o sorriso de raposa de Naruto _– Você já tentou usar o byakugan para... Dar uma espiadinha?_

_- Sakura-chan!_

_- Vamos, Hinata!_ _Quando você namorava Naruto você não o viu sem roupa?_

_- N-não, nós nunca..._

_- Pois essa é sua chance!_

_- E-eu... Não sei..._

_- E Kiba? E Shino, então? Porque deve, definitivamente, ter alguma coisa embaixo daquelas roupas_ – Sakura tentava lhe convencer, mas Hinata estava temerosa _- Por favor, Hinata-chan, é só descrever pra mim, sabe, abdômen, tórax, pernas... _

- Você acha que ela vai usar mesmo o byakugan, Sasuke?

- Não.

_- Byakugan!_

- O que você dizia, teme? – Naruto alargou o sorriso, mas o Uchiha já não estava mais ao seu lado – Teme? – Sasuke estava do outro lado, a toalha enrolada na cintura, saindo da terma – Vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

- Vou.

_- NARUTO-KUN!_ – ele ouviu um grito vindo do outro lado e colou-se a parede para ver Hinata submergindo e Sakura, com o punho levantado, enrolada numa toalha branca, vindo em sua direção.

- SEU PERVERTIDO! – ela gritou socando a parede, bem onde se encontrava o rosto do loiro, estourando-a e fazendo-o bater numa das pedras grandes da terma – Como você ousa nos espionar tão deliberadamente?

Mas Naruto não se encontrava em condições de falar.

* * *

Da sala comum do quarto deles a vista do céu não era anuviada pelo vapor e as poucas estrelas se faziam muito bem visíveis. Depois do banho – e depois de Naruto acordar – eles voltaram para o quarto já devidamente vestidos com as _yukatas_. A sala comum era muito espaçosa e em seus cantos estavam dispostos os quatro cabides com os quimonos que Hinata trouxera. Sakura ficou maravilhada ao entrar e se deparar com eles, tão bonitos e arrumados.

- Ah, como eles são lindos, Hinata! – Sakura entrou e foi imediatamente na direção deles. Acariciou-os, tirou-os do cabide e provou-os sorrindo como uma garotinha.

- Eu os trouxe para servir de moeda para barganha – explicou a morena – Ficará mais fácil nos aceitarem como gueixas se já tivermos algo de valor para oferecer.

Sasuke atravessou a sala e sentou-se, depois de abrir a porta, recostado a ela, olhando para fora. Naruto, com um olho roxo e um papel no nariz para evitar o sangramento, sentou-se encostado a uma das paredes e lá ficou. Assim que a criada bateu na porta Hinata foi até ela e pediu que trouxesse o jantar. Sakura continuava entretida com os quimonos e ela sorriu. Gostava muito daqueles três, do jeito extrovertido e familiar que eles se entrosavam. Com Kiba, Shino e Akamaru a sua relação era semelhante, apesar de que eles dois pareciam muito protetores de vez em quando. Ali ela podia notar que Sakura estava sozinha, apesar dos dois, enquanto ela podia conversar e pedir conselhos a Shino quando quisesse. Assim como para obter uma boa companhia ela recorria a Kiba e ao pelo macio de Akamaru.

- Eu não consigo fazer esse nó atrás! – Sakura irritou-se com o obi e decidiu fecha-lo na frente, mas Hinata aproximou-se e a advertiu.

- Só as prostitutas usam o nó do obi na frente, Sakura-chan. É pra mostrar que é mais fácil de abrir o quimono – ela desatou o nó de Sakura, que vestia o quimono por cima da _yukata_, e passou para trás atando-o com uma facilidade assustadora – Pronto.

- Como você é boa nisso! – Sakura colocou-se na frente do espelho comprido que tinha no canto e admirou-se vestindo o quimono de outono. Virou uma vez, duas, três, até que andou pelo quarto e conseguiu tropeçar na barra, caindo no chão – Ai!

- Você precisa andar com um pé em frente ao outro, Sakura-chan – Hinata pegou o quimono azul e vestiu fazendo o nó do obi em si mesma, mais simples, com alguma dificuldade. Para vestir corretamente todas as peças de um quimono de gueixa seria necessário pelo menos uma hora e duas mulheres para ajudar, mas ali não era nenhuma apresentação especial que precisasse de toda essa preparação – Dobre um pouco o joelho e um pé na frente do outro, isso faz a barra sair do caminho.

As explicações continuaram até o jantar e de novo depois dele. Naruto foi o primeiro a abrir a porta do outro quarto e se jogar nos _futóns_ estendidos para ele e Sasuke, sem se importar de desocupar o espaço do Uchiha. Sakura foi a próxima. Abriu a porta do outro quarto e foi deitar-se, cobrindo-se até o queixo. A Hyuuga tirou dos cabides os quimonos e voltou a guardá-los com precisão, dobrando-os delicadamente. Transformando um ato simples em um ritual conforme pensava somente no que estava fazendo. Colocou-os sob o papel de seda e de volta na mochila. Coçou os olhos e bocejou.

- Vá para a cama, vamos acordar cedo amanhã.

- Sasuke-san! – Hinata se sobressaltou, tinha se esquecido, de novo, de Sasuke parado no canto. Quando ele ficava quieto conseguia ser tão imperceptível quanto um item da decoração. Ele tombou a cabeça levemente e seus olhos negros cravaram-se nela como espadas muito afiadas, mas a morena pareceu não perceber. Levantou-se e se sentou sobre os joelhos perto da porta, olhando para fora – Você também precisa dormir.

- Você já tentou dormir com Naruto? – ele perguntou sério, mas no seu tom de voz tinha um riso dissimulado – Prefiro ficar acordado.

- Você pode dormir com a Sakura-chan, se quiser – ela corou imensamente. Talvez estivesse fazendo um favor a ela, mas sabia que Sasuke poderia pensar que ela estava fazendo isso para dormir junto de Naruto. Desviou seus olhos, mas as palavras de Sasuke não eram acusadoras quando falou.

- Não sei o que é pior: ser chutado por Naruto ou agarrado por Sakura.

Ficaram em silêncio depois disso. Não de forma desconfortável, apenas em silêncio, entretidos o suficiente com seus próprios pensamentos para sequer terem vontade de se mover. Hinata trouxe suas mãos para perto e começou a brincar com os dedos. Apertou-os fortemente antes de se virar para Sasuke, determinada, mas parar no último segundo quando viu os olhos ônix de perto, dardejando em si novamente, muito profundos, hipnotizantes, que pareciam sugá-la para mais perto, mais perto. Mas quando desviou os olhos e voltou a si, não tinha se movido um centímetro para perto dos olhos dele, como pensara.

- Porque você não fica com a Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san?

- Você já imaginou seu futuro, Hinata? – ela o encarou de perfil, as sobrancelhas franzidas como se lembrando de uma memória distante, diferente do olhar perdido dela quando entrava na própria mente para ter com suas lembranças. Ele olhava para baixo, para lugar nenhum, e falava calmamente – Acho que fez isso e viu Naruto lá na frente.

A garota estremeceu e também abaixou a cabeça, esperando Sasuke continuar.

- Quando eu imagino meu futuro eu não vejo Sakura lá na frente, porque eu simplesmente não consigo vê-la no presente.

A morena não o encarou. Estava pessoalmente doída por aquele comentário de Sasuke sobre a Haruno. Levantou-se e seguiu em silêncio para a porta do quarto em que estava à rosada. Parou, a mão na porta corrediça, e respirou muito profundamente.

- As coisas mudaram no meu futuro, porque o seu não pode mudar também?

- Porque a decisão sobre o seu futuro não era apenas sua, mas quanto ao meu é inteiramente minha.

Hinata apertou a porta com raiva das palavras de Sasuke, porque não era verdade aquela sentença. O seu futuro dependera de Naruto também, mas se Sasuke escolhesse Sakura o futuro dele dependeria dela.

- Você está errado, Sasuke-san – Sasuke olhou para as costas da _yukata_ dela, a mão que segurava a porta tremia levemente e sua voz não tinha mais a suavidade de outrora, mas uma determinação que, para Sasuke, era desconhecida – A partir do momento que vemos uma pessoa no nosso futuro, ela passa a ter direito a decidir sobre ele também, você só precisar ver – a morena abriu a porta e entrou no quarto – Boa noite, Sasuke.

* * *

_O dever da lua é iluminar as trevas, o dever do sol é alegrar a cerejeira. _

_O sol está constantemente fugindo da lua e a lua foge do sol, mas eles não são inimigos nem amantes. São amigos que nunca podem ficar juntos de fato, apenas sorrir docemente um para o outro quando a lua se põe a sua frente ou quanto o sol o faz, porque eles se ajudam, eles se dão força. A cerejeira recebe, dia após dia, o brilho e a alegria do sol, mas espera constantemente a chegada da noite para receber algumas carícias das trevas, mas as trevas não olham para a cerejeira, pois as trevas estão muito ocupadas admirando o brilho da lua. O sol briga com as trevas, pois eles não podem coexistir ao mesmo tempo. A lua não olha diretamente para ponto algum, apenas ilumina as trevas para fazê-las enxergarem a cerejeira._

O sol entrava pelo papel de seda para perturbar seu sono, mas não importava. Aquele sonho sobre uma antiga lição que sua mãe lhe ensinara, sobre as quatro pessoas que se amavam entre si, mas que foram condenadas a se tornarem aqueles elementos, tinham-na deixado inquieta por toda a noite, pois aquela história tão antiga quanto o tempo estava se mostrando estranhamente familiar.

* * *

_(1)Yukata:_ quimono leve de verão usado em festivais e casas de banho. Literalmente traduzido como "roupa de banho".

_(2)Futón:_ colchonete estofado, como um colchão, mas mais fino.

* * *

**Cara, esse capítulo ficou muito mais parado do que eu achei que ficaria, mas culpem a distância de três dias de caminhada até o feudo, é bem ruim andar tanto!  
Desculpe-me a demora, mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa: minha prima Ana Clara nasceu! \o/ Então culpem a gravidez da minha tia!  
Por favor, quanto a esse capítulo, sejam sinceros sobre o que vocês acharam. Dizer que gostaram é muito bom, mas reviews com exclusivamente elogios não me fazem melhorar tanto quanto eu preciso. Vamos lá, povo, críticas!  
E participem do !Bônus! de "Projeto Hyuuga", estou esperando!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Gabbi-chan, Persephone Spencer, Kinha Oliver, Moniket, Sazame Hyuuga, Elara-chan, Carol, Dondeloth, Lust Lotu's, Gesy, Hinata, Hinachantilha, Hachi-chan2, Kisa, Tia-Lulu, Uchiha Ery, FranHyuuga, BelaRaven, Nostradamus da Modernidade(Nostr-chan), Akasuna no Luna, Tia Kate-chan, Hana-Lis, Toph-baka, __Marcy Black_e _zal-chann._

Fanfic de presente para Marcy Black, porque se não fosse ela eu seria uma pessoa mais calma e controlada!

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim!**


	3. Entre Moscas e Vozes Macias

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**-**

**Capítulo Dois – Entre Moscas e Vozes Macias**

Não havia feixes de luz propriamente ditos, mas a claridade entrava no quarto através dos quadradinhos de papel de seda da porta e das paredes do aposento. Sakura nunca fora muito fã de casas de banho exatamente por aquele motivo. Porque eles não podiam ter portas, janelas e paredes como as outras pessoas? Passou a mão nos olhos antes de se sentar no _futón_. Ao seu lado o espaço estava vazio e as coisas com as quais Hinata dormira já estavam precisamente arrumadas no canto no quarto.

Como ninja adquirira o hábito de acordar cedo, ao menos mais cedo que Naruto e Sasuke, mas quando a rósea abriu a porta que dava para a fora e viu o sol ainda despontando pálido e pela metade atrás das montanhas ao longe achou Hinata completamente louca de acordar tão cedo. Arrumou a _yukata_ meio torta em seu corpo e fechou a porta que direcionava para a fora e abriu a do cômodo em comum entre o quarto delas e dos rapazes. No centro do cômodo um café da manhã estava disposto para servir e abastecer muito bem a, pelo menos, o triplo de ninjas designados para aquela missão. Imaginou se fora Hinata quem mandara preparar aquilo.

Rodeou a mesa e abriu a porta de correr do outro quarto para encontrar a pior bagunça que dois seres humanos seriam capazes de fazer. As roupas limpas que são entregues de manhã lavadas como cortesia da casa de chá estavam esparramadas pelo quarto todo, os _futóns_ de Sasuke e Naruto praticamente já não estavam mais debaixo deles e ambos estavam completamente desarrumados. Uma das pernas de Naruto estava bem em cima do estômago de Sasuke a mão direita deste empurrava a cabeça de Naruto para longe. A respiração de Sasuke tinha um leve ressonar, enquanto Naruto fazia o favor de roncar como uma tempestade.

Sakura ajoelhou-se ao lado deles, uma sobrancelha muito arqueada em reprovação, mas sua expressão mudou rapidamente quando ela ignorou o ronco de Naruto e o filete de baba escorrendo da boca dele para admirar Sasuke. As feições dele, mesmo dormindo, pareciam sérias. Tudo em Sasuke inspirava uma seriedade que Sakura achava muito atraente. A kunoichi levantou a mão, incerta se realmente deveria fazer o que pretendia, mas _queria_ tanto, _precisava_ tanto. Seu indicador correu por um das sobrancelhas de Sasuke e por toda a linha do nariz até sua ponta. Mas afastou a mão rapidamente, como se tivesse sido mordida por uma cobra, quando o nariz de Sasuke se mexeu, ele levou a mão ao local e o coçou impaciente, antes de abrir os olhos.

- Ah... – Sakura murmurou enquanto o rapaz sentava-se tacando a perna de Naruto com brusquidão para o lado. Os olhos negros, então, cravaram-se na Haruno conseguindo adivinhar completamente o que a rósea estava fazendo ali – Eu... Vim acordar vocês! Tem um café da manhã incrível esperando ali na sala, Sasuke-kun.

O shinobi a ignorou e levantou-se ajeitando o quimono. Sakura suspirou aliviada quando o moreno abriu a porta da sala comum que tinha vista para a varanda sem brigar com ela. Chutou Naruto com algum carinho e gritou para que ele acordasse. Não demorou muito e os três estavam sentados na mesa com aquele café da manhã magnífico. O loiro fazia o favor de comer como um desesperado, como se nunca mais em sua vida fosse ver comida e precisasse colocar tudo o que visse para dentro naquele momento. Sakura tentava não observar o companheiro.

- Onde será que a Hinata-chan foi? – Sakura soltou a pergunta para a ninguém em particular, mas como se fosse uma invocação à porta se abriu e Hinata os encarou. Ela tinha o casaco lilás amarrado à cintura, a blusa de rede lhe cobria o abdômen e terminava em uma regata sobre o busto farto e estava segura por uma alça em um só de seus ombros. Os cabelos molhados pingavam água em seus ombros e costas – Ah, estava me perguntando onde você estaria, Hinata. Foi tomar banho?

- Si-sim – a garota corou ao responder e tratou de rapidamente colocar o casaco de volta fechando até em cima. Ela sorriu para Sakura e desejou bom dia antes de se sentar ao lado de Naruto, já que Sakura fazia questão de ficar ao lado de Sasuke – Pensei que vocês acordariam mais tarde.

- Esses dois dormem demais mesmo, mas você acorda muito cedo.

- Kiba-kun e Shino-kun acordam muito cedo, também. Acabei me acostumando ao horário deles.

Eles terminaram de comer em silêncio, a não ser por Naruto que fazia o favor de ser bem barulhento e soltar exclamações de agrado sempre que podia. Hinata sorria para ele, gentilmente, admirando a vivacidade do loiro, mas os outros dois apenas continuavam comendo. As criadas retiraram as coisas e a mesa do café da manhã enquanto eles se vestiam e se preparavam para continuar a viagem.

Já na estrada, com o sol cada vez mais quente sobre suas cabeças, Sasuke anunciou que eles deveriam andar, sem cessar, até o anoitecer e comeriam andando. Não havia mais tempo para paradas inúteis, pois enquanto eles andavam Masaru Ren já poderia estar mobilizando exércitos e mercenários contra a Vila da Folha. Naruto protestou contra aquela idéia, Sakura também implorou um pouquinho por, pelo menos, dez minutos de descanso durante o almoço, mas Sasuke foi irredutível. Só descansariam durante a noite. Três dias de caminhada depois, por entre as florestas para que ninguém que estivesse no mesmo rumo que o deles os visse, enquanto iam para o norte e cada vez mais para o norte do País do Fogo, o clima esfriava e a noite caía mais rapidamente.

Na última noite, com o acampamento montado a uma distância segura do feudo, para o caso de ninjas que já estivessem lá não os interceptarem, eles montaram o plano de ação. Sakura e Hinata interromperam as lições de gueixa que Hinata passava para Sakura e eles se colocaram em volta do fogo. Desde que tinham saído da casa de chá Sasuke não tinha mais tirado a máscara, por precaução. Ele retirou da mochila um quimono quase do mesmo estilo que usava quando estava junto com Orochimaru, dava-se para ver o símbolo do Clã Uchiha bordado nas costas e colocou de lado.

- O meu plano era o de chegar um de cada vez, vocês duas juntas, eu e então Naruto, mas reconsiderei – o Uchiha começou – Pareceria muito suspeito tantas pessoas chegarem ao mesmo tempo, de repente – o moreno fixou-se em Naruto primeiro – Então eu e Naruto vamos hoje, você vai atuar como meu servo e eu peço trabalho para você no feudo enquanto estivermos lá.

- Já era ruim o suficiente a ideia de ser serviçal, agora eu tenho que ser seu servo, dattebayo!

O moreno só o ignorou e virou para as kunoichis, os dois pares de olhos claros delas pregados nele.

- Vocês vão chegar amanhã pelo anoitecer, não deixem o sol se pôr, vão antes. Na noite do dia posterior a sua chegada ao feudo nós quatro vamos nos reunir aqui a meia-noite para informar a situação. Informe sua chegada aqui piando três vezes como uma coruja e coaxando uma vez.

Os olhos ônix esquadrinharam os seus companheiros profundamente. Hinata desviou depressa seus olhos dos de Sasuke e saiu do círculo que eles tinham formado para se aproximar de sua mochila e começar a remexer nela. Sakura tentou reter o mais que pôde os olhos de Sasuke nos seus, mas ele passou novamente e observou Naruto com os braços cruzados, um olhar intenso.

- Coloque seu disfarce, Naruto – ele ordenou e pegou o quimono separado ao lado entrando assim na floresta.

Naruto obedeceu. Pegou a mochila e também desapareceu floresta adentro. Sakura suspirou e continuou sentada lá, agarrou as pernas e ficou desenhando coisas na terra ao lado da fogueira antes de Hinata se aproximar dela.

- Sakura-chan, tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo bem – ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.

Já fazia algum tempo, talvez uns dois anos depois de Hinata e Naruto terem terminado o namoro de sete meses deles, que Sakura já não estava mais tão empolgada em fazer coisas que envolvesse ser rejeitada por Sasuke. Por mais que ela gostasse dele, por mais que sempre ficava feliz quando uma oportunidade de ficar junto dele surgia, por mais que fosse persistente, ele não parecia ficar mais interessado nela. Nem depois daquela vez em que se entregara para ele, naquela noite transformada apenas em uma memória envolta em névoa branca e não em sentimento, em que aceitara ser dele, ele não a olhou de forma diferente na manhã seguinte ou em qualquer outra manhã, tarde ou noite. E a partir daquilo, depois de todas as facadas que se fechavam rapidamente e formavam cicatrizes, as facadas agora já não penetravam tão fundo, porque a pele se tornara grossa e dura.

- Aqui, Sakura-chan – a Hyuuga lhe estendia peças de quimono muito mais simples e mal feitos que aqueles que ela lhe mostrara na casa de chá. Esses nem de seda eram feitos, mas só de algodão – Não podemos chegar lá com essas roupas de kunoichis.

- Eu não... Pensei nisso – demorou uns segundos para a Haruno se livrar definitivamente da sensação de amargor em sua boca por causa das lembranças e assimilar o que Hinata dizia.

- Droga de disfarce, dattebayo! – exclamou Naruto tentando socar sem nenhum cuidado o casaco laranja dentro da mochila. Os cabelos loiros tinham sumido embaixo de uma peruca castanha tão arrepiada quando os cabelos do Uzumaki na realidade, um pouco mais compridos na altura da nuca e nas têmporas. Os olhos de azul celeste passaram para um azul escuro e profundo. O quimono simplesmente e cinzento que ele usava caia até abaixo das coxas – Essa coisa não vem com calças! – ele gritou apontando para a parte descoberta de suas pernas encarando as meninas, como se elas pudessem fazer alguma coisa quanto aquilo.

- Pare de gritar – disse Sasuke saindo do escuro com o quimono branco cobrindo suas costas e os braços, mas aberto do peito. A calça preta e simples era larga o suficiente para dar mobilidade a Sasuke e terminava com bandagens desde seus joelhos até os tornozelos. Nas mãos as luvas pretas e num cinto vermelho preso ao quadril vinha Kusanagi embainhada – Lembrem-se, daqui dois dias, a meia-noite. Vamos, Naruto.

- Quer parar de me dar ordens, teme!

Mas mesmo reclamando Naruto seguiu Sasuke. Ambos pularam para os galhos das árvores e logo o chacoalhar das folhas cessou. Sakura e Hinata estavam definitivamente sozinhas na floresta.

* * *

O feudo de Masaru Ren era definitivamente enorme e muito bem guarnecido. Sua extensão era toda fechada por altos muros protegidos por guardas com pelo menos algum nível de chakra, mas absolutamente nem um pouco capazes de deterem ninjas como Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. Imediatamente quando os dois ninjas se aproximaram, Naruto um pouco mais atrás de Sasuke e meio encurvado, como um servo deve ser, os guardas os avistaram e se colocaram a postos, as lanças que empunhavam ficaram em riste. Sasuke parou a uma distância em que as lanças não os alcançariam em um ataque e só pousou, como se fosse um apoio qualquer, o cotovelo no punho de Kusanagi.

- Quero falar com Masaru Ren – ele anunciou.

- Você ouviu isso, Meoki? Ele quer falar com Ren-sama.

- Garoto insolente! – grunhiu o outro – Dê meia volta e vá embora. Ren-sama não recebe a escória no meio da noite.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e suspirou. Quando tornou a abri-los o Sharingan reluziu. De tão longe os guardas não conseguiram ver, mas Naruto sim e lançou, com os olhos, uma pequena advertência a Sasuke.

- Não vou machucá-los – sussurrou o moreno e recomeçou a andar em direção as lanças empunhadas.

- Você é surdo, idiota? É para ir embora!

Uchiha Sasuke não foi embora e continuou andando com o mesmo ritmo até estar perto o suficiente para os guardas considerarem-no uma ameaça real e avançarem com suas lanças, mas o moreno era muito mais rápido e assim que eles estavam prestes a cravar as lâminas em Sasuke ele desapareceu e reapareceu atrás deles. Os seus corpos paralisaram e eles sentiram-se congelar no lugar.

- Vocês podem mandar sua escória para o inferno – a voz dele perfurou-os, rasante como uma flecha, fria como uma adaga de gelo – Mas nem de longe podem me considerar como alguém desse tipo.

E com um movimento rápido desacordou ambos os guardas. Naruto aproximou-se dele correndo, desviando-se dos guardas caídos. Nenhum dos dois se preocupou com eles ficarem jogados ali, apenas abriram o grande portão e entraram no feudo. Era, realmente, um espaço absurdamente grande. Da entrada eles podiam ver, no centro do complexo, o telhado alto da casa do senhor feudal se erguendo imponente na noite. Um pouco mais afastado, mais a oeste, outro telhado pouco mais baixo que o da mansão. As casas e as lojas do feudo eram muito bem cuidadas, contudo naquele momento as ruas espaçosas estavam desertas e a área das plantações não podiam ser vistas da entrada, deviam ficar no extremo norte do feudo. Os dois ninjas começaram a andar pelas ruas mantendo em vista a direção do telhado mais alto, lá era onde eles deveriam encontrar Masaru Ren.

- Sasuke – chamou Naruto olhando para os lados, apreensivo – Os outros guardas não deveriam ter vindo nos interceptar, datte...? – mas engasgou na última parte lembrando-se que tinha que evitar ao máximo seu vício de linguagem, aquela era uma das formas mais eficazes para reconhecer Naruto.

- Eles vieram.

Foram as últimas palavras de Sasuke antes da rua por onde andavam, ladeada de casas e estabelecimentos, acabar e ele se virem em frente a mansão do senhor feudal, com Masaru Ren esperando na escada e o que parecia ser toda a legião de guardas do feudo prostrados diante deles. Naruto quase sorriu. Se eles soubessem que as informações eram verdadeiras ele poderia derrotar todos aqueles guardas naquele momento e arrastar Ren para a Vila da Folha, mas eles ainda tinham que cumprir a missão.

- Eu estava esperando que você viesse, Uchiha Sasuke-san – Masaru Ren olhou para Sasuke e seus olhos brilharam quando passaram por Kusanagi em sua cintura, depois brilharam ainda mais fitando Sharingan ativado. Ele começou a descer as escadas ainda falando e sua voz soava como algo perigoso, pois era uma voz macia como se pudesse confiar cegamente nela, mas os ninjas da Folha sabiam perfeitamente como evitar a hipnose enrustida naquele tipo de timbre – A sua fama como vingador, remanescente do Clã Uchiha, aquele que matou Orochimaru e Uchiha Itachi e o novo Sannin das Cobras chegou até o meu feudo – as escadas terminaram e ele passou por seus guardas sem medo nenhum de ser atacado – A pergunta que me intriga verdadeiramente é o que o traz aqui?

- Chegaram aos meus ouvidos que você está tratando de negócios que me interessam – devolveu Sasuke com a mesma voz de adaga de gelo que usara nos guardas – Vim tratar desses negócios e desfrutar da fama de suas gueixas.

- Se você veio em paz, então seja bem vindo – Ren levantou uma das mãos e os guardas levantaram as lanças, antes apontadas para Naruto e Sasuke, e se dispersaram novamente. Somente dois deles ficaram e esses não empunhavam lanças, somente armas ninjas convencionais – Quem é este com você, Sasuke-san?

- É o meu servo, Nai¹ – uma veia saltou na testa de Naruto e suas sobrancelhas se estreitaram para o nome que Sasuke escolhera. Masaru não lhe dedicou atenção, apesar guiou Sasuke para a escadaria e ele seguiu o rapaz e o senhor feudal.

* * *

Nem Sakura nem Hinata conseguiram dormir muito bem durante aquela noite. Ambas já estavam muito despertas ao raiar do dia e o silêncio foi o principal companheiro das kunoichis enquanto Hinata tentava ensinar algumas coisas de última hora para a nin-médica. Quando o dia passou a ficar mais frio e o sol mais laranja, elas vestiram os quimonos simplórios e se prepararam para ir ao feudo.

Os olhos de Sakura, enquanto esperava Hinata terminar de arrumar às coisas de um jeito que elas pudessem transportar escondidas as armas para dentro sem serem percebidas pelos guardas, estavam voltados o tempo todo para o telhado mais alto que dava para se ver atrás dos muros do feudo. A morena se aproximou de Sakura e seguiu sua linha de visão. Suspirou antes de perguntar o mais gentilmente que podia:

- Está pronta, Sakura-chan?

- Estou – ela respondeu vagamente, sem fazer menção de se levantar. Hinata, então, deixou as coisas caírem de seus ombros e sentou-se no tronco ao lado da rósea. Ficou mirando o telhado da mansão feudal por um tempo.

- Você está preocupada com eles.

Ela não respondeu, não havia necessidade.

- Tenten-chan me disse uma coisa uma vez que eu tomei como verdade – a Hyuuga encolheu as pernas e Sakura lhe encarou o perfil – Os shinobis desfazem muito da força das kunoichis e se lançam nas batalhas para protegê-las e provar que são os melhores quando, na verdade, as kunoichis são as mais fortes.

Hinata virou para Sakura e lhe sorriu.

- Mesmo preocupadas com nossos companheiros nós temos força para lutar e fazermos o nosso melhor. Isso só prova que as kunoichis, que as mulheres, são os seres mais fortes.

Os olhos de Sakura tremeram e ela se levantou com vontade, totalmente diferente da Sakura melancólica de segundos atrás. Levantou o punho cerrado, franziu as sobrancelhas e, sorrindo, disse:

- Vamos, Hinata. Vamos fazer a nossa parte da missão!

A morena se levantou um pouco espantada pela súbita explosão de ânimo na Haruno e pegou as coisas do chão colocando-as de volta sobre o ombro. Elas se embrenharam na floresta e seguiram em silêncio por todo o caminho. Avistaram o grande portão do feudo protegido por dois guardas diferentes daqueles que recepcionaram Naruto e Sasuke. Elas esperaram um segundo olhando para a estrada e escolheram um ponto em que os guardas não poderiam vê-las saindo da floresta.

- Vamos agora – sussurrou Sakura, mas parou e segurou Hinata um instante – E muito obrigada, Hinata-chan.

A outra só confirmou com a cabeça e elas correram para a estrada e começaram a caminhar calmamente em direção ao feudo, a suas costas o sol também iniciava sua caminhada rumo ao chão para dar lugar à noite. Ao se aproximarem o suficiente os guardas uniram as lanças fazendo-as interromperem seus passos. Hinata e Sakura pararam, levaram as mãos ao peito como se assustadas, encenando muito bem.

- O que as moças querem aqui? – perguntou o da direita.

- Viemos... – começou Sakura, gaguejando - ...para nos a-apresentarmos como gueixas.

- Vocês são as novas bonecas de Ren-sama? – elas acenaram com a cabeça – E de onde são?

- So-somos gueixas do País da Grama.

Então o guarda da esquerda se precipitou até elas. Sakura deu um passo para trás e Hinata se encolheu. Ele agarrou o queixo da rosada e analisou-a bem, depois fez o mesmo com o de Hinata. Voltou para o seu lugar e cuspiu no chão.

- Vocês podem passar – disse o da direita e, incertas, elas seguiram o caminho e entraram no feudo – Vão até a segunda maior construção.

Foi a instrução do guarda antes delas se verem completamente perdidas entre pessoas e mais pessoas e construções e crianças e animais. O feudo de Masaru Ren era muito grande e povoado. As pessoas circulavam com pressa, sempre com alguma coisa para fazer ou um lugar para onde ir. Eram educadas, sempre que se esbarravam pediam desculpas e seguiam seus caminhos. Às vezes um fazendeiro gritava para o outro tirar seus bois do caminho, mas era tudo. Sem brigas violentas, sem discussões grosseiras, sem desentendimentos que não podiam ser resolvidos. As kunoichis foram sendo empurradas pela população e pelo fluxo constante até chegarem a frente da mansão do senhor feudal. Guardas estavam a postos nas escadarias, mas nem sequer olharam para elas.

- Estamos perdidas? – perguntou Hinata.

- Se ao menos você pudesse usar o Byakugan, porque de onde estamos todas as construções parecem altas – comentou Sakura, olhando em volta.

- Por favor, com licença, eu preciso voltar rápido para a _okia_ - uma garota passou atrás delas e Hinata ouviu sua súplica. Cutucou Sakura e apontou para onde a menina ia. Ela virou a esquina e elas a seguiram. Quando chegaram à esquina elas a viram correndo por uma rua ladeada de casas até entrar numa construção enorme.

- Porque estamos olhando pra onde ela vai? – perguntou Sakura.

- Porque ela disse _okia_, é onde as gueixas moram – Hinata explicou e elas se colocaram a andar pela rua reta. Quando se aproximaram o suficiente da construção puderam contemplar uma placa ao lado escrita Casa de Chá – Que incomum.

- O quê?

- Normalmente as _okias_ não são dentro das casas de chá.

Mas os questionamentos pararam por aí. As duas se aproximaram mais e Sakura tocou o sino pendurado ao lado da porta. Ouviram-se gritos lá dentro para que alguém viesse abrir e momentos depois a mesma garota que tinha passado correndo por elas abriu a porta. Estava de joelhos e fez uma reverência antes de levantar a cabeça.

- Em que posso ajudá-las?

- Viemos nos apresentar a okaa-san² para servirmos como gueixas nesta _okia_ – explicou Hinata.

- Vieram servir de gueixas? – uma voz as costas da menina desdenhou. Não era uma voz que agradou as duas. Áspera, com mais anos de experiência do que seu número de rugas apresentava, irritante como o zumbido de uma mosca. Ela fez um sinal com a mão e a menina se retirou – E o que as faz pensar que podem chegar assim aqui na minha _okia_ e ser gueixas?

- Muito prazer, okaa-san – disseram ambas depois de fazerem uma mesura – Nós somos gueixas do País da Grama – continuou Sakura – E viemos pela fama da sua _okia._

- Claro que sim, porque mais seria? – a Haruno não gostou do tom de voz dela especialmente quando soltava frases arrogantes – Se já são gueixas devem ter algum quimono para pagar o preço do ingresso na minha _okia_.

- Temos quatro quimonos, okaa-san – Hinata ofereceu a ela a bolsa com os quimonos de sua mãe.

- Entrem, então – a mulher agarrou de suas mãos a bolsa e deu-lhes passagem.

O corredor de madeira pela qual seguiram era amplo e todas as portas de várias salas de mesmo tamanho estavam abertas, todas elas com o piso de tatame. Em uma ou outra havia uma mulher limpando. Elas foram até o fim e encontraram uma escada para o primeiro andar. Subiram e lá em cima os corredores e as salas eram de menor tamanho. Embaixo funciona a casa de chá e em cima o quarto das gueixas. Okaa-san abriu a porta de seu quarto e as empurrou para dentro, entrou logo depois e sentou-se atrás de uma mesinha mais ao canto. Hinata e Sakura se sentaram sobre os joelhos à frente dela, o tatame pinicando-lhes as pernas.

A morena Hyuuga observou com pesar a mulher abrir os quimonos e passar por eles suas mãos. As lembranças de sua mãe. Prometeu para si mesma que pegaria aqueles quimonos de volta no fim da missão, não importando o que acontecesse. Ela colocou os tecidos de seda de lado e olhou para as duas demoradamente. Levantou-se e elas fizeram o mesmo.

- Pelo que me parece vocês são bem alimentadas – ela rodou em volta das moças e começou sua analise.

Apalpou primeiro as nádegas e coxas de Sakura com tanta firmeza que Hinata pensou que a Haruno fosse dar-lhe um soco para atravessar a parede, mas a rosada se manteve firme em seu papel. Apertou sua barriga lisa e levantou a manga do quimono até os bíceps. Mediu seus pés, suas canelas e seus seios. Levantou o queixo para ver seu rosto de todos os ângulos e a fez arreganhar os dentes antes de passar para Hinata e fazer o mesmo procedimento. Enquanto a Haruno se mantivera firme, Hinata não pôde evitar corar e se retrair repetidas vezes.

- Diga-me, garota – ela segurava o queixo da morena com firmeza, do mesmo jeito que fizera o guarda, e olhava seus olhos com demasiada atenção – Quem foi responsável por colocar todo esse luar dentro dos seus olhos?

Mas ela não respondeu e okaa-san não insistiu, apesar de ficar encarando-a por mais um tempo, depois deu outra volta em torno delas, mandou-as sentarem-se e mirou seus olhos castanhos de mosca em Sakura.

- Vocês duas parecem jovens e saudáveis, mas você é muito menos encorpada e seus braços têm muitos músculos. Pode trabalhar aqui como empregada, estava mesmo precisando de alguém para isso. Dorme nos fundos – e então colou os olhos em Hinata – Você pode se apresentar como gueixa e dorme aqui em cima. Vou procurar alguém para ser sua onee-san³ e fazer sua estréia em breve.

Sakura e Hinata apenas balançavam as cabeças em concordância.

- E como é nome de vocês?

- Sou Hinata e está é Sakura.

- Hinata... – okaa-san não a olhou, só repetiu o nome fazendo-o soar repugnante aos ouvidos da morena.

As regras da _okia_ e instruções continuaram mais um pouco e elas foram dispensada para conhecerem a casa de chá logo depois, mas somente até a casa de chá ser aberta, depois disso elas teriam que ficar em seus quartos, em silêncio. Os quimonos de Hinata ficaram com okaa-san. Logo depois que elas saíram okaa-san avisou a garota que as atendera, de nome Mizuno, que iria sair.

Seu percurso foi rápido até a mansão feudal de Masaru Ren.

* * *

- Eu não me dou bem nesse tipo de serviço. Varrer não presta pra nada, sempre tem alguém que pisa onde você acabou de limpar! – Naruto começou a reclamar assim que fechou a porta do quarto de Sasuke. Trazia o jantar do moreno em uma bandeja para manter as aparências de servo. Colocou sobre a cama perfeitamente feita. Ao que parecia o Uchiha não dormira na noite passada e se encontrava sentado no beiral da janela, sem medo de cair do segundo andar, observando a frente da casa de chá – Oi, Sasuke, você tá me ouvindo?

- Hinata e Sakura já chegaram – respondeu e então mirou a porta. Naruto ficou confuso com o olhar do Uchiha e virou-se também. Alguém bateu.

- Sasuke-sama, desculpe incomodar, mas Ren-sama gostaria de falar com o senhor – a voz de um empregado soou abafada pela porta – Ele te espera no escritório.

Quando Sasuke abriu a porta de correr já não havia mais ninguém lá fora, apenas uma sombra que desaparecia apressada na curva do corredor. Ele olhou para Naruto e disse em voz baixa.

- Não tenha idéias idiotas de ir procurar Sakura ou Hinata, isso pode colocar tudo a perder.

- Eu sei disso, dattebayo – respondeu Naruto no mesmo volume, apesar de zangado.

- E consiga informações com os criados, é um dos meios mais fáceis.

- Vou começar a fazer perguntas, mas você tem que se apressar com o tal Ren, não temos todo o tempo do mundo se o que Tsunade-baa-chan falou for verdade.

- As relações de amizade e confiança entre assassinos e mercenários são muito mais complexas do que simplesmente começar a fazer perguntas – Sasuke fitou Naruto para fazer com que ele entendesse através da tensão e apreensão que estavam espalhados pelo corpo do moreno. Como líder daquela missão ele tinha sobre os ombros as responsabilidades, as vidas de seus amigos, dos moradores da Vila, até daqueles que aceitaram sua volta a contragosto, e ele aprendera com Naruto a não ser mais um ninja que deixa para trás aqueles que precisa proteger – Um movimento em falso e é o fim da missão. E então a Vila da Folha cai, Naruto.

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas e acenou que sim com a cabeça. Confiava em Sasuke e nas habilidades dele como ninja, então não ficou temeroso pelo melhor amigo quando ele fechou a porta do quarto e seguiu pelo corredor.

* * *

Sakura e Hinata desceram as escadas depois de andarem por todo o andar superior. As noticias correram rápido e todas as outras moças da casa já sabiam quem eram e o que fariam as kunoichis ali. Para Sakura elas nem ligavam, mas lançavam olhares de desprezo para Hinata por onde passavam. Nos fundos da casa de chá havia um pátio quadrado onde no meio um lago grande e calmo refletia as paredes e o tablado de madeira em volta dele. Algumas cerejeiras o rodeavam e, em seu centro, numa pequenina ilha que alcançava a beirada do lago por uma ponte, jazia uma cerejeira solitária, tão grande, velha e retorcida que suas flores tocavam a água. As kunoichis rodearam o lago e foram até a outra extremidade onde fica a cozinha e os alojamentos das empregadas.

- Eu sinto muito, Sakura-chan – disse Hinata em voz baixa enquanto rodeavam o lago – Aquela mulher não deveria fazer isso, o certo é avaliar uma gueixa por suas habilidades, não seus atributos físicos.

- Então ela escolheu certo, Hinata – respondeu Sakura, mas sorriu – Não tem problema, eu não sei dançar, é melhor que você faça isso. E você notou todos aqueles olhares hostis das outras gueixas sobre você?

- É compreensível. Elas me veem como concorrente, pensam que eu posso roubar o _danna_ delas.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, ela sabia que se qualquer uma daquelas gueixas olhasse para ela como olharam para Hinata, ela acertaria um soco em cada uma delas, mas Hinata só continuavam andando. E elas entraram na cozinha.

* * *

- Ren? – chamou Sasuke esperando do lado de fora da porta de Masaru Ren.

- Entre, por favor, Sasuke-san – a voz veio abafada e Sasuke fez a porta deslizar para encontrar o senhor feudal sentado sobre os joelhos em uma almofada, a janela incidia sua luz diretamente na mesa baixa em frente ao homem e ele parou o que estava fazendo quando Sasuke entrou. O quarto feito de escritório não era muito grande e em suas paredes jaziam estantes com livros e pergaminhos. Atrás de Masaru Ren havia dois mapas em pergaminho, um deles do feudo e o outro das nações shinobi – Em um segundo eles trarão o chá.

No momento em que ele pronunciou essas palavras um criado entrou sem precisar bater ou se anunciar trazendo a bandeja e a depositou na mesa. Ren fez um sinal para que o criado se retirasse, ele mesmo serviria o chá e apontou para a almofada a sua frente:

- Sente-se – Sasuke obedeceu.

- Seu criado disse que queria falar comigo. O que é?

- Na verdade você é quem deveria me responder essa pergunta, foi você, Sasuke-san, quem veio primeiro até mim.

- Eu acredito que minha presença aqui é bem óbvia – os olhos negros fitaram os movimentos lentos de Ren para servir o chá. Ele estendeu a xícara para Sasuke e então para si mesmo. Saboreou o cheiro e o vapor – Vim confirmar os boatos que ouvi.

- E esses seriam?

- Que você está montando um exército para atacar a Vila da Folha – o Uchiha foi direto ao ponto e viu os olhos de Masaru se abrirem tão levemente que passaria despercebido por qualquer outra pessoa, mas os olhos de Sasuke já eram treinados para esses pequenos detalhes.

- Então você está aqui para se juntar a mim ou para me deter – não havia interrogação no fim dessa sentença de Ren, apenas uma constatação simples do que Sasuke poderia ou não fazer.

- Se for verdade, quero me juntar a você. Tenho assuntos pendentes com aquela Vila.

- Um assunto chamado Uzumaki Naruto, se não me engano – Ren ainda não tinha bebido o chá – Ele é um amigo de infância, não é?

- Ele é alguém que preciso matar.

- Entendo.

Ren, então, pousou seus olhos aquosos no chá e pegou-o. Sorriu. A varinha de seu chá estava boiando em pé. Um criado bateu na porta e anunciou:

- Ren-sama, Hae-san está aqui e disse que precisa falar com o senhor. Disse, também, que é rápido.

- Sim, mande-a entrar.

O criado abriu a porta e deu passagem para uma mulher. Sasuke não se virou e ela passou por ele sem olhar. Fez uma mesura quando se aproximou de Ren e ajoelhou, falando-lhe ao ouvido:

- Há uma gueixa nova na minha _okia_ que irá lhe interessar, Ren-sama.

- Como é o nome dela?

- Hinata – Ren balançou a cabeça, sorriu e olhou para Sasuke.

- Bem, Sasuke-san, seus negócios comigo estão indo bem e parece que seu interesse por gueixas poderá ser satisfeito. Hae-san tem uma nova garota para nos divertir – virou-se para Hae – Quando Hinata estará pronta para se apresentar?

- O mais tardar em dois dias, Ren-sama.

Masaru balançou a cabeça e dispensou os dois. Hae saiu apressada e desapareceu pelos corredores, mas Sasuke andou lentamente de volta para seu quarto. Não havia gostado nem um pouco do jeito que os olhos de Ren brilharam ao pronunciar o nome da Hyuuga.

* * *

¹Nai: _Significada "nada". Uma brincadeira do Sasuke com o nome e a posição de servo de Naruto._

²Okaa-san: _ Significa "mãe" e é como é chamada, pelas gueixas, a matriarca da _okia.

³Onee-san: _Significa "irmã mais velha" e é como é chamada a gueixa mais experiente que "cuida" da _maiko_, a aprendiz de gueixa._

Danna:_ É como é chamado o homem que toma para si uma gueixa sob proteção. Como gueixas não podem se casar, então elas têm _dannas_ que cuidam delas._

Galho boiando em pé: _Na superstição japonesa, quando o galhinho do chá bóia em pé é sinal de boa sorte._

* * *

**Olá!**

**Vixe, esse capítulo demorou mais do que eu previa! Era pra eu ter postado esse semana passada, mas a minha prima furacãozinho estava na cidade e nem deu pra terminar, quanto mais postar.  
Mas as coisas estão começando a acontecer e espero que vocês tenham gostado do que eu escrevi até agora, estou tentando fazer dessa fic a melhor que eu posso!**

**Agradeço a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews, que não mandaram, que favoritaram e tudo o mais, obrigada mesmo!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Kinha Oliver, Elara-chan, Dondeloth, Gesy, Hachi-chan2, Hana-Liz, BelaRaven, Sazame Hyuuga, Nii-chanzinha, Lust Lotu's, hinachantilha, Ane Caroline, Amanda, Nostra-chan, Toph-baka, Amandy-san _e_ Marcy Bolger._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim!**


	4. Nuvens que Cobrem a Lua

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**-**

**Capítulo Três – Nuvens que Cobrem a Lua**

Uchiha Sasuke detestava ser acordado, ainda mais quando quem lhe fazia isso era o sol, porque simplesmente não podia socá-lo como fazia com Naruto, nem dar-lhe uma resposta ríspida e um olhar gelado, como fazia com Sakura. Só abria os olhos, sentava-se na cama e sentia raiva. Através da janela o sol não estava muito alto, apenas o suficiente para alcançar seu quarto no primeiro andar. Naruto ainda deveria estar dormindo, provavelmente.

"Que servo mais atencioso com seu senhor" pensou o moreno ironicamente e levantou-se da cama. Colocou as calças e calçou as sandálias ninja, atou o cinto vermelho à cintura e colocou Kusanagi presa a ele antes de pegar o quimono e as luvas e sair do quarto.

Não encontrou muitas pessoas, apenas duas servas que limpavam o chão quando passou por um corredor, mas não as olhou nem cumprimentou e elas não se importaram de ser ignoradas. Ele saiu para um dos corredores laterais que o levariam ao fundo da mansão e sentiu um cheiro bom de comida vindo da cozinha quando passou por ela em direção ao poço. Içou um balde cheio de água sem dificuldade e, deixando suas coisas ao lado, incluindo sua espada, virou o balde sobre sua cabeça, pescoço e um pouco das costas.

O jardim da mansão era grande e de muito bom gosto. Havia muitas plantas exóticas e as quais os nomes Sasuke não conhecia e caminhos construídos ao redor e entre elas. Rente ao muro mais afastado um carvalho enorme e muito grosso fazia sombra por todo o fundo do jardim e, abaixo dele, um banco de pedra com aparência abandonada, o musgo subia por suas pernas e se estendia pelo assento. Sasuke ouviu passos, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, de volta com a postura de mercenário.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-san – a voz de Ren veio de trás, mas não surpreendeu Sasuke. Essa era uma façanha difícil de conseguir – Onde está seu servo, Nai?

- Dormindo – respondeu Sasuke vestindo o quimono sem retribuir o cumprimento – Não gosto de ser acordado, então não preciso dele pela manhã.

- Muito generoso da sua parte.

O Uchiha não gostava daquele tom de voz. Nem daquele sorriso velado e nem dos seus olhos amigáveis. Definitivamente, não gostava de nada em Masaru, porque tudo aparentava uma normalidade anormal, algo que passava confiança para qualquer um, mas a última coisa que podia acontecer era confiar naquele homem, naquela voz macia.

Sasuke se virou e Ren tinha Kusanagi nas mãos, olhava para a espada deliciado, como se nunca tivesse visto coisa mais preciosa. Ele segurou-a na altura dos olhos e desembainhou até a metade para ver a lâmina reluzir com a luz do sol da manhã. Fechou-a de novo produzindo um estalido metálico e a estendeu para Sasuke.

- Esta espada é lendária – disse o senhor feudal – Tem muita sorte de possuí-la, Sasuke-san.

O moreno não respondeu, fez um muxoxo e sustentou seu olhar.

- Enviei mensagens a todos os meus aliados, em duas semanas eles estarão aqui e poderemos realizar a última reunião referente aos assuntos com a Vila da Folha – Ren virou-se de costas e começou a andar de volta para dentro da mansão – Por hora, me acompanha no café da manhã?

Sasuke o seguiu como consentimentos e Ren pareceu satisfeito.

Fizeram o mesmo caminho que Sasuke havia feito, mas com Ren na frente eles chegaram a uma sala espaçosa onde uma mesa baixa e comprida estava posicionada sobre o tatame e duas almofadas posicionadas perto dela. Ren ficou na ponta, Sasuke na esquerda.

- Diga-me, Sasuke-san, está de acordo que resolveremos os assuntos referentes à Folha quando meus aliados chegarem, então passemos para o segundo assunto que o trouxe aqui – o senhor feudal apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo sobre as mãos, encarou Sasuke – Minhas gueixas.

- É uma arte que me interessa – Uchiha respondeu simplesmente, retribuindo seu olhar. Normalmente, em conversas com esse tipo de pessoa, nesses tipos de transações, o contato visual é importante. Desviar os olhos é puro sinal de medo e fraqueza. Qualidades que Uchiha Sasuke se orgulhava ao dizer não possuir.

- Consegui uma nova gueixa ontem, lembra-se? Aquela mulher que veio me dizer isso durante nossa conversa é a matriarca da _okia_ do feudo, Hae – um criado entrou e mais outro atrás dele, então Naruto. Todos os três carregando bandejas com o café da manhã. Nenhum dos dois, Ren e Sasuke, olharam para nenhum deles – Vou averiguar se ela é boa amanhã e, se for, direi a Hae para colocar seu _mizuage _a venda para meus aliados daqui duas semanas, assim também poderá dar um lance, Sasuke-san.

Silêncio.

- Quero que as pessoas que se colocam ao meu lado recebam somente o melhor – foi a última sentença de Masaru antes de começarem a tomar o café da manhã.

* * *

- Hinata – Sakura abriu devagar a porta de correr do quarto de Hinata onde a kunoichi estava ajoelhada a um canto e guardou rapidamente as armas ninja que estava arrumando escondidas entre suas coisas – Desculpe, não queria te assustar.

- Não, tudo bem – a morena lhe sorriu – Algum problema, Sakura-chan?

- Nenhum, só vim perguntar se você quer que eu te espere, sabe, hoje à noite? – a rósea chegara muito perto de Hinata e sussurrava as palavras. Descobrira muito rápido que ali as paredes realmente podiam ter ouvidos.

- Não, você pode ir primeiro – respondeu a Hyuuga – Talvez seja mais difícil para eu sair daqui, se pelo menos você for, poderá informar a Naruto-kun e Sasuke-san da situação.

- Certo – Sakura se preparou para sair, mas antes disso voltou-se para Hinata com os olhos esmeraldinos preocupados – Você está nervosa?

- Oh, você soube – a morena desviou os olhos para as mãos quase desaparecidas sobre a manga comprida do quimono da _okia_ que okaa-san lhe dera, na barra vermelha da manga caiam pétalas rosadas de cerejeira, o símbolo do feudo. Hinata detestou aquele quimono.

- Sim, as outras criadas me disseram que dançar particularmente para Masaru Ren é quase um ritual de aceitação aqui – Hinata assentiu, ainda sem olhar para a Haruno – Você vai se sair bem, Hinata-chan. Eu nunca te vi dançando de fato, mas deve ser incrível.

A moça ruborizou e sorriu de volta em agradecimento, mas não compartilhou com Sakura sua opinião deveras oposta ao que dissera a rósea. Sakura saiu de fininho, assim como entrou, e Hinata voltou a arrumar suas coisas. O quarto que recebera era um dos menores, apenas grande o suficiente para caber um _futón_ aberto e uma penteadeira baixa com espelho onde ficava o carvão, o pó de arroz e a tintura carmim para os lábios. Mas Hinata não esperava nada melhor para uma recém chegada. Na verdade, esperava até bem menos que aquilo, algo como um cubículo compartilhado com outras gueixas ou mesmo um quarto de cerva, mas se fosse assim as gueixas daquele feudo não seriam tão prestigiadas por sua magnitude. Sua janela redonda não era muito grande, porém, tinha uma boa vista, a linda paisagem do jardim dos fundos da mansão do senhor feudal.

* * *

As noites no feudo das gueixas famosas podiam ser bem frias, especialmente quando o céu ficava tão cheio de nuvens a ponto de cobrir a lua e só haver sombras e escuridão e neblina. Não havia vento, então as folhas das árvores estavam silenciosas e quietas, de acordo com os ninjas que precisavam de toda a sutileza que seu trabalho exigia para se encontrarem naquela noite. Os animais na floresta ficaram em suas tocas, escondidos por causa da noite sem lua.

Okaa-san havia seqüestrado Hinata por todo o dia falando-lhe e dando avisos e ordens do que ela deveria, poderia fazer ou não na casa de chá, quer quando estivesse atendendo a um cliente, quer quando chegasse à hora dela ser leiloada. A morena Hyuuga ouvia tudo atentamente e também tentava não notar os olhares terríveis que as outras gueixas lançavam-lhe. Aparentemente nenhuma delas iria ser sua "irmã mais velha", aquela que lhe ensinaria e guiaria por aqueles caminhos traiçoeiros e tortuosos dais quais ela queria escapar o quanto antes. Também ficava atenta sempre que okaa-san falava qualquer coisa sobre Masaru Ren e sobre os homens que ele convidava para vir ao feudo e, conseqüentemente, a casa de chá, mas okaa-san não era muito fácil de arrancar informações por ser uma mulher que já há muitos anos acostumada a manter segredos.

Sakura lhe dissera que, logo depois que terminasse de distribuir a água para as gueixas que não iam trabalhar naquela noite se lavarem antes de dormir, ela iria sair, já era pouco mais de onze horas. Hinata assentiu, mas não disse nada. Sua saída, com todas aquelas gueixas curiosas por ali, poderia ser um pouco mais difícil. Esperou em silêncio deitada em seu _futón_ e levantou-se assim que a última chama, aquela que fica perto da escada, foi assoprada. Abriu a janela e olhou por ela a ruela mal iluminada entre a casa de chá e a mansão feudal, pensou de novo se conseguiria passar, então segurou com as duas mãos no batente acima dela e impulsionou suas pernas para fora. Soltou suas mãos e se preparou para a queda, mas avistou uma sombra embaixo de si. Deveria ser um guarda ou um cidadão atrasado para chegar em casa.

"Não dá pra desviar agora" pensou, aflita. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se cair.

- Peguei você! – exclamou a figura embaixo e Hinata sentiu braços a fecharem perto de um corpo forte o suficiente para carregá-la. Abriu os olhos para encontrar um Naruto moreno sorrindo-lhe – Que perigo fazer isso, Hinata-chan, dattebayo.

- O-obrigada, Naruto-kun – a garota corou e sorriu ao mesmo tempo. Mexeu-se incômoda até o loiro perceber que deveria colocá-la no chão – Não havia ninguém aqui embaixo quando eu olhei.

- Desculpa, eu te atrapalhei – ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e seus olhos foram juntos para baixo.

- Não... Não, Naruto-kun... – Hinata espalmou as mãos para deixar ainda mais enfática sua negativa, mas Naruto não ligou para o assunto.

- Já é quase meia-noite, vamos indo? – ele chamou, a kunoichi assentiu e eles começaram a correr em surdina até um dos muros mais afastados, onde Naruto disse ter observado e que não ia quase ninguém, especialmente durante a noite. Quase toparam com um guarda em uma esquina, conseguiram desviar antes que a luz da lanterna a óleo dele os visse.

O Uzumaki insistiu e ajudou Hinata a pular o muro, ele veio atrás. Na floresta eles mantiveram a mesma discrição que usaram dentro do feudo, assim se houvessem guardas fazendo rondas por ali, também não seriam pegos. Ou Hinata simplesmente podia desacordá-los com o Jyuuken. Aproximaram-se do local de encontro, mas antes de avistarem a pequena clareira, Naruto imitou os três pios de coruja e o barulho de sapo, deram alguns passos a frente e nenhuma kunai foi lançada em direção aos olhos dos dois, então estava tudo bem. Desenroscaram-se de umas moitas espinhentas e entraram na clareira onde os olhos de Sakura e Sasuke os encarava.

- Oi, Sakura-chan! – exclamou Naruto e aproximou-se da amiga.

- Naruto, porque vocês demoraram? – a rósea perguntou.

- Encontramos um guarda e fizemos um desvio, dattebayo.

Hinata cumprimentou com um discreto 'boa noite' a qual foi respondido por Sakura, mas captado indiferentemente por Sasuke.

- Relatem – foi à única palavra dita pelo líder olhando para Sakura.

- Nossa entrada no feudo e na _okia_ se deu sem problemas. Hinata foi escolhida como gueixa, eu não. Estou trabalhando lá como criada – então os olhos de Sakura, até aquele momento tão calmos, ficaram praticamente em chamas e ela apertou os punhos na altura do rosto – Aquela Hae idiota disse que eu não sou encorpada!

- Ren não causou transtornos com a minha entrada no seu círculo de alianças e já enviou cartas para os outros contatos. As insinuações que eu tenho feito sobre os assuntos dele ser a destruição da Folha têm sido recebidos, mas ele não fala muito comigo sobre isso. Ele não confia em mim – começou Sasuke, uma das mãos flexionada ao lado do corpo, apoiada em seu quadril – Em duas semanas os outros aliados chegarão.

O moreno preferiu não dizer o que Masaru Ren queria fazer com a nova gueixa que a mulher da casa de chá tinha lhe dito que chegara. Encarou firmemente os olhos de Hinata até ela ficar desconfortável e desviar os olhos. Naruto não gostou muito daquela informação.

- Eu vou ter que dormir naquele _futón_ fedido por mais duas semanas, teme?

- Não reclame – respondeu o moreno.

- Você diz isso porque a sua cama é macia e não cheira a rato morto.

Sakura e Hinata deram um passo discreto para longe do loiro.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Sasuke querendo finalizar com aquela reunião. Os outros três ninjas balançaram as cabeças em negativa.

- Como você vai enviar as informações para Tsunade-baa-chan? Já tá provado que esse Ren quer atacar a Vila, dattebayo.

- Vou mandar uma serpente até ela, mas quero saber quem são os aliados dele, assim não corremos o risco de outra pessoa continuar os planos de Masaru.

- Você pensa em tudo, Sasuke-kun!

A reunião se findou ali, não havia mais pontos cruciais a se discutir, porque em dois dias não há como se reunir muitas informações, as pessoas locais não costumam ir abrindo a boca e contando coisas para recém-chegados como eles. Naruto abriu umas moitas esperando Sakura e Hinata passarem, Sasuke não se moveu.

- Não vai voltar, teme?

- Vãos vocês na frente e quero que você também fique, Hinata – a morena se virou olhando-o sem entender – Preciso conversar uma coisa com você.

Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam desconfiados, mas não abriram a boca para contrariar a decisão do líder da missão. Despediram-se e deixaram Hinata e Sasuke na clareira. A Hyuuga não encarou Sasuke e nem ele fazia questão de ter os olhos perolados sobre si. Olhava para cima, para nuvens encobrindo a lua.

- Eu nunca trabalhei em missões com você antes, Hinata, então eu precisava de algumas informações sobre você antes de começarmos. Roubei o seu histórico do arquivo da Hokage.

Hinata arregalou levemente os olhos. Ele tinha feito _o quê_?

* * *

O Uzumaki e a rósea andavam devagar de volta ao feudo. Naruto ia à frente e Sakura, mais afastada, não parava de olhar por cima do ombro esperando que a conversa entre Hinata e Sasuke já tivesse terminado. Não havia gostado nada daquilo.

- Sasuke-kun te disse alguma coisa sobre precisar conversar com a Hinata, Naruto?

- Não, mas deve ser algo sobre a missão, dattebayo.

- Sim, mas porque ele não pode falar pra gente também?

- Porque deve ser algo secreto para a Hinata-chan.

- Não gosto disso – a nin-médica finalizou e cruzou os braços, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Você está sendo boba, Sakura-chan – Sakura parou. A voz de Naruto estava dura quando disse isso e ele não se virou – Hinata-chan é a última pessoa da qual você pode sentir ciúme, dattebayo.

Ele voltou a caminhar e, assim como as palavras dele, a Haruno realmente sentiu-se boba. Olhou para trás uma última vez e continuou seu caminho.

* * *

- Isso é contra a lei! – ela exclamou meio aflita.

O Uchiha não fez nenhuma menção de estar abalado, continuou olhando para cima esperando que o céu, a qualquer momento, pudesse cair.

- Você tem inúmeras missões incompletas no seu histórico, missões de nível B para cima.

- Missões incompletas?

- Inimigos poupados.

- Você considera uma missão completa quando aniquila todos os seus inimigos? – ela não o esperou responder, nem esperou para cogitar se ele o faria. Aquela forma de pensar a enojou. Sua voz musicada, mesmo quando ela queria gritar, não se elevava muito, apenas o suficiente para Sasuke perceber a mudança no tom – Você não tem piedade?

- Piedade é a última palavra que deve existir no vocabulário de um ninja.

- Mas esses inimigos... Eles _podem_ mudar, Sasuke-san! – o tom dela passou do acusatório para algo mais suave, condescendente – Você mudou.

Ele se calou, sem saber o que responder perante aquilo. Abandonou o olhar para o céu e encarou a moça. Ela o olhava cravando seus olhos perolados nele como nunca esperou que Hyuuga Hinata pudesse fazer, quase como ele mesmo quando queria pressionar alguém. A kunoichi, porém, não queria pressioná-lo, apesar fazê-lo perceber a semelhança das situações.

- Eu _acredito_ que as pessoas podem mudar, sim, Sasuke-san. Matar todos os seus inimigos não te transforma em um bom shinobi, apenas em um assassino.

- Ninjas são assassinos pagos para isso – a garganta de Hinata deu um nó quando ela pensou em retrucar essa última sentença, mas não disse nada. Mudar o pensamento de outra pessoa não era sua função – Depois a sua ficha estagnou e não foram adicionadas novas missões, pode explicar isso?

- Não.

- Na área das missões de grupo você apresenta várias falhas. Isso não vai acontecer aqui, sob meu comando, Hyuuga Hinata. Seu erro pode destruir a Vila, esteja ciente – ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação e então sorriu encarando seus próprios pés e não controlou as palavras quando tornou a falar.

- Sasuke-san, você ouviu o que disse? Salvar a Vila da Folha... Isso é muito parecido com Naruto-kun.

O que aquela garota estava insinuando? Que a sua mudança tivera muito a ver com Naruto isso era fato, fora a loiro que o convencera a voltar para a Vila depois de tudo, mas ele tinha mudado tanto assim?

- Minha ficha... Dizia... Mais alguma coisa? - de novo seu tom de voz mudou, era a voz musicada e límpida, com um tom dissimulado de preocupação que Hinata esperava que Sasuke não percebesse. Ele percebeu e estreitou os olhos ao responder, querendo adivinhar o sentido daquela preocupação.

- Não, mais nada.

- Certo, vou me esforçar nesta missão – o peito da Hyuuga inflou quando se encheu de ar aliviado – Mais alguma coisa, Sasuke-san?

Ele negou com a cabeça e, sem dizer nada nem esperar por Hinata, ele desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça branca que se dissolveu mais rápido que a neblina que engrossava. A moça inspirou fundo a bruma gélida e colocou-se a andar, não para a direção do feudo, para a direção paralela a ele. Pulou para um galho alto e ativou sua linhagem. Verificou os arredores procurando guardas e pessoas indesejadas, depois focou seu destino e saltou para uma árvore mais baixa e outra e outra. Não demorou muito para chegar a uma cascata enorme que caia em um lago irregular a qual o leito, alguns quilômetros depois, passava por dentro do feudo.

Saltou da árvore para o chão e checou mais uma vez a sua volta antes de começar a desatar o quimono da _okia_. Dobrou-o e colocou embaixo de uma árvore. Retirou a atadura de cima do braço esquerdo e, com um pouco de água, retirou a pintura da cor de sua pele que a ocultava a marca ali. Pisou na água com cuidado e tentou se manter firme mesmo sentindo frio. Posicionou-se no centro do lago e fechou os olhos, concentrou o chakra. Quando os abriu de novo, com sua linhagem ativada, começou seu treino.

* * *

Ren admitiu cedo que sentia grande apreço pela companhia de Sasuke, que sentia que poderia confiar nele muito em breve. O Uchiha, porém, com seu jeito reservado e sério, não compartilhava dos mesmos pensamentos e não respondia nada. O senhor feudal chamou Sasuke, logo depois do café, para caminharem pelo seu feudo, queria mostrar ao rapaz toda a prosperidade que conseguira e, o moreno tinha que admitir, era uma prosperidade harmoniosa e arguta. Quando atravessaram, de volta para a mansão, o campo de arroz, uma garota chamou-lhes a atenção.

- Ren-sama? Hae-san pediu para avisar que já está tudo pronto na casa de chá.

- Certo, avise-a que já estou indo, Mizuno-chan – o homem lhe sorriu e muito ruborizada a garota se afastou com uma mesura desajeitada. Voltou-se para Sasuke, então – Preciso resolver uns assuntos na casa de chá, se importa em ficar sozinho ou prefere que eu arranje alguém para lhe fazer companhia, Sasuke-san?

- Vou ficar sozinho.

- Como queira.

* * *

Hinata estava em seu quarto. Fez uma careta de dor quando Hae-san puxou seu cabelo com o pente pela terceira vez seguida com muita força, então prendeu com um enfeite prateado e cheio de pequenas ametistas. Não combinavam muito com o quimono lilás que a moça vestia, um dos muitos quimonos da _okia_, mas as jóias também foram escolhidas por okaa-san. A Hyuuga, quando a matriarca terminou de arrumar seu cabelo, sem conseguir prender a franja farta, começou a passar o pó de arroz na face, sem pressa. Depois o carvão nas sobrancelhas e em volta dos olhos. Por último, o carmim.

- Mostre a Ren-sama o que sabe e fiquei de cabeça baixa, a menos que ele peça para vê-la – Hinata levantou-se e a mulher com olhos de mosca rodou em volta dela checando mínimos detalhes enquanto falava – Não faça gracinhas!

- Sim, okaa-san.

- Bom – finalizou a mulher ajudando Hinata a descer a escada. As suas costas, gueixas abriram as portas de deslizar de seus quartos para espiarem a Hyuuga passar, depois as fecharam com raiva. A novata era mesmo bonita.

Uma das salas fora preparada especialmente para aquela ocasião, o sol que iluminava o corredor vinha das outras salas que estavam sendo limpas. A sala onde Masaru Ren se encontrava estava com as portas fechadas e nelas haviam ninfas de vento desenhadas. Antes de chegarem à porta, Hae pegou duas pedras e chocou-as produzindo faíscas duas vezes as costas de Hinata. Para dar sorte e ela ter uma nova gueixa a lhe trazer dinheiro. Depois, se afastou.

Hyuuga Hinata respirou fundo e viu a cabeleira rosada de Sakura sair de uma das outras salas de chá, uma em que estava limpando e lhe fazer um sinal de jóia. A morena sorriu e encarou a porta tentando ver através dela sem seu Byakugan. Impossível, chamou:

- Co-com licença, Ren-sama?

- Entre – seu coração acelerou e seu estômago esmagou-se em nervosismo. Abriu a porta com ambas as mãos, não encarou o homem sentado ereto no outro extremo, adentrou a sala, voltou a se ajoelhar e fechar a porta, de novo com ambas as mãos em movimentos delicados. Voltou os joelhos para a direção dele e apoiou a ponta dos dedos no chão em uma mesura singela – Como se chama? – mesmo que ele já soubesse, queria ouvir dos lábios dela.

- Hinata.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Hinata – de certa forma, a morena fez uma coisa que não podia: gostou do tom de voz dele, pois não parecia nem um pouco com o tom de voz de alguém que quer destruir sua Vila, sua casa, a vida de seus amigos e entes queridos. A voz dele, na verdade, lhe lembrava uma carícia – Como uma gueixa pode ter um nome tão iluminado?

- Este é... Meu nome de nascença. Nã-não quis trocá-lo.

- Sim, entendo – ele sorriu – É muito bonito.

A Hyuuga corou e fez uma mesura de agradecimento.

- Levante seu rosto e dance para mim, Hinata-chan.

E ela obedeceu.

"_- Quando você dançar, Hinata-chan, não pense, apenas sinta. Sinta a maciez da seda acariciando seus braços, sinta o vento produzido pelos leques, sinta os olhos de quem assiste seus movimentos. Dance, somente."_

Focou em sua mente as palavras suaves de sua mãe, retirou os leques da cintura e deixou a franja cobrindo seus olhos até estar completamente em pé. Não havia música para que pudesse se guiar, não se importou, tampouco. De seus lábios fechados começou uma melodia cantarolada e Ren-sama sorriu quando ela levantou o queixo e deixou-o ver seus olhos. Os movimentos começaram.

A sala desapareceu e ela estava sobre o lago, o som da cachoeira ao fundo. De seus lábios fechados, a melodia antiga. Havia vento e com seus leques ela devia conduzi-lo para lugar nenhum. Rodou em movimentos controlados e fluídos, ficou com os braços esticados, tacou um leque para a outra mão, bateu no leque e voltou. Rodou novamente e agachou-se, trazendo um leque para frente de seu rosto. Fechou-os com brusquidão ao batê-los nas coxas. Equilibrou um no outro e o que estava em cima abriu sozinho e caiu. Hinata o pegou quase rente ao chão e o fez subir. Deu uma volta em si mesma e o pegou com a mão nas costas. Uma mecha de seus cabelos soltou e caiu sobre a têmpora, a mesma mecha que Neji tinha-lhe segurado antes de parti. Girou nos pés e cometeu o erro que disse milhões de vezes para Sakura tomar cuidado e que, antes disso, sua mãe também lhe dissera milhões de vezes. Tropeçou na barra do quimono e soltou uma exclamação antes de cair, interrompendo a melodia cantarolada. Suas mãos espalmaram no chão com o tombo, os leques caíram mais longe e o prendedor em seus cabelos quicou duas vezes com um som metálico no tatame. Por suas costas, ombros e nas laterais do rosto envergonhado ficou espalhado o contraste negro-azulado.

"Seu erro pode destruir a Vila, esteja ciente" as palavras de Sasuke voltaram.

Seus olhos marejaram quando, a sua frente, Masaru se levantou. As mãos espalmadas no chão fecharam-se em punho e as unhas curtas se cravaram na pele marcando a alvura nas palmas. Não iria chorar, era admitir derrota. Nem conseguiu se levantar e apresentar uma mesura como desculpa apropriada quando o senhor feudal ajoelhou-se a sua frente, pronto para lhe estapear, era o que ela pensava. Não houve tapa, nem reprimenda. Pela terceira vez em pouco tempo o seu queixo foi segurado e levantado. Os olhos verdes e aquosos fixaram-se nos perolados vítreos. O carmim das faces de Hinata foi disfarçado pela maquiagem muito branca, mas ela não pode deixar de ficar nervosa em constatar que a beleza e juventude da foto de Masaru Ren também se faziam presentes na realidade.

- Você se machucou, Hinata-chan? – ela negou com a cabeça – Que bom, agora me deixe ajudá-la.

Mesmo em pé, Hinata não pronunciou palavra nem se moveu. Ele colocou o enfeite de prata e ametistas sobre a palma marcada pelas unhas e fechou os dedos alvos sobre ele. As mãos da primogênita Hyuuga tremiam.

- É uma ótima dançarina, Hinata-chan – ele não cansava de repetir seu nome, de saborear as letras todas – Preciso que Hae-san cuide muito bem de você. Diga-me, posso chamá-la de Princesa da Lua?

- Nã... Não, por favor – seus olhos suplicantes só fizeram o sorriso do homem aumentar. Ele lhe soltou as mãos pequenas que foram se encontrar a frente das pernas. Receber um apelido do homem mais poderoso e o cobiçado na _okia_ não era bom sinal, especialmente se isso fosse causar brigas entre as outras gueixas, coisa que Hinata menos queria.

- Muito bem, então – a kunoichi se ajoelhou e abriu a porta de correr mantendo a reverência até ele se afastar pelo corredor. Hae e seus olhos de mosca esperavam pelo senhor feudal quando ele chegou à porta da frente da casa de chá.

- O que achou, meu senhor?

- Ela é perfeita, cuide dela, Hae, vou querer essa.

- Sim, Ren-sama – sorriu a mulher.

* * *

**Olá!  
Já sei, já sei, não posso pedir desculpas, isso seria muita hipocrisia. Eu demorei, de fato. Mas agora eu to de férias e pronta para escrever um monte! Viva a liberdade de julho!  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, muitas coisas aconteceram... Quero dizer, Ren agora quer a Hinata só para ele, acho que isso não vai ficar assim e que história é essa de ficar roubando o histórico dos outros, Sasuke? Coisas mal explicadas, muitas perguntas.  
Obrigada a quem mandou review, favoritou, colocou em alerta e essas coisas ou só leu mesmo e espero que eu possa compensar a demora de algum jeito.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Hana-Lis, Hachi-chan2, Amandy-san, Kinha Oliver, Emy, Camila, Gesy, Marcy Bolger, Elara-chan, Sazame Hyuuga, Carol, Lust Lotu's, H. Whore(2) _e _Mona._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	5. Ao Atiçar a Chama

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**-**

**Capítulo Quatro – Ao Atiçar a Chama**

Depois de três dias as coisas no feudo de Masaru Ren aconteciam normalmente. Vez ou outra um mercador, uma mulher de família ou um fazendeiro vinham até a mansão para pedir conselhos a Ren sobre sua situação, o que fazer, o que comprar ou não, o melhor jeito de sanar uma dívida, como plantar e o que plantar. Masaru respondia a todas as perguntas e tinha todos os bons conselhos que as pessoas necessitavam, como um líder decente e bom deve fazer. Na maioria das vezes, Sasuke estava com ele. Raras eram as ocasiões que o senhor deixava o Uchiha vagar sozinho, pois dizia que era muito descortês por parte do anfitrião. Para o shinobi, porém, ele apenas não queria tirar seus olhos de sobre o portador do Sharingan. A confiança demorava a chegar e até que ela não viesse, Sasuke suspeitava que Ren não o deixaria vagar livremente.

No quarto dia Masaru mostrou ao moreno Uchiha uma curiosa coleção de coisas valiosas e raras, peças místicas, lendárias e muito mais antigas até mesmo que a formação do País do Fogo. Era uma sala cheia delas, enfileiradas, em prateleiras, em pedestais, dentro de baús e urnas. Todas etiquetadas e guardadas com os devidos cuidados, muitas peças, inclusive, que interessaram muito a Sasuke.

- Essa é minha coleção mais importante – disse Ren enquanto passeavam pela sala – Desde pequeno sempre gostei de coisas místicas e comecei a colecionar artefatos que eram conhecidos como lendários.

- Hum – resmungou Sasuke como resposta enquanto passeava pela sala aleatoriamente. Nunca gostara de velharias, mas devia admitir que ali havia artefatos que chamavam sua atenção. Passou por prateleiras cheias de livros e pergaminhos com histórias lendárias sobre ninjas e todos os tipos de guerreiros, guerras tribais, entre piratas, entre gangues, entre Vilas, entre países. Até que alguns pergaminhos muito grandes e antigos lhe chamaram a atenção – Esses pergaminhos têm o símbolo do Clã Uchiha.

- Ah, sim, de fato são alguns pergaminhos muito antigos sobre a história do seu Clã. Apenas a história que é contada a todos, não há segredos e técnicas ninja neles. Uma pena, se quer saber – Ren explicou-lhe sem se abalar pelo tom áspero da voz de Sasuke ao falar sobre os pergaminhos de seu Clã. Ele se dirigiu a porta e o Uchiha o seguiu, saindo da sala de antiguidades guardada por dois guardas enormes – O café da manhã já deve estar pronto.

* * *

- Salmão, quero salmão, não baiacu – Sakura explicava para o peixeiro. Todas as manhãs era ela a encarregada de sair da _okia_ e ir buscar os peixes frescos numa das lojas da vila do feudo. Não ficava muito longe, apesar de o feudo ser incomensuravelmente grande. E todas as manhãs o velho pescador se esquecia dela do dia seguinte e tentava lhe entregar filés de baiacu, ao invés do salmão que ela pedia – Você acha que eu não sei reconhecer o peixe, meu senhor?

- Esse é mais barato! Salmão é para Ren-sama – o homem retrucava.

- Não me interessa, preciso levar salmão para a _okia_, é ordem de Ren-sama, também – ela dizia qualquer coisa para que o velho lhe entregasse o salmão. Ele não se lembraria dela no dia seguinte, de qualquer maneira.

- Baiacu! – ele gritava.

- Salmão! – gritava Sakura de volta e batia com o punho fechado na bancada. Todos os peixes pulavam e voltavam a cair sobre as pedras de gelo derretendo. O velho arregalava os olhos e então lhe entregava os cinco salmões que ela tanto queria – Obrigada e até amanhã.

A kunoichi lhe entregava o dinheiro, sorria e ia embora com seu pacote seguro na cesta. Ela era a única que conseguia ser ágil quando se tratava de pegar o peixe com o pescador. As outras empregadas tentavam, mas ele era muito teimoso e elas desistiam rápido. Como a peixaria era muito isolada, apesar de ser a melhor do feudo, ela não encontrava ninguém enquanto estava lá e usufruía do seu poder para apressar as negociações com o senhor fastidioso.

As ruas, mesmo sendo ainda manhã bem cedo, estavam movimentadas com todos os tipos de figuras e isso a fazia se lembrar muito da Vila da Folha. Mulheres na feira, homens com suas barraquinhas ou indo para seus trabalhos, crianças correndo com brinquedos simplórios. Não havia ninjas, apenas os guardas perto das entradas do portão e da casa de Masaru Ren. Os poucos homens que, Sakura suspeitava, pudessem ter um pouco de chakra em seus corpos, estavam hospedados em pequenas pensões ou nos bares. Durante a noite tais homens juntos com turistas e viajantes iriam ter com as gueixas da _okia._ Era para isso que estavam ali, fora quem tinha negociações e conversas com Ren.

Sakura não era uma gueixa, mas a beleza dela era bem maior que os padrões do feudo e atraia olhares. Olhares nada inocentes. E ela não poderia dizer que não gostava. Na Vila da Folha tais olhares a fariam revidar, muito zangada, mas como ali ela não podia deixar transparecer o seu lado mais brutal, então apenas empinava o queixo e ignorava. Ou tentava. Na verdade, até gostava um pouco de todo aquele assédio e dos olhares que queimavam suas costas.

- Sakura-chan! – ela pulou. Estava tão distraía que a voz de Naruto vinda de trás dela a assustou e quase derrubou os salmões no chão e na sujeira da rua. Virou-se encontrando os olhos de azul escuro dele, mas não estavam brincalhões como ela pensou que estariam por ele tê-la pego de surpresa.

- Naruto! Você quase me matou de susto! – ela gritou para ele aos sussurros e os olhos pareceram se suavizar por um segundo, mas ele não sorria. Ela _quase_ considerou ficar preocupada – O que está fazendo aqui? Alguém pode nos ver juntos, é melhor ir embora.

- Eu não vejo problema em dois criados andarem juntos por aí, Sakura-chan – ela soltou um som estranho da garganta. Tinha se esquecido que eles, realmente, não passavam de criados por ali.

- Ah, é, tudo bem – e deu-lhe a costas voltando a andar. Naruto a acompanhou, muito mais calado que o normal.

"Será que ele está assim por pura encenação?" pensou a garota olhando com o canto dos olhos esmeraldinos. O Uzumaki não a encarava, olhava apenas para lugares aleatórios enquanto caminhavam para o centro mais movimento da vila do feudo "Não, eu acho difícil Naruto controlar tão bem assim seu temperamento sem estar perturbado por alguma coisa".

- Naruto – ela chamou calmamente. Ele fez um sinal de que estava ouvindo, mas não parou de andar nem a olhou. Ela quis se zangar e o parar com um puxão, não o fez, porém. Achou melhor continuar devagar – Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Só o jeito que esses homens todos ficam olhando pra você, dattebayo! – havia raiva na voz dele e Sakura se sentiu corar. Tanto por ele ter percebido os olhares quanto por ser tão sincero com ela – Se a gente estivesse na Vila da Folha eles não olhariam pra você desse jeito porque lá você podia socá-los.

Ela deveria se ofender por ele ter dito que ela assustava os homens? Ela deveria se sentir lisonjeada por Naruto estar zangado pelos olhares? Ela decidiu se sentir zangada, porque estava gostando de ter alguns olhares sobre si, sem que os homens pudessem ter medo que elas os fizessem atravessar algumas paredes com sua força, só para variar.

- Do que você está falando, Naruto? – ela fechou os punhos.

- Você não percebeu, Sakura-chan? Todos aqueles idiotas olhando pra você daquele jeito enquanto você anda na rua... – ele não terminou. Gesticulava e uma das vezes que passou a mão pelos cabelos quase levou a peruca junto.

- Cale a boca – ela sussurrou, zangada. Ele parou, havia escutado – Cale a boca, Naruto.

- Sakura-chan! – mas ela já o tinha empurrado, usado de sua boa força concentrada nos punhos, e ele bateu com as costas na parede atrás dele, no momento eles passavam por uma ruela entre casas e se digiram para a rua principal para voltarem à mansão e a _okia_ – O que foi que eu disse, dattebayo?

A moça correu por um pouco até entrar em outra ruela. Não sabia se estava longe ou perto de voltar para a casa de chá, mas podia ouvir o som das pessoas na rua principal, então não tinha com o que se preocupar. Colocou a cesta com os salmões ao lado e escorregou com as costas na parede. Quis chorar, mas não sabia por que exatamente. Será que era tão ruim assim que as pessoas a desejassem? Ela não acreditava nisso. Qualquer mulher gostava de receber alguns olhares, então ela também podia receber alguns. O que Naruto estava falando? Que direito ele tinha de tentar ser o herói a defender sua honra?

Então sentiu falta, por um instante, do calor de Sasuke naquela noite. Fora só uma noite e só uma vez, ele não estava mais lá pela manhã e ela se sentiu fazia depois, mas se sentiu bem enquanto durou. Era do calor que sentia falta, de ser desejada como Sasuke fizera. Fora apenas por seu corpo, mas fora bom. Ela estava decidida a se sentir desejada de novo, começaria querendo os olhares, mais tarde se preocuparia com o sentimento para preenchê-los. Levantou-se e rumou para a _okia_ com os pensamentos renovados. Ela os deixaria olhar, porque apenas olhar não arrancaria pedaços, do contrário do que Naruto parecia pensar.

* * *

Estava nervosa parada lá, sentada sobre os joelhos, o _shamisen_ no colo e as mãos tremendo. Esperava até os passos que ouvia vindo pelo corredor chegassem à sala onde estavam dispostos os pratos do café da manhã, a porta que dava para o corredor ao redor da mansão e para fora estava aberta atrás dela. Tinha um gelo ao redor do seu estômago e ela tentava relembrar todas as notas do instrumento em sua cabeça. Quando a porta se abriu e Masaru entrou, seguido de Sasuke, o estômago dela, com todo aquele gelo em volta, se apertou até quase desaparecer.

- Olá, Hinata, que bom que está aqui – ela se levantou ao colocar o instrumento de lado e lhe fez uma mesura.

- Vim para entretê-los como me pediu, Ren-sama – Mizuno tinha chegado correndo ao seu quarto naquela manhã, ainda era cedo, mas ela tinha que se vestir depressa e comer alguma coisa, fora chamada para passar o dia com Ren-sama e seu convidado, para entretê-los. Ficou nervosa com o pedido, se vestiu com a cabeça cheia de idéias do que o homem pretendia, nenhuma fazia um sentido completo.

- Hinata, esse é Uchiha Sasuke-san – ele se voltou para Sasuke, então, enquanto Hinata lhe fazia uma reverência – Essa é uma das minhas gueixas, Sasuke-san, uma das mais preciosas.

- É um... Prazer conhecê-lo, Sasuke-san – ela lhe sorriu docemente e quando ela levantou a cabeça em que seus olhos se encontraram, Sasuke pensou que realmente era uma apresentação de dois estranhos. Não conhecia Hinata e nem ela o conhecia.

Sentaram-se a mesa enquanto Hinata se ajoelhava perto deles e puxava levemente o quimono sobre os pulsos para servir o chá. Os olhos, Sasuke percebeu, de Ren não deixavam Hinata, como se somente os movimentos dela pudessem fazê-los se mexer. Ele acompanhava-a como uma cobra quando acompanha o camundongo antes do bote. O Uchiha pensou que aquela comparação, de Ren com uma cobra, não era boa. Ele mesmo servia mais para ser uma cobra.

A morena se afastou com um sorriso e se aproximou do _shamisen_ que tinha deixado ao lado. Sentou-se, o rosto voltado para baixo, para as cordas muito bem retesadas, e começou a tocá-lo. O som se propagou por toda a sala e pareceu ressoar dentro deles, através do sangue fluindo para todos os órgãos. O Uchiha nunca tinha escutado aquele instrumento, nunca tivera tempo para ficar apreciando certas coisas. Quando escolhia gueixas em suas viagens, não era aqueles tipos de gueixas, o tipo ornamental, de companhia. Eram mais do tipo que amarravam o nó do obi na frente, assim ficava mais fácil tirá-lo, as prostitutas com pintura de gueixas sobre a pele maculada e impudica. O único som de instrumento que conhecia era da flauta que ele mesmo tocava.

- Ela chegou aqui no dia seguinte a você – demorou um segundo para o shinobi perceber que Masaru falava com ele. Não era do seu feitio ficar distraído, mas a música estava correndo por seu sangue – Ela caiu quando se apresentou para mim.

- Porque ficou com uma gueixa desastrada?

- Porque eu acredito que há mais nela do que uma queda pode mostrar, Sasuke-san – Ren encarou Sasuke, suas sobrancelhas se arqueando para dar ênfase a sua opinião – Será que você não me deixaria ensiná-lo a apreciar coisas raras, Sasuke?

Era a primeira vez que Masaru Ren se dirigia a ele sem o sufixo de respeito.

- Duvido que exista alguma coisa rara que eu queira apreciar, Ren – rebateu o Uchiha encarando-o. Diferentemente, suas sobrancelhas não se arqueavam, mas seus olhos estavam como adagas.

- Garanto que há – a veemência dele deixou Sasuke intrigado. Coisas raras, ele disse. Alguma coisa que deveria estar em sua coleção lendária, talvez até mesmo algo mais próximo, como sua espada. Apreciava Kusanagi, era a melhor arma de batalha que tinha encontrado. O que ele queria dizer? Fosse o que fosse, atiçou-lhe a curiosidade – Vou ensiná-lo isso.

Atrás deles a música mudou, mas o ritmo se mantinha calmo, relaxante para o começo do dia. A kunoichi se mantinha concentrada quando Sasuke desviou os olhos da comida para encará-la. O sol que entrava batia na pele clara dela, acariciando-a e ele notou que ela tremia. Ela estaria nervosa por medo de errar ou por estar sob as asas do inimigo? Sasuke não saberia dizer. Ela, porém, se fosse questionada quanto a isso, diria que era por causa dos olhares lançados sobre ela. A primogênita Hyuuga os sentia queimando sua pele, como uma língua se fogo sendo passada repetidas vezes por seu corpo. Algumas vezes, menos freqüentes, mais intensamente do que outras. Sua face estava tão rubra quanto seus lábios por baixo das camadas de pó branco.

- As mulheres, especialmente, sempre foram um artefato que me chama a atenção – continuou Ren enquanto comiam – Raras, cada uma de um jeito diferente.

Uchiha voltou seus olhos negros mais uma vez para Hinata e notou-lhe um estremecimento. Ela errou uma nota, mas continuou mesmo assim. Ninguém aparentou notar o pequeno deslize.

* * *

Entrou em seu quarto, fechou a porta e só então respirou. Sentiu seu estômago começar a voltar ao tamanho normal e todo o gelo em volta dele derreter aos poucos. Começou a desatar o nó do obi com alguma dificuldade, o tremor de suas mãos durante o dia todo fora algo que não conseguira controlar. Não esperava que tivesse sido notado, mas estava presente, incomodando-a. Já era noite e precisava comer alguma coisa, não o fazia desde o café da manhã, quando foi chamada as pressas até a mansão feudal e engolira qualquer coisa antes de sair. Tirou o quimono da _okia_, um azul dessa vez, com o desenho de cascatas e folhas nas águas de um lago grande, dobrou-o e guardou de volta na caixa. Vestiu o quimono habitual para ficar em casa que Hae-san lhe dera, o com as pétalas de cerejeira nas mangas. Retirou a maquiagem com calma para não machucar sua pele, já que tinha que esfregar com certa força para tirar toda a brancura das faces. Sobre o resto do corpo, tiraria mais tarde, com muito mais água.

Desceu as escadas dando a volta para não se intrometer no caminho de nenhuma gueixa que estaria trabalhando aquela noite. Hae-san lhe dissera, quando Hinata perguntou sobre trabalhar, que ela só iria fazê-lo quando Ren-sama ordenasse. Ele ainda não ordenara. A kunoichi Hyuuga suspeitava que o motivo era seu entretenimento particular para ele e seu convidado, Sasuke-san. O pensamento desse nome fez parte do gelo retornar ao estômago da morena. Porque todas as vezes que levantava a cabeça enquanto estava em companhia deles ele tinha que estar com seus olhos negros sobre ela? Qual era a curiosidade que ele tinha sobre ela? Essa pergunta ela não sabia responder e também não sabia se tinha coragem para perguntar. Provavelmente não tinha, Uchiha Sasuke era ainda um assunto obscuro para ela.

Deu a volta por fora sem passar pelo lago com a velha cerejeira em sua pequena ilha e antes mesmo de chegar à cozinha sentiu a quentura e o cheiro da comida que as cozinheiras talentosas da _okia_ tinham preparado. Seu estômago se contorceu e roncou com pressa para que ela o satisfizesse. Abriu a porta e foi recebida com um coro anormalmente animado do seu nome. Ficou assustada com o que pudesse vir dali, mas as moças e senhoras sorriam-lhe, suspiravam, arrastavam-lhe para o interior da cozinha e para a sala de jantar apinhada.

- Hinata-chan, você tem que nos contar, é o assunto do dia! – disse uma delas, a que normalmente limpava seu quarto. Kamiya era seu nome. Os olhos castanhos dela brilhavam tão intensamente que a Hyuuga poderia ter confundido facilmente aquele brilho com lágrimas, mas seu sorriso maroto definia o contrário.

- Deve ter sido maravilhoso, não foi, Hinata? – disse outra, uma senhora de meia-idade que servia se cozinheira.

Ela estava perdida. Não sabia o que lhes responder, não sabia nem do que diabos aqueles mulheres todas estavam falando. Ela foi levada a se sentar e um prato de salmão cheirando maravilhosamente com arroz branco foi colocado a sua frente, assim como também uma fumegante xícara de chá verde. Seu estômago deu outro ronco, mas a comida foi puxada para longe dela.

As mulheres que serviam de criadas eram quase tão numerosas quanto às gueixas daquela _okia_ e ficaram amigas de Hinata rapidamente. A moça não era exigente e mandona como as outras, nem possuía o mesmo gênio esnobe e mesquinho. Hinata arrumava seu próprio quarto e até dizia a Kamiya que ela mesma podia limpá-lo, mas a moça recusava. Comia o que lhe era posto na frente e sempre tinha palavras gentis para com todos, fora muito bem aceita entre elas, mas agora não estava entendendo qual o motivo de toda aquela euforia, até que encontrou os olhos esmeraldinos conhecidos no meio daquela confusão. Os olhos de Haruno Sakura ardiam, Hinata não soube definir bem o porquê, apenas se encolheu.

- QUIETAS! – o grito veio dela e foi obedecido pelas ocupantes da cozinha. Medo de Sakura ou de que o grito tenha sido ouvido na casa de chá e elas seriam castigadas? Não importava, a cozinha se tornara silenciosa – Deixem-na respirar e comer um pouco, depois façam o interrogatório.

O salmão, o arroz e o chá foram devolvidos a Hinata e ela começou a comer, também com certo receio de Sakura. Tinha que admitir que a maior porção do seu medo era destinada a Sakura, a menor ficava com Hae-san. Se aquelas mulheres soubessem quem era a garota dos cabelos rosados, também dividiram seus medos como Hinata.

- Elas estão ouriçadas assim, Hinata-chan, para saber se você ficou junto de Sasuke-san.

"Ah, compreendo" pensou Hinata lembrando-se das chamas nos olhos da nin-médica. Então era ciúme. Dela ou de todas aquelas mulheres?

- Isso, Hinata-chan! – exclamou Kamiya – Ele é tão bonito quanto estão dizendo? Eu o vi de relance outro dia, enquanto limpava seu quarto. Estava se lavando com a água do poço e, céus, eu fiquei com muito calor depois daquilo!

- Eu também o vi! – disse uma mais atrás – Estava andando com Ren-sama e eu estava voltando com as hortaliças para a _okia_. Ele tem os cabelos e os olhos tão escuros quanto a meia-noite.

- Conte, Hinata-chan, o que vocês fizeram? – a Hyuuga corou.

Porque ela tinha que ser submetida aquele tipo de martírio? Porque tinha que falar a elas sobre Sasuke com Sakura ali presente, prestes a explodir de ciúme? E tinha que falar bem, também, de um modo que aparentasse estar tão encantada quanto aquelas mulheres. Mas ela não estava, porque simplesmente não ficava reparando em Uchiha com os olhos de desejo que aquelas mulheres possuíam. Elas esperavam suas palavras, ela também.

- Na-não há nada para contar – disse com os olhos em seu chá, corada até a raiz dos cabelos – Fiquei acompanhando Sasuke-san e Ren-sama ao longo do dia, na-nada mais.

Sua xícara tremia, ela pensou que tivesse controlado isso enquanto ia para a cozinha, quando já não estava mais perto de Masaru Ren. O senhor feudal não estava mais perto, o tremor se devia a alguma outra coisa. Os burburinhos encheram a cozinha com facilidade, o nome de Sasuke era pronunciado muitas vezes e de muitas formas diferentes. Quando os olhos perolados se encontraram com os verdes, estes últimos demonstravam certo alívio.

- Será que Ren-sama pretende te dar de presente para Sasuke-san, Hinata-chan? – a voz de Kamiya se fez ouvir no silêncio súbito que tomou a sala. A moça sentiu um calafrio com aquela frase e o calor em seu rosto piorou. Levou a xícara de chá à boca para ter alguma coisa para fazer com suas mãos trêmulas.

A pergunta ficou no ar. Hyuuga Hinata fora sincera com aquelas mulheres ao dizer que não havia acontecido nada enquanto estava com o senhor feudal e seu convidado, pois não havia, mesmo que enquanto elas murmuravam coisas em volta dela na cozinha ouvira que algumas achavam que Hinata estava mentindo.

Depois do café da manhã, Ren-sama pediu que Hinata os acompanhasse em suas caminhadas e conversas, apenas. Respondia quando era perguntada e dava sua opinião quando solicitada. Tocou para eles também no almoço e de novo no jantar. Eles apenas a olhavam em certos momentos, quando estavam sentados desfrutando o chá ou enquanto ela andava e eles permaneciam parados, mas fora isso não houvera nada. Masaru a mandou de volta a _okia_ assim que o jantar acabou. Ela fez uma reverência para cada um deles e se foi.

- Eu não me importaria se Ren-sama me quisesse dar aquele rapaz! – disse a cozinheira e colocou a cozinha as gargalhadas.

- Você tá muito velha pra ele, baa-chan.

- Baa-chan uma ova, Kamiya!

Sorrateiramente a Hyuuga terminou seu jantar e escapuliu da cozinha sem que as mulheres percebessem e as deixou continuarem a falar de Sasuke. Quando chegou lá fora encontrou Sakura com as costas apoiada em uma das vigas do corredor, olhando para fora. Não percebera quando a rósea saíra de lá.

- Todas sempre gostam do Sasuke-kun, não é, Hinata?

- Elas gostam da aparência dele, Sakura-chan.

- Você acha que elas gostariam menos dele se soubessem de seu passado?

"Sim" ela queria responder. As pessoas temiam mercenários, temiam pessoas perigosas. Era simplesmente da natureza humana, um instinto muito mais primitivo do que pensar, que se temesse o que causa medo. As mulheres dali pareciam ser ignorantes aos fatos que rondavam a reputação de Uchiha Sasuke, diferente de Masaru Ren. Mas ela não sabia que resposta a amiga estava esperando, então se manteve calada.

- Eu não acredito que ele gostaria de nenhuma delas, que só se interessam por seu rosto e corpo. Ele não gosta nem de mim, que conheço até o seu passado obscuro – ela sorriu de modo triste – Mas não posso evitar o ciúme, mesmo sabendo que é egoísmo.

- Você sente ciúme da parte de Sasuke-san que lhe pertence, Sakura-chan, e tem medo que alguém pode roubar isso de você. Ninguém pode, porém – Hinata tinha se aproximado de Sakura e lhe segurado a mão de forma gentil.

Ela sentia pela dor da kunoichi, sentia que não podia ser correspondida. Ela podia, de coração, compartilhar essa dor de Sakura, pois também passara por ela quando Naruto não a olhava. Depois que ele olhou e depois que eles não deram certo, a dor voltou. Foi difícil, muito difícil mesmo espantá-la, mas Hinata foi forte e venceu. Agora era só olhar para frente. Ela queria dizer aquilo a Sakura, só que sentia que aquele tipo de batalha cada um tinha que lutar sozinho, da mesma forma que tinham de fazê-lo para afastar a tristeza, a solidão, a amargura.

- Você sempre sabe o que dizer, Hinata.

Então, sem avisar, Sakura abraçou-a como agradecimento por lhe dar algum alívio para o coração. A luta contra seus sentimentos por Sasuke estava diminuindo, ela podia dizer, mas ainda estava _acontecendo_.

* * *

Naruto colocou o chá que trouxera para Sasuke como desculpa para ir até o quarto dele para conversarem na mesinha perto da janela e colocou mais uma tora no fogo. Ele não precisava agir como um criado quando o único presente era o Uchiha, mas o estava fazendo inconscientemente. E estava calado.

O moreno estava sentado à beirada da janela, a casa de chá como paisagem. As luzes de alguns quartos em cima estavam acesas, abaixo o som de música, risadas e conversas se propagava para cima e para os lados. Desde que o Uzumaki entrara desviara sua atenção para o loiro, já que ele não havia simplesmente entrado e começado a reclamar sobre alguma coisa. Quando Naruto se encontrava naquele estado Sasuke não conseguia evitar se preocupar um pouco e, mesmo seco e sem vida, perguntar:

- Qual é o problema, dobe? Apesar de seu silêncio ser um alívio, essa cara amarrada me incomoda.

- Eu não consigo entender a Sakura-chan, teme! – o rapaz explodiu e Sasuke se sentiu melhor. Naruto gritando era muito mais fácil de interpretar que Naruto quieto e introvertido – Uma hora ela diz que eu sou grosso, aí quando eu tento protegê-la ela me manda calar a boca, dattebayo!

Ele estava tão alterado que andava pelo quarto gesticulando muito e até se esquecera de evitar seu vício de linguagem. O Uchiha quis repreendê-lo, mas sua aflição o calou para aquele pequeno deslize. Naruto caiu na cama arrumada e o portador do Sharingan se sentiu um pouco culpado. Ele não tinha nenhuma culpa por Sakura, em momento algum, pois lhe deixara claro a situação milhares de vezes que com ela não queria nada e que aquela noite fora apenas aquilo, uma noite. A culpa vinha por parte de Naruto. Sentia-se culpado por Sakura olhar tanto para ele que parecia um cavalo com antolhos e não conseguir ver o que tinha bem ao lado, ou seja, Naruto. Quis enfiar Kusanagi em alguém para descontar a raiva, só não conseguia se decidir se nele mesmo ou em Sakura.

- O que é que você fez? – a pergunta súbita de Naruto o pegou de surpresa. Do que ele estava falando? Ele não precisou perguntar para Naruto adivinhar por seus olhos que ele não entendera – O que você fez para Sakura-chan se apaixonar por você, Sasuke?

- Eu não fiz nada – foi à resposta curta e seca.

- Droga! – ele voltou a deitar-se na cama – Todos aqueles homens nojentos olhando para ela...

Naruto falava sozinho e o melhor amigo sentado no batente da janela parecia não ouvir. Muito pelo contrário, os ouvidos de Sasuke estavam atentos. Muitos olhares para Sakura, o loiro dissera. De fato, pelo que ele observara, ali Sakura era uma das mulheres mais bonitas. Ainda não vira as gueixas, mas comparando-a aos padrões comuns, os homens deviam adorar. Tentava atender a aflição possessiva, o egoísmo viril dele quanto a ter seu objeto de desejo sob os olhares de todo um feudo. Podia entender, deu-se conta, o sentimento de ter seu objeto de desejo sob o olhar de um único homem que representava todo um feudo.

Balançou a cabeça, estarrecido com seus próprios pensamentos. Tentou entender o que Naruto via em Sakura. Um rosto bonito, curvas razoáveis, feminilidade? Não, Naruto era muito movido por suas emoções impulsivas para gostar de uma mulher por tanto tempo quanto ele vinha gostando de Sakura apenas por aqueles motivos. Precisava haver algo mais, algo que nem mesmo o Sharingan e o Byakugan juntos podiam ver. Sasuke queria ver, atiçara sua curiosidade. Não só aquilo, mas Hyuuga Hinata também. Aquilo que Ren havia dito sobre ela.

"_Porque eu acredito que há mais nela"_, foi o que ele dissera. Mais nela. O que poderia haver de mais nela? Sasuke não a conhecia, nunca trocara nenhuma palavra com ela antes de deixar a Vila da Folha, não que se lembrasse, e depois que voltara foram apenas os cumprimentos quando, raramente, se cruzavam na rua. Aqueles dias de viagem até o feudo foi o maior tempo que passou, relativamente, junto dela.

As palavras de Ren o tinham deixado curioso, acenderam uma fagulha perigosa em sua personalidade. Uchiha Sasuke curioso podia ser tão perigoso quanto quando estava empenhado em fazer alguma coisa usando todas as suas habilidades de ninja e mercenário. Podia unir sua vontade de saciar sua curiosidade com a vontade e o empenho que estava depositando para fazer com que aquela missão fosse bem sucedida.

Uzumaki Naruto continuava deitado na cama, resmungando. Sasuke pensou que logo ele dormiria ali, não importava para ele. A neblina densa que ele se acostumara a ver descer sobre o feudo já estava presente quase o impedindo de ver as coisas muito além, mas com os seus olhos as coisas que ele não podia ver eram realmente muito limitadas. O som que vinha da casa de chá tinha diminuído e, fora alguns outros bares, o lugar estava escuro e silencioso.

- Se eu olho pra ela daquele jeito, ela me faz atravessar algumas paredes como punição, dattebayo – Naruto continuava falando, tinha se virado de bruços na cama.

Sasuke o olhou de soslaio e voltou sua atenção para fora. Agradeceu muito por Naruto ter resmungado naquele momento ou não teria prestado atenção justamente naquele lugar, numa das janelas da _okia_ onde a luz estava apagada, mas por onde a silhueta esguia de Hinata se impulsionava para fora. As pernas dela passaram pela janela redonda rapidamente seguidas do resto do corpo e dos braços. Ela aterrissou no chão muito bem, as pernas flexionadas para amenizar o impacto.

A primogênita Hyuuga olhou para os dois lados, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém.

"Esqueceu de olhar pra cima", pensou Sasuke.

Viu a figura dela seguir rapidamente entre as ruelas do feudo, escolhendo sempre as mais escuras, apertadas e escondidas. O olhar do Uchiha pousou em Naruto na cama. Ele dormia, roncava muito levemente e murmurava sobre Sakura em seu sono. Sem hesitar, pulou a janela e aterrissou quase no mesmo lugar de Hinata. Começou a segui-la. Dentro dele a fagulha de curiosidade se espalhava por todo o seu corpo, partindo do umbigo e atingindo o resto. O sentimento de descobrir qualquer coisa sobre ela parecia mesmo como chamas que lhe queimavam. Não era doloroso nem ruim ou incômodo. Na verdade, era estranhamente prazeroso.

* * *

**Olá!  
****Hei, até que esse não demorou, não é? Agora vamos começar com as partes mais Sasuke/Hinata, o que será que ele vai descobrir sobre ela? E o que será que o Ren quis dizer? Muitas perguntas, poucas respostas. Talvez no próximo capítulo. Tô morrendo de vontade de comer chocolate, mas não faço ideia do porque tô escrevendo isso aqui.  
Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews ou não, aqueles também que me disseram que leram pelo Orkut. **

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Marcy Bolger, Hachi-chan2, Hana-Lis, Elara-chan, Lust Lotu's, Camila, Uchiha Luh, Amandy-san, zal-chann, Emy_ e _Ariii._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	6. Vinte Açoitadas em Você e em Mim

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**Capítulo Cinco – Vinte Açoitadas em Você e em Mim**

- Maldição! – gritou um dos homens depois de espirrar pela quarta vez – Que lugar frio!

Seus capangas nada disseram. O líder continuou andando depois de apertar um pouco mais a capa contra o corpo. Os guardas riram discretamente. Para eles, que já estavam acostumados, aquelas noites frias de inverno não era absolutamente um problema. Para aqueles sulistas, era. Mas eles eram convidados de Ren-sama, não podiam ter a liberdade de fazer piadas e brincadeiras, então mantinham silêncio.

A neblina de sempre se espalhava pelo feudo. O frio parecia estar junto com ela. Por causa do rio que passava na cidade as casas mais próximas a ele sempre eram mais afetadas pela friagem, por isso os moradores dali tinham que colocar mais lenha no fogareiro para se manterem aquecidos durante toda a noite. Ali não era raro casas pegarem fogo. Os homens de Masaru Ren andavam por entre a névoa completamente familiarizados com o lugar, já os estranhos muitas vezes se perdiam e acabavam pegos pelos guardas.

- Esse frio vai durar quanto tempo? – perguntou o líder para os guardas.

- Todo o tempo que passarem aqui. Talvez neve em alguns dias – respondeu um dos guardas.

- Merda! – o homem voltara a espirrar.

- Que bom que veio rápido, Chiren – Ren esperava por eles na escada de sua mansão. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e seus olhos aquosos brilhavam. Aproximou-se do homem que era o líder dos escoltados e fez-lhe uma reverência que foi retribuída.

- Estou a seu dispor, Ren-sama – respondeu o homem. Chiren tinha ombros largos e era um homem muito grande. Seus olhos escuros não tinham uma cor definida, uma estranha cicatriz em forma de pena marcava de sua garganta até o queixo – Mas detesto todo esse frio.

- Então vamos nos aquecer – Ren apontou para a casa, como um bom anfitrião – Entre, por favor.

O líder entrou e os seus homens foram conduzidos pelos guardas até a casa de chá. Eles poderiam desfrutar da companhia de algumas gueixas antes de irem para os alojamentos destinados a eles. Não eram muitos, apenas uma pequena escolta para a viajem de seu líder ao encontro de Masaru Ren.

- Vamos tomar chá, quero que me conte como vão as coisas.

- Perfeitamente, Ren-sama – o homem o seguia, mas ficou sério e suas sobrancelhas franziram-se de desagrado – Ren-sama, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, Chiren.

- É verdade que ele está aqui? Aquele Uchiha Sasuke está do seu lado?

- Sim, é verdade – Ren sorriu. Estava satisfeito pelos boatos estarem se espelhando. Gostaria muito de ver a cara do heroi da Vila Oculta da Folha, Uzumaki Naruto, quando soubesse que Uchiha Sasuke iria atacar a Vila que ele lutava para proteger – Ele já se retirou, amanhã você pode conhecê-lo.

- Ele é um demônio, Ren-sama! – alertou o homem.

- Ah, sim, realmente espero que seja.

* * *

"Onde que essa garota se enfiou?" pensou Sasuke pulando para outra árvore. Infelizmente, num momento de descuido, perdera Hinata de vista.

No chão a névoa cobria o solo e seus pés ficavam perdidos em meio a ela, por isso ele fora para cima, assim não teria perigo de não ver alguma armadilha. Não que fosse difícil enxergar qualquer coisa com olhos como os dele. Seguira Hinata para fora do feudo por pura curiosidade, tão intensa que se espalhava por seu corpo através de seu sangue que pareciam em chamas ao passar por suas veias.

O som da água corrente ficava cada vez mais forte e Sasuke imaginava estar chegando a alguma cascata do rio que passa pelo feudo de Masaru Ren. Pulou para mais um árvore e não notou o quimono dobrado abandonado entre suas raízes grossas, estava ocupado olhando para o lago onde a lua reluzia na água e na pele de Hinata. Os olhos de Sasuke não conseguiam se desviar dela, de seus movimentos parecidos com uma dança que o Uchiha não sabia definir qual era.

"O que ela está fazendo?" pensava ele, mas a pergunta foi morrendo em sua mente. Daquela distância e com a pouca iluminação que a uma lua crescente proporcionava Sasuke só conseguia ver os contornos do corpo dela e naquele momento esquecera-se completamente que o Sharingan existia e ele o possuía.

Hinata chegara à clareira como todas as noites. Retirou o quimono, dobrou-o e colocou sob a árvore depois de ver com o Byakugan se não tinha ninguém por perto. Não vira Sasuke por um triz, ele tinha se desviado um pouco do caminho quando a perdera de vista. Com cuidado retirou a bandagem de cima do braço esquerdo deixando a pele à mostra. Respirou fundo sentindo a boca de seu estômago protestar quanto a entrar na água com aquele frio, mas Hinata ignorou seu corpo e prosseguiu um passo depois do outro para o centro do lago. A água fria a fez se arrepiar inteira, então respirou fundo de novo e colocou-se em posição começando a liberar uma pequena quantidade de chakra e iniciando os movimentos do seu treinamento.

Sasuke podia sentir a emanação de chakra que vinha dela. Era pouca, mas o suficiente para alguém que estava perto, assim como ele, sentir. Desceu da árvore para o chão pousando bem ao lado das roupas de Hinata. Concentrada como estava ela não tinha percebido sua presença. Sentia a curiosidade em suas veias quente como estava começar a se aquecer anda mais. Mas ele não podia ignorar a situação, não podia ignorar a marca no braço esquerdo da Hyuuga. Tinha que se mostrar e tirar algumas satisfações com a moça e o faria se seu corpo se movesse. O seu par ônix observava os movimentos dela sem se desviarem e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia prever o que ela faria em seguida depois de um giro. Sua imaginação entrou em ação e começou a passar imagens que ele não conseguia – e nem sabia se queria – impedir. Quando uma pulsação fraca começou entre suas pernas ele se mexeu.

Saiu de perto da árvore, das sombras, e colocou-se visível. Cruzou os braços e com o movimentou pareceu chamar a atenção de Hinata para alguma coisa que estava na margem. A morena parou e focou seus olhos nos olhos de Sasuke. Sentiu-se gelar, mesmo com o corpo quente e começando a ficar coberto de suor pelos movimentos incessantes. Arfava, seu corpo paralisou ao ver Sasuke parado ali, os olhos dele não saiam dos dela e ela acreditava ser isto que a impedia de se mexer. Os braços caíram dos lados de seu corpo, suas pernas começaram a tremer levemente. Estava nua no meio de um lago tendo os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke pregados nela, seu segredo revelado, mas não era isso que mais a deixava surpresa e meio assustada. Era aquele desejo que via no brilho dos ônix, um desejo que por algum motivo não estava incomodada dele sentir por ela.

Com a voz rouca Sasuke perguntou:

- Você tem alguma coisa para me contar, Hinata?

* * *

"O que aquela baratinha está fazendo no meio da floresta?" era a pergunta que Tsubaki estava se fazendo enquanto entrava na floresta atrás de Hinata. Vira-a saindo da _okia_ por acaso, mas não perderia a oportunidade de arruinar a "nova favorita de Ren-sama", como ela estava sendo chamada.

Antes, há uns três anos, Tsubaki era a favorita de Ren-sama, era ela quem ele gostava de ver dançar, de ter sua companhia fora dos horários de funcionamento da _okia_, era com ela que gostava de se deitar para acariciar seu corpo, para fazer coisas de homem e mulher. Até que ele enjoou, até que disse que ela tinha perdido a preciosidade que ele apreciava e que podia continuar sendo uma gueixa como as outras, se quisesse. Ela ficara no feudo porque admirava Ren-sama e tentava, a todo o tempo, reconquistar sua confiança, sua apreciação. Agora aquela baratinha tinha chamado toda a atenção de Ren-sama para si mesma deixando Tsubaki sem nada, sem nem mesmo um olhar de esguelha.

Quando avistou o lago ficou escondida atrás de um arbusto. Lá no meio Hinata estava em pé executando uma espécie de dança. Tsubaki já vira ninjas ficarem sobre a água sem afundarem, então o que Hinata fazia não lhe era tão estranho. De repente ela viu alguém sair das sombras na margem do rio, alguns metros afastado dela. Encolheu-se ainda mais e reconheceu quem era. Uchiha Sasuke, o mercenário possuidor do Sharingan e convidado de Ren-sama. Ele ficou olhando para Hinata até que ela parou e também o encarou. Ele disse alguma coisa, mas Tsubaki não ouviu. Abriu um sorriso malicioso e maligno que somente se alargou quando o Uchiha descruzou os braços e pisou na água começando a andar em direção a Hinata.

* * *

Ele começou a andar na direção da morena, seus olhos não desviaram dos dela, não queria deixá-la ainda mais constrangida. Não adiantava, porém, ele já havia notado os seios fartos, a cintura fina que terminava numa barriga lisinha e quadris proporcionais ao busto, as pernas não se juntavam no meio das virilhas indicando coxas finas em que ele adoraria passar as mãos, assim como ter seus seios na boca. Enquanto andava tentou ao máximo não pensar em possuí-la, mas as imagens vinham sem conseguir detê-las. Conseguia ver, apesar da fraca luz da lua, o rubor intenso das maçãs de seu rosto. Estava a centímetros dela quando suas pernas resolveram parar. Hinata não tinha feito nenhum movimento para esconder sua nudez, pois não tinha controle sobre seus membros. Parecia que seus braços haviam virado gelatina, suas pernas tremiam como bambu exposto a uma ventania e uma dor leve que não achou nem um pouco ruim latejava em sua intimidade.

Quando Sasuke se moveu deixou o quimono branco que vestia escorregar por seus ombros. O vento balançou os cabelos negros de ambos quando passou fazendo Hinata se arrepiar de novo, mas continuar imóvel observando os movimentos do Uchiha de retirar o quimono de dentro da calça e colocar sobre seus ombros pequenos, envolvendo-a. O tecido era leve, quente e tinha o cheiro amadeirado dele – cheiro de madeira de dojo com maçã verde -, descia até suas coxas. Hinata levantou os braços e agarrou a abertura do quimono pressionando uma por cima da outra para esconder seu corpo. Desviou os olhos dos dele para olhar seus pés, envergonhada.

A mão de Sasuke subiu para seu cabelo e sua intimidade latejou com mais força. Queria que ele a tocasse, mais que qualquer um antes, mais que Naruto, queria que Sasuke a tocasse, queria os olhos dele brilhando de desejo para si. E eles estavam. Quando a mão de Sasuke passou de seu cabelo para seu rosto levantou de novo a cabeça e encontrou os olhos ônix. Uma nuvenzinha de fumaça saia dos lábios entreabertos do Uchiha. Curiosidade, Sasuke insistia em dizer para si mesmo enquanto seus dedos percorriam a pele dela. Não podia explicar os choques deliciosos que percorriam seus dedos, seu braço e espalhavam-se por seu corpo, mas tinha que achar alguma desculpa para isso, para o desejo que sentiu ao vê-la, para o ciúme quase doentio que sentiu ao pensar que poderia ter sido outra pessoa a vê-la naquele estado, a inveja que sentiu de Naruto por um dia tê-la tocado e desperdiçado.

Seus dedos deslizaram pelo pescoço dela levando alguns fios de cabelo no percurso. Infiltrou a mão pelo quimono recebendo as cargas elétricas enquanto descia pelo ombro de Hinata até o seu braço esquerdo. Agarrou com a mão inteira e deixou a pequena tatuagem negra exposta.

- Porque não nos disse que é uma ninja ANBU, Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke, a voz rouca saia baixa como a voz de adagas de gelo que usava para ameaçar.

- N-não é... – ela engoliu para limpar a garganta e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de continuar – Permitido.

- Se outra pessoa tivesse te visto poderia colocar a missão em risco – ele balbuciou, os olhos se estreitando conforme os seus lábios finos se aproximavam mais dela. Tinha que levantar a cabeça para ver seus olhos e a fumaça que saia de sua boca batia quente em seu queixo - Quem mais sabe sobre essa sua patente?

- Apenas... Tsunade-sama e poucos outros ANBUs.

- Você deixou alguém ver essa tatuagem?

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu colo um adesivo de camuflagem por cima dela, mas ele sai na água, então tenho usado bandagens para cobri-la – somente neste instante que os olhos de Hinata se desviaram um pouco dos olhos dele para olhar de esguelha para o montinho de suas roupas sob as raízes da árvore, mas logo voltou para o rosto dele agora tão próximo ao seu que podia notar os poros de Sasuke – Por favor, Sasuke-san, eu peço que não diga nada sobre mim para mais ninguém.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e olhou de novo seu braço.

- Isso explica sua ficha de missões.

- Depois de me tornar uma kunoichi da ANBU, as missões são arquivadas em outro lugar onde ninguém pode encontrar a menos que saiba onde procurar – ela respondeu a pergunta que ele não fez.

Ele ficou olhando para ela, para os seus lábios se movendo, para ser exato. Curioso. De certa forma podia entender a fascinação que Ren tinha demonstrado por Hinata. Ela era uma pessoa cheia de surpresas, coisas que jamais poderia ter imaginado. Sorriu por dentro, porque as pessoas ainda achavam que Naruto era um ninja imprevisível.

- Como é possível? – ela disse, de cabeça baixa. O seu braço ainda era segurado por Sasuke quando voltou a olhar para seus olhos. Suas pérolas estavam mescladas com sentimentos de desapontamento, vergonha e zanga. Sasuke ficou esperando-a continuar sem entender. Ela soltou seu braço das mãos dele e se afastou dois passos com o quimono ainda caído deixando seus ombros expostos – "Como é possível que eu tenha me tornado uma ANBU?", é isso que está pensando.

- Não.

Ela olhou-o por algum tempo muito profundamente. Mentira ou dissimulação foi a última coisa que encontrou na fala do Uchiha.

- Eu não tenho o direito que julgar você, da mesma forma como as pessoas não têm o direito de me julgar.

"Traidor" foi o que Hinata pensou "É assim que as pessoas o chamam pelas costas".

Mesmo tendo voltado, se redimido e recebido o perdão da Hokage, as pessoas não eram tão facilmente coagidas. Sasuke havia fugido da Vila, se aliado a um traidor procurado e a uma organização mercenária, além de muitos outros crimes. É difícil para as pessoas voltarem a acreditar em alguém com esse passado.

- Se vista e volte para o feudo – ele disse e deu-lhe as costas. Antes que pudesse começar a andar a mão de Hinata alcançou seu ombro. Mais cargas elétricas, mais sensação de fogo nas veias.

- Obrigada – ela disse, contudo Sasuke não viu seu sorriso.

- Porque está me agradecendo? – sua pergunta não havia sentido, pois já sabia a resposta, apenas queria ouvir aquilo dos lábios dela.

- Também acredito em você, Sasuke – sem sufixos de respeito ou de carinho, sem adjetivos encorajadores e palavras efêmeras que as pessoas acreditavam que ele queria ouvir.

O que Hinata dizia era apenas a verdade de ambos que ela tivera a coragem de verbalizar, enquanto ele apenas disse:

- Certifique-se realmente que não haja ninguém por perto enquanto estiver treinando - era aquilo que queria dizer? Não, mas não conseguiria dizer outra coisa se tentasse. Não iria dizer palavras doces e ternas, nem rudes e cortantes. Queria dizer-lhe a mesma verdade que ela lhe dissera, mas não sabia como fazê-lo direito.

O Uchiha começou a se afastar com dificuldade assim que ela largou seu ombro – seu desejo era voltar e tê-la - e sumiu por entre a neblina e as árvores de volta para o feudo. Ficou mirando suas costas até se lembrar que estava envolvida com o quimono dele. Corou mais naquele momento do que durante todo o episódio. Sasuke a havia visto nua, a havia coberto e, ela sabia, ela percebera, ele a havia desejado. Com esse pensamento quis sorrir, mas não o fez. Não era certo que ela se sentisse feliz por isso. Sakura. Havia Sakura que o amava, que dizia amá-lo e não podia trair a confiança que a rósea depositava em si. E o que era ainda pior que a fez sentir-me mal, suja, com a bile subindo a garganta é que ela havia gostado de ter os olhos dele sobre si, porque – talvez fosse obra da sua imaginação, provavelmente era – notara outra luminosidade no semblante dele.

Deixou esses pensamentos de lado, devia estar ficando louca e delirando. Podia ter pegado uma gripe ao insistir em treinar mesmo com o frio intenso que se fazia nas noites do feudo de Masaru Ren. Uchiha Sasuke era o tipo de homem que não olharia para o seu tipo de mulher, porque até aquela noite ele também, como os outros, acreditava que ela não passava de uma kunoichi fraca. Uma tatuagem o fizera mudar de idéia e a última coisa que queria era ter que ficar mostrando seu braço esquerdo para as pessoas acreditarem que ela podia fazer as coisas sozinha. Passou a bandagem pelo braço, vestiu suas roupas e dobrou o quimono de Sasuke, devolveria a ele assim que possível. Alisou o pequeno símbolo do Clã Uchiha nas costas e, sem conseguir evitar, levou o tecido a face sentindo seu cheiro junto com o dele ali. Poderia lavá-lo, mas não haveria como fazê-lo e evitar perguntas. Ignorou toda a situação e resolveu esquecer o que se passara ali.

* * *

Já era quase de manhã. A neblina ia embora conforme o sol se levantada por trás das casas do feudo. O moreno Uchiha estava sentado na janela de seu quarto na mansão do senhor feudal, não conseguira dormir aquela noite. Um motivo era Naruto estar roncando em sua cama, o outro era seus pensamentos que não conseguia, de jeito algum, desviar de Hinata.

De um jeito tão repentino aquela garota conseguira impressioná-lo. Uma ninja forte como ela que não era reconhecida, que não _queria_ ser reconhecida, absolutamente, ou teria ficado feliz e contado ao menos para seus familiares que era uma ninja da ANBU. Conhecia a fama de Hyuuga Hiashi e o que fazia sua filha mais velha passar. Ela poderia ter recebido as boas graças e o orgulho do pai, mas não o fizera. E sabia por quê. Ela não fora nunca muito reconhecida por ser apenas ela, então porque deveria ser reconhecida depois de se tornar uma ANBU?

"Alguém para acreditar nela pelo que é" pensou Sasuke. Era exatamente o pensamento que ele tinha, mas o Uchiha também tinha outra coisa.

Olhou para a cama onde o loiro dormia, a peruca castanha meio torta em seu sono agitado. Sorriu de canto e fechou os olhos. Aquele ali – e Sakura e Kakashi – nunca tinham desistido de acreditar nele. Com Hinata as coisas pareciam ser um pouco diferentes.

"_É bom tomar conta dela, Naruto!"_ foram às palavras de Kiba e mesmo com o que Shino retrucou a ele, parecia que o Aburame também não estava totalmente convencido do que dizia _"O melhor jeito de protegê-la é confiar nela"._ Não, as palavras dele também tinham preocupação com ela não conseguir sozinha.

O mais irônico é que antes de qualquer um de seus companheiros, a pessoa que tinha confiado nela cegamente, sem nem a conhecer direito, fora o inimigo.

"_Porque eu _acredito_ que há mais nela do que uma queda pode mostrar, Sasuke-san"._

As palavras de Masaru Ren não poderiam ser mais verdadeiras e ele havia sido cético quanto a elas. Como fora estúpido!

Uma batida na porta o impediu de bater com sua cabeça na parede como planejava fazer e desceu do beiral da janela. Pegou um quimono negro que estava por ali e o vestiu de improviso.

- Sasuke-san, Ren-sama o espera para o café da manhã – e, de novo, quando ele abriu a porta só teve tempo de ver a sombra se afastando na esquina do corredor.

Andou pelo labirinto da mansão até encontrar o salão principal. Ren e um homem que não conhecia estavam conversando por ali, mas pararam quando ele entrou e se aproximou. Ren deu um sorriso e serviu de perfeito anfitrião:

- Sasuke-san, deixe-me apresentá-lo Chiren, um dos meus aliados – disse e se voltou para o homem – Chiren, este é Uchiha Sasuke-san.

- Uchiha Sasuke, o Vingador do Clã Uchiha – Chiren sorria de canto, meio desdenhoso. O olhar de Sasuke não se abalou nem um cílio – Ouvi muito sobre você.

- E eu nunca ouvi nada sobre você – Sasuke respondeu para ver os punhos do homem se apertar numa raiva mal contida. Jurava poder ter ouvido seus dentes rangerem.

- Vamos para o café da manhã – mas uma criada surgiu correndo pelo corredor – Mizuno, o que aconteceu?

- Ren-sama, por favor, venha rápido! – ela exclamou – Tsubaki-san está acusando Hinata-san de ter se deixado ver por um homem!

Naquele momento todo o interior de Sasuke pareceu se desfazer.

* * *

Sonhou vários sonhos confusos a noite toda em que em muitos deles havia Sasuke ou alguém muito parecido com ele. Um ser parecido com Sasuke que a tocava como ninguém jamais havia feito. Agora escutava passos e vozes pelos corredores. Abriu os olhos e todos os sonhos de que se lembrava pareceram ir embora para um lugar de sua mente que não conseguia alcançar consciente. Sentou-se, arrumou seu _futón_ e suas roupas. Pegou o quimono de Sasuke e o escondeu com cuidado em uma taboa solta do teto perto da janela. Teria que devolvê-lo em outro momento. Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta e ir tomar seu café da manhã, ela se escancarou. Hinata se assustou ao ver Hae-san com um olhar tão terrível, atrás dela estava Tsubaki-san, uma das gueixas da _okia_ e, mais afastada, vinha Sakura. Ela olhou confusa para todos os rostos ali e viu mais e mais moças colocarem os pescoços para fora das portas se seus quartos para observarem a cena.

- Hinata, venha comigo – ordenou Hae puxando-a pelo braço, apertando-o a ponto de machucar.

- Qu-Qual é o problema, Hae-san? – a morena perguntou meio aflita.

- Quieta! – rosnou a mulher e continuou puxando-a até chegaram ao pátio com a cerejeira retorcida. A okaa-san tacou Hinata em uma faixa mais larga de terra e a moça caiu sobre as pernas, as mãos se atolando na terra – Quero que me diga a verdade, garota, não ouse mentir!

- O q-que...?

- Você se encontrou com um homem ontem à noite? – Hinata arregalou os olhos, Hae-san e seus olhos de mosca a inquiriam com força – Responda!

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Apertou a terra fofa que estava sob seus dedos e sentiu-se sozinha e fraca, sem chakra, sem Byakugan, no meio de um vazio que se fechava sobre ela como uma jaula de vidro. Ali, através do vidro, ela viu os olhos de Sakura e também a face de Tsubaki, risonha, atrás dos olhos de mosca de Hae-san. Imediatamente ela soube quem a tinha visto.

- Responda, garota! – gritou Hae com a raiva emanando dela.

- Hae – foi a voz ouvida imperiosa impondo-se sobre o grito da matriarca da _okia_ que a fez empalidecer e virar-se – O que está acontecendo?

- Ren-sama – balbuciou a mulher encarando os aquosos olhos verdes do senhor feudal ladeado por um homem que Hinata não conhecia e Sasuke. Ele tinha os olhos duros, mas que não saiam de cima dela – Tsubaki diz que viu Hinata com um homem.

- Eu a vi no lago, Ren-sama! – Tsubaki se adiantou para ele – Eu a vi nua e ele chegou até a tocá-la. Ficou olhando para o seu corpo como um lobo faminto e ela não fez nada!

Os olhos do senhor feudal estudaram a gueixa com cuidado tentando encontrar mentira em suas palavras, mas isso não aconteceu. Ren olhou para Hinata e depois para outra gueixa entre tantas delas e empregadas que tinham se reunido por ali para assistir ao que aconteceria a moça.

- Kazehime, venha aqui – chamou o senhor feudal e uma gueixa pequena, razoavelmente jovem, aproximou-se. Os cabelos azulados dela e os olhos da mesma cor tinham fascinado Masaru – Você não trabalhou ontem à noite, viu Hinata?

- Não, Ren-sama, eu só a vi entrar no quarto e apagar a chama, achei que estivesse dormindo.

- Não pergunte a ela, Ren-sama, Kazehime não sabe de nada! – Tsubaki se embrenhou por meio as gueixas e trouxe uma loira sendo puxada pelo braço, os cabelos presos se desfazendo com o protesto de não ir – Pergunte a Raika, ela estava comigo e também viu ela indo pelo beco.

- É verdade, Raika? – Masaru foi direto.

- Eu... – Raika titubeou e arriscou um olhar de esguelha para Hinata caída no chão – Eu estava com Tsubaki e a vi saindo, mas não sabia para onde ela ia, então Tsubaki foi atrás, mas eu não, eu fiquei na _okia._

- E eu a vi com um homem, Ren-sama!

- Que homem?

Tsubaki pareceu engolir sua língua com aquela pergunta. Era fácil para ela acusar Hinata de estar com um homem, mas isso a dizer que esse homem era Uchiha Sasuke, um dos convidados de Ren, já era ousadia demais. Gaguejou por um momento antes de responder evasivamente que não vira seu rosto e nem ouviu o que eles tinham tido.

Quando Masaru desceu do corredor de madeira e aproximou-se da Hyuuga no pedaço de terra em que ela estava caída Sasuke reprimiu seu impulso de dar alguns passos à frente para impedi-lo de pegar o rosto fino da moça entre suas mãos e fazê-la olhar para ele, dentro e bem fundo de seus olhos aquosos em que ele nunca confiou. Sabia que alguma coisa estranha rondava aquele homem, não é nenhum idiota ou incapaz que vira de uma hora para a outra e lança pequenos boatos sobre atacar a Vila da Folha, o maior dos Países Shinobi.

- Isso é verdade, Hinata? – sua voz era mansa enquanto se dirigia a moça, era a mesa voz macia que usava para persuadir – Se você mentir eu vou saber.

Os olhos perolados queriam mirar os ônix, queria dizer para ele apenas ficar quieto, pois ela sabia o que aconteceria no momento em que dissesse a verdade. As punições foram parte dos seus ensinamentos de gueixa.

- Sim, Ren-sama – ela respondeu, por fim – Sa-sai do feudo ontem a noite para ir até o lago e e-esse homem me viu lá.

- Quem era esse homem?

- Não o c-conheço, não deve ser daqui.

- O que vocês fizeram? – Hinata o encarou, horrorizada, e conseguiu ver Sasuke atrás dele. Mandou-lhe um pensamento para que ficasse parado, para que nada fizesse, mas realmente duvidava que Sasuke tentasse qualquer coisa em prol dela ali que arruinasse a missão – O que fizeram, Hinata? – ele repetiu impaciente.

- Na-nada, Ren-sama, ele só segurou meu braço e me disse p-para ir com ele, mas quando eu lhe disse seu nome ele foi embora – podia mentir um pouco, percebera que Tsubaki não arriscaria dizer que Sasuke lhe dera o quimono para se cobrir, já que ele tinha o símbolo do Clã Uchiha nas costas a qual nem a gueixa podia ignorar.

- Tsubaki?

- Sim, Ren-sama, eu os vi conversando e depois ele foi embora.

Masaru deu as costas a Hinata e voltou para o tablado de madeira do corredor ladeado por Chiren e Sasuke.

- Uma pena, realmente bonita essa garota, Ren-sama – desdenhou o homem recém-chegado. Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar de canto que o homem não percebeu, mas havia um brilho rubro que teria sido fatal se Chiren o tivesse encarado de volta.

- Hae, acoite Hinata vinte vezes com a varinha de bambu – foi à ordem de Ren.

As gueixas começaram um burburinho, as empregadas ficaram preocupadas e Sasuke viu o movimento da nin-médica do outro lado para se aproximar, as sobrancelhas rosadas apertadas em preocupação e espanto. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e ela se manteve no lugar. Naquele momento o Uchiha agradeceu por Naruto ter o sono pesado e não estar ali, ao loiro seria difícil segurar perante aquilo. A si mesmo estava sendo difícil segurar por saber que era o responsável, mas não poder colocar a cara a tapa para não estragar a missão e o destino da Vila Oculta da Folha.

Ele havia notado o olhar de Hinata para ele. Não era de súplica, não era de alguém que pedia misericórdia ou para ser salva, era um olhar para que não interferisse. Ela sabia o que iria acontecer antes de Ren falar e estava tentando alertar o portador do Sharingan, mas Sasuke só se deu conta do que ela queria dizer quando o senhor feudal anunciou o castigo.

Chiren estava se virando para ir embora enquanto Hae pegava uma comprida vara de bambu e descia para a terra, Hinata tinha os joelhos juntos e a cabeça quase se encostava ao chão. Água foi jogada em suas costas fazendo o quimono grudar ao corpo.

- Não – chamou Ren – Vamos ficar e ver isso.

Apanhar somente não é o castigo, mas saber que há pessoas envolta ouvindo seus gritos e sua humilhação é que tornam o show emocionante. A Hyuuga só se lembrava de um momento de tamanha impotência: quando fora ferida por Neji frente à Naruto. O loiro não estava ali para encorajá-la e ela achou melhor assim, ele não conseguiria ficar parado só assistindo, mas Sasuke estava e ela podia sentir claramente os olhos dele em si. Ele iria fazer mais que olhar, ele iria pegar cada golpe que ela receberia e aplicaria em si mesmo.

E o pensamento de Hinata não podia estar mais certo. O Uchiha não teria suportado ir embora, não poderia abandoná-la. Quando Hae levantou a vara e ela zuniu de encontro às costas de Hinata ele também sentiu. O grito que ela não soltou para as pessoas ecoou em sua cabeça. Ele queria trocar de lugar com ela, ele queria poder pegá-la e tirá-la dali, correr para longe sem se importar com a missão. O moreno assistiu a Hinata suportar sem gritar e sem abrir os olhos a todos os vinte golpes e ele sentiu-os ampliados em sua própria pele. Poderia jurar que se tirasse o quimono veria os vergões vermelhos na pele muito branca, tanto do corpo de Hinata quanto no seu próprio.

- Menina burra! – gritou Hae, ofegante com os golpes. Subiu de novo para o corredor de madeira e deixou Hinata na terra. Sem conseguir se conter, Sakura avançou para Hinata e chamou seu nome várias vezes, mas a Hyuuga ficou na posição de cócoras, tremia um pouco, mas não se movia.

- Eu tenho uma casa de chá para gueixas, Hinata, não para prostitutas – Masaru cuspiu a palavra nela e Sasuke sentiu mais dor por aquilo do que todas as açoitadas. Se ele dissesse mais alguma coisa não tinha dúvidas que mandaria aquela missão para o inferno e resolveria aquilo naquele momento mesmo ao matar Masaru Ren com suas mãos.

De onde vinha toda aquela revolta? Não sabia explicar, mas mais que qualquer outra raiva que sentia só se comparava ao tempo que queria matar seu irmão por vingança. Sentia-se responsável por Hinata, mais que isso, era aquela sensação de carga elétrica e fogo nas veias que ela despertava e a voz dela que queria ouvir de novo com toda a liberdade que ouvira na noite passada quando ela dissera que acreditava nele.

"Acredito em você" o pensamento saltou em sua cabeça, em frente a seus olhos, e ficou repetindo mais vezes do que o Mangekyou Sharingan poderia fazer. Queria dizer a ela, subitamente. _Precisava_ dizer.

- Você fez a coisa certa, Tsubaki – Ren disse e os olhos negros do Uchiha fixaram-se nela. Notou como quando a moça começou a tremer, morrendo de medo. Ren virou-se e chamou-os – Por favor, Chiren, Sasuke-san, vamos tomar nosso café da manhã.

- Estou morto de fome depois desse espetáculo – Chiren riu e seguiu Ren.

O shinobi virou-se por último depois de lançar um olhar para Sakura que ela entenderia. Para a gueixa o seu olhar foi muito mais gélido que o olhar de adaga, algo impossível de descrever. Junto com Masaru Ren ele tinha certeza que mataria aquela mulher. Quando ele passou por ela, Tsubaki desabou sobre os joelhos e teve de ser socorrida por Raika.

* * *

- Eu vou matar ele! Não importa o que Tsunade-obaa-chan disse, _eu vou matar ele! _– vociferava Naruto, já ao crepúsculo, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto de Sasuke, furioso por acabar de saber o que tinha acontecido com Hinata – Porque você não fez alguma coisa, teme?

- Você acha que eu não quis fazer, Naruto? – Sasuke se levantou da janela tão rápido que Naruto se assustou com a reação do amigo – Eu queria ter quebrado o pescoço de Masaru Ren naquele momento.

A voz dele estava baixa, mas não para ser discreto, porque o ódio não o permitia levantá-la. Naruto se calou. Fora Sakura quem contou a ele sobre o que tinha acontecido a Hinata e ela teve que segurá-lo bem para que não saísse correndo a procura do idiota do senhor feudal para acertar-lhe a cara. Ela contou que Hinata dissera que mandara inúmeros olhares para Sasuke não agir e que foi bom Naruto não estar presente, a qual o loiro se indignou, mas Sakura apresentou-lhe a lógica. Impulsividade não seria a resposta.

Hinata não contou quem era o homem e Sakura repassou a mentira que era um estranho. Sasuke, porém, contou a verdade para o amigo. Ele a seguira, dissera, para saber o que ela fazia, se estava colocando em risco a missão, e ele mesmo o fizera. Pior, colocara a vida de Hinata em risco. A punição podia ter sido a morte.

- Você só estava tentando agir como capitão, Sasuke.

- Que tipo de capitão tenta proteger seus soldados os colocando em perigo maior? – ele rosnou.

- Todos os capitães se perguntam alguma vez se são bons capitães, mas ás vezes não dá pra salvar todos os soldados, dattebayo – Naruto olhou para ele, bem nos olhos, e sorria ao completar a frase – Mas o que importa é dar tudo de si para fazer o melhor!

E Sasuke ainda ficava se perguntando que Tsunade estava esperando para passar o chapéu de Hokage para Naruto.

- Naruto – o loiro tinha se sentado, a crise de raiva, melhorado – Você ama Sakura?

- Ah, porque é que você tá me perguntando isso tão de repente, dattebayo? – ele balbuciou, corado até a alma.

- Porque não diz a ela?

- Eu acho que você sabe bem o porquê.

- Você devia dizer a ela, assim Sakura me esqueceria.

- Não seria tão fácil depois de vocês dormirem juntos.

Sasuke gelou e encarou os olhos tristonhos de Naruto sentado na cama.

- Ela chegou pra mim toda sorridente no dia seguinte, somos os melhores amigos dela, pra quem mais ela contaria? Não pra Ino, seria contar vantagem, apesar de que aquela lá parece bem feliz com o Shino agora – Naruto levantou-se e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça se colocando ao lado de Sasuke na janela – E depois, quando você disse que não passava de uma noite, quem enxugou as lágrimas dela?

- Desculpe – foi o que Sasuke disse, depois de um longo silêncio. Não se desculpava por Sakura, por ela ter criado falsas ilusões, mas por ferir seu melhor amigo. Era muito fácil agora dizer que se sentia pior que escória e quem nem cem açoitadas poderiam redimi-lo.

Naruto negou com a cabeça, um sorriso no canto da boca.

"Acho que eu ter namorado a Hinata já foi castigo suficiente, só que você ainda não percebeu isso, Sasuke" pensou o loiro.

- Esquece, dattebayo – Naruto ergueu o punho fechado – Eu não te trouxe de volta pra perder sua amizade por causa disso, teme.

- É por causa desse tipo de coisa que as pessoas da Vila acham que a gente é gay – respondeu o Uchiha tocando com o punho fechado o de Naruto.

O loiro deu de ombros voltando os braços para trás da cabeça.

- Tudo bem, desde que eu fiquei atrás.

- Vai sonhando, dobe.

* * *

**Olá!  
Uaah, desculpem a demora com esse capítulo, eu tava viajando com meus pais e é super desconfortável escrever na presença constante deles. Especialmente essa cena de nudez, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Esse capítulo foi feito com muito carinho, leiam com carinho também.  
Obrigada a todas as reviews, algumas pessoas novas apareceram, e pelos alerts e favoritações!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Hachi-chan 2, Camila, Bela F., Marcy Bolger, Hana-Lis, Emy, gesi, Camis, Ariii, Lust Lotu's, Kinha Oliver, FranHyuuga, Keli-chan, PessoaSemIdentificação o.o_ e _Amandy-san._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	7. A Fagulha que Atiça a Chama

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**-**

**Capítulo Seis – A Fagulha que Atiça a Chama**

_- Sentimentos estranhos estão tomando conta de mim – ele sussurrou. A voz rouca, difícil de falar. Tinha os olhos fechados e somente sentia seu cheiro doce, mas não enjoativo. O corpo pressionado ao seu respondia também e ele já começava a sentir o que acontecia consigo quando aquela chama corria por suas veias – Eu deveria tirar você da minha cabeça, mas não quero._

_- Sasuke... – a dificuldade de falar era mútua. _

_Suas mãos procuravam avidamente o obi para desamarrá-lo, mas ele não sabia o que fazer, estava meio perdido entre as camadas de tecido. Queria acariciá-la, toca-la inteira com sua pele, por todas as partes. As mãos pequeninas puxavam o seu quimono para baixo, a parte branca jazia no chão. O penteado já fora desfeito, os enfeites estavam espalhados pelo tatame. Uma de suas mãos delineou o pescoço ainda mais alvo por causa do pó de arroz, fora aquelas duas pontas em sua nuca. O batom carmim de seus lábios já estava espalhado pelo contorno de ambas as bocas._

_Então Sasuke parou e ela também. Ofegantes ao extremo, com os corpos juntos, o quimono parcialmente tirado, uma confusão de pernas entrelaçadas e cabelos grudando por rosto e ombros, ambos excitados querendo ir até o fim. Ele a apertou com força contra si olhando seus olhos claros. Ali brilhava desejo, brilhava luxúria e brilhava entendimento e compressão que ele não sabia por que estavam ali, encarando-o e desafiando-o. Tinha certeza que em seus olhos, além de desejo, havia curiosidade. Em outros momentos aquilo tinha sido o suficiente, mas porque sentia que já não era mais?_

_- Quero você na minha cabeça – ele continuava com os sussurros roucos ao pé de sua orelha, respirando e causando-lhe arrepios – E quero estar na sua._

_- Você está._

_Ele quebrou o contato visual ao tomar sua boca, gostava de como ela deixava explora-la para depois, timidamente, fazer o mesmo. Gostava de ter o controle, gostava de tê-la para si, mas sabia que ela poderia ser a dominadora, se quisesse, ele deixaria facilmente. A boca pequena passou para seu queixo, pescoço e ficou por ali enquanto as mãos arranhavam os músculos do abdômen. Contraiu a barriga e afastou os longos cabelos de seu pescoço. Mordicou e sugou com alguma força, queria deixar sua marca ali._

_- Também quero seus sentimentos pra mim, Hinata._

Acordou de súbito com a menção daquele nome em seu sonho. Arregalou os olhos negros para perceber que eles não estavam negros, mas muito vermelhos. O cabelo grudava na face, o peito estava todo molhado de suor e o volume nas calças era visível. O Uchiha sentou-se na cama, uma mão de cada lado do corpo. Olhou para a janela, já começava a clarear, logo o sol surgiria atrás dos muros do feudo de Masaru Ren.

Levantou-se e foi até a bacia de água no canto que fora deixada lá por alguém e a qual a água era trocada todas as noites. Pegou-a com as mãos em concha e jogou abundantemente por sobre si, nas faces e nas costas, esfregou o pescoço e ficou encarando o reflexo na superfície depois que a água se acalmou. Desativou o Sharingan.

Há três dias Hinata fora espancada, há três dias ele sentira a dor junto com ela. Há três dias ele não conseguia parar de pensar na Hyuuga e há três dias aquele sonho começara e vinha se repetindo. E sempre acordava naquela mesma parte e no mesmo estado, sem saber o que a moça iria lhe responder. Uchiha Sasuke nunca fora o tipo que acreditava que sonho fosse alguma espécie de premonição, mas acreditava que eram desejos do subconsciente, mas há um dia mesmo admitira que ter Hyuuga Hinata não era só um desejo de seu subconsciente, mas de seu consciente também.

Nunca imaginara ficar tão obcecado por alguém depois de matar Itachi, mas aquela era uma obsessão completamente diferente. A morena não saia de seus pensamentos, se pegava pensando nela até quando estava conversando com Masaru ou Naruto sobre um assunto completamente adverso. Já não conseguia controlar, ficava pensando em como ela estaria, se Sakura tinha cuidado bem de seus machucados, se Ren faria alguma outra coisa contra ela, quando poderia vê-la de novo. E ela conseguira esse feito, de deixar o herdeiro Uchiha submisso a ela, em apenas um dia, um encontro e algumas observações atentas.

E o que mais o intrigava é que queria que acontecesse com ela as mesmas coisas que estavam acontecendo com ele em seu íntimo. Queria poder ficar perto dela para conquistá-la como jamais quisera com outras mulheres, especialmente por achá-las todas deveras irritantes. Hinata gaguejava, era tímida e corava com qualquer coisa, principalmente por olhares mais penetrantes. Ele queria vê-la corar sob _seus_ olhares penetrantes, queria-a gaguejando em _seu_ ouvido. Como no sonho, queria-a. Além do desejo, além do corpo. E queria descobrir o que era aquilo, acima de tudo. Hinata era forte, mas não demonstrava e Sasuke sabia exatamente qual era a sua opinião sobre tal. Se as pessoas começassem a elogiá-la por sua força – apesar de não gostar de as pessoas verem-na como fraca – qual seria sua motivação para continuar crescendo?

Sozinho em seu quarto, Sasuke sorriu. Aquela garota de olhos insossos o estava deixando louco com aqueles pensamentos filosóficos e sentimentais, mas a única coisa que almejava era continuar pensando! Quanto mais pensamentos tinha sobre ela, melhor se sentia.

Quando pegou o seu quimono negro e deixou o quarto, o sol já despontava e ele estava decidido que precisava vê-la, nem que tivesse que entrar na _okia_.

* * *

Hinata amara Naruto. Sentira por ele verdadeiro amor, mas diferente de amor. Não era o tipo de amor que uma mulher sente por um homem, era algo mais fraterno – mesmo tendo demorado a percebe-lo –, porém também diferente do amor que ela sente por Neji e Hanabi e até mesmo seu pai. O amor que sentira por Naruto fora crescendo, levara tempo para se desenvolver e, no fim, resultou que ela estava apenas equivocada com os próprios sentimentos.

Sentira alguma coisa por Sasuke, também. Não era amor, porque era muito diferente do que achara que era amor ao sentir por Naruto, mas não sabia dizer ao certo. Com Sasuke fora diferente, não tivera tempo de germinar. Fora súbito e devastador, mais forte que só paixão. Tinha começado quando? Há três dias, no lago? No dia seguinte aquilo, quando olhara em seus olhos de abismo enquanto era açoitada? Talvez quando ele entrou na sala de Tsunade-sama, antes de aquela missão começar, talvez no dia do Exame Chunnin, muito tempo atrás, quando seus olhos se encontraram de esguelha por mero meio segundo, talvez quando fora visita-lo no hospital antes de ir embora, um dia em que Naruto e Sakura não estavam no quarto e ela pôde analisá-lo pela primeira vez? Havia muitos talvez, nenhuma certeza.

E aquele toque. Corava ao lembrar da cena do lago, corava ao sentir o cheiro dele no quimono que ainda não devolvera. Ficava passando a ponta dos dedos por sobre o braço esquerdo onde ele a segurara. Aquele toque deveria ter significado nada para ele, mas para ela significara tanto. E queria chorar ao pensar que ela estava sendo estúpida novamente ao criar expectativas de um sentimento que não seria correspondido. Sasuke não se apaixonava, ele não queria isso. Ele iria apenas arranjar uma mulher boa o suficiente para lhe dar filhos de linhagem Uchiha, porque ele ousaria se misturar com uma herdeira do Byakugan e arriscar que seu filho não nascesse com os olhos vermelhos? Ele não faria isso.

- Hinata-san? – a voz sobressaltou Hinata que estava distraída demais em seus pensamentos enquanto olhava-se no espelho. Era a voz de Mizuno do outro lado.

- Entre, Mizuno-chan.

A porta se abriu a garota entrou, fechando-a atrás de si. Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Hinata, trazia uma caixa de quimono consigo. Colocou a caixa no chão e abriu antes de levantar o rosto, sorrindo.

- Este é um de seus quimonos, não é, Hinata-san? – perguntou pegando-o pelo colarinho e erguendo-o – É maravilhoso, uma seda de ótima qualidade. As tecelãs do País da Grama têm ótimas mãos.

- Sim – Hinata concordou sorrindo para a garota. Aquele quimono azul com a silhueta negra do castelo que ela segurava não era, nem de longe, o mais bonito da coleção de sua mãe e fora justamente por isso que o trouxera – Porque o trouxe aqui, Mizuno-chan?

Depois do que aconteceu, as moças da _okia_ – as gueixas, para ser exata – recusavam-se a falar com Hinata, a meramente a olharem. Elas poderiam ser desvirtuadas e humilhadas como Hinata fora se falassem com ela, coisa que não acontecia, mas os exageros eram inevitáveis. Fora as mulheres da cozinha, Mizuno e Hae eram as únicas outras mulheres com quem Hinata conversava. Hae porque não era gueixa e não acreditava naquelas bobagens e Mizuno porque era uma _maiko_ e morria se admiração por Hinata. Ela lhe confidenciara isso quando entrara no quarto dela enquanto Sakura cuidava de suas feridas – do jeito tradicional, não com chakra curativo – e dissera, sorrindo, que queria ser como Hinata quando se tornasse uma gueixa.

- Okaa-san me mandou – ela sorriu – Ren-sama parece que gostou muito de você, Hinata-san, ele quer sua companhia hoje.

- I-isso é verdade? – ela nunca imaginara que fosse continuar como gueixa, ainda mais que Ren iria querer vê-la de novo fora do expediente da casa de chá, apesar de ela ainda não estar trabalhando lá.

- Sim, ele disse isso a okaa-san pessoalmente – os olhos da garota brilhavam de admiração – Eu vou ajudá-la a se vestir, Hinata-san.

A mais velha sorriu-lhe, agradecida.

* * *

- Ren-sama? – ela chamou timidamente sem encará-lo. Ou melhor, suas costas, já que ambos andavam, ela seguindo-o pelos corredores da mansão em direção a algum lugar que não fazia questão de saber antes de chegarem lá. Provavelmente ele a faria ficar tocando _shamisen _durante o almoço novamente, mas precisava perguntar uma coisa.

- Sim, Hinata-chan? – ele não parou nem se virou, apenas questionou com sua voz macia.

- Porque m-me chamou para... Vir aqui de novo? De certa forma... Eu estou maculada.

- De certa forma – ele parou e Hinata quase se chocou com ele. Ele se virou, os olhos verdes aquosos presos nela de forma intensa o que fez a moça se encolher e buscar a parede – Mas eu não me importo – Ren deu um passo na direção dela a encurralando entre ele e a parede – De fato, saber que outro homem a viu, saber que ele poderia tê-la, mas não o fez...

As mãos dele contornaram o corpo de Hinata antes de subirem para o rosto maquiado levemente. Quando não ia se apresentar oficialmente, a maquiagem não era administrada completamente. Ele passou os dedos por seus lábios e Hinata sentiu nojo quando o hálito dele bateu em sua boca. Quis se encolher até fundir-se a parede, mas não conseguia.

- Saber disso só faz o meu interesse por você aumentar, Hinata-chan – ele levantou a mecha que caia por sua têmpora que ela nunca conseguia prender ao resto do penteado – Meu interesse em te fazer minha.

Hinata continuava encarando-o, mas se ele chegasse um centímetro mais perto ela iria se esquivar. Para baixo, para cima, empurrá-lo, não sabia que opção usaria, mas não deixaria que ele a tocasse.

- Mas tudo há seu tempo, Hinata-chan – não foi preciso nenhuma atitude drástica, ele mesmo se afastou voltando a seguir pelo corredor esperando que a moça o seguisse. Ela o fez com as pernas trêmulas até chegarem a tão familiar sala de refeições. Ao abrir a porta de correr o senhor feudal revelou Chiren que já estava lá, em pé num dos cantos, e Sasuke, sentado no corredor de fora com um pé balançando quase encostando ao gramado abaixo.

- Ren-sama – Chiren fez uma reverência e Sasuke nem o olhou. Continuou indiferente na varanda.

- Estou atrasado para o almoço, peço desculpas – ele saiu de perto da porta revelando Hinata atrás dele – Fui buscar nosso entretenimento – Ren guiou Hinata a Chiren, Sasuke não tinha visto-a – Este é um de meus aliados, Chiren. Esta é Hinata, minha mais nova gueixa.

A menção do nome despertou Sasuke tal qual em seu sonho. Ele virou o rosto tão depressa que teve medo de Ren ter notado sua ansiedade, mas ele estava olhando para Hinata. Um olhar que invocou o ciúme mais profundo do Uchiha, um sentimento que nem acreditava mais possuir.

- Ah, aquela que foi espancada – Chiren disse em sua voz gutural – Doeu muito, Hinata?

Ela não respondeu a pergunta humilhante que o homem lhe fazia. Era apenas para zombar dela, estava claro. A moça fez uma pequena reverência e se dirigiu para o canto ajoelhando-se perto do instrumento. Sasuke seguia seus passos com os olhos, mas não foi retribuído pelos olhos perolados.

Os homens sentaram-se em volta da mesa baixa e Hinata começou a entoar a melodia calma no _shamisen_, olhando para baixo, o tempo todo para os seus dedos dedilhando as cordas. Os empregados surgiram e trouxeram a comida, ela não os olhou, só ficou atenta quando a conversa começou, uma conversa interessante e pertinente para o motivo de os ninjas da Vila da Folha estarem ali.

- Quando Ryuusuke e Wakusei chegarem eu pretendo fazer uma pequena cerimônia antes de encaminharmos nossos homens para a Vila da Folha – começou Ren – Para dar boa sorte.

- O onde é que você vai atacar, _Uchiha-san_? – perguntou Chiren desdenhoso sorvendo o saquê disposto ali no lugar do chá.

- Na linha de frente – respondeu Sasuke com seus olhos de adaga. A coisa que mais adorava fazer nos últimos dias era amedrontar Chiren ameaçando olha-lo por muito tempo e, só pelo tempo de uma piscada, deixa-lo ver seu Sharingan. O homem desviava seus olhos rapidamente.

- Uchiha-san ficará ocupado com Uzumaki Naruto, ele é o grande problema da Vila, o último dos Jinchuuriki – Masaru, enquanto falava, comia sem pressa, tinha um tom afável e gentil, como se estivesse tratando do assunto mais agradável que pudesse conhecer – Ouvi boatos que ele está para ser nomeado Hokage.

- As minhas tropas, junto com Wakusei e Ryuusuke, vão atacar pelas laterais da Vila para que Ren-sama possa ir direto pela frente, para a entrada principal – Chiren abandonou o copo e começou a tomar seu saquê direto da garrafa – São ninjas muito bons esses mercenários que conseguimos, mas seria mais fácil se a Akatsuki ainda existisse, não teríamos nenhum trabalho.

- Não é do meu feitio depender de outras pessoas para fazer meus negócios, Chiren – Ren pousou os hashi – Atrai má sorte.

- Você fala muito em sorte, Ren – Sasuke levantou os olhos pra ele que até aquele momento tinham ficado vagando discretamente entre seu prato de arroz e os movimentos de Hinata, quieta e atenta no canto, tocando.

- Não ouso desafia-la, Uchiha-san – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Chiren se levantou levando a garrafa de saquê consigo e abriu a porta – Já terminou de comer?

- Quero uma mulher, faz tempo que não me deito com uma – ele sorriu, um sorriso que Hinata não viu, mas que a deixaria enojada e fez Sasuke retesar os músculos da mandíbula – Você pode me ceder uma gueixa, Ren-sama?

- Minhas gueixas não são prostitutas, Chiren, a menos que você esteja disposto a pagar por um mizuage que será leiloado esta noite.

- Não tenho tanto dinheiro assim – ele virou a garrafa de saquê e um pouco do líquido transparente escorreu de sua boca manchando o quimono – Vou até os fundos do feudo.

Ren apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e a porta se fechou. O fim do feudo era como eles chamavam o lugar onde as mulheres da vida ficavam no feudo de Masaru Ren. Nenhum lugar é perfeito e tantos guardas e visitantes que frequentemente estavam no feudo e que não tinham dinheiro para comprar um mizuage de uma linda e delicada gueixa, se contentavam com as mãos ásperas e a pele há muito seca de mulheres que não se importavam com homens grotescos e ninharias de dinheiro.

- Você não deseja uma mulher também, Uchiha-san? – Ren virou-se para ele, os empregados entraram na sala para retirar os utensílios do almoço. Sasuke o mirou, seu olhar duro como qualquer outro, sem se abalar.

Hinata, em seu canto, não esboçou reação, mas por dentro seu estômago se comprimiu esperando a resposta.

- Como eu já disse na primeira vez que nos vimos, Ren – respondeu o moreno – Meu interesse aqui são negócios e _gueixas_.

- Você é um homem de gosto apurado, Uchiha-san – Ren riu um pouco e serviu-se de saquê. Um servo abriu a porta e chamou pelo senhor feudal, um camponês precisava da ajuda do senhor – Sim, já vou atendê-lo – olhou para Sasuke com um sorriso que tinha mais segundas intenções do que Sasuke gostaria – Volto em um instante, Uchiha-san, enquanto isso Hinata-chan pode lhe fazer companhia.

"Você nem faz ideia", pensou Sasuke.

O moreno não respondeu e Ren se foi.

- Hinata – Sasuke se levantou e aproximou-se da morena. Ela errou uma nota e quase quebrou uma corda do instrumento quando suas mãos começaram a tremer com a aproximação dele. Não levantou os olhos, pousou o _shamisen_ ao seu lado e colocou ambas as mãos no colo e apertou de leve o tecido de seu quimono – Sinto muito.

Para a Hyuuga aquela foi uma tremenda surpresa. Esperava de Uchiha Sasuke quaisquer palavras, menos aquelas. Ele poderia lhe ofender, poderia lhe fazer perguntas sobre o que estavam comentando na casa de chá sobre o seu açoitamento – que para ele fora duplo –, poderia ter lhe dado algum ordem referente à missão. Mas se desculpar? Sentir pelo quê?

- O... Q-que disse, Sasuke-san? – seus olhos levantaram-se para mirá-lo, mas os olhos negros não a encaravam de volta. Ele sentara-se na varanda novamente, uma perna flexionada com o braço descansando sobre ela, a outra balançando preguiçosamente na beirada e ele olhava algo mais interessante no quintal.

- Sinto muito – ele respondeu diretamente.

- Por quê?

- Se eu não a tivesse seguido, você não teria esses vergões escondidos sob o quimono.

- Você não poderia ter feito outra coisa, Sasuke-san – ela não conseguia desviar seus olhos do perfil bonito que ele lhe apresentava, o sol batia na pele pálida deixando-a ainda mais branca, a marca negra de Orochimaru ainda remanescente em seu pescoço – Como capitão, seu dever...

- Meu dever é não deixar que nada aconteça a meus subordinados! – ele não gritou, não se exaltou. Na verdade, sua voz estava tão baixa e controlada que a morena sentiu a dor das palavras se chocarem com ela ao mesmo tempo em que o som chegou a seus ouvidos.

- Isso não foi culpa sua – a voz dela tinha o mesmo tom, mas sem a dor.

Sua mão pequena deslizou até o ombro, Sakura tinha feito um ótimo trabalho com unguentos nas feridas, mas algumas formaram cascas e ás vezes a seda do quimono as arranhava. Quando ela levantou seus olhos outra vez, encontrou o abismo em que queria cair dentro dos olhos dele. Sorriu serena e, por ele a estar observando, corou levemente.

- Logo não haverá mais marcas e Sakura-chan disse que não vai restar nem cicatrizes – a kunoichi levantou-se e passou a mão para alisar o pano do quimono antes de sentar-se sobre os joelhos ao lado de Sasuke – Por favor, não se preocupe, Sa...

Se naquela manhã Hyuuga Hinata estava se perguntando se estava apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke ou qualquer coisa do tipo, naquele momento ela acabara de receber sua confirmação. Quando os lábios dele se colocaram sobre os seus tão repentinamente, tão súbito quanto o sentimento que ela sabia ter, mas não sabia de quando ou onde, viu-se estática, os olhos arregalados e a boca congelada entreaberta enquanto começava a pronunciar o nome dele. O beijo provocou correntes elétricas no seu corpo, muito mais intensas do que o toque dele em sua pele há três dias no lago e enquanto ele tocava o seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos durante o beijo, deslizando para seu pescoço e acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

A corrente elétrica começou nele e percorreu seu corpo trazendo com ela uma ínfima esperança de que poderia ser retribuída. Ela se tornara mais uma das que eram apaixonadas por Uchiha Sasuke e a esperança era de que ela poderia não ser só mais uma na coleção dele. Fechou os olhos evitando pensar no que poderia ser e a língua experiente de Sasuke entrou em sua boca como se fosse a primeira vez que ele fizesse isso. Sentiu-se estranhamente renovado quando Hinata retribuiu o beijo e não queria mais parar, apesar do que estava fazendo, num impulso, era extremamente arriscado. Quando teve o intuito de se separar dela, a mão agarrou a barra de seu quimono e ele ficou, prolongando o beijo um pouco mais, e percebeu, com esse movimento de retribuição, que toda a chama percorrendo seu sangue só era acesa pela fagulha que vinha dela.

- Po... Por que f-fez isso? – ela perguntou e Sasuke sorriu sem que ela percebesse ao vê-la corada, ofegante, os lábios molhados com sua saliva.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você teve para retribuir – aquela frase foi o suficiente para fazê-la estremecer e deixar a esperançazinha que veio com o beijo crescer um pouquinho. Ela deixou a franja farta cobrir seus olhos e se levantou, envergonhada e indecisa e até feliz demais para continuar ali, precisava ficar um pouco sozinha.

Sasuke quis pará-la quando ela se levantou, mas a porta abriu e ele continuou de costas, impassível, apenas ouvindo a breve conversa.

- Hinata-chan, você está bem?

- N-não, Ren-sama. Será que posso me retirar por hoje? – para Ren a voz de Hinata pareceria doente, apática. Para Sasuke, havia uma nota ali que até aquele momento não percebera. Será que não a percebera, porque surgira com seu beijo? Sorriu mais uma vez ao identificar o tom feliz na voz melodiosa.

- Sim, pode ir e descanse – Masaru respondeu e a porta se fechou.

Sasuke não via mais motivo para continuar ali e, antes que Ren perguntasse qualquer coisa sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, o moreno levantou-se e sumiu deixando fumaça branca para trás.

* * *

Ele disparava soco após soco na água caindo da cascata não muito grande do lago onde vira Hinata. Já estava banhado de suor e água e, atrás de si, o sol se punha. Não demonstrava que iria parar. O quimono negro que estava usando e Kusanagi jaziam sob a mesma árvore que as roupas da morena Hyuuga no outro dia. Porque queria se cansar? Porque ficava dando socos e treinando ali? Naruto foi quem lhe trouxe a resposta.

- Você tem jeitos bem estranhos de demonstrar que está feliz, teme – Sasuke parou quando ouviu a voz do melhor amigo. Virou o rosto para vê-lo sorrindo largamente, as mãos atrás da cabeça, apoiado preguiçoso em uma árvore – Seria mais fácil só sorrir, dattebayo.

- Do que está falando, dobe?

- Nem tenta desviar o assunto, Sasuke, eu vi! – o Uchiha só continuou encarando-o enquanto o loiro se desencostava da árvore e andava sobre a água em sua direção com um olhar semi-cerrado e um sorriso malicioso de quem sabia alguma coisa realmente interessante. Ele se aproximou e, cobrindo um lado da boca com a mão, disse – Você e a Hinata e aquele beijão, dattebayo.

Sasuke continuou olhando-o.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Naruto.

- Ah, qual é? – o loiro gritou, mas depois desistiu, com Sasuke aquilo de jogar na cara simplesmente não funcionava, era capaz de o Uchiha negar até a morte do que simplesmente admitir que Naruto estivesse certo de bom grado. Ele já tinha feito muito quando pediu desculpas por ter ido embora. Ficou sério, então – Não faça aquilo de novo com ela.

A sobrancelha de Sasuke se levantou, sem entender o que Naruto queria dizer. Primeiro ele vinha gritando que ele estava feliz, agora ele queria mandar sua felicidade embora?

- Você não está fazendo sentido, dobe.

- Eu não vou deixar você magoar a Hinata-chan, dattebayo! – aquilo Naruto gritou virando-se para Sasuke. O pegaria pelo colarinho se ele estivesse usando alguma camisa, mas o dorso estava nu – Já basta a Sakura-chan ferida por você, Sasuke.

Aquilo, para Sasuke, vindo de Naruto, foi pior que um soco.

- Só a beije de novo quando tiver certeza do que sente por ela, assim o motivo da felicidade que você está sentindo agora será verdadeiro – finalizou Naruto deixando o seu semblante se suavizar – E mútuo.

O capitão fez uma cara azeda e pensativa, mas depois deu um de seus meio sorrisos e encarou Naruto, cruzou os braços sobre o peito, as sobrancelhas franzidas juntas.

- Porque é que você está sempre me dando lição de moral?

- Porque todo mundo fica muito burro quando o assunto são os próprios sentimentos – o Uzumaki riu – E você sempre foi péssimo pra lidar com eles!

- E você pra lidar com mulheres.

- É por _isso_ que nós somos amigos, dattebayo.

* * *

**Olá!  
Nossa, ficou um capítulo mais curto do que eu esperava e eu tinha em mente que o Sasuke pegasse a Hinata numa sala e a prensasse na parede e coisas acontecessem, mas parece que não foi isso que saiu, não é? Bom, esse capítulo é essencialmente pra falar sobre os sentimentos do casal principal e, não sei por que, tô com essa mania de finalizar capítulo com essas ceninhas de amizade de Sasuke e Naruto.  
Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e, eu prometo, muitas coisas acontecerão no próximo capítulo, vai ser maior que este. Obrigada a todo mundo que está acompanhando e desculpem-me pelo capítulo decepcionante.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Elara-chan, Sabaku no Aretha, Amandy-san, Mrs. Loockers, Pinkuiro, gesy, Bela F., Lust Lotu's, Ariii, misha-chan, Hana-Lis, Jane Nylleve, FranHyuuga _e_ Keli-chan._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	8. Duzentas Peças de Ouro

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**-**

**Capítulo Sete – Duzentas Peças de Ouro**

_Nas minhas memórias de luz eu via Neji-nii-san meio difuso ao longe e por mais que eu tente não consigo me lembrar de seu cheiro na infância, fora o cheiro de madeira do dojo. Ele treinava sempre com seu pai, muito sério e empenhado, com a eterna missão de ficar forte para me proteger. Ás vezes eu ficava escondida atrás da porta do dojo para espiá-lo e era minha mãe quem sempre me pegava no flagra e me fazia corar, ficar encolhida em mim mesma, rodando dos dedos e sem encarar o sorriso divertido que ela me lançava._

_- Você gosta do Neji-kun, Hinata-chan? – ela me perguntou depois que nos afastamos, enquanto eu servia o chá. Quase derrubei o bule e olhei pra ela depressa com medo que tivesse visto meu deslize – Está apaixonada por ele?_

_- Não, o-okaa-san! – eu exclamei, corando mais e mais diante de seus olhos bondosos, risonhos, felizes. Olhos que eu nunca esquecerei – Só gosto... Gosto de ver Neji-nii-san treinando, ele... É tão forte._

_Minha mãe me olhou longamente e assentiu depois. Pegou sua xícara de chá com o movimento floreado do pulso, involuntário, que fazia a bainha de seu quimono levantar minimamente, mas o suficiente para que meu pai sorrisse de canto, pegasse-lhe a mão e a beijasse ternamente, como eu o via fazer quanto ele e okaa-san estavam sozinhos._

_- E você gosta de outro alguém, Hinata-chan? – eu a olhei, mas não corei. Não havia o que responder, não havia um outro alguém. Balancei a cabeça em negativa, mas minha mãe não viu. Uma criada chegou apressada até nós dizendo que Hiashi-sama nos queria ver imediatamente na entrada do Clã – Se é tão urgente, temos que nos apressar, não é?_

_Mas pressa não era algo comum na personalidade de mamãe. Ela era como o rio que flui em seu próprio ritmo, não importa que alguém o apresse, ele não vai mais rápido do que o tempo que a natureza determinou para que ele flua. Quando chegamos à entrada do Clã papai não estava só. Uma família de quatro pessoas morenas que, de costas, poderia se passar por perfeitos Hyuuga com suas poses austeras, imperativas, mas a diferença marcante eram suas roupas escuras e olhos também. Os Hyuuga usam roupas predominantemente claras, assim como nossos olhos._

_- Hikari, estes são os Uchiha – disse meu pai assim que nos aproximamos – Uchiha Mikoto e Fugaku-san, este é minha esposa, Hikari – minha mãe lhes fez uma reverência e sorriu radiante. Colocou-me a sua frente, as mãos em meus ombros – Esta é Hinata, minha filha._

_- Estes são Itachi e Sasuke, meus filhos – Fugaku-san indicou dois meninos parados perto da mãe. _

_Itachi era sério, alto, com olhos duros de um negro infinito. Era como uma miniatura do pai, de ar preciso, astuto e a beleza inata dos Uchiha. Sasuke ainda era apenas um garotinho, tão pequeno como eu quando garotinha. Os cabelos arrepiados, rebeldes, diferente dos do irmão, presos e contidos. Mais pálido que o resto da família, com as sobrancelhas franzidas querendo meter um medo que as pessoas insistiam em não sentir dele, um bico nos lábios finos. Os olhos diferentes de Itachi, mais brilhantes de curiosidade, admiração, sonhos._

_- Uchiha Itachi-san – repetiu meu pai com tom de elogio para Fugaku – É um verdadeiro prodígio o seu primogênito, logo será admitido na ANBU, se não me engano._

_- Sim, é o que eu pretendo – respondeu Fugaku._

_Daquele encontro, do primeiro encontro que eu tive com pessoas de um Clã diferente, o que eu mais me lembro era a acentuada negritude da família Uchiha. Fugaku falava como meu pai, como eu acreditava que todos os pais deviam falar com seus filhos naquela época: sério, grosso, direto. Mikoto-san era parecida com minha mãe – e eu também achava que todas as mães deveriam ser daquele jeito – era amável, com um sorriso cálido, palavras mansas. Itachi ficou parado e quieto o tempo todo, menos quando lhe perguntavam alguma coisa que ele respondia sucintamente. Os olhos de Sasuke não paravam, moviam-se com velocidade para todos os presentes, observando gestos, palavras, entonações, as criadas que às vezes passavam no fundo, os outros membros do Clã que saiam, os gritos das lutas que aconteciam no dojo._

_E eu, perdida em um mundo que eu _devia_ conhecer, que eu era ensinada a conhecer, a compreender e a interagir, me sentia invisível. Invisível do jeito que eu sempre me senti em toda a minha vida. Não era incômodo, angustiante, doloroso. Fazia-me sentir protegida, abrigada num lugar onde as pessoas não me poderiam encontrar. O melhor esconderijo para brincar o meu esconde-esconde imaginário comigo mesma._

_- Já que nossos maridos irão cuidar dos negócios, o que acha de tomarmos chá, Mikoto-san? – arte da conversa, do entretenimento, da boa companhia. Ensinamentos de gueixa. Okaa-san levou os Uchiha, menos Fugaku e Itachi – que tinha ido ao nosso Clã justamente para começar a se familiarizar com os negócios-, a uma de nossas salas de chá. Eu os seguia, invisível, logo atrás de minha mãe._

_- Trouxemos esse presente de cortesia para você, Hikari-san – Mikoto trazia uma caixa em seus braços, mas ela só teve utilidade quando foi passada para as mãos de minha mãe que a colocou a sua frente e abriu-a._

_- Mikoto-san, isso não é necessário – ela disse espantada com o presente, tirando um quimono negro de dentro da caixa – É um dos lindos quimonos do seu Clã._

_- Sim, sim, é por isso que eu lhe trouxe ele e quero que aceite._

_Minha mãe encarou maravilhada o quimono. Em suas costas havia o desenho lindo de uma garça branca com as pontas das penas das asas pintadas de vermelho sangue. _

_- Não tenho como lhe agradecer, Mikoto-san – respondeu minha mãe fazendo uma de suas reverência e eu me aproximei depois de ficar tão estarrecida quando mamãe ao ver aquela peça de seda._

_- Você é uma garotinha muito encantadora, sabia, Hinata-chan? – disse Mikoto para mim quando lhe servi um prato com doces de feijão. Ela sorriu, mas retomou a conversa com mamãe logo depois enquanto eu só corei e passei a oferecer os doces a Sasuke._

_Ele me encarou por um segundo antes de voltar seus olhos ávidos ao prato que eu lhe estendia sem encará-lo. Eu tinha medo que ele me olhasse e me encontrasse através da minha invisibilidade. O caçula dos Uchiha apenas estendeu a mão para o doce e, antes de eu me retirar de sua frente, estendeu a outra pegando mais um. Não pude evitar e sorri, saindo de minha invisibilidade. E acho que eu ofendi Sasuke naquele momento, pois ele fez menção de colocar o doce de volta no prato, mas só deu uma mordida no doce e corou, virando o rosto. E eu ri baixinho, mas o suficiente para atrair olhares de okaa-san e Mitoko-san._

_- O que é que você fez, Sasuke-kun?_

_- Não, por favor, Mikoto-san – disse minha mãe – Coma quantos quiser, Sasuke-kun._

_Ele olhou para as mulheres meio emburrado, depois olhou pra mim e eu abaixei a cabeça depressa, as bochechas ardendo sentindo os olhos negros em mim e querendo que ele desviasse o olhar o mais depressa possível, que ele não me enxergasse no meu esconderijo, e estendi-lhe a bandeja com os doces. Senti-o pegar mais um e levantei a cabeça. Sasuke colocou o doce de feijão na boca, mas tinha os seus olhos em mim. Engoli seco, tão envergonhada quanto quando minha mãe me pegou espionando o nii-san._

_O encarei pela última vez naquele dia e vi meu mundo muito bem construído para me esconder simplesmente sumir. O mundo foi invadido por luz branca e fumaça e nunca mais foi o mesmo, porque os olhos negros de Uchiha Sasuke destruíram meu mundo. Ele conseguiu me enxergar na minha invisibilidade protetora naquele dia, no único dia em que ele verdadeiramente se interessou em colocar seus olhos em mim. Primeiro eu o odiei por descobrir meu esconderijo, depois eu apenas esqueci. _

_Mais tarde, quando a família Uchiha já tinha ido embora e eu estava com minha mãe nas termas. Eu nadando e ela lavando os cabelos com jasmim, eu lhe perguntei:_

_- Okaa-san – ela se virou para mim e parou o cantarolar que saía de seus lábios – Gueixas se apaixonam?_

_- Claro que sim, Hinata-chan – ela riu – Todo mundo se apaixona – depois ela adquiriu um semblante triste – Mas nem todas as pessoas são permitidas de expressar isso._

_- Como assim?_

_- Gueixas podem se apaixonar, querida, mas precisam abandonar tudo para isso e sair do mundo fantástico, envolto em brumas e mistérios, que é o mundo das gueixas, não é tão fácil quanto apenas... – mamãe colocou as duas mãos sobre o meu rosto e alisou-o com carinho apertando minha bochecha de leve - Tirar a maquiagem._

* * *

Os preparativos começaram cedo e ao pôr-do-sol ainda não tinha findado. O último aliado de Ren-sama chegara, ele era o que trazia os exércitos que atacariam a entrada da Vila da Folha, enquanto Chiren, Ryuusuke e Wakusei, ficariam encarregados das outras posições. A marcha teria início em três dias e, naquele dia, haveria uma comemoração especial.

Sakura estava sentada lá fora, como a mais nova ajudante da cozinha os piores trabalhos eram deixados por sua conta. Enxugou os olhos pela milésima vez desde que começara o árduo trabalho de descascar todo aquele saco de cebolas. Para que eles iriam usar tantas cebolas? Ninguém lhe soube responder quando perguntou. Diziam apenas para fazer seu trabalho sem reclamar e era o que ela estava fazendo. O seu trabalho reclamando sempre que podia.

- Rápido, Sakura! – gritou uma voz de dentro da cozinha – Quanto tempo mais você vai demorar pra descascar umas míseras cebolas?

- Já estou terminando! – gritou de volta, mas o que realmente queria fazer era tacar as cebolas de volta. Bem na testa de quem a estava apressando!

Terminou de descascar mais uma e largou a faca. Enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos e fungou profundamente. Ergueu os olhos pra cima, depois por cima do ombro para olhar o sol poente, a beleza das nuvens alaranjadas, rosadas, arroxeadas.

E Naruto. Naruto andando até ela com um olhar melancólico fixamente pregado em seu rosto vermelho, manchado pelas lágrimas e pelas passadas agressivas de suas mãos para secá-las. Levantou-se rapidamente quando o viu chegando e ficou preocupada.

- Naruto... – mas sua voz saiu embargada, baixa e debilitada.

- Sakura-chan – ele respondeu. Ele tentou dar-lhe um sorriso triste, mas não conseguiu e quando se aproximou o suficiente apenas a abraçou.

A Haruno não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, o que Naruto estava fazendo e, em seu espanto, apenas o abraçou de volta. Não sabia o que fazer quando via o amigo naquelas condições, porque eram tão raras as vezes que o loiro se mostrava o mais minimamente possível triste, que eram praticamente inexistentes. Abraçou-o e apertou seus dedos em seu quimono curto, agradeceu por todas as pessoas estarem ocupadas demais para presenciarem aquilo.

- Não precisa chorar, eu vou ficar com você – ele disse assustando-a de novo. Sua voz saia baixa, consoladora. Mas consolar o quê? – Parece que a Hinata-chan faz mesmo o teme feliz – Naruto sorriu ainda abraçado a ela. Ele notara a mudança de Sasuke, algo que quem não o conhecia não conseguiria notar, mas para Naruto aquilo era missão Rank-D – Sasuke tá mesmo feliz, Sakura-chan.

Congelou, suas mãos apertaram o quimono de Naruto e as lágrimas recomeçaram a descer, dessa vez realmente lágrimas e não apenas o afeito de descascar as cebolas. O que Naruto estava dizendo? O que Hinata tinha a ver com Sasuke? Como assim ela o deixava feliz? Não conseguia falar e o loiro continuou.

- Ainda bem que o Sasuke veio falar logo com você, eu não quero ele magoando mais ninguém, nem a Hinata-chan e muito menos a você – Sakura já não o ouvia, só ficava parada na mesma posição sem se mover, com as lágrimas escorrendo-lhe dos olhos e as palavras começando a fazer sentido ao juntarem-se em sua cabeça.

As frases de Naruto repetiam-se infinitamente até ela reencontrar sua voz, se afastou dele com delicadeza.

- Sasuke-k... – engoliu o sufixo e perguntou-se se deveria continuar a usá-lo. Decidiu que sim, porque com a sua voz o nome dele sem o sufixo lhe soava muito estranho – Sasuke-kun não veio falar nada comigo, Naruto – deu-lhe as costas e pegou o cesto de cebolas descascadas – Mas obrigada por me avisar.

- Sakura-chan, não, espera aí! = ele agarrou a mão dela – Você... Estava chorando, por que... Ele, o teme, não... Não falou...

- Eu estava descascando cebolas – ela não o encarou e Naruto viu o cesto – Preciso ir.

Puxou seu braço do aperto do Uzumaki e deu-lhe as costas de vez. Naruto não insistiu, sentia-se o pior dos homens. Não se sentia deveras um homem! Levou a mão aos fios castanhos que não lhe causavam dor por mais que puxasse. Ele tinha feito a pior de todas as burradas de toda a sua vida recheada delas.

* * *

É difícil descrever a sensação de perder o seu amor platônico para alguém em quem confia. É difícil, porque não há como culpar nem um nem outro. Nem o seu amor platônico nem a pessoa em quem confia. Amar é melhor que ser amado, pois com o seu próprio amor é possível lidar, mas não com o amor que alguém dedica a você. Não é possível moldar o amor alheio para se encaixar ao seu, grudar ao seu, ficar junto do seu amor para sempre. Não é possível moldar o amor de alguém para deixar de amar outra pessoa e passar a amar você. O que se pode fazer é apenas amar e esperar amar um alguém que também te ame.

Seguia pelos corredores da _okia_ movimentada. Ninguém reparava nela, ninguém perguntava por que estava tão apática, sem se dar conta, sem se importar com nada que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, porque as pessoas não se importavam absolutamente com ela. Então ela só andava com os sentimentos brincando nas montanhas-russas de suas entranhas em direção a única pessoa que se importa com ela naquele lugar, a pessoa que fez seus sentimentos brincar nas montanhas-russas de seu interior.

Não sentia raiva de Hinata nem de Sasuke nem de si mesma, mas tampouco podia dizer que o seu estado de espírito era o mais neutro e relaxado possível. Haruno Sakura apenas parou em frente à porta do quarto de Hinata sem saber o que fazer, o que pensar, o que dizer, o que sentir.

Abriu a porta.

- Sakura-chan – a voz de Hinata a atingiu. Preocupada, delicada, como um sopro de ar fresco em um penduricalho de sinos – Está tudo bem?

Os olhos esmeraldinos esquadrinharam a cena. Hinata estava se vestindo, Mizuno ao seu lado parou o serviço quando a gueixa se levantou para aproximar-se da rósea. As pérolas da Hyuuga brilhavam tão belas quanto Sakura jamais vira antes. E começou a chorar de novo.

- Sakura-chan! – ela caiu sobre os joelhos quando Hinata se aproximou e a morena a amparou. O quimono bonito que vestia foi molhado pelas lágrimas salgadas de Sakura, mas Hinata não se importava – O que aconteceu?

A nin-médica não respondeu. Ela trouxe o rosto maquiado de Hinata para entre suas mãos e sorriu deixando a Hyuuga completamente sem entender o que Sakura tinha. Depois lançou seus braços de encontro à morena e a abraçou apertado dizendo em seu ouvido apenas para ela ouvir:

- Eu amo Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan.

Hinata não podia dizer que não entendera o que Sakura tinha depois dessas palavras óbvias. Sentiu-se mal quando retribuiu o abraço, sentiu-se suja e escrota. Mas Sakura não a deixou de afastar.

- Mas ele não me ama – completou – Nunca amou e nunca vai amar, ele mesmo me disse isso.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior e também chorou. A tintura negra em seus olhos escorreu por sobre a pele pálida pela maquiagem.

- Eu quero que ele seja feliz e você o faz feliz – a Hyuuga soluçou e quando o seu choro se intensificou, o da rósea cessou para dar lugar a um sorriso agradecido – Obrigada por fazê-lo feliz.

E tencionou se afastar, mas dessa vez foi Hinata a prendê-la no abraço.

- Não – respondeu – Só vou... Só vou deixá-la me agradecer qu-quando também o fizer feliz...

- Quem? – indagou Sakura.

- Naruto-kun.

Sakura ficou muda entre os braços de Hinata.

- Ele te ama, Sakura-chan – continuou – Mas para fazê-lo feliz não é preciso muito, tenho certeza que Naruto-kun sempre estará feliz enquanto você estiver.

Sakura não respondeu mais uma vez e abraçou a kunoichi com mais força.

* * *

O sol colocou-se atrás dos muros mais afastados do feudo de Masaru Ren e Uchiha Sasuke estava olhando-o pela janela quando o fez. Não saíra do quarto naquele dia, não queria ouvir as conversas, não queria ver os preparativos sendo feitos. Não queria saber quanto àqueles imbecis pretendiam pagar para ter Hinata. Não importava, ele não deixaria isso acontecer. Ninguém, além dele, iria tocá-la.

- Sasuke-sama – chamou uma voz da porta – Ren-sama pediu para todos se reunirem no saguão para a ida à casa de chá.

Ele ouviu, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de querer abrir a porta. Era outro criado que desaparecia no corredor assim que ele tencionava sair. Para sua surpresa, a porta deslizou e abriu-se. Quando se virou ele viu Mizuno, a garota da casa de chá, olhando-o da maneira submissa que os criados usam. Carregava algo familiar em seus braços.

- Desculpe-me a ousadia, Sasuke-san, mas Hinata-san me pediu para vir – começou a menina. Sasuke se adiantou esperando-a continuar – Hinata-san me pediu para lhe devolver isso.

Estendeu a ele o quimono branco com o símbolo do Clã Uchiha.

Sasuke pegou-o de suas mãos e a garota se retirou com pressa fechando a porta em sua passagem. O Uchiha segurou o quimono com as duas mãos para sentir o cheiro de Hinata, coisa que para ele não era difícil reconhecer. Retirou o quimono negro que vinha usando e recolocou o branco. Girou Kusanagi nas mãos entes de enfiá-la no cinto. Saiu.

Os outros aliados e Ren se encontravam no saguão quando Sasuke juntou-se a eles. Recebeu um olhar irritado de Chiren por ser o último e atrasá-los a qual Sasuke ignorou completamente. Ren fez sinal para que eles saíssem e sorriu enquanto falava sobre as belezas que eles iam ver naquela noite. A casa de chá fora fechada apenas para comportar os aliados de Ren e os homens mais importantes do feudo e arredores que foram convidados para aquela ocasião.

Lanternas brancas com pinturas de cerejeiras foram espalhadas pela entrada e por dentro dos caminhos que as pessoas deveriam seguir na casa de chá. As gueixas estavam circulando, misteriosas e belas. O cheiro de incenso e outras essências em óleo eram marcantes e Sasuke sentiu-se meio enjoado naquele ambiente. Os homens foram indicados a se sentarem em almofadas de um único lado da sala formando um meio círculo. Ren sentou-se no centro com Sasuke de um lado e Chiren de outro. As gueixas se aproximaram com o chá, o saquê e alguns doces para oferecer e, quando todos os homens já estavam acomodados, as luzes diminuíram. O espetáculo começaria.

- Agora é o momento certo para aprender a apreciar uma raridade, Sasuke-san – Ren inclinou-se um pouco para sussurrar essas palavras ao moreno – Preste muita atenção.

Pétalas de cerejeiras começaram a cair quando Hinata entrou. A maquiagem fora reconstruída em seu rosto, o quimono fora trocado. Ela vestia um de seus próprios quimonos, o negro com a garça branca e vermelha. Ela segurava a abertura do quimono na altura do peito, os ombros desnudos, os cabelos soltos e longos caindo-lhe pelos ombros e costas até o quadril, um dos lados da saia do quimono estava preso ao _obi_ deixando as pernas de Hinata suficientemente a mostra. O _shamisen_ e a _shukahachi_ começaram a tocar em algum lugar atrás dos espectadores.

A dança de Hinata tinha como tema uma moça que todos os dias passeava perto de um lago. Ela se sentava na margem do lago e ficava olhando para as carpas e para o seu reflexo na superfície. Era a mais bela moça da aldeia onde morava e todos os homens queriam casar com ela, mas nenhum era de seu agrado. Depois de ter dispensado mais um de seus pretendentes ela foi passear perto de seu lago. O pretendente recusado, com muita raiva da bela moça, empurrou-a no lago, mas ela não sabia nadar. A moça gritou desesperadamente por socorro, para que ele a ajudasse. O homem não fez nada. Ele riu e deu-lhe as costas deixando-a morrer.

Hinata jazeu no chão ao terminar a dança e as pétalas de cerejeiras pararam de cair sobre seu corpo inerte ao mesmo tempo em que cessaram os instrumentos. Da platéia de homens que a assistiam ficaram parados, todos impressionados com o desempenho magnífico. Puderam realmente ver a moça, sua agonia enquanto a água lhe penetrava os pulmões e o ar e a vida abandonava-lhe. Ren foi o primeiro a unir as mãos e bater palmas para Hinata.

- Você tinha razão, Ren – sussurrou-lhe Sasuke depois ele se sentou. Pegou sua xícara de chá e sorveu um gole dando um sorriso de canto – Eu aprendi mesmo a apreciar uma raridade.

* * *

Quando Hinata voltou da apresentação, já devidamente arrumada com todas as camadas do quimono, com o cabelo preso e a maquiagem retocada, o salão com os aliados de Ren, os convidados e o próprio Masaru Ren explodiu em outra salva de palmas a qual a morena agradeceu com uma reverência singela antes de colocar-se em serviço. Ela pegou uma bandeja contendo saquê e chá e aproximou-se do senhor feudal, ajoelhou-se a sua frente e sorriu levemente.

- Você dançou lindamente, Hinata-chan – ele respondeu.

- É muito gentil, Ren-sama – ela respondeu e serviu-lhe de saquê.

- Está preparada para o que vem a seguir?

A Hyuuga sentiu uma pedra de gelo descer por seu esôfago e se alojar em seu estômago. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente em resposta antes de se voltar para Sasuke.

- Prefere chá ou saquê, Uchiha-san? – ela levantou os olhos para ele e viu o seu mundo que construíra para se esconder ser destruído de novo pelos olhos dele. Mas dessa vez não o odiou, porque era exatamente o que queria. Que ele a encontrasse e a tomasse para si.

- Chá.

Apertou o punho que estava sobre a perna dobrada para reprimir seus desejos de tocá-la, de acabar com todo o plano de salvar o destino da Vila da Folha por um impulso insano. Ele nunca fora um ser irracional, ainda mais se tratando de uma missão importante, mas aquela chama que Hinata conseguia atiçar com um simples olhar e que percorria seu corpo todo com a velocidade do sangue nas veias o fazia perder o controle.

- Sabe, _Hinata-chan_ – a voz de Chiren veio do outro lado e Hinata virou sua atenção para ele – Acho que até eu vou dar um lance por você. Aquilo que você fez ali... – e apontou precariamente para o salão – Foi muito impressionante.

- Obrigada – agradeceu-lhe com a mesma cortesia e reverência.

A garota serviu-lhe de saquê, mas Chiren simplesmente arrancou a garrafa das mãos da moça. Sasuke se lembrava muito bem das palavras de Tsunade-sama para que não houvesse "vítimas desnecessárias", mas ele podia muito bem falar que matara Chiren por pura autodefesa e deixa-lo bem retalhado, assim ninguém poderia comprovar ou negar nada que ele dissesse.

- Hinata-chan, você precisa se retirar agora – Ren avisou indicando Hae parada perto da porta com um aceno de cabeça. A moça sorriu-lhe uma última vez e fez uma reverência. Masaru Ren segurou-lhe a mão quando ela fez menção de se levantar. Ele não disse uma palavra, apenas alisou sua pele com o dedão em gestos circulares. A Hyuuga puxou sua mão devagar até se ver livre e andou até Hae com passos rápidos.

Ela sabia o que Ren queria, qualquer um podia ver a libido de seu olhar e ela sentia nojo de si por despertar naquele homem asqueroso tal sentimento. Hae-san guiou-a pelos corredores até uma sala nos fundos da _okia_. Lá dentro havia incenso aceso e um leito preparado. Os seus cabelos foram novamente soltos e presos com apenas um enfeite de uma flor de lótus. Duas pedras produziram faíscas as suas costas para dar-lhe alguma sorte – mas a Hyuuga sentiu-as vazia de superstições – e as instruções que recebera eram apenas para esperar ali, pacientemente, que quem quer que a compre viria em breve. A ela não era permitido assistir o leilão, apenas tinha que entregar-se ao homem que passasse por aquela porta.

De todos os ensinamentos de gueixa que recebera de sua mãe, nenhum lhe era útil naquele momento. Sua okaa-san não lhe ensinara como depreender a alma do corpo para ser capaz de não sentir nada. Nem lhe ensinara o que fazer se a pessoa que a comprasse for quem ela deseja. Ela apenas ensinou-lhe que gueixas são proibidas de amar e de desejar, ensinou-lhe que aquele mundo pode ser um lugar perigoso e ensinou-lhe a dor da perda.

E agora tinha Sasuke ensinando-lhe a se sentir completa.

Mas podia não ser ele a entrar por aquela porta, independente da vontade de Tsunade-sama de que ele deveria comprar seu mizuage. Queria que fosse ele e apenas ele, como uma criança birrenta quer o colo da mãe ou um determinado sabor de sorvete e se receber outro colo ou outro sabor, não será feliz. Eram uns pensamentos infantis para se ter naquele momento, mas qualquer pensamento conta para manter-nos afastados da realidade quando queremos. Mesmo que por alguns poucos momentos.

No fim, quando ouviu passos se aproximando, pensou apenas o quanto aquilo podia ser injusto. Poucos dias depois que descobrira que amava a pessoa mais singular que poderia ter a ousadia de pensar, tinha que sofrer aquilo pelo bem da Vila. O eterno dever de um ninja de se sacrificar pela missão.

Sorriu amargurada e a porta se abriu.

* * *

O momento decisivo ia começar. As gueixas e empregadas da _okia_ se empurravam e acotovelavam atrás das portas do salão onde estavam Ren-sama e seus convidados todos querendo comprar Hinata. Todas elas, porém, em completo silêncio. Sakura achou impressionante aquele número de mulheres que conseguiam ficar juntas – considerando que algumas não gostavam das outras – naquele silêncio.

"Se conseguissem fazer isso numa missão seriam muito valorizadas" pensou no momento de uma delas acotovelou suas costelas.

A matriarca da casa colocou-se no centro do salão, os preparativos já tinham sido feitos para o leilão começar. Sasuke estava perfeitamente parado, uma estátua com apenas seus olhos movendo-se, esquadrinhando os presentes. Depois os fechou pensando que não importava ele tentar adivinhar quanto ouro eles podiam ter, ele iria comprar Hinata.

- O leilão vai começar – anunciou Hae – Cada um dos senhores escreva o lance no papel a sua frente, o lance mais alto será escolhido e anunciado, aqueles que quiserem continuar no leilão se apresentem e façam seu lance. Os termos estão claros? – perguntou ela – Muito bem, senhores, podem dar seus lances.

O Uchiha pegou o pincel com a mão frouxa e escreveu uma quantia qualquer em peças de ouro. Nove peças apenas. Para um camponês era uma quantia exorbitante, mas para aqueles homens era até que ínfima. Ele não queria mostrar seu orçamento ali, então apenas iria concordar com o lance mais alto e cobri-lo. Uma gueixa passou recolhendo os papeis e os entregou para Hae que os passou rapidamente por seus dedos.

- Vinte e cinco peças de ouro – disse ela – Quem quer continuar?

* * *

- Aposto que ela não vai receber mais – disse Tsubaki em voz baixa, mas o suficiente para as mulheres em volta escutarem – O meu mizuage foi vendido a cinqüenta e cinco peças e só houve um mizuage mais caro que o meu na história dessa _okia_.

- Mizuage de quem? – perguntou Sakura, mas Tsubaki não respondeu.

- Vejam, Uchiha-san não está ainda mais bonito hoje? – Sakura encarou-o descrente, porque conseguia se ver ali, um dia, quando morria de amores por Sasuke daquele mesmo jeito.

- Mizuno, qual foi o mizuage mais caro daqui? – perguntou a menina ao seu lado.

- Hae-san.

Sakura voltou seus olhos para o salão, elas estavam na parte de cima de onde as pétalas de cerejeira para a dança de Hinata foram lançadas. Não cabiam muitas mulheres ali, mas elas podiam ver, além de apenas ouvir.

- Os que pretendem continuar, por favor, levantem as mãos – pediu Hae.

Ren levantou a mão até a altura do ombro e sorriu, os olhos aquosos brilhavam. Ele estava rodeado por mercenários e nobres de um feudo razoavelmente grande, mas não o suficiente para cobrir as ofertas que ele podia dar. Não haveria muitos aptos a continuar aquela peleja. Quando voltou seus olhos para os lados apenas um nobre tinha levantado à mão. E Uchiha Sasuke.

- Aquela baratinha... – sibilou a gueixa – O que ela tem que interessou Uchiha-san?

Sem admitir e sem conseguir evitar esse fragmento de maldade e ciúme em seu coração, Sakura pensou a mesma coisa.

- O lance foi de vinte e cinco peças de ouro – repetiu Hae – Quem oferece mais.

- Cinqüenta e seis peças de outro – disse o nobre.

Um burburinho passou entre as gueixas e os convidados, mesclando-se.

- Parece que você perdeu seu posto, Tsubaki – sorriu a nin-médica para o semblante raivoso da gueixa.

- Sessenta e oito peças de ouro – disse Sasuke.

Sakura encarou Mizuno que encarava a cena sem piscar.

- Por quanto foi vendido o mizuage de Hae-san?

- Setenta peças de ouro.

- E quem o comprou?

- Quem mais poderia comprar um mizuage por esse preço, garota estúpida? – Tsubaki agulhou-a – Ren-sama, é claro.

O Uchiha encarou Ren para saber quanto ele iria oferecer. O dinheiro que Tsunade disponibilizara para ele, cinqüenta peças de ouro, já tinha acabado. Não pensou que aquele nobre fosse dar uma quantia tão alta, mas ele não lhe preocupava.

- Setenta e duas peças de ouro – declarou o senhor feudal num tom de confiança de que ninguém poderia cobrir seu lance.

- Oitenta peças – Sasuke cobriu e Tsubaki, junto de várias outras gueixas, cobriu a boca com as mãos para evitar a exclamação alta. Nunca um mizuage tinha sido vendido por preço maior naquela _okia_.

Os olhos de Tsubaki não desviavam do semblante sério de Sasuke. Ela ficava lembrando da cena que presenciara no lago, mas sem conseguir definir um significado concreto para ela até agora.

"Será que...", mas o pensamento lhe causou repulsa "Será que ele a ama? Não! Não é permitido amar".

Mas ela não conseguia arranjar outra explicação para alguém oferecer uma quantia tão alta por uma garota sem graça como Hinata. Talvez Sasuke a desejasse tão ardentemente que poderia oferecer aquilo, mas ela descartou aquela hipótese rapidamente. Ela não tinha nada de especial – fora seus olhos daquela cor diferente que apenas a faziam parecer uma pobre ceguinha. Mordeu a mão com força para reprimir a raiva. Quando ousara amar, aquele que lhe jurou tirar dali não conseguira dar um lance grande o suficiente e como ela fora maculada, ele não quis mais olhar para ela.

"Ela... Não tem o direito!".

- Você parece bem disposto a pagar caro por ela, Uchiha-san – os olhos de Ren se estreitaram perigosamente o brilho aquoso aumentou. Então era ali que se encontrava o vilão, por trás do senhor feudal justo e bom que os camponeses aclamavam. Era aquele que queria invadir a Vila da Folha e assumir o poder do País do Fogo. Sasuke ficou satisfeito por pode encontrá-lo.

- Acredito que você se lembra dos meus motivos para vir aqui, Ren – respondeu Sasuke deixando o seu brilho rubro se equiparar a ameaça dos olhos do inimigo – Meus negócios estão resolvidos, agora eu quero uma gueixa.

- Justamente esta gueixa?

- Justamente esta gueixa.

- O que te fez se interessar por Hinata-chan?

- Você.

Ren riu e fechou os olhos enquanto isso.

- Tenho que parar de tentar fazer as pessoas enxergarem as coisas do meu ponto de vista.

- Hum – resmungou Sasuke – Tem, sim.

- Ren-sama – chamou Hae aturdida com a quantia de ouro oferecida por Sasuke, mas satisfeita. O contrato que tinha com Ren é que metade do outro oferecido por um mizuage fica na _okia_ e a outra metade com o senhor feudal – O senhor vai cobrir o lance?

Ren encarou Sasuke novamente com seus olhos de inimigo e virou-se para Hae.

- O lance final – ele anunciou – Cem peças de ouro.

* * *

- Hinata.

O sorriso amargurado que esboçava para si mesma morreu quando o estranho pronunciou seu nome. Porém a voz não lhe era estranha e o sorriso mudou quando se voltou para trás, a porta deslizou fechando-se e ela se levantou com pressa. Seu coração acelerou, a adrenalina foi impulsionada por suas veias e os pulsos elétricos começaram antes mesmo de tocá-lo.

- Você... – balbuciou.

* * *

- Duzentas peças de ouro – sorriu Sakura e disse para Naruto.

Eles caminhavam juntos fora dos limites do feudo. Não havia grandes problemas dois criados serem vistos juntos, mas eles queriam se sentir a vontade para se chamarem com os próprios nomes. Naruto detestava aquele nome ridículo que Sasuke escolhera para ele.

A floresta estava submergida na bruma rasteira de sempre, seus pés não podiam ser vistos e Sakura se encolhia embrulhada em um xale em volta de seus ombros. O quimono de Naruto fora trocado por um mais comprido. As noites frias do feudo de Masaru Ren eram sempre as mesmas.

- Tsunade-sama deu todo esse dinheiro pra ele, dattebayo? – perguntou o loiro.

- É claro que não! Não é possível que ela disponha dessa quantia para uma missão – a Haruno parou perto de uma árvore – E havia o emblema dos Uchiha na maioria daquelas peças de ouro.

Ela arrancou uma folha de um galho mais baixo e começou a rasgá-la em pedacinhos. Naruto estava um pouco afastado de si, observando-a em seu trabalho.

- Nossa missão está quase no fim – disse ela.

O loiro assentiu.

- Você é feliz, Naruto?

- O quê? – ficou confuso diante da pergunta súbita e da mudança de assunto.

- Você é feliz? – ela repetiu – Eu me lembro de quando estávamos atrás de trazer Sasuke-kun de volta – os olhos esmeraldinos olhavam para baixo, mas o que Sakura realmente via era algum lugar no passado, dentro de si – Mesmo com ele sempre escapando entre nossos dedos, você parecia feliz, Naruto. Quero dizer, quando estávamos juntos... Você é feliz agora?

- Eu acho que eu sou, sim – ele colocou os braços para trás e sorriu largamente – Agora que o teme tá de volta e estamos os três juntos de novo, dattebayo.

Sakura encarou ternamente o sorriso radiante no rosto infantil de Naruto. Ele, por mais que crescesse e amadurecesse, nunca mudaria. Seria sempre o garoto hiper-ativo, brincalhão, sorridente. Seu pequeno sol amarelo. Tomou impulso e passou seus braços ao redor da cintura dele sentindo-o desequilibrar-se um pouco e ficar surpreso ao colocar seus braços ao redor dela.

- O... O que está fazendo, Sa-sakura-chan?

- Você é meu melhor amigo, Naruto.

Ele fez um momento de silêncio e sorria quando respondeu:

- Você também é minha melhor amiga, dattebayo – encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça rosada. Ela apertou-o ainda mais.

* * *

- Sasuke... – seus lábios se moveram formando aquele nome, porém sua voz não saiu. Sentia-se feliz, a mais feliz de todas as pessoas do mundo e só queria que aquela felicidade perdurasse para sempre.

Ele estava parado lá como sempre, como ela o conhecia. Sério, austero, imperioso, muito parecido com o irmão na primeira vez que o vira muitos anos atrás. Mas havia o brilho da curiosidade e dos sonhos nos olhos do herdeiro Uchiha. Ele seguiu até ela e levantou a mão para alcançar seu rosto pálido. Passou levemente o polegar por seu lábio inferior manchando-o com a tintura carmim. Hinata suspirou com o carinho e se arrepiou quando ele passou o braço por sua cintura a trazendo para perto, aproximou seu quadril do dela e mordeu sua orelha antes de sussurrar provocante, possessivo, unicamente como apenas Uchiha Sasuke conseguiu lhe fazer sentir:

- Você é _minha_ e de ninguém mais.

* * *

**Olá!  
Sabem, eu ia num churrasco hoje e não ia conseguir terminar esse capítulo. Agradeçam a chuva, o churrasco foi cancelado por causa dela! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, mas eu sei que ele foi supertosco comparado à demora. Alegrem-se, no próximo tem h-e-n-t-a-i! Perdoem-me qualquer erro ocasional, eu digitei e revisei com pressa para postar o mais rápido possível!  
Desculpem-me a demora, obrigada por todas as review, recados no orkut, msn, hits e tudo o mais, o carinho de vocês é incentivador, não seria nada sem ele!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Kinha Oliver, Hana-Lis, Dondeloth, K-Pearl, Arethahiwatari, Elara-chan, Bela F., Amandy-san, Lust Lotu's, gesy, Tia-Lulu, Pinkuiro, Jeeh V., Luh Hyuuga, Ariii _e _Guida-Hyuuga._

**!Bônus! – Hei, eu adoro reviews imensas e vocês? Quem mandar a maior review para esse capítulo ganha uma oneshot do que quiser!  
Participem!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	9. Por Um Segundo de Eternidade

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**-**

**Capítulo Oito – Por Um Segundo de Eternidade**

- Saiam imediatamente daí! Todas vocês, voltem para a casa de chá, ainda há muitos clientes para atender ou vocês acham que aquele saquê vai saltar para o copo sem ajuda? – Hae encontrara as moças – gueixas e serviçais – umas sobre as outras o mais próximo do quarto onde estavam Hinata e Sasuke. Gritou com elas e espantou-as para os seus lugares - E vocês, já pra cozinha!

Hae as viu se distanciarem e ficou ali esperando, as mãos apoiadas nos quadris. Garantiria que aquela moça de olhos de neve tivesse ao menos privacidade contra aquelas abelhudas. Ser vendida – mesmo que por um preço tão grande e para um homem tão bonito quanto Uchiha Sasuke – já era humilhação suficiente. Mas Hae tinha olhos velhos, mais velhos que sua idade, e tinha experiência. Já havia percebido que aquela moça era forte, apesar de sua doçura e fragilidade e é assim que uma gueixa deve ser.

Gueixas escondem uma armadura de aço por baixo do rosto coberto pela maquiagem branca e os lábios vermelhos.

Olhou por cima do ombro para a única sala da _okia_ que tinha paredes de madeira, excetuando-se a porta que ainda era de quadradinhos de papel de seda. Suspirou e pôs-se a andar de volta a seu escritório. Fora, um dia, a gueixa mais cara daquela casa, mas já estava velha demais para dançar ou mesmo servir o chá a quem quer que fosse.

* * *

Bateu as costas contra a parede de madeira. Sasuke agarrara tão firmemente em sua cintura que só conseguia sentir o chão com a pontinha dos dedos. Ele a carregava pela sala com a boca colada a dela para algum lugar que nem ele mesmo sabia. Até encontrar uma das quatro paredes e prensá-la nela. Imediatamente os braços dele abandonaram a laçada de sua cintura e foram encontrar diversão maior nas coxas de Hinata para se ocupar.

Queria abrir os olhos e olhar para ele por um minuto, sentir o tempo parar como acontecia quando se deixava perder na negritude do ônix, mas não o fazia por medo de estar em um sonho, em um de seus devaneios que também eram sempre preenchidos pela estranha cortina de luz. Agarrava-se a seu quimono branco com medo de que se afrouxasse o aperto, ele viraria pó. E não podia ter a decepção de perdê-lo, não depois de descobrir amá-lo. Fora tudo tão rápido quanto um susto e o seu coração ainda não voltara a bater no ritmo normal. Hinata tinha certeza que, perto de Sasuke, ele nunca mais voltaria a bater no ritmo normal.

Sentia desejo naquele momento enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo de Hinata por cima do quimono, investigando o que poderia encontrar, se divertindo e se excitando com a redondeza das curvas e procurando desesperadamente o nó do obi que atava as camadas de tecido. A chama que percorria seu sangue, atiçada pela fagulha que vinha do corpo de Hinata, estava acessa como nunca estivera antes. E ele queria poder dizer que era somente aquilo, somente uma chama passageira que, quando a lenha acaba, se apaga. Lembrou-se de súbito da voz de Naruto e do amigo lhe dizendo que não era pra magoar Hinata, que só era pra beijá-la novamente quando tivesse certeza de seus sentimentos.

Não tinha nenhuma certeza sobre sentimento algum. Nem sabia dizer se havia qualquer sentimento. Havia _alguma coisa_, havia a chama. Soltou um suspiro pesado quando separou seus lábios dos dela sentindo a mãos pequenas em suas costas, infiltradas em seu quimono, arranharem-no. Atacou o pescoço dela como um animal em fúria ataca sua presa e sentiu-a gemer muito baixo.

Não havia sentimento, não havia sentimento. Mentir para si mesmo era algo a que já estava acostumado a fazer, mas mentir para Hinata não era fácil, pois não era uma prática freqüente em sua vida. _Notá-la_ não era uma prática freqüente em sua vida e veja só onde ele tinha ido parar? Entre a curva do pescoço dela, beijando-o, mordiscando-o, lambendo-o e sentindo o seu cheiro adocicado. Procurou mais desesperadamente o nó do obi na roupa dela e, quando não encontrou e pensou em rasgar o quimono, uma das mãos dela deixou de arranhar suas costas para, com um movimento delicado que Sasuke não viu, desatar o nó e imediatamente afrouxar as camadas de pano para ele.

E como se desatando o nó do obi também tivesse desatado a venda que lhe cobria os olhos, Sasuke se afastou de Hinata como se ela estivesse pegando fogo. Ambos estavam, na realidade. Não de um jeito ruim ou doloroso, mas se eles continuassem Sasuke sabia que chegariam a um ponto onde não há mais volta, onde não há mais como parar. E ele fizera uma promessa a seu melhor amigo.

- Sa-sasuke... – ele estava de costas não se permitindo encará-la. Hinata parecia preocupada – Você está bem?

Ele não responde e continuou de costas enquanto milhares de coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Seu cérebro shinobi queria bolar estratégias, colocar tudo numa ordem lógica, mas ele tinha o cheiro de Hinata impregnado em si fazendo-o se perder em um labirinto de luz cada vez que tentava coordenar seus pensamentos.

A mão pequena o tocou no braço fazendo uma pequena pressão para que ele se voltasse para ela. O Uchiha o fez sem resistência, mas procurou manter seus olhos duros. A outra mão de Hinata segurava o quimono na altura do peito para que ele não se abrisse e os olhos dela estavam baixos, cobertos pela franja farta. Quando ela falou, algo em Sasuke tremeu:

- Obrigada, Sasuke-san – ela abaixava a cabeça como uma reverência, pois tomara uma resolução. Ele a tinha comprado como ordenara Tsunade e, quando entrara no quarto, tomou-a para alguns beijos e carícias como recompensa pela compra. Os sentimentos e a chama foram ilusões provocadas por sua mente, porque aquele a sua frente era Uchiha Sasuke, alguém que nunca se interessaria por Hyuuga Hinata – Mesmo que tenham sido... Apenas ordens de Tsunade-sama, obrigada por não... Não deixar m-mais ninguém me comprar.

Sasuke alcançou a mesma linha de pensamento que Hinata e cogitou deixar as coisas daquela maneira, mas ele queria sentir a chama. Queria a fagulha para fazer a chama percorrer suas veias, pois aquilo parecia uma droga na qual se viciara. Proporcionava-lhe uma sensação boa que não se lembrava de um dia já ter sentido.

- Não minta para si mesma – ele respondeu e fez Hinata levantar a cabeça. A maquiagem branca de sua face estava maculada por uma única linha negra que descia de seu olho e terminava no queixo – O motivo de eu tê-la comprado não foi apenas uma ordem – Hinata sentiu-se encolher e sentiu-se também aquecida sob a intensidade dos olhos negros que não desviavam de si. Em poucos segundos, caiu no abismo negro dos olhos dele novamente e encontrou-se em um lugar familiar e de que tinha constantes saudades.

A imagem de Naruto chegou a sua mente mais uma vez quando suas mãos tremeram sob o impulso de tocá-la na face. Fechou os olhos quebrando o contato e disse, numa voz sussurrada que denotava quanto ódio e medo Sasuke tinha que suas palavras se tornassem realidade.

- Eu apenas não suportaria magoá-la como eu sei que pode acontecer se continuarmos com isso, Hinata – ao pronunciar seu nome outra lágrima desceu pelo caminho negro deixado pela primeira e Hinata lembrou-se do que Sakura lhe contara, pois a Haruno desabafara com Hinata e a morena escutara, consolando, enxugando as lágrimas, tirando as últimas dores do peito da nin-médica e mandando-as embora junto com o curso do rio – Não sou bom em lidar com sentimentos.

A kunoichi praticamente ouviu o orgulho dele rachando por ter que admitir aquilo.

- Você já está me magoando, Sasuke – afastando-se dela daquele jeito, sem lhe permitir nem mesmo a ilusão da criação de um sentimento, ele a estava magoando da pior maneira – E eu não me importo. Os cacos podem ser colados depois, mas a xícara só corre o risco de quebrar se alguém a usar.

- É isso que eu estou tentando evitar – ele sussurrou com os dentes cerrados, como se Hinata não estivesse entendendo a dor dele ao tomar aquela decisão – Não quero que os cacos precisem ser colados.

- Então segure a xícara com firmeza – Hinata tirou sua mão da frente do quimono, soltando e deixando as camadas de pano escorrer por seu tronco revelando o que tinha por baixo. Com ambas as mãos ela circulou o pescoço do Uchiha e, na ponta dos pés, alcançou a boca dele.

- Vou segurar – foi a resposta que ela queria ouvir, mas estava incerta se viria ou se ele iria afastá-la de novo e ir embora.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram naquele momento, como a primeira vez que o faziam com os seus sentimentos postos na mesa, mesmo que ainda levemente obscuros e mal entendidos, a chama que os percorreu foi a mais intensa de todas até aquele momento, depois dos toques, dos beijos, das trocas de olhares.

Um dos braços de Sasuke envolveu a cintura de Hinata e a guiou para dar alguns passos para trás. A sua outra mão foi para trás do corpo e retirou Kusanagi do cinto ainda na bainha para deixá-la cair por ali, junto do pano do quimono de Hinata. Os dedos finos dela encontraram os cabelos mais compridos da nuca de Sasuke e acariciaram os fios macios atiçando-os para cima. O Uchiha já a beijava a tanto tempo que era difícil se concentrar na tarefa de retribuir os carinhos, o beijo e buscar por ar e ficou satisfeita que, tão ofegante quando ela mesma, Sasuke parou o beijo e trilhou um caminho demorado de beijos molhados e sôfregos até seu pescoço.

Agarrou-lhe o quimono e sentiu sob seus dedos o símbolo em alto relevo do bordado do Clã Uchiha e a sua mente veio toda a imensidão do orgulho daquele Clã que Sasuke ainda sustentava em suas costas. Sorriu por se encontrar naquela situação e com ele. Se ele a magoasse, não importava. Se ele e a fizesse eternamente feliz, não importava. Se ela estava ali e se ele estava ali, é porque os dois queriam aquilo, mesmo que durasse o tempo de um olhar. Ela só queria um segundo de eternidade com ele.

Tirou suas mãos do cabelo de Sasuke e desceu por seu peito arranhando a pele pálida a ponto de deixar as marcas vermelhas de suas unhas e viu-o contrair o abdômen quando passou os dedos perto demais de seu umbigo. Infiltrou as mãos no quimono pelos dois lados de sua cintura e arrancou o pano dali. Sasuke ajudou-a a terminar de tirá-lo e as mãos de Hinata foram para o cinto e para a calça. Sasuke já retirara os sapatos e quando Hinata deixou-o livre do aperto da roupa, mas ainda sem tirá-la, ele deslizou um dos braços até seus quadris e, pegando-a no colo, deitou sobre o espaço arrumado para eles no centro do quarto.

O Uchiha rasgou sem dificuldade os panos que escondiam os seios de Hinata enquanto ela se esticava para terminar de arrancar-lhe as calças. Insatisfeita com a dificuldade, ela segurou Sasuke e, num golpe que ele não reconheceu, colocou-se por cima. O que mais o impressionou, porém, foi o sorriso malicioso que ela lhe deu quando, terminada a tarefa que ela fora executar, voltou para ficar com o rosto a altura do seu e o joelho pressionado fracamente sobre seu membro, ainda sob a cueca. Sasuke gemeu quando a pressão aumentou e Hinata arranhou levemente seu umbigo, provocando-lhe arrepios excitantes, e depois passou a beijar-lhe o peito, o pescoço, até alcançar a boca de novo.

Ainda com a Hyuuga por cima, Sasuke apertou-a contra si agarrando-lhe o seio direito e, com um movimento, sentando-se com ela em seu colo para poder colocar o outro seio em sua boca. Agiu sobre os dois seios, fazendo o mesmo processo meticuloso e demorado de sugar, lamber e morder de leve até ouvir Hinata dar um gemido alto. Satisfeito com o que fizera, colocou-a por baixo de si de novo. Seus corpos unidos já estavam cobertos de suor e os cabelos grudavam nos rosto, os toques escorregavam e apenas beijos já não mais saciavam.

O par ônix se encontrou uma única vez com os perolados, mas os olhos da Hyuuga estavam determinados e Sasuke também não acreditava mais que pudesse parar se ela tivesse lhe recusado. Desceu até as coxas de Hinata beijando-as e acariciando-as e, sem paciência para tirar-lhe a calcinha, apenas a rasgou. Hinata, envergonhada, quando sentiu o rubor nas faces e a quentura em sua intimidade quis fechar as pernas, mas Sasuke estava bem entre elas. Ele arrancou a própria cueca, que já se tornara apertada e incômoda há tempos, e distribuiu beijos no interior das coxas pálidas de Hinata sentindo-a estremecer e gemer abafado quando beijou seu clitóris uma única vez e voltou para encará-la.

Sasuke não fez promessas de que não doeria, de que seria gentil e pararia quando ela quisesse. E nem Hinata esperou por nenhum dessas coisas. Ele a beijou, enfiando a língua em sua boca buscando a sua com desespero, como se estivesse perdida. Hinata interrompeu o beijo quando o sentiu dentro dela, rompendo-a. Doeu e doeu mais. Arranhou as costas pálidas tanto quando arranhou o peitoral e os braços de Sasuke, mordeu seu ombro e lamentou-se por deixar marcas na pele dele. Demorou alguns segundos para se acostumar ao ritmo dele, mas gostou da sensação de ser preenchida quando o prazer começou a chegar os poucos. E então só queria que Sasuke fosse cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo e sussurrou isso em sua orelha, soltando sua respiração pesada misturada a gemidos em sua orelha, e igualando seus quadris aos dele para que a preenchesse não apenas fisicamente.

O Uchiha sentou-se a colocando sobre ele novamente e Hinata soltou um grito quando o sentiu indo mais fundo que nunca. Contraiu os músculos da virilha quando uma sensação de flutuar se apossou do seu corpo. Não sabia descrever o que acontecera, mas fora maravilhoso. Devagar soltou suas unhas dos ombros de Sasuke – nem percebera que as enfiara lá com tanta força a ponto de fazê-lo sangrar. Continuou os movimentos na esperança de sentir aquilo de novo e a segunda vez foi ainda melhor. Não demorou a ele também parecer sentir aquilo, pois a agarrou com força puxando para si e prendeu a respiração. Sentiu o líquido quente dentro de si ao mesmo tempo em que a sensação de cansaço chegou para eles ainda parados na mesma posição, ofegantes e suados.

- Preciso ir – Hinata disse quando sua respiração já se estabilizara o suficiente, mas ainda mantinham-se na mesma posição.

- Não... – ele pediu segurando seu braço.

- Você conhece a tradição, Sasuke – Hinata levantou-lhe o rosto para encará-la e os olhos negros brilhavam de forma diferente. A morena sorriu antes de beijar-lhe os lábios e afastar os fios negros grudados na testa – Depois da consumação da venda, eu não posso ver ninguém até amanhã à noite.

- Vou até seu quarto – ele afirmou resoluto, mas aquilo só fez a morena rir. Sabia que ele tinha coragem e sabia que as palavras dele raramente eram vãs, mas até mesmo a ousadia de Uchiha Sasuke não era suficientemente forte para conflitar com sua responsabilidade perante aquela missão.

- Ah, Sa-sasuke? – ela chamou docemente enquanto o rubor subia as maçãs do rosto e ela tentava se cobrir com as mãos ao se afastar dele – Poderia... Não olhar enquanto e-eu me visto?

O Uchiha revirou os olhos perante aquilo, mas acatou o pedido virando-se para procurar e vestir as próprias roupas. Quando estava quase terminando encontrou seu quimono e notou o cheiro dela ali, mais impregnado do que nunca. Aspirou seu braço e percebeu o cheiro dela envolta de si por completo. Tinha impressão de que nunca mais conseguiria se livrar do cheiro de canela de Hinata.

* * *

Entrou em seu quarto e o mais delicadamente que conseguiu chutou Naruto para fora de sua cama. Queria poder chamá-lo para ir até algum lugar calmo e treinarem, simplesmente desperdiçar energia, mas Ren dissera que fariam a última reunião de ataque a Vila da Folha durante o almoço.

- Você é idiota, teme? Porque fez isso? – reclamou o loiro sentando-se do chão depois de descobrir o que o tinha atingido e tentando colocar as idéias no lugar. As coisas quase nunca faziam muito sentido para Naruto quando ele acabava de acordar.

- Você não tem cama, dobe?

- Experimenta dormir naquele pulgueiro que eles chamam de alojamento dos serviçais, dattebayo – Naruto se levantou e ajeitou o melhor que pode a peruca enquanto observava Sasuke se livrar de suas armas para depois começar a se despir – Nem o Akamaru dormiria lá.

- Hum – resmungou o Uchiha em resposta. Já que um treino não aconteceria entre eles para desperdiçar energia, quem sabe Naruto não poderia começar a falar demais e dar-lhes um pretexto para discussão? Era outra forma de se cansar.

- Espera um momento, Sasuke. Que horas são?

- Por volta das duas – o moreno levantou-se e jogou água por seu rosto, cabelo e ombros. Queria dormir e, contraditoriamente, queria se cansar mais. Queria desperdiçar uma energia que sentia estar ali sobrando, queria ir logo para a Vila e matar algumas legiões. Estava feliz, mas também cansado e precisando dormir.

- E como está a Hinata-chan? – o sorriso malicioso não combinava com o semblante sempre sorridente, inocente e determinado de Naruto. Aquele tipo de sorriso apenas o fazia ficar muito parecido com uma raposa que persegue um coelho. Definitivamente Sasuke não acreditava ter semblante de coelho para o melhor amigo usar daquele sorriso com ele.

- Foi para os aposentos dela, não poderá sair de lá até amanhã à noite.

- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu perguntei – Naruto se aproximou do amigo que pegara em seus pertencer alguns mapas do País do Fogo e pusera-se a analisá-los – Hein, Sasuke?

Sasuke sentiu sua sobrancelha tremer e cometeu o irreparável erro de encarar Naruto, mesmo que brevemente. A cor rosada subiu tão rápida a suas bochechas que nem percebeu que estava ali, até Naruto gritar que ele estava corado e que não acreditava que ele e Hinata tinham mesmo feito aquilo. Disse várias baboseiras que esperava mesmo que Sasuke não tivesse apenas se aproveitado da Hyuuga, porque senão ele, Kiba e Neji teriam o prazer de prendê-la a uma árvore e castrá-lo; que desejava boa sorte a Sasuke quando ele fosse ter a conversa com Hyuuga Hiashi; que ele tinha que jurar que jamais magoaria Hinata e várias coisas do tipo a qual Sasuke apenas ouviu – ou fingiu ouvir – até chegar a uma parte que o interessou.

- Naruto, quero que me prometa uma coisa – o loiro se calou a prestou atenção a súbita seriedade do melhor amigo.

- O que é, Sasuke?

- Vai prometer?

- Você sabe que sim, dattebayo!

- Se, um dia, eu acabar... – os olhos ônix fizeram força para continuarem pregados aos olhos de safira de Naruto e foi um ato difícil para Sasuke, meio constrangedor por acreditar que o todo-poderoso Uchiha um dia poderia cometer erros, mas perante aquilo ele já se decidira que precisava selar aquela promessa e ninguém melhor que Naruto – Magoando a Hinata...

- Sasuke... – mas o Uchiha o calou com o olhar e Naruto o esperou continuar.

- Se eu a magoar, prometa que você vai me tirar de perto dela. Prometa que, se isso acontecer, vai me colocar num lugar oposto do mundo, para que eu não possa machucá-la de novo.

O Uzumaki quis protestar, dizer que aquilo era loucura, mas a intensidade dos sentimentos nas palavras de Sasuke não lhe permitiu isso, nem lhe permitiram fazer troça ou piadas sobre como ele estava amolecendo por um par de olhos perolados. Naruto sorriu deixando seus olhos como uma risca fina e pousou a mão no ombro esquerdo de Sasuke que entendeu o gesto e pousou sua mão no ombro direito de Naruto. Estava feliz por Sasuke, nunca esperava que o melhor amigo pudesse encontrar um sentimento para compartilhar com Hinata, especialmente um sentimento intenso como esse que o Uchiha vinha se esforçando para manter dentro de si, sem criar alarde, mas que Naruto via que só tendia a querer sair e crescer.

- Eu prometo.

- Obrigado.

- Agora, vê se dorme um pouco, já que amanhã é a reunião final de planejamento, parece que daqui dois dias você vai se ver sozinho no covil inimigo – Naruto colocou-se na janela, as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto Sasuke fazia exatamente aquilo, rumando para a cama.

- Não seria a primeira vez.

- Eu sei – o loiro sorriu – Mas será a primeira vez que a gente vai ter que _fingir_ se enfrentar nas linhas de frente, como inimigos.

- Então não finja – ambos sabiam o que o Uchiha queria dizer e Naruto não conseguiu se conter em retrucar.

- Não posso, porque não seria justo tirar você de Hinata tão cedo, teme.

- Quero ver você tentar, dobe – Naruto não viu de onde a kunai arremessada por Sasuke veio, ele só a viu a tempo de interceptá-la a alguns milímetros de seu rosto. Sabia que a trajetória dela era apenas para passar de raspão, mas não queria um novo corte no rosto.

- Você não precisa ser tão agressivo, dattebayo!

Porém o Uchiha já tinha se enfiado debaixo das cobertas, lhe dado as costas e não mais ouvia.

* * *

O plano do que fazer quando descobrira os meios por onde Ren queria invadir a Vila da Folha fora decidido com alguns dias de antecedência. Sasuke convocara Naruto, Sakura e Hinata para o mesmo lugar na floresta onde eles tinham se separado para o início daquela missão.

Sasuke os dividira. Queria que Naruto, Hinata e Sakura voltassem logo que Ren decidisse que eles partiriam, pois os três eram ninjas úteis para a batalha e o contingente de homens de o senhor feudal conseguira, apesar de muitos não serem nem mesmo guerreiros treinados, era grande. O Uchiha ficaria para trás e seguiria para a batalha junto de Masaru Ren e, quando os exércitos dele já estivessem suficientemente abatidos – pois Sasuke mataria seus supostos aliados discretamente enquanto fingiria matar seus conterrâneos – ele e Naruto esmagariam a cabeça daquela aranha asquerosa. Uma mensagem fora enviada a Hokage por um dos sapos de Naruto avisando por onde os exércitos inimigos atacariam e com que tipo de ninjas seria mais adequado proteger cada flanco.

Essa reunião era a última para a confirmação das coisas que Sasuke já sabia.

- Conseguimos um novo flanco, como o senhor queria, Ren-sama – o olhos negros desviaram-se do jardim que observava até aquele momento para o interlocutor. O que ele queria dizer com novo flanco? – Chiren conseguiu recrutar uns ninjas patifes da Vila da Névoa e eles estarão atacando por trás, bem no lugar onde ficam aquelas estátuas dos Hokages.

Não, aquilo não era nada bom. Em sua mensagem para a Hokage não tinha nada sobre invasão do flanco sul da Vila, bem onde as pessoas se abrigam em situações como aquela. Um ataque ali condenaria a Vila a uma perda maciça de civis. Sasuke não demonstrou nada, mas seu cérebro maquinava uma opção enquanto desferia impropérios.

- Isso é ótimo, Ryuusuke. Mesmo a Folha sendo a maior Vila Shinobi entre os cinco países, não há um contingente de ninjas tão grande entre eles para rechaçar o meu exército – e Sasuke temia essas palavras justamente por serem as mais verdadeiras que ele poderia ouvir – O laço da Folha com a Areia é forte, mas não tem como eles enviarem ninjas tão rapidamente, ainda mais com os recentes conflitos políticos que eles estão tento com a Pedra.

O Uchiha continuou praguejando em sua mente. Porque bem naquele momento o Tsuchikage tinha que morrer e os opositores à atual aliança da Vila da Pedra com as Vilas da Areia e da Folha tinham que ser o partido mais forte em disputa pelo cargo?

- E há mais um coisa: Ren-sama, você tem certeza que deseja mesmo levá-la? Isso poderá ser um problema, caso ela seja ferida.

- Quem é que você pretende levar? E pra onde, Ren-sama? – perguntou Chiren que, até aquele momento, estava ocupado demais devorando um leitão assado que fora depositado em sua frente.

- Hinata – respondeu Ren e os pêlos todos de Sasuke se arrepiaram com a menção daquele nome e do intuito do senhor feudal – Sempre levo um amuleto para minhas batalhas e o amuleto que escolhi dessa vez foi ela.

- Eu acho que esse amuleto deu mais sorte pro Uchiha ali – Chiren já estava bêbado e Ren não se importava em apenas ignorá-lo naquela situação, mas o pavio de Sasuke era bem mais curto – E como é que foi com a _Hinata-chan_, hein, Uchiha? – Sasuke percebeu os olhos de Chiren analisarem as marcas de unhas em seu peito – Parece que você fez a vadia gritar...

A frase de Chiren foi calada de súbito. Wakusei e Ryuusuke colocaram-se em guarda, mas Chiren apenas estremeceu quando sentiu a lâmina fria de Kusanagi pressionada contra seu pescoço. Daquela vez Sasuke não conseguira se controlar, pois ouvir o nome de Hinata ser proferido daquela boca imunda era o estopim para sua paciência explodir e acabar. Os olhos vermelhos começaram a girar. Ren, em seu lugar, sem mover um músculo, bebericou seu chá e apenas observou a cena com seus olhos aquosos brilhando.

- Por acaso está mudando de lado para tentar ferir seus aliados desse jeito, Uchiha-san? – perguntou Wakusei. Sasuke nem se limitou a olhá-lo de canto, pressionou Kusanagi na garganta de Chiren até um filete de sangue escorrer, depois apenas devolveu a espada a bainha e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Há mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber sobre a investida de amanhã? – perguntou dirigindo-se diretamente a Ren.

- Não, isso é tudo.

Saiu da sala de jantar e bateu a porta de correr.

Aquele novo flanco acatando pelo sul o deixou preocupado. Não havia tempo de mandar um sapo mensageiro de Naruto até a Vila, mobilizar todas as pessoas de dentro das estátuas dos Hokages para outro lugar seguro e reestruturar a estratégia de batalha já montada. Mas as palavras de Wakusei tinham lhe dado um ideia de um plano que poderia dar certo. Só esperava que as pessoas envolvidas compreendessem depressa o que ele estava fazendo.

* * *

Convocou Naruto, Sakura e Hinata às pressas para o mesmo local onde se separaram para o começo daquela missão. Já estava quase na hora e nenhum deles ainda tinha chegado. Como sempre, a noite estava fria no feudo de Masaru Ren e a neblina cobria seus pés. Esperava-os recostado a uma árvore, olhos e ouvidos atentos ao menor movimento e ruído, como um bom ninja sempre deve fazer.

- Sasuke – ouviu o chamado. Seus olhos procuraram a voz conhecida, mas sua mão voou para o punho de Kusanagi. Armadilhas entre ninjas não eram raras e ele sabia existir mais de um ninja hábil em imitar sons.

O Uchiha estava tenso e preocupado com as mudanças de planos de Ren e seus aliados e talvez isso o estivesse deixando um pouco apreensivo. Hinata saiu do meio dos arbustos e lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso, apesar de ter percebido a reação dele. Parte da lâmina de Kusanagi que Sasuke desembainhara voltou a ficar oculta.

Com a visão da Hyuuga, a intenção de Ren voltou imediatamente a sua cabeça. Aproximou-se de Hinata que o esperou sem se mover, seu coração acelerou e a adrenalina fluiu. Quis sorrir bobamente para ele, mas se conteve. Os dedos dele alcançaram seu cabelo, depois se pescoço e Hinata nem percebeu de onde veio a mão quando Sasuke agarrou sua cintura e a trouxe para perto, colocando os lábios com sofreguidão. Hinata se apoiou nos ombros dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para passar os braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke e acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

O moreno parou quando ouviu algo se aproximando. A kunoichi também notou e tentou se afastar dele um pouco, mas ele ainda a manteve seguramente firme para aproximar-se de sua orelha e sussurrar:

- Fique comigo.

Ela nem teve tempo de lhe perguntar o que significava aquilo quando Naruto e Sakura chegaram.

- Não consegue mais largar da Hinata-chan, hein, teme? – Naruto soltou mal chegara à clareira fazendo Hinata corar. Sasuke o ignorou como sempre – Hinata-chan, não hesite em meter a mão na cara do Sasuke se ele abusar da mão boba, dattebayo – Sakura o mandou ficar quieto antes de cumprimentar os dois e ficou no canto junto de Hinata, esperando e de prontidão, caso a Hyuuga desmaiasse com mais alguma brincadeira do loiro. Naruto colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e recostou-se a uma árvore próxima – Então, teme, o que é que você tem pra nos falar?

Sasuke saiu das sombras onde fora para depois de se afastar de Hinata e ficou no centro da clareira, observando os demais. Naruto se desencostou da árvore, inquieto; ele conhecia aquele olhar que Sasuke estava lhe lançando e franziu as sobrancelhas, esperando-o falar.

- Não vou ajudá-los a salvar a Vila da Folha – disse Sasuke e Sakura soltou uma exclamação, Hinata arregalou os olhos sem entender – Vou ajudar Ren a destruí-la.

* * *

**Credo, como eu demorei!  
Sim, essa foi a pior demora de todas, não precisam me desculpar, mas eu vou dar-lhes minha justificativa: fim de ano é um saco, especialmente com as provas finais, tantos aniversários de amigos meus, Fuvest, ENEM e, bom, minha vida no geral. Sinceramente, desculpem-me a demora, mas agora, nas férias, juro que as coisas melhorarão.  
Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, porque aquele foi um hentai que eu gostei de escrever, apesar de ser péssima com esse tipo de coisa. O capítulo, no geral, ficou meio intermediário, mas é que a fic está chegando ao fim. Pra próxima fic, está em andamento na minha comunidade uma enquete de qual casal vocês querem, vão lá votar. E aí, o que é que vocês acham que o Sasuke vai fazer? Surpresas, surpresas nos próximos capítulos.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_K-Pearl, Hanae Ichihara, Hana-Lis, Luciana Fernandes(2), Elara-chan, Amandy-san, Kinha Oliver, Luh Hyuuga, Arethahiwatari, Lust Lotu's, gesy, Bela F., Misha-chan, Guida-Hyuuga, DoidissimaLoka, Pinkuiro, Ariii, Jeh-Hyuuga-Lupin, Gimaine-chan, Uvaah, Lidia Uchiha, maryhellyp, any0285, Skadi Drevonuoir, yami-kouyou _e _gabby._

**Assim que der tem atualização de "Manual de Instruções" e "Aromas e Zumbidos".**

**ATENÇÃO: A ganhadora do Bônus de Maior Review, pelo maior número de caracteres, é a **_any0285_ **com uma review de **_8020_** caracteres.  
Parabéns, Any! Espero sua review neste capítulo com o casal que você escolher e não precisa ser tão grande quanto a última.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**

**P.S.: Quem assistir o "Altas Horas" esse sábado, eu sou a garota de blusa preta e casaco azul amarrado na cintura, perto da Banda Eva!  
**


	10. Intenções Camaleônicas

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**-**

**Capítulo Nove – Intenções Camaleônicas**

Depois das palavras de Uchiha Sasuke, ninguém mais prestou atenção a sua volta. Nenhum deles percebeu a névoa aumentando com o passar e esfriar da noite, nenhum deles ouviu o pio de duas corujas se comunicando, nenhum deles percebeu que, apesar de fria, como não era raro nas noites do feudo de Masaru Ren, era uma noite bonita. Pequenos detalhes como esses não são relevantes durante acontecimentos importantes.

- O-o que foi que você disse, Sasuke-kun? – a voz de Sakura tremeu ao fazer a pergunta. Naruto, ao contrário, parado com os olhos de safira vidrados no rosto inexpressivo de Sasuke, tremia por inteiro.

- Não... – ele sussurrou, mas ninguém pode ouvir.

- Eu vou destruir a Vila da Folha, como já deveria ter feito. Vou deixar que corram e voltem pra lá para tentar defendê-la, mas não vai adiantar.

- Sasuke-kun, isso é mentira! – Sakura se adiantou e agarrou o quimono do Uchiha, mas ele nem sequer moveu os olhos de cima de Naruto para encará-la. Ele queria observar a reação do Uzumaki diante de sua traição do começo ao fim – Destruir a Vila, isso não... A Folha é... É o seu lar!

- Não – Sakura se retraiu. A voz de Sasuke não deixava espaço para argumentos emocionais. Ele estava agindo completamente com a razão. – Há muito tempo a Vila da Folha não é o meu lar.

- Sasuke... – dessa vez Naruto deixo-se ser ouvido ao falar e levantou a cabeça para tirar a franja loira de cima dos olhos claros. E chorava. – Porque você voltou?

- Porque você me levou de volta, Naruto.

- E porque mentiu? Porque ficou lá e nos enganou?

- Porque você deve manter seus amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda.

As palavras de Sasuke eram frias e conseguiam ferir a Naruto e Sakura muito bem. Para Hinata as coisas que saiam da boca de Sasuke eram apenas sons ocos, sem nenhum significado. Apesar de também estar chorando em silêncio, esquecida no canto, de ter o coração pesado e a mente anuviada, ela se recusava a acreditar.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ! – o grito ecoou pela floresta e pássaros voaram assustados. Naruto agora estava pouco se lixando se as pessoas do feudo o ouvissem e isso os fizesse ser descobertos.

- É melhor acreditar – Sasuke sumiu por um instante e reapareceu muito perto de Naruto para repetir uma cena antiga. Colocou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo do loiro e disse em seu ouvido – Porque se eu matá-lo agora, quem vai proteger a Vila, usuratonkachi?

O punho de Naruto subiu rápido e acertou a face esquerda de Sasuke jogando-o para trás. Ele se agachou e freou a tempo de não acertar com as costas em uma árvore e não tornou a olhar para o loiro. Ambos tinham se dado às costas quando se recompuseram em pé. Sakura estava estática observando aquilo. Da última vez ela não tinha visto a luta dos amigos no Vale do Fim, mas parecia que eles queriam encenar uma pequena parcela do que acontecera lá.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan – ele ainda chorava.

- Na-naruto...

- Vamos defender a Vila, e quando você chegar estaremos preparados, Sasuke.

- Vou destruir o Monumento dos Hokages e seu rosto jamais irá ser esculpido lá, Naruto.

Naruto começou a andar sem pressa para dentro da floresta em direção ao sul. Sakura forçou suas pernas a segui-lo, as lágrimas secando na face e os olhos esmeraldinos baixos, mas parou ao se lembrar de Hinata assustada atrás de Sasuke, observando algo como aquilo. Mesmo que a nin-médica não tivesse visto a briga da última vez, aquilo ali se parecia mais como uma das centenas de outras brigas corriqueiras dos seus dois companheiros. Para a Hyuuga, porém, era a primeira briga séria de Naruto e Sasuke que ela via.

- Hinata-chan? – chamou Sakura e os olhos perolados, ainda derramando lágrimas, se desviaram das costas de Naruto se afastando e olharam-na – Vamos?

* * *

- Acho melhor voltar a _okia_, ficar aqui é arriscado, Sasuke – Hinata disse, mas Sasuke nem sequer olhou pra ela. Ele estava sentado na janela do seu quarto na mansão de Masaru Ren e a garota estava no outro extremo do cômodo.

Quando a kunoichi deu um passo para trás após Sakura a chamar para ir, a nin-médica não insistiu. De certo modo, ela entendia a decisão de Hinata ficar com Sasuke. No interior da Hyuuga, ela sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada e a escolha de ficar para trás não foi apenas motivada pelo pedido anterior de Sasuke, quando ele a abraçara com desespero, querendo que ela entendesse por trás de suas intenções nebulosas e dissimuladas.

- Eu prometi a eles que não mais os machucaria, nem que iria embora – ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para explicar qualquer coisa a Hyuuga.

- Você não teve outra escolha – ela se aproximou dele – Para enganar o inimigo deve-se, primeiro, enganar os amigos. Tenho certeza que Naruto-kun vai perceber – Sasuke paralisou sua expressão. Então Hinata conseguira mesmo ler por trás de suas intenções traidoras para com Naruto.

O Uchiha se virou de repetente e puxou Hinata para ficar mais próxima a ele. A garota ruborizou quando o rosto de Sasuke foi parar na curva do seu pescoço, seus dentes mordendo sua clavícula exposta, mas seu estarrecimento perante a atitude dele durou apenas alguns segundos. Ele tinha a mania de ser o primeiro a fazer as coisas, tomar a dianteira da situação como forma de demonstrar seu controle. O orgulho de Sasuke era do tamanho da determinação de Naruto e ter seu orgulho ferido por uma promessa importante que não pudera cumprir era uma dor grande para se carregar sozinho, como ele faria. Suas mãos pequenas agarraram as costas do quimono dele. Seu rosto também foi parar no ombro pálido e ela beijou seguidas vezes as fundas marcas de unhas que lhe deixara de presente. Hinata não deixaria que Sasuke carregasse mais dor alguma sozinho, assim como ele faria com as dela.

Queria saber se Sasuke sentia medo, mas ele não lhe deixava ver seus olhos. Talvez fosse algum efeito de seu Byakugan, não sabia dizer, mas ela começara a conseguir muito facilmente desvendar os olhos de abismo do Uchiha. Ela desvendara seu último mistério, talvez com alguma demora. Quanto tempo levaria até aparecer outro mistério a ser desvendado na imensidão negra? Talvez ele até já estivesse lá. Talvez o próximo mistério do ônix fosse à dúvida se Naruto o aceitaria de volta.

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam firmemente cerrados quando Hinata levantou sua cabeça. Ele não queria que ela visse sua vergonha? A Hyuuga beijou delicadamente cada um dos olhos, várias vezes, antes de sentir os braços de Sasuke apertando-a mais contra seu peito e juntar seus lábios com os dele.

* * *

Naruto passava rápido demais entre os galhos das árvores. Sakura se esforçava para alcançá-lo, mas não conseguia. O loiro não parara de correr desde que saíra da clareira. Ele não tinha cuidado em desviar das coisas e mais de uma vez Sakura prendera a respiração quando ele deu um passo em falso sobre um galho fino demais ou quando ela pensou que teria que mergulhar atrás dele na próxima curva para agarrá-lo no ar antes que se espatifasse no chão. A raiva por Sasuke e sua atitude o impulsionava para frente, assim como a ânsia de chegar logo para não deixar que nada acontecesse com a Vila.

- Naruto! – gritou Sakura quando viu mais um galho afiado atingir o rosto dele. Cortes se formavam por suas bochechas e braços – Pare!

Ele não a ouvia. As únicas palavras que chegavam a seus ouvidos e ecoavam por seu corpo mandando pulsos de adrenalina e raiva eram as últimas palavras de Sasuke: "Se eu matá-lo agora, quem vai proteger a Vila, usuratonkachi?". E o bastardo ainda ousara desdenhar dele. Aquilo o irritava a ponto de Naruto querer parar de correr para o sul, voltar ao feudo de Masaru Ren e espancar o belo rostinho daquele Uchiha miserável até que não houvesse mais nenhum Sharingan sobrevivente na história ninja.

"Se eu matá-lo agora, quem vai proteger a Vila, usuratonkachi?".

- NARUTO, EU NÃO VOU FALAR DE NOVO! – gritou Sakura aproximando-se dele com o punho erguido, pronto para dar-lhe um soco de quebrar as costelas. Ela não esperava acertá-lo e ficou desesperada quando viu que Naruto de fato tinha parado sobre um galho e ouvira seu grito. Ele virou nos calcanhares para olhar para trás no exato momento que ela caia em cima dele e os dois despencavam da árvore – O que é que você está fazendo, seu idiota?

Sakura tinha se agarrado ao galho no último segundo. Não era uma queda grande, mas se caíssem de qualquer jeito poderia se machucar e tornar-se-iam inúteis na batalha porvir. Soltou Naruto que caiu agachado na grama abaixo dele, depois soltou a si mesma. Ficou de frente para o loiro e agarrou-lhe o colarinho, furiosa:

- Porque parou de repente? – urrou.

- Aquele teme... – Sakura afrouxou o aperto e a expressão. Ele realmente estava mal por causa das palavras de Sasuke. Claro que ela também mal conseguia acreditar, mas com Naruto deveria ser mil vezes pior. Tentou mudar de assunto, não fazê-lo pensar em Sasuke e voltou a apertar o colarinho dele.

- Não corra tão rápido, eu quase não consigo te acompanhar. Eu sei que nesse ritmo chegaremos a Vila ao meio-dia de amanhã, mas precisamos descansar um pouco – ela encarou Naruto ao terminar de falar e largou seu colarinho como se o loiro queimasse. A expressão dele assustou-a.

Uzumaki Naruto esboçava o mais largo de seus sorrisos.

Ela ainda deu mais um passo para trás quando os olhos de safira foram parar nos seus próprios, com algum receio daquela expressão tão adversa à situação que Naruto esboçava, mas a árvore de onde eles tinham caído limitava a sua área de fuga. As mãos de Naruto espalmadas na árvore, uma de cada lado de sua cabeça, terminaram o serviço de grades em volta de si.

A rósea sentia receio dos movimentos aparentemente calculados e frios do amigo, mais aquele sorriso presente na pele morena. Pelo outro lado, aquele sorriso não lhe parecia de todo estranho. Era um dos sorrisos típicos do melhor amigo, só parecia mais brilhante, mais alegre, como se ele tivesse uma alegria recém-descoberta que não conseguisse conter e, para extravasá-la, sorria daquele jeito. Os vários cortes causados pelos galhos da árvore e por onde escorriam filetes de sangue o faziam parecer um garoto travesso que não fora devidamente castigado por suas atitudes.

- Naru... – ele não deixou que completasse a frase e calou a boca de Sakura com a sua.

Os movimentos se perderam com as palavras e os olhos esmeraldinos se arregalaram o mais que puderam. A sensação de quentura partiu da língua de Naruto contra a sua e espalhou-se por seu corpo de forma tão rápida e intensa como se os raios de sol do sorriso dele inundassem seu corpo. Sentiu-se tão leve, bem e amada que aquilo mais parecia uma massagem com óleos aromáticos do que um beijo. Uma massagem com óleos aromáticos sendo aplicada pelo massageador mais gostoso que ela pudesse ter encontrado.

Fechou os olhos quando Naruto a tirou do chão e enrolou os braços e as pernas em volta do melhor amigo para não cair. Não que ela acreditasse que com a intensidade com que as mãos dele agarravam seu corpo fosse possível que caísse. E fez a única coisa que seu cérebro e funções motoras limitadas permitiam naquele momento: o beijou de volta sem nenhum pudor e com toda a vontade com que ele lhe demonstrava sentir.

Deixaria para entender o motivo daquilo quando se separassem.

* * *

Havia preparativos de guerra sendo feitos fora da mansão e do feudo de Masaru Ren. Eles iriam partir logo após o café da manhã. Dentro da mansão do feudo nada parecia fora do comum. Ren tomava seu chá como de costume, Sasuke estava sentado perto da porta e Hinata estava ajoelhava em sua almofada, tocando o _shamisen._

Não parecia que eles iriam marchar sobre a Vila da Folha no dia seguinte. As guarnições de Ren já estavam se deslocando para todos os flancos. Mesmo Chiren, Ryuusuke e Wakusei já tinham deixado o feudo na noite anterior para irem para seus respectivos batalhões. Apenas Ren, Sasuke, Hinata e uns poucos guardas iriam exigir tudo dos cavalos para chegar a Vila, o mais tardar, no amanhecer do dia seguinte. Para Sasuke o motivo de tão pouca segurança por parte de Ren poderia indicar graves falhas em seu caráter e mente brilhante: ele podia acreditar que armadilhas e emboscadas não iriam acontecer no meio do caminho por todas as forças da Folha estar concentradas na proteção da Vila; podia acreditar cegamente que Sasuke o protegeria; ou podia acreditar cegamente em suas próprias habilidades. O Uchiha acreditava se tratar de um pouco de cada coisa.

- Hinata-chan? – chamou Ren. A garota olhou para cima, o som do instrumento ficando mais baixo e suave. Sasuke manteve seus próprios olhos colados no jardim – Espero que não se importe, mas eu vou levá-la comigo até o campo de batalha. Você vai ser devidamente protegida, é claro. Você será meu amuleto da sorte.

- M-mas, Ren-sama... – a garota começou. O som do _shamisen_ cessara completamente – Eu não lhe serei útil e você desperdiçará homens para me proteger.

Ela ficara realmente surpresa com o pedido – que estava mais para ordem incontestável que ela estava contestando. Sasuke não havia lhe falado nada sobre isso, mas depois do que fizera a Naruto e Sakura, ela podia compreender o porquê. Não ousou desviar seus olhos para o Uchiha o mínimo que fosse. Depois de ter sido comprada por ele e ter realmente consumado a compra, ela não queria que Ren percebesse que a relação deles se estendia além das paredes de madeira do quarto especial da _okia_.

- Como eu disse, você é meu amuleto da sorte – os olhos aquosos e esverdeados do senhor feudal se cravaram mais firmemente nos da Hyuuga e ela se sentiu intimidada, como uma gueixa deve fazer perante as ordens de seu senhor. Baixou sua cabeça e posicionou o instrumento deitado ao seu lado. Fez uma reverência cortês.

- Como ordenar, Ren-sama.

Ele anuiu com a cabeça e sorveu o último gole de chá antes de ordenar a Hinata que fosse à _okia_ pegar seus poucos pertences para a viagem. Hae-san já fora avisada das intenções de Ren e ela lhe ajudaria. A garota ficou cabisbaixa ao passar por ele, interpretando estar realmente sentida ao ter que ser submetida aquilo. Pediu licença a ambos e deixou a sala de refeições.

- Diga-me, Sasuke-san – chamou Ren a qual o Uchiha mal se dignou a virar levemente a cabeça para olhá-lo por cima do ombro – Quão macio é o corpo dela?

Sasuke virou a cabeça de volta para encarar o jardim. Levantou-se e deixou o local pelos corredores externos da mansão. Aquelas perguntas audaciosas e desavergonhadas de Masaru Ren conseguiam atingi-lo diretamente onde ele não queria. Ficava bravo muito facilmente quando falavam sobre Hinata e isso não era bom para o seu Sharingan que se ativava quase de imediato.

Ren continuou na sala para terminar o seu café da manhã. Sorria enquanto tomava o chá – ele não reparou nisso, mas o galhinho de seu chá não boiava em pé.

* * *

- Obrigada por tudo, Hae-san.

Hae não podia ter ficado mais surpresa pelo agradecimento da Hyuuga. O que diabos ela estava falando? Hae era uma verdadeira carrasca, especialmente depois das chibatadas que infligira nela e a garota ainda a agradecia. A mulher mais velha terminou a trouxa e aproximou-se de Hinata. Pegou o rosto dela entre seus dedos nodosos.

- Eu não entendo você, garota – disse a matriarca – Porque escolheu uma vida como essa?

- Não escolhi – Hinata respondeu. Podia ver por trás das intenções camufladas nas palavras de Hae-san, mas não sabia dizer se ela falava sobre a vida de gueixa ou sobre a vida de ninja. De qualquer forma, sua resposta era a mesma para qualquer que fosse – É um legado de família.

Hae soltou seu rosto. Havia apenas sinceridade na sua expressão. Deu-lhe as costas e entregou a Hinata uma trouxa extra. A garota ficou sem entender até a mulher se aproximar da porta, parar e dizer-lhe:

- Esse é um dos quimonos que você trouxe. Não vou devolver os outros, você os deve a esta _okia_. Este é aquele quimono Uchiha, com a garça de penas vermelhas.

- Como...? – a Hyuuga ficou horrorizada. Como ela poderia saber a origem do quimono? Mas ela não precisou completar a pergunta, Hae viu através do seu espanto e sorriu arrogante.

- Gueixas são as maiores especialistas em quimonos, sua mãe deveria ter lhe ensinado isso.

É claro. Viver o tempo todo rodeadas por quimonos, viver em função deles, por eles, com eles, não poderia fazer-lhes especialistas em outra coisa.

- Acredito que este Uchiha deva ser especial para você – Hae abriu a porta – Não volte para esta vida, porque da próxima vez o labirinto não será tão fácil de ser atravessado.

A matriarca saiu e Hinata aceitou o seu conselho de bom grado, pois fora o mesmo que sua mãe lhe dera muito, muito tempo antes. Quanto ao Uchiha, ficou confusa se Hae se referia ao quimono ou ao próprio Sasuke.

* * *

A entrada da Vila Oculta da Folha despontou no horizonte, mas eles já estavam correndo por suas ruas vazias antes que pudessem parar uns segundos para saborear o bom sentimento de estar de volta a casa.

Sakura ainda estava alguns passos atrás de Naruto, não conseguia alcançar o loiro e o radiante sorriso que não deixara o seu rosto desde que eles tinham parado na floresta e Naruto percebera o que Sasuke queria que ele percebesse desde o início. "Demorou muito, dobe", era o que Sasuke diria, com um sorriso de canto e os braços cruzados, quando Naruto o reencontrasse.

Quando eles finalmente tinham parado de se beijar na floresta, ainda ofegantes, sem conseguir conter-se, Naruto perguntou de supetão:

- Quais as duas coisas que podem me fazer correr tão rápido quanto eu venho correndo, Sakura-chan? – ela não respondeu. Faltava-lhe ar e nada lhe passava pela cabeça naquele momento – Raiva ou felicidade. O que me faria sentir mais raiva do que Sasuke querer abandonar a Vila de novo? E o que me traria mais felicidade do que ter você correspondendo ao meu beijo?

Daí ela também entendeu o que Naruto queria dizer. Sasuke realmente era um ótimo estrategista. Dizer, simplesmente, que Naruto precisava estar na Vila o quanto antes porque alguma coisa no plano de Ren mudara não era o suficiente. Ele precisava levar a farsa de inimizade entre eles até o campo de batalha e para convencer Masaru Ren, primeiro ele tinha que convencer a ela, a Naruto e a toda a Folha.

Como convencer Sakura a beijar Naruto poderia ser um pouco difícil naquelas circunstâncias, o Uchiha apostara na raiva que o melhor amigo sentiria por ele repetir um ato que prometera não repetir. Hinata ficar também fora um ponto importante. Sakura quis começar a rir quando percebeu a farsa toda, algo que Naruto percebera antes dela. Isso só mostrava como aqueles dois se conheciam muito bem. Mas será que Sasuke estava realmente tão seguro de que Naruto iria entender suas intenções ou ele estava apenas jogando kunais no escuro? Teria que perguntar a ele quando voltasse.

- "Quem irá proteger a Vila, usuratonkachi?". Aquele idiota, se ele queria realmente cortar os laços com a gente, não teria usado esse xingamento, dattebayo! – gritou Naruto correndo pelas ruas semi-desertas da Vila. Não havia civis, eles deveria estar todos trancafiados e protegidos no interior de pedra maciça das estátuas dos Hokages. Os poucos ninjas circulando no interior da Vila naquele momento os reconheciam e mandavam cumprimentos a qual eles poucas vezes respondiam. Precisavam chegar logo à sala de Tsunade – "Vou destruir o Monumento dos Hokages", isso indica o local onde eles vão atacar.

- O quê? – essa parte Naruto lhe tinha omitido e por si mesma ela não percebera. Quando Sasuke dissera isso, o seu coração batia tão alto que impedia que os demais sons chegassem a seus ouvidos – É onde os civis ficam protegidos. Qualquer ataque pesado lá e eles podem ser soterrados.

- Masaru Ren deve ter conseguido um novo flanco, por isso Sasuke precisou nos despachar as pressas. Todos os ninjas serão úteis, dattebayo – eles entraram pela porta principal do Prédio do Fogo e correram escadas acima. Os ninjas que estavam pelos corredores apresentando seus respectivos relatórios e estratégias de batalha desviavam para os cantos quando o loiro e a nin-médica passavam pelos corredores.

- Tsunade-sama!

- Obaa-chan! – gritaram os dois ao irromperem na sala. O estarrecimento dos presentes foi à marca registrada. Shikamaru deixou cair o cigarro da boca e Shizune ficou pregada a janela com Ton-Ton nos braços.

- O que é que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou a Hokage levantando-se da sua mesa e espalmando as mãos por ela. Os olhos âmbar se cravaram nos dois ninjas cansados e ofegantes a sua frente. Sakura se apoiava nos joelhos e Naruto caiu sentado no chão, o peito subindo e descendo muito rápido.

Ela os esperou recuperar o fôlego.

- Precisamos tirar os habitantes da Vila de dentro do abrigo das estátuas – disse Sakura.

- Masaru Ren conseguiu mais ninjas, ele vai atacar pelo sul também – completou Naruto pondo-se em pé.

- Vocês têm certeza disso? – perguntou a Hokage.

Concordaram com a cabeça.

- Shikamaru, selecione seus genins e alguns chunnins para tirar os civis da montanha.

- Isso é problemático – respondeu o Nara pegando outro cigarro e pendurando-o entre os lábios frouxamente – Onde podemos colocá-los que não será atacado?

- Eles vão cobrir todos os flancos: norte, sul, leste e oeste – Naruto disse apontando para o mapa da Vila que estava sobre a mesa e explicando do mesmo jeito que Sasuke lhe explicara – Eu vou ficar com o flanco norte, que é o único com apenas ninjas e Sasuke estará lá também, é por onde Ren pretende chegar. O flanco do sul é o mais fraco, mas mesmo assim não deve ser subestimado.

- Vamos concentrar os civis no centro da Vila. Mandá-los para feudos próximos através das florestas é arriscado, então concentrados no centro da Vila, com os ninjas protegendo o seu raio e impedindo que a batalha se infiltre no território, haverá menos danos em geral – Shikamaru parecia muito aborrecido com todo o trabalho que teria. Somente pensar e dizer aquilo já o deixava com sono.

- É a melhor possibilidade, porque também é onde os medicamentos e instalações para os feridos pode ficar – completou Sakura olhando para a mestra que se mostrava pensativa e apreensiva. Ela encarou dos olhos verdes para os azuis e depois os olhos sonolentos de Shikamaru e concordou com a ordem.

- Shikamaru, você fica responsável pela concentração de civis. Naruto e Sakura vão se preparar para a batalha, Shizune vai conduzir a equipe médica no local. Hinata... – só então Tsunade percebeu que, dos três ninjas que deveria voltar no dia seguinte, mas que voltaram um dia antes ainda faltava um ali – Hyuuga Hinata, onde ela está?

- Isso é algo que eu também gostaria de saber.

Os ninjas presentes se viraram. Neji não tinha o melhor semblante parado na abertura da porta, um maço de papéis de relatórios estratégicos sendo amassado em sua mão. O chakra raivoso e preocupado escapando de todos os poros.

- E fica cada vez mais problemático – Shikamaru sussurrou para si mesmo acendendo o isqueiro, depois o cigarro.

* * *

- Vamos parar por aqui – Ren anunciou parando seu cavalo baio com brusquidão. Os seis guardas, mais Sasuke e Hinata acataram a ordem e todos os nove cavalos foram desmontados por seus cavaleiros.

Os guardas trataram de montar o acampamento, tirar as celas dos cavalos e leva-los para uma pastagem próxima ao rio. Eram todos os homens do feudo que não tinham a batalha como profissão. Eram um par de plantadores de arroz, um carpinteiro com seu filho, um dono de bar e um mineiro. Nada úteis em uma batalha de verdade, porque as ferramentas que eles sabiam manusear não eram espadas, machados ou lanças.

Três barracas foram montadas. Uma para Hinata, uma para Ren-sama e uma maior onde quatro pessoas poderiam dormir. Os guardas e Sasuke foram designados para ficar de vigias durante a noite, em turnos. Não acenderam fogueira e o jantar foi servido frio. Nada que atentasse aos inimigos sua posição. Hinata foi a primeira a se recolher sem querer ficar sob os olhares de oito homens, mesmo que um deles fosse Sasuke.

- Eu fico de vigia primeiro – avisou o moreno Uchiha levantando-se.

- Fique atento, Sasuke-san – Ren aproximou-se. Pousou a mão sobre seu ombro ao preveni-lo – Há muitos insetos venenosos nesta área.

O portador do Sharingan não lhe dispensou grande atenção e pulou sobre o galho de uma árvore, sentou-se recostado ao tronco grosso, Kusanagi apoiada contra seu peito, entre os braços cruzados. Os olhos negros estavam fechados, mas seus ouvidos faziam um ótimo trabalho. Os olhos aquosos de Ren o miraram brevemente antes de insinuar se recolher para sua própria barraca. Ele falou com todos os seus guardas, dando-lhes instruções e dando leves tapinhas de encorajamento em suas costas.

Rumou para sua barraca e ficou nela durante exatos quinze minutos analisando alguns pergaminhos com a pequena chama de um isqueiro. Estava impaciente ao sair da barraca. O Uchiha continuava no mesmo lugar, sobre a árvore. Uma das pernas pendia para baixo, balançando de vez em quando com o vento. Quatro dos guardas dormiam, os outros dois não estavam à vista. Colocou os braços dentro das mangas do seu quimono e sorriu quando rumou em direção à barraca de Hinata. Abriu o toldo e entrou.

Apenas a imagem de Hinata dormindo, inocente e pura, já o excitava. Como queria tê-la em sua coleção de gueixas que possuíra pela primeira vez, mas fora impossível recusar a quantia oferecida por Uchiha Sasuke, especialmente pela maioria das moedas serem ouro exclusivo forjadas pelos ferreiros de um dos Clãs mais antigos e honrados da Folha, mesmo que quase extinto. De fato, depois de pensar bem, possuir a mulher que fora possuída por um Uchiha não era tão ruim, só faria o seu preço, a sua raridade ainda maior. Não havia mulher mais perfeita que Hinata era o que Ren achava. E quantas poderia dizer que foram possuídas por Uchiha Sasuke como ela fora?

Tirar seus guardas e o todo-poderoso Uchiha de seu caminho não fora nem um pouco difícil. Colecionar coisas raras era mais que um hobby, era quase uma obsessão. Uma obsessão que o levara a ter posse do veneno sonífero mais imperceptível e poderoso do mundo ninja. Quem teria sido o gênio a inventar um veneno injetado pelo toque? Para Ren, é claro, o antídoto. Não adiantaria colocar todos para dormir fora de seu caminho e ele igualmente fazê-lo.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Hinata. Estava na hora de acordá-la e fazê-la sua.

* * *

_Há muito verde e muita bruma. Isso é um sonho? É uma das minhas lembranças de luz? Eu não me lembro de já ter estado em um lugar como este, apesar de parecer ser a Vila da Folha. Minhas pernas parecem mais curtas, como se eu tivesse voltado a ser criança. É um sonho, afinal._

_Estou em um labirinto e não consigo encontrar o fim._

_- Hinata-chan..._

_Eu conheço essa voz._

_- Está na hora da nossa aula, querida._

_- Okaa-san – essa voz parece a minha de muito tempo atrás._

_Se for minha mãe quem me espera no fim deste labirinto, então quero encontrar logo a saída. Há curvas demais, muitos becos sem saída, e as paredes de cerca viva parecem estar cada vez mais estreitas. Ou serei eu quem está crescendo? Os meus passos parecem mais longos, assim como minhas pernas. Não consigo ver meu próprio corpo, apenas consigo olhar para a imensidão verde e infindável à frente. _

_- Venha, se apresse, Hinata-chan!_

_Que sair daqui. Espere-me, okaa-san!_

_Estou com medo. Jamais devia ter entrado neste labirinto, porque é um lugar muito difícil para achar a saída._

_- Hinata, acorde._

_- Sasuke?_

_- Chega de sonhar._

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram. Ela esperava ver o labirinto verde, mas havia apenas o teto de lona marrom da barraca designada a ela por Ren. Havia sido só um pesadelo. Sentia suas costas suadas, apesar do tecido leve do quimono que vestia. Demorou ainda o tempo de sentar-se no futon para sentir a presença ameaçadora dos olhos aquosos de Masaru Ren sobre si.

* * *

**Olá!  
Que demora! Desculpem, desculpem! Eu culpo a escola, vocês podem me culpar, não tem problema. Eu sei que deveria ter postado esse capítulo antes, mas vocês não sabem a dificuldade que eu tenho para arranjar tempo para escrever, desculpem mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado pelo menos. Deu pra entender as segundas intenções camaleônicas do Sasuke? E as da Hae-san? Acho que as do Ren ficaram bem óbvias. Falando nisso, camaleônicas se deve ao camaleão, aquele bichinho que se camufla muito bem, sacaram? Agora as coisas estão ficando boas, portanto pretendo não demorar tanto com o próximo capítulo. Agradeço a quem ler!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Luciana Fernandes, Dondeloth, sussex', Estrela Malfoy, Skadi Drevonuoir, Bela F., pandoraff93, Toph-baka, Misha-sama, Elara-chan, Lust Lotu's, Ariii, Samantha Moon s2, Amandy-san, K-Peal, Secretpoisson, annakeelly, May-chan, Kinha Oliver _e _Lidy-chan._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	11. Hyuuga Sob Todos os Prismas

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**Capítulo Dez – Hyuuga Sob Todos os Prismas**

- R-ren-sama? – gaguejou a menina pretendendo sentar-se e colocar-se o mais longe possível de Ren, mas ele puxou-lhe as cobertas de sobre o corpo antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

- Você sabe, Hinata-chan – ele passou seus olhos verdes sobre o corpo da morena que ficara somente com a leve yukata de dormir cobrindo-lhe. Quando as mãos dela fizeram menção de ir protetoramente para frente de seu peito, ele as segurou. Hinata forçou-as para se soltar, mas Ren as prendeu firmemente sobre a cabeça da morena e sentou-se sobre os quadris da Hyuuga – Eu lamento não tê-la feito minha primeiro, mas convenhamos que eu não poderia recusar tanto dinheiro quanto o Uchiha ofereceu – ele abaixou a cabeça com a respiração aproximando-se perigosamente da de Hinata.

A morena prendeu a respiração com a proximidade e com o hálito quente em seu rosto. O queria o mais longe possível dela, mas se simplesmente o golpeasse estragaria todo o disfarce. Onde estaria Sasuke? Se ele estivesse lá fora, como disse que ficaria de guarda, jamais nem mesmo teria deixado que Masaru Ren se aproximasse da sua tenda, ainda mais fazer-lhe aquelas coisas. Não queria depender de Sasuke, mas seria o menos arriscado para a missão em sua totalidade. Como, de outra fora, ela poderia explicar para os guardas, se eles eventualmente estivessem por perto, que a pequena e frágil gueixa desacordara o senhor deles, que é maior e mais forte que ela?

- Ren-sama, p-por favor... – ela gaguejou novamente tentando se encolher ao toque dele. Fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado.

- Hinata-chan, querida, não faça isso – ele segurou suas mãos com apenas uma das dele e virou o rosto dela com a mão livre – Não vai ser tão divertido se eu tiver que te machucar ou desacordar. Você ainda é uma gueixa muito preciosa para ficar com marcas roxas pelo corpo – ele sorriu e pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela para levar ao nariz e inalar profundamente – Combinado?

Ele falava numa voz doce, como se não tivesse uma mulher se retorcendo em repulsa sob si. Simplesmente parecia que isso o instigava ainda mais. Ele soltou o cabelo de Hinata que, mesmo que continuasse com o rosto virado para o alto, não abriu os olhos. Com os olhos fechados, ela tentava colocar a imagem de Sasuke na sua frente. A mão Ren desceu lentamente do queixo de Hinata para o pescoço num carinho que ela não desejava; a mão percorreu o colo e um dedo deslizou pela abertura da yukata, afastando-a levemente. Masaru Ren circulou o seio esquerdo de Hinata com o dedo e com a mão cheia apalpou-lhe.

- N-não... – ela gemeu; o nariz reclamando com uma ardência que ela sabia ser de choro.

- Macio – ele murmurou para si mesmo. Sem paciência, Ren arrancou-lhe a faixa da cintura que lhe prendia a yukata ao corpo e abriu-a, revelando o corpo da garota à meia luz. Ele não enxergava muito bem, mas não precisava ver mais do que a silhueta de Hinata. Lambeu os lábios e sentiu seu membro começar a enrijecer somente com a visão dela – Seja uma boa menina, agora, Hinata-chan – ele disse e soltou a outra mão para poder acariciar-lhe ambos os seios.

Hinata fechara muito bem os olhos, mas quando suas mãos foram soltas ela não tinha mais porque fingir. Abriu os olhos rapidamente já com o Byakugan ativado. Mirou a cabeça de Masaru Ren e viu todos os tenketsus. Demorou um segundo para ela encontrar qual deles precisaria acertar para fazê-lo desmaiar e suas mãos agiram antes que as de Ren pudessem alcançar seus seios. O senhor feudal caiu por cima da Hinata e ela o empurrou para o lado com pressa e nojo. Hinata não precisava ser salva, ela não era uma ninja de elite ANBU apenas por sua linhagem – vários Hyuuga eram ninjas ANBU, não apenas ela – ou por sua benevolência – ela podia não matar, mas isso não queria dizer que ela era piedosa em batalha –, apenas não podia quebrar o disfarce, então precisaria da ajuda de Sasuke para terminar com a segunda parte do seu plano de fugir das garras do senhor feudal.

Fechou a yukata o melhor que conseguiu antes de sair da tenda. Onde estaria Sasuke?

Olhou a sua volta ainda com o Byakugan ativado e encontrou-o no mesmo lugar para onde o vira ir através de uma fresta de sua tenda depois que todos estavam se colocando em seus postos. Encarou-o bem e analisou seu fluxo de chakra. Aparentemente tudo estava normal e ele só dormia, mas ali em seu ombro o fluxo passava ainda mais lento, como se alguém tivesse lhe injetado um calmante diretamente nas vias de chakra.

Andou até a árvore e pulou para o galho bem em frente a ele. A cabeça do Uchiha estava meio inclinada em direção a seu peito e os cabelos negros e rebeldes de sua franja cobriam-lhe as feições pálidas e serenas. Ele ficava muito diferente dormindo. Mas para ela tanto fazia aquela expressão serena ou a séria e intransponível que ele ostentava acordado, ela gostava de ambas. Respirou fundo para deixar as divagações com Sasuke de lado. Céus, ela não podia imaginar que ele lhe distraia desse jeito. Concentrou-se nos tenketsus do ombro dele e atingiu-os com seu chakra.

Os olhos negros se abriram instantaneamente, como despertando de um transe, e por reflexo, ao sentir alguém a sua frente, Sasuke puxou Kusanagi de dentro da bainha para fazer sua lâmina aparecer o suficiente para machucar alguém. Também pelo reflexo do ataque, Hinata arrancou da perna de Sasuke uma kunai. Ambos encararam-se, Byakugan e Sharingan, como se fossem dois inimigos prontos para se eliminarem. A kunai que Hinata segurava estava rente ao pescoço de Sasuke – pelas regras ANBU, quando um inimigo te ameaça, mesmo que você morra, pelo menos o leve junto – e Kusanagi cortaria a jugular de Hinata com um mínimo movimento. Reflexos de ninjas podem ser perigosos.

- Hinata... – Sasuke sussurrou quando viu melhor quem estava a sua frente. Afastou Kusanagi com cautela depois que ela afastou a kunai e devolveu-a para a bolsa na coxa do moreno – O que aconteceu?

- Não sei – ela olhou para baixo, para a sua cabana onde Masaru Ren jazia desacordado – Acho que havia algum calmante em seu corpo.

- Não me refiro a mim – ele pegou uma das mãos de Hinata e deslizou o indicador pelas marcas em seus pulsos.

A garota desviou o rosto. Ela, por toda a sua vida ninja, nunca conseguira respeitar fielmente o vigésimo quinto princípio – aquele que dizia que eu ninja não deve demonstrar suas emoções. Por mais que tivesse tirado Ren de cima de si, por mais que soubesse que aquilo era uma missão e que aquela era sua obrigação, ser tocada daquele jeito por outro homem – por alguém que não era Sasuke – fizera-a sentir-se suja a ponto de não conseguir encara-lo.

- Alguém tocou em você? – ele perguntou, mas por aquelas marcas já podia adivinhar a resposta.

- E-eu... – ela sentia vergonha de encará-lo. Talvez, se Ren não tivesse soltado suas mãos e esperado que ela cooperasse, ele tivesse feito ainda mais sem que ela pudesse revidar e estragar a missão – Estou bem, Sasuke – sussurrou. Como odiava ser fraca e sentimental daquela maneira – Isso não é importante agora – ela forçou a firmeza na voz e desceu da árvore com um pulo. Sasuke a seguiu e segurou-lhe o braço impedindo-a de dar mais qualquer passo.

- Hinata – chamou e quando a virou, cravou os olhos muito negros do par de pérolas trêmulas. Porque ela estava com medo dele? Era realmente medo? Queria conhecê-la um pouco mais, mas ela sabia esconder seus sentimentos. Não como ele, que simplesmente não deixava que as pessoas entrassem em si por seus olhos. Hinata sabia coloca-los atrás de outros sentimentos e dissimular.

- Ren-sama... – ela se amaldiçoou pelo nome respeitoso que o chamou. Hábito – Ele entrou em minha tenda... – a mão de Sasuke que apertava seu braço retesou-se e as sobrancelhas dele se franziram – A-acho que pode imaginar p-para quê.

- Ele te fez alguma coisa? – Hinata sentiu medo dele naquele momento e foi obrigada a olhá-lo. Estava com vergonha, não com medo, portanto evitava os ônix, mas a voz de Sasuke, rouca e sussurrada, como um sibilar de serpente, aterrorizou-a. Não por si, mas por qualquer um que pudesse ousar colocar-se no caminho do último Uchiha num momento daqueles.

- N-não – gaguejou e continuou observando-o. O aperto em seu braço se afrouxou – Eu o desacordei, agora preciso da sua ajuda.

- Para quê? – ela não respondeu e guiou Sasuke até sua tenda. Eles entraram e Hinata colocou-se ajoelhada próxima à cabeça de Ren. Sasuke também se ajoelhou ao lado da moça.

Ela colocou a cabeça de Ren alinhada ao corpo. Estava prestes a mostrar a Sasuke um dos motivos por ter sido integrada à equipe de assassinos de elite ANBU. Nunca colocara aquele jutsu em prática, porque uma peça essencial estava faltando, mas ali estava Sasuke para ajudá-la. Só esperava que funcionasse.

- O Clã Hyuuga e o Clã Uchiha têm a mesma origem ancestral, por isso as nossas linhagens afetam os olhos e todos dizem que o Clã Uchiha é uma evolução do Clã Hyuuga – ela explicou tentando não gaguejar com o olhar atento de Sasuke sobre si – Há algum tempo eu encontrei alguns pergaminhos muito antigos nos arquivos do meu Clã, pergaminhos de uma época em que os nossos Clãs ainda eram companheiros – Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha direita. Ele não fazia idéia que ambos os Clãs um dia tivessem qualquer aliança – Que ensinavam uma técnica de manipulação da mente. Como o Clã Yamanaka se especializou nesse tipo de jutsu, nossa aliança não se manteve, já que o jutsu de manipulação do Clã Hyuuga só pode ser feito por um Hyuuga e um Uchiha com o Sharingan em um nível suficientemente avançado.

- Mangekyou Sharingan – disse Sasuke e Hinata concordou com um aceno.

- O jutsu consiste em eu atingir os tenketsus da memória de Ren e baixar todas as suas defesas, deixando suas memórias, mesmo as mais íntimas e as que ele já esqueceu, maleáveis – ela encarou Sasuke – E, com o Mangekyou, capaz de fazer incríveis genjutsus, você molda as memórias dele para qualquer coisa que quiser.

- E o que eu preciso moldar? – ela desviou os olhos de Sasuke de novo. Ele começava a ficar incomodado cada vez que as pérolas se desviavam de sua visão.

- Minha fuga. Você precisa moldar a partir do momento que ele veio a minha tenda e, ao invés de desacordá-lo, eu fugi, assim posso voltar a Vila da Folha sem suspeitas.

- O Clã Yamanaka não consegue moldar memórias – ele interceptou uma parte da explicação anterior de Hinata.

- Mas o que eles fazem é o suficiente – ela respondeu – E não são todos os Uchiha que alcançam o Mangekyou Sharingan.

Hinata pediu para que começassem e Sasuke ativou sua linhagem. Agilmente, Hinata ativou o Byakugan, procurou pelos pontos tenkesu e acertou-os, depois manteve suas mãos espalmadas dos dois lados da cabeça do senhor feudal com o brilho azul do seu chakra emanando delas e pediu a Sasuke para se apressar. Manter todas as portas das memórias dele abertas exigia uma grande quantidade de chakra.

Demorou algum tempo para Sasuke conseguir encontrar a memória certa. Ele viu pelos olhos de Ren quando Hinata entrou em sua tenda e quando alguns dos guardas se preparavam para dormir. Viu quando Masaru Ren se aproximou de si e pousou a mão em seu ombro, olhando-a demoradamente. Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que ele fizera, mas não se distraiu, precisava avançar alguns minutos ou Hinata logo ficaria sem chakra. Ele podia ouvi-la ofegando ao seu lado. Viu Ren sair de sua tenda e entrar na tenda de Hinata, viu-o ficar sobre ela e o sono levemente inquieto que ela estava tendo. Sentiu seus punhos se fecharem fortemente quando, através dos olhos de Masaru Ren, ele viu Hinata acordar assustada e o senhor feudal prender as mãos dela sobre a cabeça e sentar-se sobre os seus quadris. Maldito! Se pudesse matá-lo estando dentro de sua cabeça, mas ele só podia desmanchar e remontar suas memórias. Acabou com a cena e colocou Hinata fortemente se debatendo. Fez-la conseguir soltar as mãos e atingir Ren no nariz que, atordoado pela dor, deixou que ela o empurrasse para o lado e saísse correndo da tenda. Foi atrás dela, chamando seu nome, mas a gueixa tinha se embrenhado pela mata. Fez Ren praguejar e sentir o nariz sangrar – assim o Uchiha teria uma desculpa para, de fato, quebrar o nariz de Ren – e então o senhor feudal voltou para sua tenda, frustrado.

- Sasuke! – Hinata o estava chamando para o presente. Quando os olhos do Uchiha voltaram a ficar negros, ela despencou para trás, batendo as costas na madeira que servia de suporte para a tenda, ofegante e suada, o Byakugan se desativando.

- Você está bem? – Sasuke adiantou-se para ela e pegou-a no colo, trazendo-a para perto de si. Hinata repousou a cabeça em seu peito depois de assentir e a sua respiração voltou ao normal lentamente. Ela não fazia idéia quanto chakra aquele jutsu utilizava.

- Deu certo? – ela perguntou.

- Sim – e antes que Hinata pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o Uchiha levantou o punho e socou o nariz de Ren com força suficiente para quebrá-lo. Hinata encarou-o – e a seu divertido sorriso de canto – incrédula – Tecnicamente, na memória dele, foi você quem fez isso.

- Você moldou uma memória em que eu quebro o nariz dele? – ela perguntou atônita, mas satisfeita. Uchiha Sasuke podia mesmo ser chamado de vingador. Masaru Ren tossiu em sua inconsciência e abriu a boca para respirar quando um filete de sangue escorreu de seu nariz pela bochecha e a dificuldade do nariz quebrado se fez presente.

- Ou você preferia ter acertado outro lugar? – os olhos dele tinham se estreitado perigosamente e Hinata sorriu com aquela audácia.

Enterrou a face na curva de seu pescoço sem reparar que ainda não tinha saído do seu colo, mas como o Uchiha não estava reclamando, ficou ali. Sentiu o cheiro dele demoradamente, aquela mistura gostosa de maçã-verde e madeira. Sasuke se mantinha perfeitamente parado, rígido, como se qualquer movimento pudesse estragar o momento e nem percebeu quando fechou os olhos para sentir os lábios de Hinata se juntando a pele sensível de seu pescoço e os dedos frios da Hyuuga brincarem com os fios negros do cabelo de sua nuca.

Não conseguiu mais resistir e precisou tocá-lo com os lábios com a curiosidade de saber se, além do cheiro, a pele dele também tinha gosto de maçã-verde. Não prestou atenção, porém, porque quando sua língua tocou a pele alva, Sasuke estremeceu e, num movimento rápido, colocou-a de costas no chão e ficou por cima da Hyuuga para juntar seus lábios. As mãos que estavam em sua nuca, brincando com os cabelos, se aprofundaram e puxaram os fios com sofreguidão quando as duas línguas se tocaram com saudade. Não importava se eram anos, meses, dias ou meros segundos entre um beijo e outro, a sensação que eles tinham era de eternas saudades, como se uma vida inteira juntos não fosse o suficiente. Lamentavam e viviam se perguntando por que não tinham se aproximado antes.

Continuaram se beijando até Hinata sentir que as coisas precisariam avançar se eles não parassem quando a boca de Sasuke demorou-se em seu pescoço e colo. Não somente Sasuke desejava a ela, mas ela também queria tê-lo novamente. Retirou as mãos dos cabelos dele e das costas e Sasuke soltou um som de desagrado sem parar de beijá-la, até Hinata retirar sua língua da boca dele e espalmar as mãos sobre o peito do Uchiha, afastando-o, ambos com a respiração irregular e com os lábios muito vermelhos e inchados. Sasuke ainda quis se aproximar mais uma vez, mas Hinata manteve suas mãos firmes no peito dele. Se deixasse que Sasuke se aproximasse, também não resistiria, e ela tinha que chegar a Vila antes que amanhecesse. O moreno soltou um rosnado de desagrado, mas afastou-se dela. Porque ela tinha mesmo que ir?

Afastaram-se e saíram da tenda. Sasuke disse que ela precisava se apressar que ele colocaria Masaru Ren na tenda dele, como fizera acontecer na memória e ela pegou suas coisas. Ia se trocar na floresta antes de chegar a Vila. Hinata aproximou-se dele sem querer deixá-lo para trás e tocou-lhe a bochecha e os fios negros do cabelo que caíam ali.

- Hinata – ele chamou com o nome dela dançando em sua língua ainda meio dormente por todos os beijos – Ninguém, nunca mais, irá tocá-la além de mim.

E a Hyuuga teve certeza da veracidade daquela frase tamanha era a fúria que ela via nos olhos negros. Sorriu docemente em agradecimento e desejou-lhe cuidado antes de correr para dentro das árvores.

* * *

- Minha filha também não deveria ter voltado com vocês?

Como se a presença de Neji não bastasse na sala da Hokage naquele momento, Hyuuga Hiashi saiu de trás do shinobi e colocou-se prostrado em frente à Tsunade. A Hokage reprimiu um palavrão e apertou seus dedos na mesa contando mentalmente para se acalmar. Eles já estavam no meio de uma ameaça iminente de batalha, por que os problemas tinham que continuar aparecendo?

- Hyuuga-sama, a Hinata-chan está bem, ela está com Sasuke-kun... – começou Sakura, mas Hiashi não se virou para ela e continuou com os olhos cravados na loira. Neji, por outro lado, encarou Sakura com firmeza, as sobrancelhas tão franzidas que doíam. Como assim, sua prima estava com Sasuke? Sabia perfeitamente bem que Sasuke fora um dos escalados para a missão, mas a frase de Sakura pareceu-lhe por demais sugestiva.

- Tsunade-hime – Hiashi silenciou Sakura e a sala toda prestou atenção nele – Você tem consciência do que fez?

Ninguém na sala pareceu entender o sentido daquela frase, apenas Tsunade que deixou de encarar Hiashi para olhar suas unhas pintadas de vermelho sobre a mesa de madeira.

- Hei, do que ele está falando, dattebayo? – perguntou Naruto para ninguém em particular.

- Você enviou Hinata deliberadamente para o feudo de Masaru Ren mesmo sabendo dos antigos acontecimentos entre o Clã Hyuuga e aquele mentecapto? – todos os ninjas presentes na sala, incluindo Neji, espantaram-se com as palavras do homem – Eu já perdi Hikari – Hiashi despejou com certa relutância. Neji pensou estar enganado quando ouviu na voz do tio o mais puro terror ao completar a frase – Quer que eu perca Hinata também?

- Hiashi, tente entender – começou Tsunade tentando ser ponderada – Somente Hinata poderia fazer Ren distrair-se o suficiente para dar tudo certo na missão.

- Que tipo de Hokage você é para mandar seus ninjas para as mãos do inimigo como fez com ela? – a voz de Hiashi se ergueu. Ele não queria ser ponderado naquele momento – Se eu soubesse que _essa_ seria a missão dela...

- JÁ CHEGA, HYUUGA HIASHI! – gritou Tsunade socando a mesa a ponto de parti-la ao meio – Como você se considera um pai quando não confia nas habilidades de sua própria filha? Hinata é muito mais forte do que você está considerando!

- Forte? Hinata não é forte! Ela não nasceu para ser uma kunoichi – devolveu Hiashi, mas sem alterar sua voz. Seu rosto desviara-se do rosto de Tsunade e uma expressão de desespero se abateu sobre ele – Hoje eu me arrependo de não ter escutado Hikari quando ela me disse isso.

Tsunade pulou por cima da mesa com uma velocidade surpreendente e agarrou Hiashi pelo colarinho. Nem deu tempo do Hyuuga entender o que estava acontecendo. Os ninjas na sala olharam para a cena, ainda petrificados.

- Depois de todos esses anos chamando-a de fraca, menosprezando-a e fazendo-a chorar pelos cantos achando que não era boa o suficiente para ser sua filha, achando que não merecia o seu amor de pai, depois de tudo isso você vem me dizer que podia ter evitado expô-la a vida de ninja e amado-a? – grunhiu Tsunade – Tarde demais, Hiashi, porque o coração dela já está machucado. Agora ela já é uma kunoichi!

E diferente do que ela pensou, diferente do que qualquer um naquela sala poderia ter adivinhado, Hyuuga Hiashi não devolveu suas palavras. Ele virou o rosto para o lado, envergonhado demais com a verdade naquelas frases para encarar a Hokage. Tsunade deixou-o colocar os pés no chão novamente e pretendia voltar para trás de sua mesa quebrada quando ele falou:

- Eu fiz isso a Hinata porque a amo – a frase que Hiashi soltou quase fez Tsunade se voltar para bater nele. Iria dar-lhe um soco tão bem dado no queixo que o faria voar por sua janela – Quando eu percebi que tinha escolhido a vida errada para ela, a única escolha que eu tive foi tentar deixa-la endurecida para agüentar a vida shinobi.

- Está dizendo que você a desprezou para incentivá-la? – só que quem soltou a pergunta não fora Tsunade, mas Naruto. Ele estava possesso e Sakura apertava seu braço para não deixa-lo se adiantar e quebrar a cara de Hyuuga Hiashi ele mesmo – Ela passou a vida acreditando que você a odeia!

- Ela tem todo o direito de me odiar também.

- Não é bem assim, Hyuuga-sama – Shikamaru estava recostado à janela e já tinha terminado seu cigarro. Ele brincava com o isqueiro e as pessoas da sala o encararam – Pode perguntar para qualquer um e todos vão responder que Hinata é incapaz de odiar uma pessoa. De qualquer forma, parece que o seu tratamento com ela deu certo...

- Shikamaru! – gritou Naruto indignado, mas o Nara apenas limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar para calar a boca.

- Hoje ela é uma das melhores ninjas de elite ANBU sob as ordens da Quinta Hokage – Hiashi arregalou os olhos, seguido de Neji, Naruto e Sakura. Aquela era uma informação confidencial que apenas os mais próximos a Hokage sabiam, mas não havia perigo em revelar a identidade de Hinata para aquelas pessoas – E, por mais problemático que seja, estou dizendo isso porque vocês fugiram do tema inicial da sua vinda até aqui, Hyuuga-sama.

Com as palavras de Shikamaru, tanto Tsunade como Hiashi lembraram-se do que discutiam antes das habilidades de Hinata terem sido colocadas sob os holofotes.

- Qual é o problema entre o Clã Hyuuga e Masaru Ren? – finalizou Shikamaru olhando de Tsunade-hime para Hiashi, ambos encarando o chão.

* * *

_Sempre soube que o Clã Hyuuga é um dos mais antigos, poderosos e influentes Clãs, não só da Vila da Folha, mas do País do Fogo. Hiashi me confidenciou que o patriarca do Clã mantém relações estreitas até com o Daimyo. O que nunca poderia imaginar é que todos eles – sim, todos mesmo – viriam para o meu casamento. Sei que não é _apenas_ o meu casamento, mas também o dia em que Hiashi toma posse do Clã, se tornando ele mesmo o líder, e uma celebração de suma importância._

_Não são todos que podem estar presentes – é uma festa seleta apenas para as pessoas mais importantes dos Clãs com quem o Clã Hyuuga mantém relações. O que não diminui nem um pouco o grandioso número de convidado. A maioria das pessoas daqui – aquelas que não são da Vila – eu nunca vi antes de hoje e, mesmo assim, eles estão aqui para compartilhar comigo o melhor dia da minha vida, tenho que tentar ser simpática, o que não é de grande dificuldade para uma gueixa._

_Até a hora de dançar. Os convidados se sentaram em seus lugares, através das finas cortinas de gaze eu procurei Hiashi com os olhos. Não me importa dançar na frente de tantas e tantas pessoas, porque a única pessoa a quem eu quero agradar é ele. Esta é minha última dança como uma gueixa do Clã Hyuuga. As próximas vezes em que eu ouvir música – ou mesmo sem ela – e segurar os leques ou os panos ou mesmo nada, será apenas para ele. _

_As cortinas de gaze se separaram, os últimos burburinhos do salão cessaram. O quimono de noiva é bem mais pesado que um quimono normal, mas não atrapalha. A maquiagem foi refeita e deixou de ser aquela leveza de uma noiva para deixar meu rosto branco, meus olhos destacados pelo carvão e minha boca carmim – a pintura do rosto de uma gueixa. O _shamisen_ e o _shukahachi _tocavam suavemente notas ora compridas e calmas, ora curtas e lentas. Em minhas mãos, como se o peso do quimono não fosse o bastante, eu segurei duas espadas para encenar a história de uma princesa guerreira que precisou, sozinha, defender seu castelo de um exército de monstros. Com um movimento teatral, deixei ambas as espadas caírem. No fim, a princesa não consegue proteger seu castelo, mas ela morre e leva consigo o Lorde que queria tomar seu reino. Soltei os cabelos com um movimento discreto e caí no chão quando as luzes do salão ficaram vermelhas e a música cessou._

_Os aplausos ecoaram por vários minutos em meus ouvidos e eu me retirei do palco ainda ouvindo-os, depois de efusivas reverências e agradecimentos. Mantive o cabelo solto e retirei a maquiagem de gueixa antes de voltar ao salão e aos inúmeros convidados._

_- Hikari – chamou Hiashi quando me alcançou. Ele ficou muito bem nesse quimono negro de casamento. Ele segurou meu braço me fazendo segui-lo enquanto sussurrava no meu ouvido com um sorriso discreto – Vamos tomar um ar, este lugar está cheio e as pessoas não nos dão sossego._

_Hiashi espalmou a mão em minhas costas e tentamos sair o mais discretamente possível do salão da festa. De relance de olhos vi muitas pessoas da Vila reunidas em lugares próximos, sem fazerem muita questão de terem relações sociais com os chefes de Clãs de fora da vida ninja. _

_A porta foi corrida atrás de nós e continuamos seguindo pelos corredores externos da mansão. O som da música e das vozes ficou para trás. Senti pena de minhas mestras e companheiras, as gueixas que tinham que se desdobrar para servir e entreter todos os convidados devidamente. Os anciãos do Clã Hyuuga jamais se perdoariam – ou nos perdoariam, as gueixas – se ouvissem alguém reclamando sobre as grandiosidades das comemorações que acontecem sob o teto do Clã._

_- Você está feliz? – perguntou-me Hiashi, repentinamente._

_Será que eu teria que lhe explicar de novo? Desde a primeira vez que dancei naquela reunião, há mais um ano, que estou feliz. Quando vi como os olhos dele me perseguiam todas as vezes que nos esbarramos nos corredores do Clã, como ele me lança sorrisos bobos quando eu danço, sorrisos que nem ele deve perceber que esboça. A primeira vez que ele tocou meu rosto, calmamente com a ponta dos dedos, e, escondidos sob as sombras, eu fiz o proibido e o deixei me beijar. Céus, e quando ele finalmente me disse que os anciãos tinham aprovado nosso casamento e que poderíamos marcar a data? Não poderia me sentir mais feliz!_

_- Hiashi-aisuru(1) - disse, mas ele entendeu pelo meu tom de voz._

_- Desculpe – desde sempre, desde pequenino, Hiashi era um rapaz sério, tal qual Hizashi, apesar de seu irmão ter aprendido a se soltar mais facilmente. Talvez por fazer parte da Família Secundária, talvez por não ter nas costas todo o peso que Hiashi tem que carregar. Não é raro ver os dois juntos pelo Clã hora treinando, hora conversando e hora sendo apenas dois irmãos – É que eu não quero que seus sorrisos desapareçam._

_As palavras doces de Hiashi são raras, mas quando ele as declara, eu só consigo corar e começar a gaguejar como uma idiota. Ele deslizou os dedos pela minha bochecha vermelha sentindo a quentura._

_- Desculpe interromper, Hiashi-sama – uma voz as minhas costas me sobressaltou e Hiashi tirou a mão de perto de mim. Coloquei-me atrás dele como uma esposa deve fazer e minhas mãos se colocaram uma por cima da outra em frente as minhas pernas._

_- Não interrompeu, Masaru-san – respondeu Hiashi. Mentiroso, pensei, e reprimi um sorriso._

_- Vocês saíram da festa e logo nós iremos partir – continuou Masaru se aproximando – Gostaria de lhe apresentar meu filho, Masaru Ren, que herdará meu feudo e que eu espero que mantenha as boas relações de amizade com o Clã Hyuuga._

_Masaru Kamiyo era já um senhor grisalho detentor de um farto bigode também branco e olhos verdes e inteligentes. Tinha uma expressão forte e sabia manter relações tão fortes quanto suas feições com todas as pessoas que conhecia. Seu filho Ren era ainda um rapazote, talvez da mesma idade de Hiashi. Ele tinha olhos verdes como o pai, mas uma expressão da qual eu não gostei, especialmente quando botou seus olhos sobre mim._

_- Pode me acompanhar por um breve passeio pelo jardim? – perguntou Kamiyo a Hiashi. Era um pedido a qual meu marido não podia recusar, por mais que relutasse em dar um passo à frente, eu percebi._

_- Claro – respondeu, enfim – Hikari, por favor, leve Ren-san de volta ao salão._

_Acenei que obedeceria ao pedido e ia fazer uma reverência para me retirar com o jovem Ren, quando Masaru-san nos parou:_

_- Não há necessidade, podem esperar aqui porque eu prometo que não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, Hiashi – Kamiyo era um velho bem humorado e ele e Hiashi seguiram pelo corredor até a escada que os levaria para o fundo do jardim. Eu fiquei olhando-os se afastar sem querer começar uma conversa com Ren, por mais que fosse isso que meus ensinamentos de gueixa me obrigassem a fazer._

_- Você está muito bonita, Hikari-sama – disse Ren e nem ousei levantar a cabeça, constrangida. Quem aquele rapaz achava que era? – Hiashi-sama realmente tem muita sorte de tê-la como esposa._

_Respirei fundo e tentei me colocar a responder. Afinal de contas, eu sou uma gueixa do Clã Hyuuga e somos famosas por nossas danças e por nossa eloqüência nas conversações._

_- Tenho certeza que também há muitas mulheres que teriam sorte de tê-lo como marido, Ren-san._

_- Gostaria você de ter essa sorte? – ele perguntou e eu arregalei os olhos, achando que não tinha entendido direito. Com uma risadinha, Ren desconversou – Posso esperar por uma filha sua, quem sabe._

_Minha garganta ficara muito seca para que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa e me limitei a olhar para o jardim de onde eu vi Hiashi voltando a passos largos, o semblante fechado como se tivesse sido profundamente ofendido. Dei um passo à frente para perguntar-lhe o que aconteceu, mas Hiashi só pegou-lhe pela mão e continuou andando. Passou por Ren como se quisesse atropelá-lo._

_- Não lide com isso desta maneira, Hiashi-sama – disse Ren. O pai dele também se aproximava vindo do jardim._

_- Você e seu pai vão sair da minha casa imediatamente. Não vou chamar os guardas para não fazer escândalo na minha festa de casamento, mas saiba que se voltar a pisar nos arredores da Vila da Folha, eu não terei piedade – grunhiu Hiashi de um jeito que eu nunca o vira agir antes. Estava tomado pela fúria – As relações entre o Clã Hyuuga e o feudo Masaru estão permanentemente cortadas._

_Hiashi continuou me puxando até nos afastarmos de pai e filho, mas não permiti que retornássemos a festa com os ânimos de Hiashi a flor da pele. Ele se encontrava em tal estado de raiva que só faltava espumar pela boca como um cão. Enfiei-nos numa saleta vazia do Clã, quarto de alguém que não me importei no momento, e coloquei as mãos nos seus ombros, tentando acalma-lo para me contar o que tinha acontecido e, além de expelir sua raiva, satisfazer minha curiosidade._

_- Hiashi-aisuru – chamei-o e seus olhos se abriram. A respiração voltava ao normal e ele já parecia mais calmo – O que Kamiyo-san lhe disse?_

_- Você falou com Ren? – ele perguntou de repente – O que ele disse para você, Hikari?_

_Travei o maxilar e tentei pensar em algo para lhe dizer. Não podia repetir as palavras de Ren, podia? Não todas as palavras, pelo menos._

_- Ele disse que você tinha sorte em me ter como esposa e que esperaria poder se casar com uma filha nossa – respondi-lhe editando um pouco as palavras de Ren – Mas o que foi que Kamiyo-san lhe disse, Hiashi-aisuru?_

_Percebi que ele voltaria a se zangar e passei a mão pelo seu rosto, tentando conte-lo. Hiashi fechou os olhos e me respondeu ainda com eles dessa maneira, sem me encarar:_

_- Ele me fez a mais incabível das propostas! – ele grunhiu – Ele me ofereceu uma absurda quantia em dinheiro e relíquias shinobi para o filho poder ter... – percebi a dificuldade dele em concluir a frase, como se tivesse nojo do que Masaru dissera – Poder ter o seu mizuage._

_E entendi a causa de seu nojo. Eu mesma senti nojo. Como aquele velho asqueroso ousava pedir para que, no dia do meu casamento, eu venda o que guardei para Hiashi? Não há vendas de mizuages dentro dos costumes das gueixas do Clã Hyuuga justamente para que possamos ser desposadas e termos uma vida em família. Não dançamos e entretemos homens para que um deles se apaixone por uma de nós e nos dê conforto e proteção, como um danna. Não somos maculadas exatamente pelo motivo que os homens que nos escolhem – e a quem nós escolhemos – serão nossos futuros maridos._

_- Como ele pôde pensar que eu aceitaria uma coisa dessas? – Hiashi abriu os olhos e encarou fundo nos meus – Como ele..._

_- Calma, Hiashi-aisuru – eu tentei faze-lo esquecer. Aquilo jamais aconteceria, porque nem Hiashi iria deixar e nem eu me sujeitaria àquela vergonha. Mas entendi e compartilhei com Hiashi a indignação perante aquela proposta descabida._

_Sem esperar, os braços de Hiashi me rodearam. Ele não me deu espaço e minhas mãos ficaram espalmadas em seu peito. Agarrei com força seu quimono negro de casamento e fechei os olhos para sentir seu cheiro almiscarado. _

_- Hiashi-nii-san – ambos reconhecemos a voz divertida de Hizashi quando a porta se abriu. Desvencilhei-me de Hiashi, constrangida, e fingi ajeitar meu quimono branco quando Hizashi continuou – Ainda não é hora de tomar a noiva só para você._

_- Não seja atrevido, otouto(2) – respondeu Hiashi, mas eu pude distinguir a nota mais tranqüila em sua voz – Vamos voltar para a festa, Hikari._

_Concordei com um aceno e permiti a ele me guiar de voltar ao salão. Nunca contei as verdadeiras palavras de Masaru Ren para Hiashi, ele iria correndo atrás dele para matá-lo. Foi com minhas melhores amigas, Tsunade, Kushina e Mikoto, com quem eu dividi o peso._

* * *

O sol logo nasceria e Hinata ainda não tinha parado de correr. Suas pernas já estavam bambas e seu estômago reclamava. Estava até surpresa que não tivesse desmaiado ainda. Quando teve certeza que passou a barreira da Vila e já estava no território da Folha, ela reduziu a velocidade. Pulou a árvore onde estava correndo sobre os galhos e ao atingir o chão sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. Ativou sua linhagem e procurou por um riacho ou córrego onde pudesse descansar por uma hora antes de entrar na Vila. Naruto e Sakura deveriam ter chegado ao meio dia do dia anterior e, se tudo tivesse se desenrolado como Sasuke gostaria, Naruto teria percebido as segundas intenções escondidas nas palavras do Uchiha e alertado Tsunade-sama.

A moça encontrou um córrego não muito afastado e, com alguma dificuldade, foi até ele. Colocou suas coisas sobre uma das pedras da margem e ajoelhou-se pegando água em concha e jogando sobre seu rosto fazendo a franja farta grudar-se em sua testa. Bebeu muita água, também, e sentou-se colocando os pés dentro da água corrente.

- Que gostoso! – sussurrou Hinata para si mesma ao inclinar o corpo para trás e deitar-se na grama da margem do riacho. Abriu os olhos para o céu muito azul do País do Fogo – Será que Sasuke está bem?

"Que pensamento bobo, Hinata" rebateu a voz de dentro de sua cabeça "Ele é Uchiha Sasuke, é claro que está bem".

Hinata suspirou. Ele é Uchiha Sasuke. Quando em sua vida pensara que podia sentir qualquer coisa além de respeito e curiosidade sobre o último dos Uchiha? Mas ela também não pensara que nunca teria oportunidade de usar aquele jutsu antigo do Clã Hyuuga? E também não pensara que nunca seria louca de dizer a Naruto o que sentia? Mesmo que seus sentimentos eram equivocados, ao menos ela se declarara.

O que Ino diria? Bem, talvez não muita coisa, já que agora ela está firmemente namorando Shino. Com _Shino_. _Aburame Shino_. Seu amigo, seu companheiro de equipe, o cara mais improvável do mundo para Ino se apaixonar. Se bem que ela manteve o padrão de morenos e calados, certo? Hinata sorriu. Quem iria mesmo surtar ao saber era Karin. Sim, a antiga companheira de Sasuke na época em que ele ainda era um traidor. Ela, Suigetsu e Juugo tinham cedido seus serviços a Folha, assim como Sasuke. Eles não davam muito trabalho, tirando o fato de que, sempre que estava na Vila, quando não tinha missões, Karin ficava correndo atrás de Sasuke de todas as maneiras possíveis.

E isso preocupou Hinata por um momento. Sasuke acabara lhe contando que já dormira com Sakura – o que chocou Hinata por alguns momentos -, então e se ele também já tivesse dormido com Karin? Ora, ela era linda e estava o tempo todo se jogando para cima dele! Balançou a cabeça para os lados e mandou os pensamentos para longe. Não importava, não era como se Hinata fosse pedir a Sasuke todas as informações sobre as mulheres que tinham passado por sua cama. E sua sala, cozinha, banheiro...

"Estou sendo paranóica!" repreendeu-se e sentou-se na grama. Encarou o horizonte por cima das árvores. Já estava tudo claro o suficiente para ela saber que o sol já nascera por completo.

Tirou os pés da água e secou-os com a yukata que despira. Abriu a sacola e resistiu ao desejo de passar as mãos sobre o quimono preto com a garça branca de penas vermelhas que Hae-san lhe devolvera, o quimono Uchiha. Não tinha tempo para perder com parvoíces. Amarrou os seios bem apertados com as faixas, colocou o short preto apertado que descia até o meio das coxas, a blusa sem mangas de gola alta. Vestiu as luvas que lhe subiam até acima dos cotovelos, mas não continuou vestindo o uniforme padrão dos ninjas ANBU. Ela era elite da ANBU, líder de um time, não precisava. Tirou o lenço roxo de entre suas coisas e amarrou ao quadril. O lenço era apenas um pretexto para esconder o cinto onde Hinata guardava várias kunais. Amarrou a bolsa de shurikens à coxa e a outra, menor e marrom, às costas. Os líderes ANBU de elite normalmente tinham direito a escolher uma arma especial, feita de metal para conduzir seus respectivos chakras, mas Hinata recusara. Seus punhos leves eram as únicas armas de que precisava. A bandana foi presa em volta do pescoço, como habitual, e a última coisa que ela precisava: a máscara de feições felinas. Amarrou os cabelos em um coque mal feito e colocou a máscara sobre o rosto. Voltou a amarrar a trouxa com o quimono de sua mãe.

A distância até a Vila da Folha foi percorrida sem dificuldades. Quando chegou ao grande portão, ele se encontrava fechado. Claro, com a batalha às portas da Vila, nenhum lugar iria ficar aberto, escancarado ao inimigo. Bateu na porta lateral, menor e mais difícil de ser vista. Kotetsu abriu um pequeno retângulo de madeira para saber quem era.

- Diga a senha – ordenou de pronto.

- "A perda não pode ser lida, apenas sentida"(3) – repetiu Hinata e Kotetsu fechou o retângulo e deixou-a entrar.

- Onde está Tsunade-sama? – perguntou a garota.

- Não faço idéia, já faz algum tempo que Izumo não me trás notícias sobre nada – reclamou o ninja da guarda – Tente no Prédio do Fogo ou no centro da Vila, que é onde estão reunindo os civis. Parece que o tal Masaru Ren conseguiu um novo flanco.

- Sim, estou ciente – Hinata acenou e sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça branca.

- ANBUs! – desdenhou Kotetsu – Eles estão _sempre_ cientes de tudo.

* * *

- Onde está Hinata? – perguntou Sasuke a Ren enquanto as barracas estavam sendo desmontadas. O sol ainda estava nascendo.

- Mandei-a de volta ao feudo – respondeu Ren dando de ombros, sem encarar Sasuke. Por dentro o Uchiha sorria ao ver o roxo sobre o nariz quebrado de Ren. Ele ainda tinha pedaços de um lenço dentro das narinas para estancar o sangue. Quando os guardas perguntaram a Ren o que tinha acontecido, ele mentira ao dizer que era sonâmbulo – Decidi que ela não precisava ver tanta carnificina na batalha.

- Sozinha? – Sasuke voltou a perguntar.

- Não se preocupe, Uchiha-san – grunhiu Ren. Ele não parecia estar em seu mais bom humor – Mandarei busca-la quando a batalha acabar e formos vitoriosos. Você poderá usufruir dela de novo – e só assim o senhor feudal o encarou, com um sorriso que devia ser arrogante – Se tiver mais duzentas peças de ouro, é claro.

Sasuke deu-lhe as costas sem aparentar nada. Por dentro, porém, ele sabia bem quando poderia usufruir de novo de Hinata. Depois que toda aquela imbecilidade acabasse, com a Folha vitoriosa, e sem maiores perigos rondando sua Vila.

O acampamento foi levantado, os cavalos foram montados. Estranho, o cavalo de Hinata estava mesmo faltando, como se ela tivesse ido para o feudo, mas Sasuke bem sabia que ela tinha partido a pé. Não importava, talvez Ren tivesse mandado um dos guardas matar o pobre animal, mas se perguntasse levantaria mais suspeitas. Ficou em silêncio e seguiu a caravana a galope em direção a Vila Oculta da Folha.

* * *

Uma águia mensageira seguia em direção ao Prédio do Fogo. Hinata corria sobre os telhados quando a avistou e seguiu-a. A águia parou no poleiro das aves e Hinata correu pelas escadas para chegar o mais rápido possível para se apresentar a Hokage. Parou atrás da porta de Tsunade e fez o jutsu que os ANBUs normalmente usam para aparecerem dentro da sala da Hokage e saírem de lá com a mesma rapidez de um sopro. Sentiu um pequeno puxão e apareceu com um joelho no chão, o punho fechado sobre o joelho flexionado e a cabeça baixa.

- Relatório da missão, Hokage-sama – disse para despistar qualquer um que pudesse estar na sala.

- Hinata-sama! – ela ouviu a exclamação e já sabia perfeitamente quem era. Levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver Neji se adiantar a ela e levantou-se. Como ele poderia saber quem ela era? E respondeu a essa pergunta quase no mesmo momento que a formulou: sua voz – Você está bem? Está machucada? Fizeram algo a você?

- Eu e-estou bem, Ne-neji-nii-san – ela respondeu sem tirar a máscara, assim ele não precisaria ver o quão corada ela se encontrava por causa daquela preocupação exacerbada.

- Que bom que retornou, Hinata – disse Tsunade a morena se voltou para ela – Eu quase já não conseguia mais segurar Neji na Vila.

Corou ainda mais. O primo tinha mesmo que fazer isso com ela? Não havia necessidade de preocupar-se tanto, ela é uma ANBU.

- Hyuuga Hinata, relate a missão – pediu a Hokage para evitar o clima que estava se formando.

- Masaru Ren está avançando e pretende atacar pelo flanco principal, ao norte. Uchiha Sasuke está com ele mantendo o disfarce e irá criar uma oportunidade para pega-lo desprevenido quando chegarem a Vila – Hinata fez uma pausa – De acordo com Sasuke-san – quase riu de tamanho respeito que usava para com ele – Apenas se os soldados de Ren o virem cair é que recuaram, do contrario poderão pensar que estamos blefando.

- Não é imprudência deixar que eles se aproximem tanto da Vila, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Neji.

- Talvez seja um pouco de imprudência, mas Sasuke tem razão – ponderou a Hokage – Apenas se eles virem Ren cair é que recuarão. Para deter a aranha, esmague a cabeça.

A sala ficou silenciosa por alguns momentos enquanto Hinata ouvia o movimento da Vila. Pessoas gritavam coisas, outras pessoas respondiam. Apesar da gritaria, não era o mesmo som da Vila quando estava em paz. Não havia o som de cascos de animais, latidos, miados, cantos de pássaros, risos, brincadeiras. Não havia nenhum som que remetia as coisas à paz.

- Em que posso ser útil, Hokage-sama? – perguntou Hinata querendo prontamente ajudar em alguma coisa.

- O seu time de ninjas ANBU está prestando alguns serviços a pedido meu – ela informou – Vá para casa e descanse. Os mandarei procurá-la assim que terminarem seus afazeres.

- Não preciso descansar – devolveu Hinata.

Tsunade suspirou. A teimosia de alguns de seus ninjas a cansava. Ironicamente os ninjas mais teimosos eram aqueles que tinham alguma relação com Naruto.

- Tsunade-sama – chamou Neji atraindo-lhe a atenção.

- Ah, desculpe, Neji, esqueci que você ainda está aqui – ela riu, mas o Hyuuga não pareceu achar graça – Sobre que estávamos falando?

- Hiashi-sama quer coordenar os ninjas do Clã Hyuuga para atacarem Masaru Ren diretamente, pelo flanco norte, e queremos a aprovação da Hokage para tal – ele pediu e as sobrancelhas da Quinta se uniram em desagrado.

- Quem Hyuuga Hiashi pensa que é? – urrou a loira – Será que eu ainda não ensinei a ele uma boa lição? Como ele ousa querer contrariar meus planos?

- Ele pediu para deixá-lo fazer isso em memória de Hikari-sama – finalizou Neji.

Hinata ficou sem entender ali no canto. Ela retirara a máscara e encarava de Tsunade, que emudecera, para Neji. O que eles estavam fazendo falando de sua mãe? E porque Hiashi queria fazer uma coisa dessas em memória a ela?

- O... O que está acontecendo, Neji-nii-san? – ela perguntou, mas o primo não fez movimento – Tsunade-sama?

- É melhor que seu pai explique, Hinata – Tsunade voltou a sentar. Na verdade nem percebera que tinha se levantado – Ele e você têm que colocar alguns assuntos em ordem, por isso pedi que fosse para casa.

A Quinta, então, voltou-se de novo para Neji. Ponderou por alguns segundos antes de responder:

- As habilidades do Clã Hyuuga são importantes para a segurança da Vila, não posso permitir que todos fiquem em apenas um flanco – ela explicou – Diga a Hiashi que permito que ele escolha quinze ninjas Hyuuga para o flanco norte, incluindo você e Hinata, se ela aceitar.

- Mas... E o meu time? – ela queria aquele flanco por causa de Sasuke, não entendia ainda o que o pai planejava, especialmente quando colocou o nome de Hikari no meio.

- Sai pode ficar responsável pelo seu time.

- Hiashi-sama e o Clã Hyuuga agradecem, Tsunade-sama – Neji ver uma reverência e deu as costas a Hokage. Ele olhou para a prima e esta concordou com um aceno que o seguiria, recolocando a máscara, mas parou de fazê-lo quando a voz da Quinta soou de novo.

- Espere um segundo, Hinata – pediu a Hokage e ambos os Hyuuga pararam – Você pode esperar lá embaixo, Neji.

O moreno fez outra reverência e deixou a sala. Quando a porta bateu, a loira pediu a Hinata que se aproximasse mais da mesa. Foi só naquele momento que a Hyuuga percebeu que a mesa de Tsunade estava pregada com tábuas para não cair partida em dois pedaços. Calculou que aquilo fora causado por um ataque de fúria da Hokage da Folha.

- Sakura me colocou a par de todos os acontecimentos da missão – os olhos âmbar encararam Hinata demoradamente – Absolutamente _todos._

A Hyuuga corou e abaixou a cabeça. Estava com vergonha de Tsunade saber assim, mas não arrependida.

- Só espero que Sasuke não tenha te obrigado a nada.

- Não! – gritou a garota, depois percebeu o olhar divertido da outra – Não, eu... E-eu consenti.

- Quem imaginaria! – riu a Hokage. Para ela era um alívio poder dar um pouco de risada em meio ao caos que estava a Vila da Folha. Mesmo que não aparentasse, ela estava ficando velha para tudo aquilo – Você e Uchiha Sasuke.

- Por favor, Tsunade-sama – a voz da morena não passava de um sussurro – Por favor – repetiu – Não conte a ninguém!

- Está me chamando de fofoqueira, Hyuuga Hinata?

- Não, de f-forma alguma, eu só...

- Estou brincando, Hinata, fique calma – ela continuava rindo. Como era fácil constranger essa garota – Eu não vou falar nada, nem Sakura e nem... Bem, eu não posso garantir nada sobre Naruto, já que ele é um tremendo idiota.

Hinata não respondeu. Ela, como todos os amigos de Naruto, e até a própria Tsunade, não precisava deixar claro que confiava cegamente do loiro Uzumaki.

- Só me chame quando Sasuke for falar com seu pai, não posso perder a cara que Hiashi fará! – ela finalizou e dispensou Hinata de sua sala.

A garota voltou a colocar a máscara antes de começar a andar pelos corredores. Quando chegou a esquina para descer as escadas, uma mão puxou seu braço e ela colidiu com algo duro e macio ao mesmo tempo. Demorou uma mísera fração de segundos para ela concluir que era Neji que a tinha prendido contra si em um abraço.

- Nii-san... – ela chamou querendo se desvencilhar dele. A proximidade a incomodava, porque de alguma forma ela sabia que Neji não sentia por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele. Corou quando ele apertou ainda mais seu corpo ao dele e os cabelos negros e compridos do primo fizeram cócegas em seu nariz.

- Fiquei preocupado – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e Hinata precisou fechar os olhos.

Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis?

Agarrou ao quimono do primo querendo o contato do carinho fraterno que deveria receber dele e mandou para o inferno se aquele gesto poderia parecer a ele um ato de encorajamento. Era assim tão errado querer o primo por perto sendo apenas isso, seu primo, seu irmão, quando ele não se sentia assim? Havia uma batalha prestes a acontecer lá fora e ela nem podia se dar ao luxo de abraçar uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida sem que ele pensasse que ela estava retribuindo seus sentimentos. Talvez o perdesse! Será que Neji não pensava nisso?

Não, ele não pensava. Ele apenas sentia. O gênio do Clã Hyuuga, aquele muito conhecido por suas habilidades fantásticas e rápido raciocínio. Ele e Shikamaru juntos eram considerados os melhores estrategistas da Vila da Folha. E quando ele tinha Hinata tão perto de si, ele não pensava em mais nada além do contato da prima. Como sentira falta da pele macia, da voz de sinos, do cheiro de canela. Isso sempre acontecia quando ela ou ele se afastava por mais de uma semana de casa.

Libertou Hinata do aperto quando ouviu passos pelo corredor subindo as escadas.

- Vamos para casa, Hinata-sama.

* * *

_(1)Aisuru: _Algo como querido, amor, benzinho. A partir disso, interprete como quiser.

_(2)Otouto:_ Irmão mais novo.

_(3)"A perda não pode ser lida, apenas sentida": _Parte de um poema recitado no filme "Memórias de Uma Gueixa".

* * *

**Olá!  
Demorei? Imagina! Por favor, sem pedradas, eu preciso da minha cabeça inteira para continuar escrevendo. Quero pedir desculpas pela demora e agradecer a todas as pessoas que, mesmo assim, não abandonaram e nem abandonarão está fic, obrigada sinceramente. Agradeço também a todos que lêem-na e espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Quero muito saber suas opiniões. Desculpe algum erro que me passou despercebido, eu não tenho beta.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Guida-Hyuuga, Aglaubia15, FranHyuuga, sussex', Elara-chan(2), Ariii(2), pandoraff93, annaakeelly(2), hinahinaaaa, gesy, __Madly Silly, Bela F., faninha, Lidy-chan, Samantha Moon s2, jessica-semnadaprafaze123(2), Luciana Fernandes(2), Hana-Lis(2), Louise, Bonnie w. boyd, Yuna Queen, gabriela(2), Hossana(3), mafe c s2, B. Lilac, Pisck, Mandy .Usagi-chi, Lust Lotu's _e _gabi._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	12. Máscara Branca de Lábios Vermelhos

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

**Capítulo Onze - Máscara Branca de Lábios Vermelhos**

Hinata entrou em seu quarto de olhos fechados e largou suas coisas, incluindo o quimono Uchiha, sobre o chão, no canto. Primeiro sentiu o cheiro característico do lugar que, por estar há um tempo longe, parecia-lhe diferente, depois um leve aroma de abandono. Abriu os olhos e olhou em volta. O sol da manhã, já acima dos muros do Clã, entrava pela janela aberta, provavelmente, por uma das criadas, para arejar o local. Pela janela, Hinata via o jardim, o canteiro de areia e as cerejeiras tradicionais que rodeiam o Clã Hyuuga desde tempos imemoriais. Após olhar tudo isso com atenção para detalhes diferentes e muita saudade, a morena deixou-se recostar a parede de madeira e deslizar até o chão.

Enfiou a cabeça nas mãos fazendo o coque desajeitado terminar de cair no processo e ficou ali, encolhida em si mesma, querendo chorar, mas não conseguindo; já tinha chorado o suficiente durante a conversa com o pai e as lágrimas haviam secado. Só o que podia fazer ali era se lembrar das palavras dele, dos atos, de cada levantar de sobrancelha e das partes da história em que Hiashi olhava para todos os lados, menos para seus olhos. Tentou lembrar de todos os sentimentos que passaram por si durante a história que ele lhe contava, mas eram tantos que não conseguiu. Como ele pudera guardar aquilo por tanto tempo?

Assim que colocou os pés na mansão, ladeada por Neji, Hinata retirou a máscara ANBU e encontrou seu pai esperando ao pé da escada de entrada. No momento em que o viu, parado lá, altivo e sério, ela sentiu um misto de surpresa e felicidade e receio. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, seu pai a esperara voltar para casa daquela maneira. Aproximou-se com cautela, já analisando a situação em sua mente do que poderia estar acontecendo. Neji lhe contara que houvera um pequeno desentendimento entre Hiashi e Tsunade no dia anterior, mas não lhe contara o que causara o desentendimento, apenas que, por causa dele, sua identidade de ninja ANBU fora revelada.

- Tadaima, otou-san – disse Hinata quando já estava próxima o suficiente do patriarca Hyuuga e completou com uma mesura.

- Okaeri – ele respondeu secamente, mas o que fez a seguir foi o que deixou Hinata estarrecida, estática em seu lugar: Hiashi deu passos a frente e a morena o assistiu se aproximar para pega-la pelos ombros, focar seus olhos por uns instantes tentando dizer com eles algo que Hinata não compreendeu por falta de prática ao olhá-lo e depois encostar seus lábios frios a testa da filha mais velha, por cima da franja farta – Venha comigo, precisamos conversar.

A Hyuuga, com lábios e mãos trêmulas, sentia que, se tentasse mover suas pernas, elas não obedeceriam, mas mesmo que tivesse que seguir o patriarca arrastando-se, ela iria fazê-lo, porque mesmo depois daquela tão explicita e incomum demonstração de carinho de Hyuuga Hiashi, ela não era burra de desacatar as ordens do pai. Reencontrou seus movimentos das pernas no tempo exato de Neji abrir a boca para dizer a ela para andar logo e quando o mais velho dentre os três ali terminou de subir as escadas e voltou-se para repetir a ordem. Não foi preciso. Hinata pulou os degraus todos e colocou-se ao lado do pai, pronta para segui-lo aonde quer que ele estivesse disposto a leva-la.

Seguiram pelos corredores com assoalho de madeira bem encerada até o homem abrir a porta de seu escritório, pediu a Hinata para entrar e o fez em seguida. A moça podia jurar que seus músculos, especialmente os do maxilar, estavam tão retesados que eram visíveis por sob sua pele. Sentaram-se em frente à mesa do pai, os joelhos dobrados e as mãos sobre eles. A cabeça levemente baixa, deixando a franja cobrir seus olhos.

- Hinata – ela o olhou, esse era o sinal para que pudesse fazê-lo – Tenho muito que contar a você, mas antes de começar...

E pela segunda vez naquele dia, Hinata arregalou os olhos diante das atitudes de seu pai e recomeçou a tremer quando Hyuuga Hiashi, o patriarca do Clã Hyuuga, o mais respeitado Clã da Vila da Folha, ajoelhou-se perante sua primogênita – aquela considerada fraca e imprestável até aquele momento – e recostou a testa do chão, o maior sinal de submissão, humilhação e respeito que alguém poderia oferecer.

- Quero pedir perdão por todos esses anos em que te rejeitei como minha filha...

- Otou-san! – Hinata exclamou exasperada, agarrando as mãos do pai para impedi-lo de continuar naquela posição, mas ele não se moveu. Lágrimas de alegria e tristeza vieram a seus olhos. Alegria por ele finalmente reconhece-la e tristeza por ter demorado tanto.

- E dizer... – ele continuou, ignorando-a – Dizer que eu sinto muito orgulho de você.

As lágrimas tornaram-se impossíveis de controlar, tanto para Hinata quanto para Hiashi.

* * *

Levantou a cabeça. Tinha ouvido algo na porta. Deixou os joelhos, antes flexionados, caírem, e esticou as pernas doloridas. Sua barriga roncou e lembrou-se que não comia desde a noite anterior, antes de ir deitar-se em sua tenda no acampamento de Masaru Ren. O sol não tinha mudado muito de posição, mas parecia que ela tinha ficado daquele jeito por horas. Esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos. Lembrara-se de tudo com frieza e não derrubou nenhuma lágrima. Já bastavam aquelas que trocara com o pai. Respirou fundo e levantou-se. Tinha uma guerra prestes a acontecer lá fora e ela cochilando por qualquer motivo. Podia ter passado a noite toda correndo, mas ainda tinha coisas para fazer, não podia fraquejar.

- Vamos, Hinata, força! – sussurrou a si mesma.

- Nee-san? – a pergunta veio de uma voz detrás de sua porta e não esperou resposta. Um segundo depois a porta foi empurrada e Hanabi entrou no quarto correndo até a irmã e abraçando-a pela cintura – Hinata-nee-san! – levantou os olhos e deixou suas sobrancelhas se franzirem antes de mudar o tom de voz para algo mais sério e um pouco magoado – Por que saiu em missão sem me avisar? E ainda com aquele loiro abestalhado!

- Hanabi! – Hinata ralhou levemente com um sorriso por ver a garota bem. Hanabi não gostava de Naruto por vários motivos: ser tão bobão para um ninja, ter quebrado e pisado no coração de sua irmã mais velha, gritar para todo mundo aquele sonho tolo de se tornar Hokage, por mais que ele estivesse mesmo a um passo de consegui-lo, mas Hinata achava que a verdade é que a menor admirava a determinação de Naruto em segredo por pequenos indícios que Hanabi já lhe dera, especialmente ao comparar seu colega de time, Konohamaru, ao loiro – Não diga isso de Naruto-kun. E eu não te avisei porque _você _estava em missão.

Passou a mão pelo rosto da menor e alisou seus cabelos chocolate. Sentia-se uma estranha naquela família. Hanabi, Neji, seu pai... Todos eram tão parecidos, com cabelos castanhos e as feições sérias e as incríveis habilidades de luta. Sentia-se feliz por parecer com a mãe, mas naquele meio, naquela pequena união que excluía os demais membros do Clã Hyuuga, se não fossem os olhos, ela não pertenceria àquela família.

- E por que não me contou que é uma ANBU?

Voltou imediatamente de suas divagações. Arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas lembrou-se que eles tinham descoberto por causa do desentendimento entre Hiashi e Tsunade. E contaram a Hanabi, também. Mas o que mais a menina saberia? Será que o pai contara-lhe sobre a mãe e a proposta indecente de Masaru Ren? Será que lhe contara sobre o que se tratava a missão de Hinata?

- Desculpe, imouto.

- Não! – Hanabi afastou-se um passo, olhando duramente para Hinata – Eu sei as responsabilidades que eu ninja ANBU tem, por isso você devia ter me contado... E devia ter contado ao otou-san bem antes, assim ele teria...

- O quê? – perguntou Hinata sentindo-se aborrecida sem aparentá-lo, a voz não se elevou uma nota. Apenas afastou os olhos do contato da irmã e fechou os punhos – Ele teria me reconhecido antes, deixado de me tratar como escória... Teria orgulho de mim?

Hanabi não respondeu, por mais que quisesse gritar que sim, que ele faria tudo aquilo se soubesse. Só esperou Hinata continuar.

- Eu não fiquei mais forte e entrei na ANBU para isso, Hanabi-chan – a postura de Hinata abandonou a tensão dos músculos e seus olhos perolados voltaram a brilhar sobre os da irmã. Ela abriu um sorriso e tocou a bochecha de Hanabi – Fiz isso para proteger as pessoas preciosas para mim.

- Nee-san... Otou-san diz que esses sentimentos são fraquezas – respondeu Hanabi, mas não recusou o carinho – Não sentir é parte do código ninja.

- Sim, por isso, já há algum tempo, eu deixei de ouvir os conselhos e as grosserias de otou-san – o sorriso da maior se alargou – Porque esse é o meu jeito ninja.

Hanabi também sorriu. Menos, mas sorriu. Desde pequena, quando o pai a treinava com afinco e ignorava sua onee-san, que ela aprendera a admirar a persistência de Hinata. Por mais que ele dissesse-lhe palavras duras, que fariam qualquer um ficar desacreditado e desistir, a mais velha jamais fizera isso. Palavras são armas poderosas, porque não há escudo contra elas, nem contra-ataque que as impeça de chegarem aos ouvidos e nem qualquer tipo de jutsu de substituição. As palavras que o pai delas usava para ferir Hinata eram fortes, eram coisas que poderiam ser ditas por um professor para que ela treinasse mais duramente ou por um mestre que realmente a quisesse fazer desistir para treinar sua coragem e perseverança, mas ter que ouvi-las vindo de seu próprio pai foi algo que fez Hinata sofrer muito. E mesmo assim, a kunoichi apenas continuou se erguendo e lutando, correndo por mais que suas pernas dissessem para parar, treinando por mais que o pai dissesse que ela nunca seria uma Hyuuga digna. Uma teimosia para se admirar. Palavras tão afiadas para um coração de papel, palavras que não fizeram Hinata se fechar e endurecer e se tornar forte e distante, mas que a fizeram ainda mais doce e sensível para o que estava a sua volta.

* * *

Quente. O quarto fervia. O apartamento de Naruto estava completamente fechado quando chegaram e nem se preocuparam com isso, apenas em esbarrar no menor número de objetos possível e chegar ao quarto sem que seus lábios e corpos de separassem. E conseguiram. Derrubaram a mesa, o que não poderia ser classificado como missão inteiramente completa, mas conseguiram.

E assim como o quarto, o corpo de Sakura estava fervendo. Em cada lugar que Naruto a tocava, fosse com as mãos ou fosse com a boca, ardia tanto como se ele tivesse na pele e na saliva algum veneno urticante. O mais delicioso é que a rósea, finalmente, deixava-o toca-la e podia tocar de volta. Sentir todos os músculos bem definidos de Naruto sob seus dedos, a curva das costas largas e morenas, o roçar dos pêlos loiros quase imperceptíveis de suas pernas e daquele caminhozinho logo abaixo do umbigo descendo para as intimidades, a maciez da pele dos ombros, braços, peito, abdômen e mais abaixo. Ao estar com ele, seu corpo lhe dizia que esperara demais. Não sua mente racional, mas seu subconsciente primitivo e guiado pelos instintos que vinham à tona entre as quatro paredes de lava que o quarto de Naruto se tornara.

Quente. Beijos. Quente. Toques. Quente. Suor. Quente. Cabelos molhados, cabelos bagunçados, cabelos puxados. Quente. Gemidos. Quente. Gritos. Quente. Pele marcada por mordidas, lambidas, chupões. Quente. Ah, eles iriam mostrar a todos que, agora, pertenciam um ao outro! Quente. Ereção. Quente. Lubrificação. Quente. Mais quente. Mais rápido. Mais forte.

- Na-naruto... – gemeu Sakura sentindo a fricção dele sobre si ficar mais intensa, mas ainda faltava um pouco. Arqueou o corpo e sua respiração ficou pela metade. Os músculos de suas coxas se retesaram e apertaram o quadril do loiro. O lugar em que ele lhe tocava dentro, bem ali, era o ponto perfeito – Mais... Forte, Naruto!

- Sakura... – queria beijá-la mais, mas estava tão concentrado em sentir que não se lembrou disso. Estava tão bom, úmido e apertado.

Quente. Seus corpos, seus corações.

* * *

O Clã Hyuuga estava em polvorosa. Os velhos, as mulheres que não eram ninjas e as crianças que ainda não podiam lutar estavam sendo removidas com o restante da população para o centro da cidade. O restante do Clã estava correndo de um lado para o outro, pegando armas, roupas, trocando ordens. Vários dos ninjas já estavam saindo, rumando para suas posições. Ficaram para trás apenas aqueles poucos que iria compor a frente de batalha de Masaru Ren.

Hinata deixou a máscara sobre a cama. Trocara de blusa colocando a parte de cima de um quimono branco que encontrara em seu armário que era comprido o suficiente para disfarçar seu cinto de kunais e usou seu lenço da cintura como _obi_. Precisava disfarçar a tatuagem ANBU e evitar que mais pessoas soubessem de sua identidade. Retirara as compridas luvas por um par menor, com placas de metal nas costas das mãos. Voltou o cabelo para o coque desajeitado e seguiu Neji, que a estava esperando na porta do quarto, pelos corredores da mansão, mantendo sempre uma distância de dois passos atrás do primo. Não queria ser pega de surpresa por algum ato impulsivo dele. Chegaram ao dojo e colocaram-se em fila, sentados ao lado de outros onze Hyuugas. Hiashi estava à frente, com Hanabi ao seu lado. Quando viu a irmã mais nova ali, Hinata ficou apreensiva sobre o destino que o pai prepara para ela, mas depois pensou que era injusto. _Se_ Hanabi sabia da verdade sobre Masaru Ren e sobre Hikari, então era mais do que certo a menina estar ali, sendo já uma chunnin e uma ótima ninja, não tinha porque ela ficar para trás. Mas, de qualquer forma, Hanabi também era uma ninja sob as ordens de Tsunade e uma Hyuuga habilidosa, sua obrigação era lutar e defender seu lar.

O patriarca explicou ao seleto grupo o que iriam fazer. Eles seriam a primeira frente de batalha do flanco norte, com mais ninjas de elite protegendo a retaguarda, já que o flanco de Ren era o que possuía maior número de shinobis. O objetivo dos ninjas de elite do Clã Hyuuga era atacar sem piedade, derrubar o maior número de inimigos possível e, em hipótese alguma, morrer. Eles deveriam fazer de tudo para atacar e matar Masaru Ren. Quanto a Uchiha Sasuke, não precisavam se preocupar. Ele iria interpretar um ninja inimigo e os atacaria, mas não era para feri-lo. O alvo, Hiashi repetiu com firmeza, era o mentor daquilo tudo, o senhor feudal desgraçado.

* * *

- A Vila da Folha não será um lugar fácil de derrubar – explicava Sasuke enquanto eles andavam. Fazia tempo que tinha abandonado seu cavalo e agora os seguia a pé. Aquela posição de pernas abertas o estava deixando profundamente desconfortável e dolorido – Eles tiveram tempo de se preparar porque, pelo que eu pude notar, seus guerreiros não são nada discretos.

- Acontece que nem todos os meus guerreiros são ninjas, Uchiha – respondeu Ren, seco, sem se virar.

O Uchiha quis sorrir, mas não o fez. Ele estava de mau humor por causa de ser rejeitado ou pelo nariz quebrado? Ou pelos dois? E ainda tinha a verdade iminente – porém secreta – da derrota. Se tudo corresse como Sasuke esperava – e seu jeito metódico impedia que qualquer coisa desse errado –, ele mesmo mataria Ren, arrancando-lhe o coração depois de enfiar-lhe no peito um Chidori certeiro e atravessaria com certo prazer Kusanagi por seu pescoço, entre as vértebras de sua espinha, apenas para garantir.

Ah, odiava que as pessoas tocassem o que era seu!

E Masaru Ren ousara tocar em algo que se tornara instantaneamente precioso para Sasuke. Às vezes até parecia mentira e o Uchiha se pegava pensando que aquilo não tinha realmente acontecido, mas bastava se lembrar... Primeiro daquela noite na cascata, as chibatadas, depois daquele primeiro beijo impensado na varanda da mansão feudal e o dia da venda e do medo – real medo – que sentiu ao pensar que Hinata seria de qualquer outro que tivesse mais dinheiro que si. Aquelas peças de ouro... Levara-as para uma situação de emergência e aquela fora uma situação de emergência. Depois de sua família ter sido dizimada, cruelmente assassinada por seu irmão inocente, que só queria proteger a Vila e a paz, não ficara mais pensando em amor, família, alguém com quem se dividir. Só que não podia controlar tudo. Foi por não pensar mais nisso que justamente lhe aconteceu de se apaixonar – e demorara mais do que devia para admitir – por Hyuuga Hinata. Diferente do amor fraterno que sentia por Naruto e Sakura e do profundo respeito que prevaleceria para sempre por Kakashi, com Hinata o amor era outro, bem diferente. É o amor que não é possível nomear, que é a sinestesia de todos os sentimentos, bons ou ruins, e que não é possível definir antes de sentir. E, ousava dizer, nem depois.

- Devo avisá-lo, Uchiha-san – disse Ren, altivo em seu corcel, mesmo com o nariz quebrado e o orgulho visivelmente ferido, como um peso extra sobre sua sela – Há um Clã na Vila Oculta da Folha chamado Hyuuga, creio que você o conheça.

Sasuke não esboçou reação, coisa com que já tinha prática. Se o fizesse o mais minimamente que fosse, Ren podia perceber alguma coisa.

- Eles possuem olhos absolutamente belos e mortíferos, tão bons quanto o seu precioso Sharingan – Masaru sabia que Sasuke, como um Uchiha e ex-morador da Folha, já devia saber de tudo aquilo e, com certeza, conhecia os Hyuuga, mas queria estender o diálogo para infernizar um pouco com o moreno – Acredito que esse Clã será especialmente ofensivo com o nosso flanco, já que meu feudo e o Clã Hyuuga possuem históricas desavenças, uma bobagem sobre a esposa de Hyuuga Hiashi, portanto... – e ao finalizar, o cavalo de Masaru parou e seus olhos aquosos brilharam com ódio e malícia – Eu quero que você esmague Hyuuga Hiashi!

Olhos belos e mortíferos, olhos que qualquer pessoa que conheça o Clã Hyuuga pode reconhecer. Masaru Ren sabia quem Hinata era, sabia que ela era uma Hyuuga, e queria que o Uchiha matasse Hyuuga Hiashi, o patriarca do Clã. Será que Ren sabia que Hinata era filha dele? O lorde tinha conhecimento sobre gueixas, essa era a especialidade do seu feudo, então Sasuke calculava que ele sabia sobre as gueixas do Clã Hyuuga, mas saberia ele que Hinata não era uma verdadeira gueixa, mas uma kunoichi? Ou ele pensara que ela era apenas uma gueixa fugida? E que recursos Masaru Ren poderia usar para atingir Hiashi além de usar o Uchiha? Se descobrisse que Hinata era filha de Hiashi, o que poderia Ren fazer?

Só havia uma coisa que Uchiha Sasuke odiava mais do que pessoas tocando em seus pertences: dúvidas.

* * *

Todos na Vila estavam em alerta máximo. Enquanto inúmeros ninjas executavam suas funções, os ninjas do Clã Hyuuga, a elite, marchavam até a linha de frente. Já estavam às portas da Vila da Folha.

- HINATA-CHAN! – a morena virou-se imediatamente. Kiba corria em sua direção ladeado por Akamaru. Mais atrás vinha Shino em passo calmo.

- Kiba-kun... – sussurrou Hinata para si mesma e Neji voltou seus olhos para a prima. Ela mordiscou os lábios antes de se voltar para o mais velho – Neji-nii-san, eu alcanço vocês daqui a pouco.

Ela deixou o grupo sob o olhar de seu pai e seu primo. Neji voltou a andar de maneira receosa, ficando um pouco para trás do restante dos Hyuuga. Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba. Os companheiros de time da prima sempre tinham sido grandes dores de cabeça para Hyuuga Neji. Por que eles tinham que ficar tanto tempo juntos? Por que Kiba ficava o tempo todo perto de Hinata? Por que ela conseguia fazer o Aburame se tornar tão falante de um momento para o outro? E o que mais irritava Neji é que ele não podia lutar contra a sincera preocupação que os dois demonstravam por Hinata-sama.

- Quando você chegou, Hinata-chan? – perguntou o rapaz depois de mandar Akamaru parar de latir e pular de alegria. Shino se aproximava.

- Pela manhã – a garota deu um sorriso. Era bom vê-los de novo.

- Ah, tá todo mundo tão paranóico que a gente nem ficou sabendo! – explicou Kiba colocando os braços para trás da cabeça. O casaco preto levantou-se e Hinata viu o cós da calça e a bainha da blusa de rede do amigo. Levantou os olhos e encontrou os óculos de Shino.

- Olá, Shino-kun – cumprimentou com uma pequena mesura – Por que estão todos paranóicos?

- Por que não? Um maluco de um senhor feudal do norte de repente reúne um exército de ninjas fugidos, mercenários e até camponeses para atacar uma das maiores Vilas Ninja – responde Kiba – Não tem como a gente saber o que esperar sobre as técnicas deles ou coisas do tipo, então todo mundo tem que ficar atento a tudo e isso deixa a gente meio tenso e paranóico. Parece até que esses ninjas saltaram todos do Bingo Book(1).

Kiba terminou seu monólogo e o silêncio pairou entre eles por alguns minutos. Hinata torceu as mãos, sem saber exatamente como agir. Só havia verdade nas palavras de Kiba. Por mais que Hinata tivesse passado todo aquele tempo no feudo de Ren e ainda mais tempo junto do senhor feudal, ela nunca percebera manifestações ofensivas por parte do lorde ou de seus guardas. Ela simplesmente não fazia idéia que tipos de técnicas os guardas de Masaru Ren possuíam; nem ao menos sabia se o próprio Masaru Ren tinha alguma técnica ninja. Como não usara sua linhagem perto dele – por mais que agora soubesse que ele conhecia o Byakugan –, não podia dizer nada sobre seu chakra, sobre o tipo de fluxo, sobre o elemento que ele dominava. Não podia nem dizer se ele _tinha_ chakra. E ela abandonara – ou fugira, como pensava Ren – do acampamento muito antes de ver o exército do flanco norte para reconhecer qualquer ninja que fosse.

- Eu e o Shino fomos designados para o flanco oeste – explicou Kiba dando uma olhada por cima do ombro de Hinata para os Hyuuga se movimentando em direção a clareira ao norte da Vila, dois quilômetros depois dos portões, alinhados em um retângulo perfeito, como elfos magníficos e misteriosos de contos antigos.

- Por que a elite dos Hyuuga está se dirigindo ao flanco norte, Hinata? – perguntou Shino fazendo a observação que Kiba estava prestes a fazer.

A morena olhou para trás por um momento. Ao longe, Neji tinha parado e olhava para trás, esperando pela prima. Hanabi vinha correndo ao encontro do primo e parou ao lado dele esperando a irmã. A Hyuuga suspirou por um momento antes de voltar-se para os amigos de longos anos e companheiros de equipe.

- Você não vai se juntar a nós no flanco oeste? Nós somos um time, Hinata-chan! – gritou Kiba.

Era verdade, eles eram um time, mas já havia algum tempo que o Time 8 apenas treinava junto, sem missões para executar. Quando as missões apareciam, eram individuais ou para que um deles executasse a missão com outro time, mas os três insistiam em permanecerem juntos. Era muito doloroso enfrentar a realidade de que eles não poderiam ser companheiros inseparáveis para sempre, como tinham acreditado no princípio, quando Kiba ainda era todo arrogante e barulhento, Shino indiferente e sério e Hinata uma garotinha tímida e fraca. E ficara a cargo de Hinata, a única que eles acreditavam que defenderia com todas as suas forças até o último segundo a manutenção do Time 8 unido, dizer que estava indo embora.

A garota segurou a manga larga de seu quimono e baixou os olhos para o chão, não queria chorar. Arregaçou o pano até o ombro para mostrar aos rapazes a tatuagem negra da marca dos ninjas de elite ANBU. Informação confidencial, não é? Pro inferno com o sigilo de seu cargo, precisava provar aos amigos que tinha um bom motivo para dizer adeus ao Time 8, se é que existe qualquer bom motivo para se dizer adeus alguma vez.

- Desculpe ter escondido de vocês – ela disse baixando novamente a manga do casaco.

- É, eu e Shino ficamos nos perguntando quando você finalmente iria nos contar.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram e ela finalmente levantou-se para fitar o sorriso largo de Kiba. Shino ajeitou os óculos quando o olhar perolado passou para ele.

- Vo-vocês...

- Claro que a gente sabia! – exclamou o Inuzuka, acompanhado de um latido de Akamaru.

- Reconhecemos você vestida de ANBU naquela missão Rank-S no País da Terra – explicou Shino. O grande cão branco ao lado deles deu um latido indignado – Akamaru, é claro, te reconheceu pelo cheiro.

A morena Hyuuga lembrava-se daquela missão. Ela ficara extramente tensa por dois principais motivos: o primeiro é que seus companheiros de time estavam presentes e podiam reconhecê-la a qualquer momento, como agora eles revelavam que tinha realmente acontecido, e o segundo por ser sua primeira missão como líder de um time, especialmente como líder de um time de ninjas de elite.

- Nee-san, vamos logo! – gritou Hanabi e Hinata olhou por cima do ombro para vê-la agitada e Neji, que parecia impaciente. Os outros Hyuuga já nem podiam mais ser avistados.

- Tenho que ir – a morena fez uma pequena mesura.

- O Clã Hyuuga tem algum tipo de desavença particular com esse lorde feudal? – perguntou Shino, deixando os óculos escorregarem um pouco sobre o nariz para fitar Hinata diretamente com seus olhos castanhos. Ele sabia que ao fazer isso Hinata tornava-se completamente sincera e não conseguia esconder-lhe qualquer coisa.

- Contas antigas a serem acertadas – respondeu a kunoichi com os olhos baixos – E alguns juros adicionados recentemente.

A morena curvou-se outra vez antes que os amigos tivessem tempo de responder. Deu-lhes as costas e correu até seus familiares desejando que aqueles que deixara para trás não se machucassem ou coisa pior em batalha e ouviu um último latido de Akamaru. Contas antigas... E ela seria a cobradora. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, não tinha medo do que seus poderes pudessem causar em batalha, porque estava decidida a usar tudo o que tinha para matar Masaru Ren pela humilhação que causara a sua mãe e a ela, pelo medo e insegurança que afligia a Vila, por fazer Sasuke fingir virar as costas a Vila novamente e, principalmente, porque queria ver seu sangue sujo escorrendo e a vida fugir correndo de seus olhos verdes e aquosos.

* * *

A Vila Oculta da Folha reinava em silêncio. Não havia mais pessoas circulando pelas ruas, fora os ninjas prostrados estrategicamente sobre os telhados, todas as outras estavam confinadas nos prédios do centro, que incluíam o hospital, para onde Sakura fora designada junto com Shizune e Ino e mais alguns outros nin-médicos. Proteger os civis e prestar toda assistência médica necessária, para isso Tsunade invocara Katsuyo e o dividira entre os ninjas médicos e os capitães das equipes de campo. Naquele momento, havia uma lesma azul e branca no ombro de Naruto.

_- Quero que você vá ao flanco sul, Naruto_ _– disse Tsunade já esperando a reação exagerada que se seguiria._

_- Sul, 'ttebayo? Mas os ninjas ficarão concentrados no flanco norte, de onde Sasuke está vindo – protestou o loiro, porém seu tom de voz não se alterou. A Hokage não respondeu, ela avistara um peculiar brilho perspicaz nos olhos azuis – Espere, você quer dizer que também haverá ninjas no flanco sul?_

_- Haverá ninjas em todos os flancos, pela informação que Sai conseguiu – o sorriso da loira era largo pela percepção de Naruto a detalhes ter melhorado tanto – Poucos, mas habilidosos. O que tememos é que haja ninjas especialistas em invocações no flanco sul, por isso, Naruto, você é o único capaz de proteger esse flanco vulnerável._

O único capaz. Não. Tinha certeza que Sasuke também o seria, caso estivesse ali. De certa forma, queria que o moreno estivesse ali. Desde que ele fora trazido de volta, os dois amigos não tinham feito muitas missões juntos, apesar de seu trabalho em equipe ser espantosamente sincronizado. Mas Sasuke tinha uma missão mais importante para cumprir durante aquela batalha, se é que o orgulho do Uchiha e da primogênita dos Hyuuga não se chocasse no momento crucial. Sabia como Sasuke poderia ser extremamente mal educado para defender as coisas preciosas para si e podia apostar que ele não deixaria o sangue sujo de Masaru encostar-se a Hinata. Porém Hinata era determinada e ela poderia querer acabar com aquilo com as próprias mãos.

Balançou a cabeça. Tudo ficaria bem, não importava quem desse o golpe final. Deu um olhar instintivo para o hospital da Vila e pensou em Sakura. Agachou-se e tocou a pedra crua do topo da cabeça de seu pai no Monumento dos Hokages e pode sentir uma vibração longínqua, mas que se aproximava em marcha. Abriu os olhos e eles estavam circundados de laranja com as íris amarelas e as pupilas retangulares. Com seus sentidos aguçados pelo modo Sennin, a marcha ficou mais audível e, ao longe, na direção norte, ele avistou os Hyuuga na clareira, mais uma frota de ninjas há um quilometro atrás deles, na retaguarda. No sentido norte-sul, o exército de Masaru Ren se aproximava.

* * *

Ao ver uma guerra, ao participar de uma guerra, é como ver todas as outras guerras. Talvez algumas armas mudem, talvez algumas pessoas mudem, algumas habilidades, mas sempre haverá certos itens obrigatórios que, se não estivessem ali, não seria uma guerra de verdade. Haverá exércitos inimigos lutando por seus ideais, haverá aqueles que atacarão e aqueles que protegerão. Haverá aqueles que estarão tão assustados que não conseguirão se mover, aqueles que estarão tão agitados que se moverão demais e, provavelmente, irão fazer alguma bobagem. Haverão os treinados e perfeitamente equilibrados. Haverá gritos, dor, sofrimento, tristeza, angústia, ansiedade e todos os sentimentos que puderem ser sentidos em um espaço de tempo tão longo e tão curto entre uma investida e outra. Haverá luta, haverá sangue e, principalmente, haverá morte.

O exército de Masaru Ren que atacaria pelo flanco norte tinha se reunido pouco antes deles chegarem à entrada da Vila. Os outros exércitos posicionados nos demais flancos estavam autorizados a atacar a Vila com todas as forças, sem misericórdia, assim que o sol alcançasse a marca do horizonte e isso não iria demorar muito. Os homens do flanco norte pararam a alguma distância da linha de frente formada exclusivamente por uns poucos Hyuuga parados lado a lado. O sorriso do lorde feudal cortara-lhe o rosto de orelha a orelha quando viu a cena, com Hiashi no meio encarando-o diretamente. Oh, e logo ali ao lado estava a doce e meiga Hinata-chan. Então ela também era uma kunoichi além de ser uma gueixa; aparentemente herdara as habilidades de ambos os pais. Ela era demasiado parecida com Hyuuga Hikari para não notar o parentesco. Tinha que confessar que vê-la ali no meio, com aquela postura de guerreira e aquele olhar de sobrancelhas franzidas em seus olhos tão bonitos o excitava um pouco. Não adiantava ser apenas delicada e submissa, também tinha que saber se impor e Masaru Ren apreciava isso. Iria garantir que Hinata não se machucasse, pois ainda a queria em sua cama. Aquele era um item raro demais para faltar em sua coleção.

Masaru e os outros guardas que os acompanharam até ali eram os únicos montados em cavalos e, mesmo assim, o senhor feudal desceu do seu e entregou-o a um de seus subordinados que montou o corcel. Colocou-se ao lado de Sasuke que tinha os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados. Não havia som no campo de batalha. As pessoas não falavam, gritaram ou sequer murmuravam. Os pássaros e outros animais por perto tinham fugido ao sentirem o perigo de muitos passos marchando de encontro ao inevitável que Masaru Ren criara. Parados frente a frente, em linha, com apenas alguns metros de distância a separá-los, estavam os dois exércitos se encarando, cada um esperando o adversário fazer algum movimento. O sol vinha caindo, tingindo tudo com o malva-rosa do crepúsculo, o oeste nos seus tons rosa-laranja-roxo e o leste escurecendo em azul e pintando-se de estrelas.

- Hinata-sama – chamou Neji. Hinata voltou-se para ele para ter certeza que a boca do primo movia-se de tão baixo que ele falava.

- Sim, nii-san?

- Você já se expôs demais a Masaru Ren durante essa missão, mesmo que não tenho ido até lá sozinha. Eu confio nas suas habilidades, mas... – o mais velho voltou-se para a prima e inclinou-se colocando seus lábios muito perto da orelha de Hinata que, com a aproximação do primo, assustou-se e voltou os olhos para o chão, as mãos juntando-se para apertar os dedos. Os cabelos de Neji fizeram cócegas sem sua bochecha – Por favor, não queira fazer nenhuma bobagem. Eu pessoalmente pretendo mata-lo e vingar Hikari-sama.

Naquele momento, se Hinata tivesse um demônio em seu corpo, tinha certeza que já o teria libertado, tamanha a raiva que estava sentindo pelas palavras de Neji. Como ele ousava lhe dizer aquilo? Como ela ainda parecia tão fraca para ele? Levantou os olhos perolados. Lá do outro lado podia ver Sasuke e se ele soubesse o quão bem vê-lo fazia para ela, ficaria ainda mais cheio de si. Os olhos fechados, o cabelo caído sobre os olhos do jeito que ela gostava de poder tirar da frente.

Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, confiava nela, não confiava?

Agarrou Neji pelo colarinho do quimono branco antes que ele pudesse se afastar. Viu os olhos do primo se arregalar de surpresa e até mesmo Hanabi ali ao lado olhou para a irmã, espantada. Cravou seus olhos nos do primo profundamente para fazê-lo entender bem o sentimento presente nos seus próprios.

- Por favor, Neji-nii-san – chamou-o de forma educada e respeitosa, mas esses sentimentos não estavam presentes de verdade em suas palavras e nem em seus olhos. Ali só tinha raiva, desgosto e desejo de vingança – Não ouse se colocar no meu caminho até Masaru Ren, do contrário eu não o perdoarei e nem pouparei.

Ao soltar Neji, virou-se de novo para frente. A maioria dos Hyuuga que estava perto dos dois tinham ouvido as palavras de Hinata, que não se preocupou em falar baixo, e a olhavam como se não acreditassem nas palavras da primogênita de Hiashi. Do outro lado, um sorriso riscado apareceu nos lábios do Uchiha e ele finalmente descruzou os braços, a mão direita seguiu para segurar o cabo de Kusanagi e seus olhos pousaram em um par muito conhecido de perolados.

O lorde feudal ao lado de Sasuke, ao perceber a movimentação do moreno, deu um passo à frente. Vários Hyuuga e vários inimigos colocaram-se em posição de ataque. Ren sorriu largamente e abriu os braços antes de fazer uma reverência cortês.

- Há quanto tempo, Hiashi-sama! – disse alto o suficiente para fazer ouvir-se no silêncio do campo.

- Não tem vergonha de voltar aqui para morrer, Ren? – devolveu Hiashi calmamente.

- Morrer? Oh, eu acho que não! Só vim fazer uma visita a velhos amigos – ele fez uma pausa e voltou os olhos para Hinata que estreitou os seus para ele – Pude desfrutar de ótimos momentos da companhia de sua Hinata enquanto ela estava infiltrada como gueixa em meu feudo, aliás... – Hiashi bufou e Neji se remexeu, inquieto. Hinata precisou colocar uma mão no ombro de Hanabi para impedi-la de avançar – Apesar de ter sido Uchiha-san quem lhe comprou a pureza.

- O quê? – Hiashi, Neji e Hanabi perguntaram em uníssono.

- Oh, não me diga que Hinata-chan não lhe contou? – Ren fez-se de desentendido e riu com gosto.

Hiashi olhou para Hinata, mas não ouve nem um mísero piscar de olhos por parte da kunoichi, apesar da vermelhidão incontrolável que tingiu as bochechas da morena. Não era momento para aquilo, não havia tempo para perder com detalhes sobre sua vida sexual. Olhava para frente, diretamente para olhos negros que a encaravam de volta e ambos diziam a mesma coisa: eu vou matá-lo.

- Conte-nos, Uchiha-san, como foi deitar-se com a herdeira do Clã mais antigo e poderoso da Vila da Folha?

- Se continuar falando, Ren, eu vou ser obrigado a arrancar sua língua e acabar com você antes de continuar com isso – os olhos ônix brilharam vermelhos quando voltaram-se para o lorde – E o seu exército vai simplesmente dissipar-se sem um comandante.

- Ora, Uchiha-san, estou só tentando quebrar um pouco dessa tensão.

- Cale-se – finalizou Sasuke.

Ren riu de lado. Uchiha Sasuke era praticamente inabalável, não se afetava em nada ao ser questionado sobre suas habilidades, ao comentarem sua deserção da Vila e como ele se sentia por ser o assassino de seu irmão mais velho inocente. Nada disso fazia o último possuidor do olho amaldiçoado nem mesmo piscar. Ele só parecia ganhar vida quando àquela Hyuuga estava envolvida na conversa. Até o Sharingan era usado para impedir que o nome de Hinata fosse pronunciado.

- Muito bem – Ren sorriu e encarou o sol que acabava de tangenciar a linha do horizonte – Senhores, vamos destruir a Vila da Folha e, com ela, o Clã Hyuuga.

* * *

Havia explosões por toda a parte. Assim que Masaru Ren acabou de falar, a guerra explodiu – literalmente – com Naruto invocando três sapos gigantes para cima da montanha do Monumento dos Hokages para lutar contra um urso invocado por um ninja inimigo do flanco sul. No flanco leste era possível ver Sai sobrevoando o local invocando milhares de seus monstros de tinta, tanto leões quanto águias. O Clã Inuzuka estava no flanco oeste, notável pelos redemoinhos de seu jutsu. Ao norte, o Clã Hyuuga atacava sem piedade, matando ninjas e desacordando aqueles guerreiros que não eram guerreiros – todos os ferreiros, carpinteiros, açougueiros, lavradores.

Hinata corria e derrubava inimigos. A cada vez que derrotava um e pensava poder finalmente atacar Ren, outro se colocava a sua frente, um pouco mais habilidoso que o anterior. Estava com a bochecha sangrando por ter sido atacada por um shinobi realmente dominador de taijutsu, junto de um hematoma arroxeado na lateral de seu abdômen e tinha uma queimadura leve em sua coxa, mas nada preocupante para uma ninja de elite ANBU. No meio daquela confusão, focada como estava em esmagar a cabeça daquela aranha, não tinha tempo para procurar por seus parentes para saber se eles estavam bem. Neji provavelmente estava protegendo Hanabi e ficando fora de seu caminho, coisa que ela agradecia. Avistara Sasuke umas duas vezes derrubando inimigos discretamente enquanto lutava com seu pai e Hiashi parecia não estar facilitando, por mais que aquilo devesse ser apenas um teatrinho para enganar Ren. Talvez aquela não tivesse sido à hora certa para o patriarca dos Hyuuga saber sobre seu envolvimento com o Uchiha. Arrancar a língua de Masaru _antes_ de matá-lo fora um pequeno detalhe adicionado a sua lista, um detalhe que talvez não passasse antes por sua cabeça e, por tal, culpava a influência de Sasuke.

- Oito Trigramas, Palma Aérea(2)! – grita Hinata ao fazer os selos e atira a rajada de vento super-rápida, tão rápida quanto à velocidade do som, sobre o ninja que se aproximava fazendo selos para um jutsu de terra.

O ninja foi atirado para trás, mas Hinata não ficou olhando para ver aonde ele iria cair ou bater, porque alguém atirou bombas de fumaça no local e tudo escureceu dentro da espessa fumaça roxa. Odiava quando alguém atirava essas bombas, o Byakugan não é o mesmo dentro de qualquer espécie de neblina, mas ela ouviu alguém gritar "Kaiten!" com o intuito de usar o jutsu para dissipar o nevoeiro.

- Não grite – o sussurro chegou ao seu ouvido logo depois de ter desviado de uma kunai que teria acertado seu olho esquerdo. Ela reconheceu a voz imediatamente, assim como as ondas elétricas que percorreram seu corpo quando uma mão circundou sua cintura com força, fazendo-a trincar os dentes por causa do hematoma sobre suas costelas, e ela foi levada para dentro da floresta, para cima de uma árvore frondosa, um pouco afastada da batalha.

- Foi você quem fez aquela cortina de fumaça, Sasuke? – perguntou Hinata finalmente virando-se para encará-lo. Ele nem precisava responder – O que foi?

O moreno olhava para Hinata e não parecia disposto a dizer qualquer coisa. Seus olhos estavam negros, mas ardiam tão intensamente que Hinata precisou olhar duas vezes antes de ver que realmente não havia Sharingan nenhum ativado. Sasuke enfiou Kusanagi na madeira do galho sobre a qual eles estavam e espalmou as mãos no tronco da árvore, na altura dos dois lados da cabeça de Hinata. A kunoichi ficou sem reação por um segundo, como se tivesse esquecido da possessão e impetuosidade que o Uchiha podia demonstrar.

- Sasuke, está tudo be...

Era a segunda vez que ele fazia aquilo e Hinata não podia dizer que estava menos surpresa do que na primeira vez em que ele lhe beijara de repente, bem no meio de uma frase. Havia tanto ímpeto no modo como ele colocou seus lábios sobre os dela que não havia jeito de não retribuir. E havia também a saudades e o desejo de fazê-lo. Deixou as mãos de Sasuke caírem passeando por seus braços, alisando as curvas de seus seios e cintura, antes de descansarem em suas costas, pouco acima de seu quadril. Deixou-o tomar posse de si apenas instigando-o, usando sua linguagem corporal para dizer a ele que tinha pressa, mas que também tinha todo o tempo do mundo. A perna direita de Sasuke colocou-se entre as suas, pressionado sua intimidade e Hinata sentiu-se tremer com o toque forte na sua área sensível. Comprimiu os seios contra o peito de Sasuke e impulsionou o corpo, chocando sua pélvis a do moreno e sentindo-se realizada ao arrancar dele um gemido abafado. O Uchiha sugou sua língua e seus lábios demoradamente antes de se dar por satisfeito – por hora – e findar o beijo. Ofegantes e sem intenção de soltarem um ao outro, Hinata e Sasuke se encararam.

- "Eu mesmo vou matar Masaru Ren" – disse Sasuke ainda olhando firmemente para Hinata de um jeito que não a deixava desviar os olhos e foi por isso que ele viu o quase inexistente sinal de desagrado que as palavras provocaram nela.

A voz dele a desconcentrava, porque era tão agradável ouvi-la nas raras vezes em que Sasuke falava sem sarcasmo ou ironia, porém as palavras dele deixaram-na atenta:

- Foi isso o que eu primeiro pensei em fazer, mas ele falou sobre uma antiga desavença com o Clã Hyuuga e pelo sentimento ofensivo que eu vi em seus olhos ao encará-lo... – uma risada fungada saiu do Uchiha deixando nos lábios dele um sorriso riscado que constrangeu Hinata. Era tão lindo e sedutor e tornou-se ainda pior quando ele pressionou seu corpo no dela prendendo-a contra a árvore e enterrando seu rosto entre a curva de seu ombro e pescoço, uma mania que Sasuke adquirira, deixando seu lábio molhado roçar ali e provocar arrepios na Hyuuga antes de completar a frase - ...acho melhor não me colocar em seu caminho, já que quero continuar vivo e ao seu lado.

- JUUKEN(3)! – o casal se separou ao ouvir o grito e o repentino fluxo de chakra que veio na direção deles. Sasuke jogou seu corpo para trás, bateu com as mãos no galho e pousou em pé de novo, Kusanagi de volta a suas mãos e o Sharingan ativado.

- O que está fazendo, Hyuuga? – o Uchiha encarou o recém chegado. Com o Byakugan ativado, usufruindo da imunidade natural de sua linhagem a genjutsus(4), Neji encarou-o de volta sem nenhum sinal de arrependimento por ter atacado um aliado.

- Nii-san! – Hinata tentou dar um passo a frente, mas Neji ergueu um braço parando-a.

- Eu não vou te perdoar por ter desonrado minha prima, Uchiha.

- Perdoar? – se Sasuke não fosse Sasuke, ele teria rido – Não há nada a perdoar, Hyuuga. Se não fosse eu tê-la comprado, garanto que Masaru Ren não teria sido tão gentil e perguntado primeiro se era aquilo mesmo que Hinata queria.

- Sasuke!

A garota não queria que Neji se metesse em seus assuntos, mas Sasuke também não precisava provocá-lo daquela maneira. Ah, sentia-se tão estúpida ao ficar parada ali apenas gritando os nomes deles!

- Sua prima já é bem grandinha para fazer suas próprias escolhas, Hyuuga – Sasuke ajeitou suas costas e saiu da posição de ataque, o seu típico tom imperioso e superior fazendo-se presente. Mesmo não gostando da situação, a voz e a postura dele ainda faziam Hinata sentir ondas elétricas por sua pele – E lembre-se bem que ela é somente isto: sua_ prima._

Quando Neji se aproximara de Hinata para sussurrar-lhe o que quer que tenha sido naquele momento antes de a batalha começar, Sasuke sentiu-se desconfortável o suficiente para querer machucar gravemente Hyuuga Neji. Tinha quase certeza que o gênio do Clã Hyuuga iria querer tirar satisfações com ele por causa das palavras acusatória de Ren. Talvez até Hiashi o fizesse, uma vez que tentara ataca-lo de verdade durante a batalha, mas num momento mais tranqüilo, quando não houvesse um senhor feudal armando camponeses para atacar a Vila.

Parecia que Hinata era a única Hyuuga a quem ele agradava. E, ao pensar bem, já era mais que suficiente.

- Vai ser realmente uma pena ter que explicar a Naruto como o melhor amigo dele morreu em batalha de forma tão trágica – Neji preparou-se para atacar, não tinha saído da posição do Juuken um minuto sequer.

- Hyuuga Neji! – a pronuncia crua de seu nome, desprovido de sufixos, fez o mais velho voltar-se para Hinata.

A garota estava tencionada, seus punhos fechados e tremendo. Até mesmo Sasuke ficou surpreso com a postura tão atípica de força e comando que ela estava demonstrando. Ver Hinata assim não o agradou, especialmente porque ele sabia que não devia agradá-la também ter que usar daquela autoridade indesejada que seu nascimento lhe promoveu. Desativou o Sharingan e esperou.

- Eu agradeço sua preocupação como meu guardião, mas meus assuntos pessoais não são do seu interesse.

- Hinata-sama...

- Por favor – Hinata fechou os olhos. Sasuke soube imediatamente por que – Volte para o campo de batalha e ajude os membros do nosso Clã.

Neji hesitou, porque aquelas palavras o tinham ferido de uma forma que ele não conhecia. Hinata usara de sua autoridade como membro da Família Principal contra ele, para defender Uchiha Sasuke. Não, não era aquilo. O que doía de verdade era a rejeição que sofrera, porque Hinata já tinha escolhido alguém e não fora ele.

Sua prima continuava de olhos fechados quando Neji se ajoelhou e baixou a cabeça:

- Peço perdão por minha petulância, Hinata-sama – e desceu da árvore correndo de volta ao campo de batalha sem esperar resposta.

Sasuke adiantou-se para frente e conseguiu amparar Hinata nos braços antes que ela caísse da árvore. A garota agarrou-se ao moreno apoiando sua testa no peito dele, deixando as lá garota agarrou-se ao moreno apoiando sua testa no peito dele, deixando as le ela canata. atalha de forma ta batalha começar, Sgrimas escorrerem por seus olhos fechados. Poderia até tentar entender pelo que ela estava passando ali, mas não iria. Sempre usara de sua autoridade - tanto a conquistada por seu próprio esforço quanto a que viera junto com seu sangue e Sharingan - sem quaisquer escrúpulos sobre a pessoa a quem estava se dirigindo, se a estava ferindo, magoando. Hinata, porém, que sempre fora tratada como escória, de uma hora para a outra ser reconhecida por seu Clã e usar desse artifício, era algo grande demais para acontecer tão rápido.

- Isso não é motivo para chorar - nunca fora bom com mulheres chorando, nunca sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Só desejava que Hinata parasse logo, porque vê-la tão indefesa e não poder fazer nada definitivamente não era um bom sentimento.

- E-eu... - ela tentou começar, mas falhou miseravelmente com uma nova onda de choro tomando sua garganta - Des-desculpe, Sasuke - o Uchiha ficou sem entender - E-eu... Não queria...

Sasuke bufou de impaciência e segurou Hinata pelos ombros, afastando-a de si. No futuro, Hinata poderia contar nos dedos os momentos em que Sasuke demonstrara tanto carinho e compreensão por ela, sentimentos que vieram de brinde quando se apaixonaram, mas ela poderia confiar cegamente que aquele tinha sido o marco para poder falar em voz alta, orgulhosamente, de quando se vira mesmo apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke.

A mão do shinobi segurou o queixo de Hinata e a obrigou a levantar os olhos. Com o polegar, Sasuke limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Não há tempo para isso, Hinata - ele começou e ela não poderia definir a voz dele como gentil. Mais tarde, ela perceberia que não era gentileza o que precisava, mas de um forte empurrão - Você ainda tem que terminar a missão. Depois volte e desculpe-se com seu primo, se quiser - e, sem querer, Hinata quis rir do desagrado e ciúme que reconheceu na voz de Sasuke quando ele virou o rosto para não precisar encará-la ao dizer aquilo e, definitivamente, reconhecer que era um possessivo ciumento - Não me importa o que fará sobre isso depois, mas... Volte. Faça o que for necessário e volte para mim.

* * *

Já era noite, com nuvens pesadas e escuras juntando-se sobre a Vila Oculta da Folha e arredores, tochas foram acesas pelos guardas mais próximos a Masaru Ren, mantendo sua guarda. O lorde feudal sorria, maravilhado com o espetáculo. Mal via Sasuke, mas o vira derrubando vários Hyuuga. Por fim, os ninjas que estavam mais afastados da clareira precisaram intervir. O Clã Hyuuga podia ser poderoso, mas Ren tinha maior número de homens sob seu comando, como um formigueiro lutando contra um cupinzeiro. Ao longe dava para se ouvir a luta, os sons um pouco abafados de gritos e ataques. Na montanha do Monumento dos Hokages, nuvens e mais nuvens de poeira subiam, era possível ver as invocações de Chiren lutando contra os sapos do Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Sorriu largamente, aquela luta não demoraria a acabar.

- Junjou-kun, por favor, acenda uma fogueira, está esfriando muito esta noite - mandou Ren sem se voltar para seu guarda postado atrás de si. Apenas o som de algo caindo e batendo no chão chamou sua atenção - Junjou-kun?

Não foi Junjou que ele viu caído no chão, porque este já estava caído. O guarda ao seu lado caiu aos pés de Uchiha Sasuke enquanto este, com naturalidade e calma, arrancava sua espada sangrenta do meio das entranhas de outro guarda. Os olhos de Ren se arregalaram com a afronta do Uchiha, aquele motim. Olhou em volta esperando que o resto de seus guardas, ao ver aquilo, avançassem sobre o shinobi, porém o resto de seus guardas jazia no chão da mesma forma que aquele. Aquilo não era possível. Mesmo que o Uchiha fosse um ninja temido por todos os países por suas habilidades, ele não seria rápido o bastante para matar todos os seus guardas daquele jeito. Mas a resposta veio deslizando em frente a seus olhos. Como um fantasma belo e terrível, a figura branca de Hinata surgiu ao seu lado, a dança natural de seu corpo muito presente na noite de lua encoberta, o tecido do quimono branco cobrindo seus dedos e ficando muito parecido com o tom levemente mais corado de sua pele visível no pescoço e nas clavículas salientes. Era conhecimento comum que a técnica do Clã Hyuuga era bela e mortal, uma dança que os inimigos tinham o prazer de ver uma única vez, mas em Hinata havia o conhecimento muito antigo da dança ensinada por sua mãe, a dança misteriosa e mágica de um mundo em que poucas pessoas tinham coragem de entrar e menos ainda de sair. Um conhecimento que ficara enrustido em seu corpo sem querer e que lhe conferira a flexibilidade natural para criar seu próprio jutsu como uma variação do estilo do seu Clã.

Vê-la ali, com os olhos inteiramente sobre si, apesar de com uma vontade assassina palpável, provocou em Masaru um desejo terrível de tê-la e um medo avassalador de morrer por aquelas mãos.

- Ren - a voz de Sasuke o despertou levando-o a encontrar os olhos carmim do Uchiha e dar alguns passos para trás, por segurança. Nas mãos o moreno segurava a arca contendo suas duzentas peças de ouro e os pergaminhos com o emblema do leque vermelho e branco - Já que mortos não colecionam nada, peguei os pertences do meu Clã de volta - fechou a arca com um estalo - Adeus.

- Uchiha! - gritou o lorde quando o moreno lhe deu as costas, mas uma figura pálida de olhos perolados se colocou em seu caminho - Hi-hinata-chan...

- Não diga meu nome - ela ordenou. Levantou os braços deixando suas mãos aparecerem pelas mangas do quimono – Ele me foi dado por minha okaa-san e você não tem o direito de dizê-lo.

Ren se afastava enquanto Hinata se aproximava. A kunoichi colocou suas mãos por dentro do _obi_ roxo e retirou um par de leques azuis com desenhos de flores de cerejeira. Estalou-os ao abri e quase imediatamente eles foram recobertos com o brilho azul de seu chakra.

- Não me faça machucá-la, Hinata-chan.

- Tente - ela ameaçou.

Ali, em sua postura, em suas palavras e atos, não havia nada de Hyuuga Hinata. Havia a garota que tivera a honra manchada por aquele homem, havia a garota que o detestava por ter ousado querer desonrar sua mãe, havia o homem a quem queria destruir. Havia a ninja de elite ANBU, a sucessora da liderança do Clã Hyuuga. Não havia gaguejos, bochechas coradas, medo, piedade.

_"Há certas coisas que as pessoas não devem tentar machucar. Por exemplo, Hinata-chan, você já viu uma tigresa? Sim? Pois bem, essa tigresa, se tiver filhotes, fará de tudo para protegê-los, não importa se morrerá ao fazê-lo. Sentimentos fortes ocasionam isso. Se um dia alguém tentar machucar alguém por quem você tenha sentimentos fortes, lembre-se dessa felina tão majestosa e os proteja com sua vida, esse será o maior sinal de amor que poderá demonstrar._

_- Sim, okaa-san."._

Hyuuga Hinata ficaria bem escondida por trás da máscara branca de lábios vermelhos de sua maquiagem de gueixa enquanto colocava um fim a vida de Masaru Ren.

- Há certas coisas que não devemos tentar machucar - Hinata sussurrou, certa de que ele não tinha ouvido. Baixou sua coluna colocando-se na posição milenar de luta dos Hyuuga - Agora, _Ren-sama_ - cuspiu-lhe o nome com as sobrancelhas se franzindo, fazendo sobra sobre seus olhos - Você verá minha última dança.

* * *

(1)Bingo Book: _Livro onde estão reunidos ninjas foragidos e criminosos do anime Naruto._

(2)Oito Trigramas, Palma Aérea: _Vi que Hinata pode realizar esse ataque através da Wikipédia. Procurem no site para mais informações, caso desejarem._

(3)Juuken: _Idem ao item (2)._

(3)Imunidade do Byakugan a genjutsus: _Idem aos dois itens anteriores, (2) e (3)._

* * *

**Olá!  
Sim, eu terminei o capítulo num momento crucial, não me matem, apesar de eu estar certa de que muitos leitores o querem fazer por causa da demora. Mil desculpas. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu queria deixá-lo o mais detalhado e bem descrito possível, além de intrigante e emocionante, espero ter conseguido! Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando esta fic e a todos que me pediram atualizações tão encarecidamente, aqui está. Aproveitem!  
Caso algum erro tenha passado despercebido, desculpem-me e, por favor, avisem-me!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_B. Lilac(2), jessica-semnadaprafaze123(2), Hossana(2), Gabriela, Pisck(2), Manda .Usagi-ch(2)i, Elara-chan, Luciana Fernandes, Hana-Lis, Ariii, Lust Lotu's, gabi, Skadi D, Katy, annaakeelly, Pink Ringo, Guih, Samantha Moon s2, Aquimi chan, gesy, hinahinaaaa, Bela F., K-Pearl, Érika, DarkHina-Chan, Luna(2), Yuuki ai, Roh Matheus, Bianca Silva(2), Arishima Niina _e _Srta. Truglia._

**!BÔNUS!  
Presentinho para vocês:  
Ganha uma oneshot quem mandar a maior review neste capítulo.  
Participa quem quiser, é claro, isso aqui é só um charminho meu.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	13. Obrigada Pela Dança

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

* * *

**Capítulo Doze – Obrigada Pela Dança**

Uchiha Sasuke invocou uma de suas cobras albinas e mandou-a proteger os pertences de seu Clã enquanto se afastava do local onde Hinata lutaria. Ela não ia precisar dele ali e ficar simplesmente a faria acreditar que ele não confiava nela. E ele confiava. Estava com medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse, Masaru Ren poderia ter truques sujos na manga, disso ele não tinha dúvidas dado o sonífero que implantara por sua pele no caminho até ali, mas deixaria a Hyuuga cuidar dele, lidaria com o restante daquele exército problemático, mas não exatamente perigoso como aquele da última Guerra Ninja que enfrentaram, e então voltaria para ficar de olho na morena.

Deu às costas ao local onde deixara os guardas caídos e foi de encontro ao conjunto de Hyuuga que se reuniam depois de quase terminada a batalha naquele flanco. Hiashi, como líder, estava designando tarefas. Alguns deles, provavelmente os subordinados da Família Secundária, juntavam como prisioneiros todos os guerreiros que não eram ninjas, aqueles que seriam enviados para o Daimyo – e Sasuke até chegava a ter pena daqueles pobres bastardos nas mãos daquele senhor feudal idiota –, responsável por decidir seus destinos e o que fazer com o feudo de Masaru Ren.

Querendo ou não o feudo Masaru era antigo e tinha boas relações com vários feudos do extremo norte do País do Fogo, assim como com feudos de países vizinhos. Descartá-lo simplesmente tirando pessoas de suas casas, de seus empregos e de suas vidas, não era uma opção. Se bem que o que verdadeiramente importaria ao Daimyo seria perder as boas influências mantidas pelas sucessivas lideranças dos Masaru e o lucro arrecadado pelo feudo.

Sasuke se aproximou de Hyuuga Hiashi. Só tinha que informar-lhe de onde estava sua primogênita e para onde o próprio Sasuke estava indo, antes de partir. Não sendo um Hyuuga e não estando sob ordens de ninguém além da Hokage, não tinha porque acatar ordens de outrem. Esperou pacientemente enquanto ele conversava com alguns ninjas e com Neji, ladeado de Hanabi. A garota, quando avistou o Uchiha por perto, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados, puxou a manga do casaco do pai:

- Otou-san, acho que o Uchiha quer falar com o senhor.

O patriarca dos Hyuuga virou-se para o moreno que abriu os olhos ao ouvir o chamado da caçula. Afastando-se alguns passos de seus ninjas, Hiashi aproximou-se do remanescente do Clã Uchiha com o semblante pesado. Neji ficou atrás dele, mas já não parecia tão agressivo, apenas revoltado e desgostoso, como um gato com um espinho na pata. Sasuke controlou-se para não dar-lhe um sorriso de escárnio; provavelmente Hinata não gostaria que ele esfregasse na cara do primo dela que ganhara e Neji perdera. Por mais que fosse isso que quisesse fazer.

- Sim?

- Hinata está lutando com Ren, ela pediu para não ser interrompida – Sasuke recitou mecanicamente – Vou até o flanco norte ajudar Naruto agora que as coisas aqui estão sob controle.

Fez uma vênia praticamente imperceptível com a cabeça e começou a virar-se em direção a Vila quando Hiashi o chamou de forma nada polida apenas por seu sobrenome:

- Uchiha, espere um momento – o moreno parou no meio do movimento de virar seu corpo. Não se voltou para o patriarca, o que irritou o mais velho, pelo que notou o Uchiha com o bufo que ele soltou – Quanto aos acontecimentos do feudo de Masaru Ren, eu agradeço por você ter... _Cuidado_ de Hinata, se posso dizer assim, mas quero que perceba que você não deverá mais ter contato com ela. Sei que você deixou seu passado para trás e está sob a proteção da Hokage e de Uzumaki Naruto, o herói da Vila, mas você tem o Sharingan amaldiçoado em seus olhos – Hiashi fez uma pausa, as veias finas em volta dos seus olhos apareceram e sumiram rapidamente, como um lembrete a Sasuke – O Byakugan deve permanecer no Clã Hyuuga, estou sendo claro?

Uchiha Sasuke quis gargalhar, coisa que era algo extremamente estranho para Sasuke sentir, mas ele quis seriamente gargalhar na cara de Hyuuga Hiashi naquele momento.

Quem aquele homem pensava que ele era?

Quem aquele homem pensava que a própria filha era?

Sentiu-se indignado por si mesmo e por Hinata.

Virou-se para ele, porém com o rosto impassível, como se o Hyuuga apenas tivesse dito-lhe adeus.

- Deixe-me ser claro também, _Hyuuga-sama_ – desdenhou Sasuke – Hinata é obviamente mais forte do que você jamais sonhou que ela seria, ela toma suas próprias decisões sem precisar do seu consentimento, ela obviamente se tornou forte para poder proteger o Clã Hyuuga e ser uma boa líder e você _ainda acha_ que pode controlá-la? - as mãos de Sasuke tremiam de raiva e ele achou melhor sair dali antes que assassinasse o líder Hyuuga – Hinata agora é minha, saiba disso.

"E eu sou dela", mas essa parte Sasuke isolou em sua mente.

Uma antiga memória passou por trás dos olhos escuros: "Nós não seremos mais Uchiha ou Jinchuuriki...".

- Clã Hyuuga, Clã Uchiha... Sharingan, Byakugan... Naruto me ensinou que existem laços que vão além dessas limitações. E o laço que eu e Hinata criamos eu não estou disposto a romper!

Uchiha Sasuke apressou o passo e deu um salto para pular os portões fechados da Vila Oculta da Folha em direção a seu melhor amigo antes que mais asneiras saltassem daquela boca odiosa – céus, conseguia sentir quase tanta raiva do patriarca Hyuuga quando sentia de Masaru Ren.

Deixou para trás vários Hyuuga estáticos, uma pequena Hyuuga sorridente e um velho Hyuuga satisfeito.

* * *

De todos os pensamentos de tivera sobre Masaru Ren durante aquela missão nunca lhe passou pela cabeça a palavra "covarde", que era o que ele estava se mostrando ser ao fugir-lhe correndo. Afinal, não se podia ser um covarde e ambicionar controlar a Vila Oculta da Folha, como mostrava ser esse o seu objetivo.

Correu-lhe atrás apenas para ouvir uma de suas frases de duplo sentido quando ambos pararam a uma distância considerável da Vila da Folha:

- Eu sabia que você ainda correria atrás de mim, Hinata-chan.

Ao longo do caminho, com seu Byakugan ativado, Hinata pôde notar inúmeros movimentos suspeitos feitos pelo lorde feudal. Então aquilo queria dizer que Ren tinha, sim, chakra. E uma considerável gama de armadilhas na manga que ele colecionara de outros ninjas e Vilas. Sasuke lhe contara sobre a coleção de Ren, técnicas antigas de Clãs, muitas coisas roubadas, muitas coisas compradas ilicitamente, muitas coisas usurpadas.

Não notara nenhum tipo de massividade em ensino de técnicas ninjas no feudo de Ren, o que queria dizer que aquelas habilidades deviam ser restritas ao líder, provavelmente ensinadas de forma hereditária. Pelo que pôde perceber naquela análise apressada das habilidades inimigas, Masaru era um guerreiro de distância com mais técnicas de captura do que de ataque e defesa. As técnicas Hyuuga, pelo contrário, eram basicamente ataques corpo-a-corpo, não tinha como se manter longe dele por mais muito tempo e simplesmente esperá-lo se render, isso não aconteceria. Além do mais, não era rendição o que Hinata procurava ali.

- Você pode fugir o quanto quiser, o final será o mesmo.

- Palavras tão duras para alguém tão suave.

A Hyuuga sabia exatamente quais eram as intenções de Ren ao continuar soltando aquelas sentenças durante a batalha, mas já estava farta. Teria que atacá-lo logo para poder causar algum dano e para desativar possíveis armadilhas. Masaru conhecia seu Clã, havia uma grande história de transações comerciais e boas relações de amizade com o Clã Hyuuga no passado, antes das desavenças com seu pai por causa daquele pedido indecente e incabível, portanto ele provavelmente deveria conhecer o fundamento de seus golpes – se é que ele não possuía pergaminhos de técnicas referentes ao Byakugan naquela coleção: ataques de curta distância atingindo os tenketsus dos inimigos para paralisar o fluxo de chakra.

A morena avançou atiçando seus leques cheios de chakra para frente. Ren se esquivou com agilidade enquanto Hinata voltava rapidamente os braços para trás para atingi-lo. Ren parou seu braço com um contragolpe e a kunoichi lançou o leque para cima com impulso antes de torcer seu braço sob o de Ren e desferir três golpes em seu estômago. A técnica de punhos leves de seu Clã não era o suficiente para causar excesso de dor física em um inimigo apenas com três golpes, mas era o suficiente para que um usuário experiente do Byakugan pudesse fechar pontos importantes de circulação de chakra. Com um pulo Hinata se afastou e capturou o leque no ar antes de pousar a três metros de Ren. Imediatamente o leque voltou a ficar coberto de chakra azul.

- Você se julga uma kunoichi apenas com isso? - ele desdenhou.

Não houve resposta por parte de Hyuuga, ela não precisava cair no jogo psicológico que ele estava arquitetando. Ao invés disso se concentrou em perceber algumas linhas ligadas a armadilhas ao redor – seus golpes serviram, também, para infectar o inimigo e preencher as linhas que estavam ligadas a Ren com seu chakra e deixa-las visíveis a seu Byakugan. Seis eram inofensivas, apenas algumas tarjas explosivas, algumas outras com armadilhas que ela não conseguiu identificar, mas havia uma linha em particular que a estava preocupando. Aquela linha em particular não estava ligada a uma armadilha comum já relatada em arquivos ninjas, definitivamente não era do País do Fogo, o que automaticamente a classificava como uma armadilha estrangeira desconhecida, ainda mais perigosa.

Moldou seu chakra com cuidado para formar agulhas e lançou-as com o leque rompendo as linhas que seguravam as tarjas. Elas queimaram antes de atingir o chão. Colocou-se em alertar quanto às outras linhas.

- Tarjas explosivas? - rebateu a morena querendo rebater o insulto anterior. Detestava aquelas lutas de palavras, nunca fora boa com palavras de qualquer tipo, quando mais jovem gaguejava e enrolava-se toda. Agora, mais experiente, ainda não gostava daquela troca de desaforos, mas Ren parecia ter opinião contrária a sua, o que automaticamente fazia-lhe mais vulnerável a ataques dessa estirpe verbal - Seu nível ninja é tão alto quanto o de um aluno da Academia.

- Que língua ferina, Hinata-chan.

Dessa vez foi Ren quem deu o primeiro passo. Taijutsu não era, definitivamente, o forte daquele lorde feudal, então a batalha corpo-a-corpo dele só podia carregar segundas intenções. Hinata percebeu logo que o que aquele homem gostava de fazer era brincar com joguinhos e armadilhas, algo etéreo e escondido na bruma, como as gueixas de seu feudo. Deixou as considerações de lado e resolveu investigar as habilidades inimigas do jeito mais instintivo que conhecia: contra-atacando.

* * *

- Gamakichi! – gritou Naruto quando viu o sapo travando uma dura batalha com um touro, sendo empurrado para trás enquanto segurava o animal pelos chifres. Gamakichi tinha crescido muito, atingindo quase o tamanho de Gamabunta, mas Naruto não tinha certeza se ele conseguiria vencer o touro sozinho.

- Jutsu de Invocação! – ouviu uma voz conhecia gritar quando já se preparava para invocar Gamatatsu e uma cobra negra com um padrão de triângulos amarelos no dorso, gigantesca – a sucessora de Manda depois de Sasuke tê-la matado na luta contra Deidara – surgiu enrolando o touro.

- Há quanto tempo, Gamakichi? – sibilou a cobra apertando o touro. O sapo estreitou os olhos.

- Shizuhei! – exclamou o sapo vermelho e empurrou o touro com mais força. O animal se debatia de todas as maneiras tentando se livrar do aperto de Shizuhei – Sério, de todas as invocações, porque justo essa serpente odiosa?

- Veja como fala comigo, pirralho!

Naruto ficou olhando abobalhado para a discussão até Gamakichi gritar para Shizuhei morder logo o touro e faze-lo parar de sofrer ao ser esmagado pela força retalhadora da serpente. Shizuhei obedeceu a contragosto, rindo de forma sibilante, lançando a língua bífida para fora e chacoalhando a cauda.

- Você é uma vergonha, dobe – a voz de Sasuke tirou o foco de Naruto da discussão do sapo e da cobra para olhar para o moreno Uchiha que se estendia altivo sobre o Uzumaki caído – Ficar nesse estado ao lutar com um bando de camponeses.

- Teme! – rosnou o loiro ao agarrar a mão que Sasuke lhe estendia para se levantar – E você, tá fugindo do flanco sul e deixando todo o trabalho para os Hyuuga? Ficou com medo do Hiashi?

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas arrancou Kusanagi da bainha e investiu contra Naruto. O loiro ficou estático com o movimento e saiu do caminho no último segundo quando sentiu o chakra ofensivo de um ninja de baixo nível vir por trás de si e ser interceptado pela katana do moreno Uchiha direto na garganta.

- Hinata pode cuidar de Ren sozinha – o shinobi arrancou a espada do corpo inerte do ninja e deu um sorriso malicioso para Naruto enquanto se colocava costas com costas ao loiro – Já você eu não tinha tanta certeza, usuratonkachi.

O loiro soltou uma risada antes de bater a palma com a do melhor amigo e ambos partirem para o ataque conjunto em que eram tão bons.

- Vou te mostrar o poder do próximo Hokage!

* * *

O Hospital de Konoha estava lotado. Como comumente acontecia durante as batalhas ninja, Sakura estava sobrecarregada de trabalho, assim como Ino, Shizune e a própria Tsunade que estava cuidando de casos mais graves enquanto também dava ordens para os generais dos flancos através de Katsuyu. Recebera a pouco a notícia de Sasuke tinha deixado o flanco sul e, consequentemente seu disfarce, para ajudar Naruto no flanco norte que estava lutando praticamente sozinho com ninjas fortes e um indivíduo particularmente desagradável com habilidade de fazer invocações semelhantes a um dos Pain.

Ainda bem que aquele ali não tinha um Rinnegan!

Um latido grave e conhecido chegou aos ouvidos de Tsunade e ela imediatamente mandou que Sakura fosse examinar Tsume que vinha carregada pelo seu fiel mascote, Komaru. A mãe de Kiba começou a reclamar que estava bem e que a rosada podia examinar outras pessoas mais machucadas na sua frente, mas a Haruno recusou e examinou-a assim mesmo.

Tsume soltou um gemido quando Sakura finalmente conseguiu tirar o estilhaço de agulha que tinha ficado cravada no ferimento. Komaru ganiu levemente fazendo a matriarca dos Inuzuka lembrar-se que devia relatar uma coisa incomum que vira acontecer no campo de batalha:

- Haruno, você precisava chamar Tsunade-sama aqui, tem uma coisa... – ela fez uma pausa enquanto a nin-médica aplicava chakra curativo na ferida para fechá-la e cicatriza-la – Que ela precisa saber sobre o inimigo.

* * *

- Hei, seus idiotas! – a voz de Kiba se elevou chamando a atenção de vários ninjas amigos e inimigos ao redor, inclusive de Shino que esperou para ouvir o que o Inuzuka tinha para dizer. Kiba respirou fundo e gritou a plenos pulmões: - Eu ajudei a reconstruir essas casas e não quero ter que fazer isso de novo, ENTÃO PAREM DE DESTRUÍ-LAS!

E avançou com Akamaru para atacar uma dupla de ninjas que estava colocando tudo em chamas por causa de seus chakras do elemento fogo.

Shino até poderia abaixar a cabeça e suspirar ou se estapear na testa ante aquele comentário ridículo no meio da batalha – tudo bem que eles realmente tinham deixado a luta avançar mais para dentro da Vila do que fora ordenado, mas sobre aquilo não havia realmente muito o que fazer –, mas ele apenas ficou parado por dois segundos olhando para o nada antes de ignorar o companheiro completamente e voltar a atacar os camponeses que estavam se fazendo de soldados com insetos paralisantes. Com ausência de chakra naqueles corpos feitos para todas as atividades humanas, menos para lutas, o veneno inibidor de seus insetos fazia efeito rapidamente dando espaço para Shino e os chunins que estava comandando amarrarem-nos.

Enquanto observava os movimentos de Kiba sincronizados com os de Akamaru para fazer os ataques do Clã Inuzuka, sua visão periférica notou um movimento estranho de um ninja parado atrás de um muro semidestruído. Fez um movimento com a cabeça para que seus óculos caíssem sobre o nariz e observou-o sem a obstrução das lentes negras. O ninja fez uma curta série de sinais de jutsu incoerente, não pertencentes ao País do Fogo e sua Vila ninja, que deixaram Shino bastante preocupado quando ele viu uma linha de chakra brilhar ao sol tendo sua outra extremidade presa a Kiba, linha muito semelhante às linhas de chakra usadas pelos ninjas titereiros, como Kankurou. Sacou um par de shuriken e lançou-as uma em direção ao ninja, outra em direção ao fio somente para testar o que aquilo poderia ser e se podia ser rompido com uma lâmina comum. O ninja aparentemente viu a ofensiva de Shino, pois deu um sorriso antes de fazer um selo simples com os dedos indicador e médio levantados em frente ao rosto. O Aburame viu a shuriken romper tão fácil a linha de chakra que não poderia ser verdade.

A outra shuriken acertou Kiba.

- O quê...? – indagou o Inuzuka sem saber o que estava acontecendo e como diabos uma shuriken quase acertara seu olho quando há um momento ele estava ao lado de Akamaru acuando um soldado – que devia ser, na verdade, um lenhador, porque aquele lá sabia empunhar um machado – contra um prédio próximo a eles.

O ninja sumira e sangue começava a escorrer do corte no supercílio de Kiba enquanto Shino se aproximava para ver se o melhor amigo não tinha mais ferimentos além do corte da shuriken que lançara. O latido de Akamaru podia ser ouvido perseguindo o ninja para encurrala-lo entre outros ninjas da Folha que o capturaram. O grande cão branco farejou seu dono e voltou, confuso e amuado, até onde Shino tentava ver se não havia mesmo acertado o olho do melhor amigo.

- Você está bem, Kiba? – Akamaru ganiu e seu dono acariciou-lhe a cabeça.

- Bem eu tô, mas como que eu vim parar aqui? – ele ainda estava atordoado quando Shino tirou uma atadura da bolsa das costas para usar no ferimento do outro.

- Não sei – respondeu o Aburame, o que surpreendeu grandemente o Inuzuka. Como assim, Shino não sabia? Desde que estivesse presente, Aburame Shino tinha o costume de saber tudo o que acontecia no campo de batalha – Havia uma linha de chakra estranha presa a você que agora não há mais, deve ser o motivo.

- Ai, Shino! – reclamou o Inuzuka quando o melhor amigo segurou rudemente a atadura sobre o olho de Kiba para estancar o sangue.

- Desculpe.

O que tinha acontecido? Já estava mais que óbvio para o Aburame que aquilo resultara daquela linha de chakra que se ligara a Kiba depois daquela sequência de selos desconhecida, mas como ela tinha se ligado ao Inuzuka se ele e o ninja inimigo nem tinham se aproximado? Shino odiava coisas mal explicadas.

- Eu joguei uma shuriken no ninja inimigo e outra naquela linha para testá-la, foi quando a linha se rompeu, ele sumiu e você... Apareceu... Ali... – a voz de Shino ficou mais fraca. Ele terminou bobamente de amarrar a atadura em volta da cabeça de Kiba. O de caninos já percebera que o melhor amigo entendera a jogada inimiga.

O ninja nunca chegara perto de Kiba, mas travara uma dura batalha corpo-a-corpo contra Shino momentos antes. Uma luta onde houvera vários cortes entre ambos os lutadores e o uso de uma kunai de lâmina curva por parte do outro. Vários estilos de armas não era raridade no mundo ninjas, mas o Aburame se lembrava de haver qualquer inscrição naquela lâmina.

Uma inscrição numa lâmina curva.

Mas a lâmina o cortara, o que isso teria a ver com a linha de chakra e Kiba?

Talvez nada, mas Shino tinha um pressentimento estranho.

- Kiba, peça para Akamaru farejar Tenten, preciso falar com ela.

* * *

- Esse é mais ou menos o formato daquela lâmina, tinha alguns desenhos que não consegui identificar – entregou o papel a Tenten. Estavam escondidos atrás de uma pilha alta de vigas de madeira perto do extremo leste da Vila, Akamaru estava alerta para qualquer sinal de aproximação inimiga.

- Você tem certeza que foi essa a arma que te cortou?

- Absoluta.

- É ruim do Shino se enganar, hein, Tenten?

- Não, eu não estou duvidando de Shino, mas da existência de uma lâmina como esta – ela encarava o desenho de forma incrédula e, mesmo assim, um brilho admirado e cobiçoso instalou-se nos olhos da morena – Venho de uma família de ferreiros e, como sabem, sou perita em armas, mas esta lâmina aqui...

- Pelo relatório do grupo que foi até o feudo de Masaru Ren, ele gostava de colecionar artefatos míticos. Naruto nos contou que Sasuke ficou perturbado por Ren ter também pergaminhos Uchiha.

- Isso é mau! – refletiu Tenten sem dizer mais nada, o que já estava deixando Kiba impaciente e irritadiço. Além de ter um corte ardido no supercílio e um olho incapacitado, a morena ainda tinha que manter-se os enrolando daquele jeito?

- Dá pra falar logo qual é o problema dessa maldita faca, Tenten?

- Eu só conheço a lenda, portanto é tudo o que posso dizer a vocês – ela dobrou o papel e enfiou-o no bolso. Contou-lhes que Neji e os outros Hyuuga já tinham terminado de exterminar os inimigos e iriam se espalhar pela Vila, fora um pequeno contingente que ficaria na entrada sul para impedir outros inimigos que se aproximassem por aquele flanco. Gritou para Lee segurar as pontas por ali enquanto incutiu aos outros dois rapazes e ao cão para correrem até o hospital, precisavam falar com Tsunade-sama – Essa lâmina é perigosa, mas são esses brinquedinhos míticos de Masaru Ren que me preocupam. Vamos depressa, eu conto-lhes a lenda no caminho.

* * *

_Há muito, muito e muito tempo, quando o mundo ainda era jovem, quando as florestas eram grandes e quando as vilas eram pequenas e quando ainda havia muitas coisas obscuras andando sobre e sob a terra, batalhas e guerras eram travadas por homens comuns, ocasionadas por querelas comuns como terra e ouro._

_Nessa época anterior ao Eremita dos Seis Caminhos e anterior a qualquer outro ninja, existia um grande ferreiro de lâminas em uma vila do ocidente, para lá do que é o País do Vento._

_Esse ferreiro era grande e experiente em fazer qualquer tipo de lâmina. Ele sabia como aquecer o fogo de maneira correta para fundir todos os tipos de metais. Lâminas de aço puro ou ouro e prata, espadas e ferro negro ou punhais de turmalina e platina. Há quem diga que, para os senhores com mais dinheiro, ele conseguia fazer até mesmo sabres de diamante e katanas de ferro de meteoros._

_Não foi o próprio ferreiro lendário, mas foi a partir de sua técnica milenar que Kusanagi foi forjada, reza-se a lenda._

_Mas saber fazer lâminas não era de grande utilidade em uma vila pacífica, onde arados de ferro e ferraduras eram mais úteis do que punhais de pedras preciosas. Sem saber fazer outras coisas que não instrumentos de matança, o ferreiro lendário deixou sua vila e foi viajar pelo mundo, onde ganhou fama e fortuna ao fazer armas cada vez melhores e mais poderosas para grandes senhores. _

_Um dia, dormindo ao relento no meio da floresta, em uma de suas andanças, o ferreiro foi pego por sob as asas escuras de um corvo gigante e levado para o castelo de uma rainha feiticeira. Ela queria que ele lhe fizesse um jogo de lâminas capaz de matar a pessoa mais amada do inimigo que cortasse. Bastaria uma gota de sangue do inimigo na lâmina para que a pessoa mais amada dele fosse morta, sendo aquele o pior castigo que qualquer um poderia receber, disse-lhe a feiticeira com a voz carregada de mágoa e ódio._

_O ferreiro negou, dizendo que era muito habilidoso com o metal comum, mas incapaz de forjar armas mágicas. E que também nunca forjaria uma arma vil como aquela. A feiticeira, então, para convencê-lo, contou-lhe sua história de como um grande senhor jurara-lhe amor eterno e prometera se casar com ela e depois fugira com uma saltimbanco, renegando até mesmo sua fortuna por amor aquela qualquer. Ela lhe disse que não podia mais usar a lâmina, uma vez que o senhor fugira, mas que a manteria ali e não permitiria que ninguém mais lhe ferisse o coração. _

_A feiticeira terminou a história com lágrimas nos olhos e o ferreiro se compadeceu de sua dor, assim como também estava embebido e encantado por sua beleza, concordando em fazer um jogo de vinte e uma lâminas de coração partido. A rainha agradeceu e assegurou-lhe de que iria enfeitiçar todo ferro necessário para seu intento._

_Sete luas subiram e deixaram o céu até que as lâminas todas estivessem prontas. Eram tão afiadas como o ferreiro nunca havia visto, curvas e negras como a noite, e com inscrições em uma língua antiga que foram aparecendo a cada martelada que desferia contra o ferro, como se fossem cicatrizes de fogo. _

* * *

- As Vinte e Uma Adagas do Coração Partido – sussurrou Tsunade para si mesma quando Tsume terminou de lhe contar o que havia acontecido em campo de batalha, sobre aquela estranha linha de chakra e o jutsu de substituição que tinha trocado o inimigo de lugar com a própria Tsume no momento que Komaru iria atacá-lo. Se ele não tivesse sentido o cheiro da dona, com certeza ela estaria morta, jazendo no chão da batalha com o pescoço estraçalhado pelas garras do cão gigante.

- Você sabe do que se trata, Hokage-sama?

- Essa lâmina que Komaru falou me remete a uma lenda muito antiga e ainda mais improvável e incrível.

A Hokage se calou, pensativa. Seus olhos dourados se anuviaram de apreensão. No começo daquela loucura de Masaru Ren, antes mesmo de enviar os quatro ninjas para o seu feudo, ela sabia que ele devia ter alguma carta na manga ou ser um grande tolo para tentar atacar, sozinho, apenas um feudo, a maior vila ninja das Cinco Grandes Nações. Ele revelou-se um jogador habilidoso, porém. Fazer com que os ninjas atacassem pobres trabalhadores era desonesto, mas ele parecia fazer jus ao velho ditado de que "no amor e na guerra vale tudo", o que fazia as tropas da Folha diminuir seu poder de ataque pela metade para não ferir demasiados camponeses.

Contratar mercenários e ninjas renegados fora outra jogada inteligente. Se eles destruíssem a Folha, poderiam ficar com toda a riqueza que a cidade oferecia, além de vender as mulheres como prostitutas e os homens como escravos para os senhores do extremo ocidente ou além-mar do oriente.

E, por fim, havia a coleção nada modesta de artefatos míticos que Sasuke relatara ter visto.

"Maldito!", pensou Tsunade com um rugido, "Esse idiota está se mostrando ser mais problemático do que eu pensei!".

- Tsunade-sama! – um grito de uma voz conhecida e muito bem vinda naquele momento chamou-lhe a atenção e a Hokage voltou seus olhos para o grupo que vinha andando depressa pelo corredor do hospital. Eram proibidos de correr ali.

- Kiba! – Tsume exclamou ao ver o filho se aproximando com o olho ferido – Ficou cego?

- Que cego, kaa-san! Isso foi só um arranhão!

- Menos mal, assim ainda pode ser útil!

- Tsunade-sama, viemos relatar um problema envolvendo...

- ...a lenda das Vinte e Uma Adagas do Coração Partido.

- S-sim, como sabe...? – e então o entendimento chegou aos olhos de Tenten mais rápido do que aos outros presentes – Mais alguém foi ferido? Quer dizer que as lâminas realmente funcionam?

- Funcionam? – perguntou Shino para si mesmo, mas a voz de Kiba e Tsume em uníssono sobrepôs-se.

- Claro que elas funcionam! – gritaram. Kiba começou a falar do campo de batalha, do inimigo e da linha de chakra e do teletransporte e do seu olho e Tsume começou a falar de Komaru e da troca de lugar e de como ela caiu na armadilha de senbons do inimigo.

- CALEM A BOCA, INUZUKAS!

Mãe e filho se calaram perante a voz da loira. Komaru abanou a cabeça em sinal de descrença pela sua dona e companheira, Akamaru ganiu baixinho.

Tsunade voltou-se para Tenten.

- Eu estou ciente da lenda, Tenten, mas, por favor, esclareça a situação para os outros aqui.

- A Lenda das Vinte e Uma Adagas do Coração Partido parece ser verdadeira, se for para confiarmos nas histórias e no que tem acontecido. Pelo desenho que Shino me mostrou... – ela tirou o papel do bolso e entregou a Hokage - ...é bem provável que elas realmente existam, mas...

- Mas, Tenten? Não enrola! – pediu Kiba.

- Mas a lenda também diz que quando a feiticeira foi usar as lâminas, por mais que ela as tenha enfeitiçado, não serviram de nada!

Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se no local.

- Em teoria, a lâmina cortou Shino, mas aparentemente a pessoa mais importante para ele continua viva, e quando a linha de chakra foi cortada, o ninja inimigo trocou de lugar com Kiba bem no momento que Shino estava atacando. O mesmo processo aconteceu com Tsume e Komaru – explicou Tenten tentando deixar a situação o mais clara possível para que todos pudessem ver e pensar.

- Obviamente a lâmina funciona, apesar de não ser do jeito que se conta na lenda – uma nova voz preencheu a sala. Uma voz grossa, profunda e entediada, um pouco enrouquecida pelo tabaco – E a linha de chakra é uma armadilha problemática.

- Shikamaru – chamou Tsunade e o moreno entrou no quarto. Ele tinha um cigarro na boca aparentemente recém-aceso. Uma moça de cabelos cor de areia entrou atrás dele, desgostosa com a situação, e arrancou-lhe o cigarro dos lábios.

- Não é permitido fumar no hospital, seu idiota! – e apagou o cigarro na sola de sua sandália ninja antes de jogá-lo no lixo mais próximo.

- Sabaku no Temari, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tsunade, um pouco desacreditada e um pouco feliz pela presença da loira, a Areia poderia estar mandando reforços.

- Isso é o que eu gostaria de saber, Tsunade-sama – rebateu a ninja do vento – Num momento eu estou numa reunião idiota com o Conselho de Anciãos da Areia e em seguida eu estou aqui na Folha, no meio de uma batalha, presa do jutsu das sombras desse preguiçoso!

- Pelo menos você não estava tomando banho numa hora dessas... Ou coisa pior! – gracejou Kiba, o que não foi exatamente bem vindo por Temari, nem por qualquer outra pessoa presente na sala, que lhe lançou um olhar estreitado.

- Eu quase sinto pena do inimigo por aparecer no meio do Conselho da Areia – Tsume sussurrou para Tenten que concordou com um aceno e as sobrancelhas franzidas em pena.

Tsunade suspirou começando a entender o que estava acontecendo

- Shikamaru, por favor, se você tiver alguma observação a fazer sobre essa situação, diga-me.

- Só uma... – ele tinha se aproximado da janela, talvez com o intuito de acender outro cigarro, mas depois se lembrou de Temari ali ainda e recuou de seu intento. Virou-se para os ocupantes do quarto, as mãos nos bolso e o quadril apoiado na janela – Essas Adagas do Coração ou o que sejam... São faquinhas problemáticas.

* * *

- As Vinte e Uma Adagas do Coração Partido? – Neji resmungou consigo mesmo ainda as portas da Vila, junto de Hiashi e Hanabi, os três Hyuuga que tinham ficado para trás para proteger o flanco sul – Aquela velha lenda?

- Sim, parece que a lenda é verdadeira – disse uma versão em miniatura de Katsuyu, a lesma que era a invocação de Tsunade. A Hokage a enviara a todos os seus ninjas e soldados para alertar sobre as recentes descobertas de Shikamaru sobre aquelas lâminas.

- Quer dizer que os soldados de Masaru Ren possuem adagas que matam a pessoa mais querida de quem elas cortam? – perguntou Hanabi com um sorriso de desdém e os braços cruzados sobre o peito de seios pouco desenvolvidos.

Não era surpresa que os membros do Clã Hyuuga soubessem do que se tratavam as Vinte e Uma Adagas, um clã tão antigo quanto o deles tinha inúmeras histórias contadas ao longo de gerações. Algumas verdadeiras, outras tão fantásticas que não podiam passar de lendas, mitos, contos de fadas, mas já dizia o velho ditado: "nenhuma história é contada sem motivo".

- Não exatamente – explicou Katsuyu – Como na lenda, as adagas não matam a pessoa querida de quem elas cortam, mas possuem a habilidade de, ao cortar uma pessoa, ler em seu sangue _quem_ é sua pessoa mais querida.

- E de que isso serve para o inimigo? A leitura de sangue se restringe a adaga, o inimigo não tem como saber quem é a pessoa querida – argumentou Hiashi.

- Você está certo, Hiashi-sama, de fato o inimigo não tem como obter esse conhecimento, então de que servem as adagas, se elas não podem nem transmitir o conhecimento e nem matar a pessoa amada? – perguntou Katsuyu.

Os três Hyuuga ficaram em silêncio, refletindo sobre o poder daquelas armas, agarrando os conhecimentos antigos de suas lendas e tradições, remonte dos tempos dos primeiros homens e ninjas de olhos vítreos, brancos como leite e ausentes de pupilas.

- Se as adagas _estão lendo_ os sentimentos através do sangue – finalizou Neji – É a linha de chakra a verdadeira armadilha.

* * *

- Kiba, Tsume-san e Temari, também? – Ino trocou olhares estupefatos com Chouji – Mas ela foi transportada _desde a Areia_?

- Sim, ela se encontra em companhia de Tsunade-sama. Vão mandar uma ave para o Kazekage e explicar o motivo do sumiço de sua irmã – Katsuyu estava no ombro de Ino explicando a situação – Se vocês encontrarem algum ninja em posse das adagas, não lutem a curta distância para não serem atingidos pela lâmina.

- Acho que esse aviso serve pra você, Chouji, que usa um estilo de luta direto.

Chouji concordou, mas tinha uma última coisa que o estava incomodando.

- A linha de chakra, essa é a chave da armadilha, não é?

- Sim – concordou Katsuyu. Ela ia chegar lá, mas era bom que os ninjas fossem percebendo os detalhes por si sós – As adagas não funcionam diretamente, mas usando chakra...

* * *

- ...é possível fazer um jutsu de transporte semelhante ao usado para invocar animais ninja.

- Do jeito que o Fukasaku-jii-san faz pra me levar pro Monte Miyoboku?

- Sim, mas no caso dessas adagas, como elas podem ler os sentimentos através do sangue, quem elas transportam é a pessoa mais amada daquele que foi cortado.

- Isso é muito sujo, 'tteba!

O ninja das invocações com quem Naruto e Sasuke estavam lutando, além de vários outros ninjas mais fracos no flanco sobre as estátuas dos Hokages, fora ferido por uma investida dupla de Rasengan e Chidori e, sem alternativa, infiltrou-se pela floresta em direção norte, para além da cabana de confinamento de trás das montanhas. Os dois shinobis estavam em seu encalço, mas não precisavam se preocupar. O ninja não iria muito longe com aquele ferimento, e se caso encontrasse companheiros com habilidades médicas, curar a ferida levaria tempo suficiente para que os dois o encontrassem.

As invocações de Gamakichi e Shizuhei tinham ficado no alto da montanha, guardando o flanco norte da Vila. Katsuyu os alcançara antes que partissem em perseguição ao ninja inimigo e relatara-lhes todos os detalhes sobre a aparição das adagas lendárias.

- Matar a pessoa amada era o objetivo das adagas quando foram criadas, mas elas nunca funcionaram, não até a sua união com chakra, pelo menos – Sasuke falou, mas estava pensativo e preocupado, o rosto sempre tão sério e impassível meio torcido em uma careta de sobrancelhas franzidas – Katsuyu, você deu esse aviso a Hyuuga Hinata?

- No que está pensando, teme?

- Naruto, qual o estilo de luta do Clã Hyuuga?

Um gracejo sobre Sasuke estar preocupado com Hinata passou pela mente de Naruto, mas foi rapidamente desviado quando o loiro se lembrou com quem a morena estava lutando. Masaru Ren muito provavelmente tinha uma daquelas adagas malditas em sua posse.

- Estilo corpo-a-corpo, uma luta direta, o que a torna...

- ...um alvo fácil para uma adaga.

- Eu não consegui encontra-la, Sasuke-san, Tsunade-sama só me mandou para os ninjas dentro do perímetro da Vila.

"Ela não sabe.", pensou Sasuke.

Mas avisá-la talvez também se tornasse um problema. Uma vez que Hinata ficasse na ignorância, ela poderia atacar o lorde feudal sem medo de que algum ente querido, provavelmente Hanabi, seu pai ou... – odiava admitir – Neji estivesse no lugar de Masaru Ren quando ela fosse dar um golpe perigoso. E, por outro lado, o conhecimento das habilidades da adaga poderia preveni-la de não ser cortada por ela, porém prejudicaria sua luta.

Hinata era uma ninja de elite ANBU, o que não a tornava um inimigo fácil de abater, mas mesmo assim ela ainda era uma Hyuuga e a prioridade de sua luta era o corpo-a-corpo, ataques de curta distância e pouco uso de jutsus como o Rasen Shuriken ou seu Chidori alongado como uma lâmina através de sua espada.

Soltou um palavrão e praguejou.

- Sasuke?

Uma arma daquelas...

- Oi!

Se Masaru Ren tinha uma arma daquelas, que outros artefatos ele não poderia ter em sua posse?

Cerrou os dentes com força.

Droga!

Estava preocupado com ela.

Desde quando... Argh, não adiantaria de nada começar a se perguntar quando começara a sentir qualquer coisa, não importa. Não é a duração do sentimento que o torna maior, melhor e mais forte.

Estava preocupado com ela e isso era um fato.

O motivo disso era...

- SASUKE-TEME!

Sasuke parou sobre um galho, os olhos negros meio arregalados encaravam o par de safiras de Naruto, estes estalados num misto de surpresa e irritação. O loiro posicionou-se melhor no galho em que tinha parado e pousou uma mão amigável no ombro do Uchiha.

- Dobe...

- Fica calmo, dattebayo! – Naruto deu um sorriso pequeno. O moreno olhou para seu melhor amigo e sentiu a agradável segurança e conforto que eram tudo o que o loiro representava-lhe depois de voltar para a Vila da Folha. Sem esperar mais, Naruto tomou um ar sério e franziu as sobrancelhas claras antes de começar a falar – Foi sua escolha deixar Hinata para cuidar de Ren sozinha, já que esse era o direito dela, então não volte atrás em sua decisão – o aperto em seu ombro intensificou-se – Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas eu tenho certeza que Hinata conseguirá evitar machucar Hanabi ou Neji ou o pai dela se eles aparecerem na sua frente, ou eles serão hábeis o suficiente para se defenderem dela, e onde quer que Masaru Ren surja, os Hyuuga vão cuidar dele.

Uchiha Sasuke olhou para o homem loiro a sua frente, o rapaz que sustentava os mesmos olhos azuis daquele garotinho brigão e encrenqueiro, solitário e lutador, com quem firmara amizade há muito tempo.

Mas aquele brilho... O brilho não era o de Uzumaki Naruto.

- E você já considerou que a pessoa mais importante para Hinata agora possa ser você, teme?

O brilho...

- Se isso acontecer, você vai ter que se defender da sua namorada furiosa e eu vou matar aquele lorde feudal idiota pelas açoitadas que ele deu na Hinata-chan, dattebayo!

Ah, sim, o sorriso ainda era o mesmo. O sorriso nunca mudaria, mas o brilho... O brilho nos olhos de safira de Naruto era o brilho do Sexto Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha.

* * *

O lorde feudal do norte correra para dentro da floresta, se embrenhando pelos caminhos mais fechados e obscuros. Do jeito que as coisas iam, o sol não demoraria a se pôr e aquela luta ainda não teria acabado.

"Quantas mais armadilhas ele tem escondidas?".

Ainda na clareira, Hinata precisou atacar. Era o único jeito de vencer uma luta que conhecia, uma vez que dialogar com o Ren parecia que não surtiria efeito. Ao menos, ela não estava disposta a aceitar nada que o inimigo tinha para falar, ela só queria vingar a honra de sua família.

Dentro das árvores o seu campo de ataque se restringia, assim como o de Ren, mas as possibilidades de haver armadilhas plantadas por ali eram incomensuráveis. Seus leques tinham sido destruídos, um depois do outro, um deles perfurado por agulhas e o outro destroçado pelo par de adagas que Masaru Ren agora empunhava. Hinata se armara com uma kunai momentaneamente, mas ela sabia que era muito melhor lutadora quando o fazia com as mãos nuas.

Conseguira fechar vários tenketsus de Ren, ele não teria chakra por mais muito tempo. Uma hora, talvez duas, três e estaria morto. Além de que, quando não conseguia acertar-lhe os pontos de chakra, conseguia deixar-lhe hematomas e feridas que devia estar sendo bem desagradáveis para um senhor feudal, mesmo um senhor feudal treinado em artes marciais. A própria Hinata tinha alguns ferimentos ela mesma, sendo todos eles ocasionados pelas armadilhas covardes de Ren. Com as adagas que ele empunhava, não sofrera nenhum arranhão.

"Preciso terminar com isso logo".

Precisava, antes que se cansasse demais. Uma noite e um dia inteiro lutando não era algo que pudesse ser chamado de tarefa fácil e relaxante.

Começou a concentrar chakra nas mãos antes de jogar sua kunai para Ren, rápida e com muita força, mirando-lhe bem o espaço entre os olhos verdes aquosos que tanto odiava, desde o primeiro momento que vira a foto do lorde no arquivo da missão que Tsunade lhes entregara. Correu bem atrás da kunai, quase tão rápida e ainda mais letal que a arma de ferro negro. Em seus punhos, as formas dos leões de chakra do Juuho Sooshiken – os Punhos Gentis dos Leões Gêmeos – começavam a se formar enquanto se aproximava do lorde.

Quando ele notou o chakra nas mãos dela, seus olhos se arregalaram. Estaria perdido se aquela técnica o acertasse. O Juuho Sooshiken iria estraçalhar sem piedade qualquer parte de seu corpo que acertasse, não iria restar nada de seus órgãos internos se Hinata o atingisse em qualquer parte do torso. Até as linhas condutoras de chakra de seu interior seriam destruídas tamanha a periculosidade daquela técnica.

Hinata espalmou as mãos no chão e Ren foi pego de surpresa quando as pernas de Hinata atingiram seus joelhos e o levaram a cair estatelado na terra. Ela imaginara demais a destruição que os leões gêmeos poderiam infringir-lhe que ficara paralisado.

Moveu-se rápido a ponto se sentir os cortes do chakra da Hyuuga na lateral de seu ombro quando se esquivou do primeiro ataque dos punhos gentis de Hinata virando-se sobre si mesmo para longe. Rolou pelo chão de musgo da floresta para sair do alcance dela, mas um dos punhos do kunoichi se fechou sobre sua panturrilha e Masaru gritou quando sentiu pele, carne e músculos queimando, quase chegando até os ossos.

Tomou impulso e girou o corpo, impedido de ficar em pé agora com sua perna debilitada, tentou acertar Hinata no rosto com a adaga que ainda possuía. A morena esquivou-se e mirou para acertá-lo com o outro punho a qual o lorde desviou chutando-lhe no estômago com o pé bom. O chute fez Hinata perder o ar, permitindo que o inimigo atiçasse a adaga para sobre a morena, arrancando-lhe fiapos de cabelo e tecido das mangas de seu quimono.

A investida da moça ficou mais feroz quando Ren conseguiu se levantar e cambalear para perto das árvores. Mais armadilhas, podia apostar. Ele recostou-se a um carvalho, a Hyuuga atacou sem hesitar. Uma linha fina e negra foi cortada e uma série de troncos grandes atacou-a de todos os lados, presos nos galhos das árvores altas por cordas. Uma armadilha tão infantil que só poderia haver outra por trás dela, mas quando Hinata cortou os troncos e voltou ao chão, Masaru Ren continuava no mesmo lugar, a dificuldade para respirar acentuada em seu peito arfante.

- Você é uma inimiga dura de enfrentar, Hinata-chan – ele zombou. Ela ficou surpresa que ele ainda conseguisse falar depois da dor infringida em sua carne por sua técnica dos leões.

- E você é um homem baixo que se esconde atrás de armadilhas.

- Mas eu não estou me escondendo – ele zombou, abrindo os braços e mostrando-se totalmente vulnerável, escorado na árvore – Estou bem aqui.

- Sim, e entre nós mil armadilhas.

- Você aprende rápido.

Outra linha cortada, uma chuva de senbons despencou sobre Hinata novamente, a qual ela pode defender com o Jyuuken, menos duas delas que se infiltraram em seu ponto cego, a lateral de sua coxa esquerda. Arrancou-as com um puxão temendo que houvesse ali algum veneno. Não tinha nada que nem mesmo lembrasse um antídoto consigo.

Então, se estava envenenada, o que provavelmente estava, não tinha mais nada a temer. Refez os selos do seu ataque mais forte e pôs-se a correr na direção de Ren, uma linha reta, ziguezagueando apenas para desviar das armadilhas entre eles. Mais troncos, mais agulhas, dardos, kunais, buracos no chão, papéis bombas. Armadilhas tão bobas que ele só podia ter algo muito poderoso escondido. Precisava tomar cuidado ao mesmo tempo em que precisava terminar com aquilo logo.

Os leões gêmeos apareceram novamente em seus punhos e a expressão tranqüila de Masaru se transfigurou para algo que beirava o pânico. Gostou da reação, mas não esboçou nada em seu rosto de máscara de gueixa. Aproximou-se mais, com seu Byakugan podia ver que havia algumas linhas perdidas perto do lorde, assim como aquela fatídica linha de chaka que a intrigava desde o começo da luta.

Quando percebeu, saindo da distração de sua mente, já estava a uma distância de Masaru Ren que seria impossível evitar golpes, tanto os que ele poderia desferir quanto os que ela desferiria. Seus punhos avançaram, leões azuis rugindo, enquanto Ren desviava-se o melhor que podia com a perna avariada e investia com suas duas lâminas, uma delas negra e curva, com inscrições por sua extensão, e a outra reta como uma flecha, de aço prateado e brilhante, do comprimento de um fêmur de criança.

As mangas do meio quimono da morena, mesmo que aos pedaços, causavam uma boa distração, impedindo que Ren visse direito a direção dos punhos da kunoichi. Tentou de novo a técnica de derrubá-lo. Ren pulou e se desviou do golpe, dando uma pirueta para trás apoiando-se nas mãos, no tempo exato de Hinata avançar e pegá-lo com um golpe em cheio nas costelas do lado direito quando se pôs novamente sobre os pés. O lorde cuspiu sangue quase sobre o rosto de Hinata. Enquanto o golpe da morena se infiltrava em seu corpo, o inimigo cerrou com força os punhos e enterrou na parte de trás do ombro da Hyuuga uma de suas adagas, essa a lâmina prateada. A outra passou de raspão por seu rosto.

- Está feito! – ele exclamou antes que Hinata pudesse fazer alguma coisa, tudo aquilo na velocidade de um piscar de olhos.

A adaga que raspara seu rosto cortou a linha de chakra. A outra adaga foi arrancada de seu ombro e arremessada para se enterrar fundo numa árvore. Masaru Ren sorriu, seus lábios vertendo tanto sangue quanto o ferimento no ombro da morena.

- Ninguém mais... – ele arfou. A Hyuuga não acreditava em seus ouvidos, como ele ainda podia dizer aquelas coisas em seus últimos minutos - ...poderá tê-la, Hinata-chan.

Investiu contra ele o outro punho, o Juuho Sooshiken ainda brilhando.

- Obrigado pela... Última dança.

E Masaru Ren desapareceu.

O leão do punho esquerdo ainda estava em movimento para acertar seu alvo quando a efêmera fumaça branca surgiu, sugando Ren para outro lugar e colocando ali outra pessoa.

Hyuuga Hinata arregalou os olhos sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Cabelos castanhos e curtos sumiram, dando lugar a cabelos mais escuros. A pele rosada de Ren, quase a de uma mulher, deu lugar a uma pele mais pálida. Os olhos aquosos, verdes, trocados por olhos mais brilhantes.

E seu ataque ainda a caminho do seu alvo, mas aquela pessoa a sua frente não era seu alvo, nem de longe. Tentou refrear-se, assustada, mas a velocidade do jutsu não permitia.

Queria gritar, o mundo tinha ficado em câmera lenta, e também mudo.

E preto e branco.

E com o brilho azul de seu ataque.

E com a cor daqueles olhos.

* * *

_Seu quimono parou de chacoalhar, os guizos presos em seus cabelos curtos com dificuldade pararam de tilintar, alguns deles tinham caído no chão, mas nem por isso deixara de dançar com toda a graça que aprendera a ter._

_Os lábios carmins de sua mãe sorriam mostrando-lhe os dentes muito brancos e alinhados._

_Ela uniu as mãos e bateu palmas, sua única e mais importante platéia. Desde que sua mãe gostasse de sua dança, nada nem ninguém mais importavam. E Hikari gostava. Ela que lhe ensinava e Hinata aprendia rápido, e a matriarca do Clã Hyuuga ficava muito satisfeita com as realizações de sua filha nas artes das gueixas._

_Hinata saiu de sua posição de agradecimento e curvou-se para a mãe. Os guizos tilintaram como a voz de Hikari. Sim, sua mãe tinha a voz de guizos tilintando. Não era irritante como outras pessoas poderiam imaginar se lhes contasse. Era confortador, como chegar a casa e anunciar "Cheguei", para receber, vindo da cozinha, com o som dos guizos na cortina da porta, um singelo "Seja bem vinda"._

_- Você dançou muito bem, Hinata-chan – disse-lhe a mãe, sentando-se então sobre as duas pernas dobradas, colocando as mãos para frente com delicadeza, e curvando o pescoço apenas o suficiente – Obrigada pela dança._

* * *

**Olá!  
Desculpem-me a demora com a atualização, leitores, eu sinceramente sei como é difícil esperar, já que eu também sou leitora, então, para começar, minhas mais profundas desculpas e os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham a fic e ainda não desistiram dela. Eu tento fazer capítulos cada vez melhores e maiores para compensar a demora, portanto espero que essas 23 páginas acima tenham agradado!  
Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês, portando não economizem nas reviews, ok?  
Aliás, eu pretendia postar essa capítulo ontem, sábado, como prometido, mas o imprevisto de um casamento surgiu e eu não pude, portanto, desculpe-me por isso também.  
Amanhã, dia 30, é meu aniversário, então me dêem suas desculpas como presente, pode ser?**

**Ganhador(a) do Bônus de Maior Review: **_Haru x3__ – 1077 palavras._**  
Pode me mandar por review ou MP sua preferência de casal ou personagem, desde que seja de Naruto, aceito qualquer coisa. **

**AGRADECIMENTOS:  
**_Hinasusa, Arishima Niina, Mandy 'Usagi-chi, Aryel-Chan, DarkHina-Chan, Mirtilo Saltitante, apm.2303, Elara-chan, Pisck, hinahinaaaa, Haru x3, juunim, Bela F., Hana-Lis, Raissa Shields(2), Lana231, Nomu-chan, Akasuna no Luna, Blue Hime, Dark Temi, sayurichaan, Miss Camile _e _CherryRodrigues._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM E NÃO DESISTIREM DE MIM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :) **


	14. Só que coração meu podia mais

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

* * *

**Capítulo Treze – "Só que coração meu podia mais.".(1)**

Havia um brilho azul por toda a clareira. Se não estivesse com seu Sharingan ativado, a luz o teria deixado desnorteado e com certeza teria sido atingido. Mas o ataque de Hinata desvaneceu-se, fraco, antes que Sasuke tivesse alguma chance de se defender.

A luz sumiu. E só restauram os olhos dela, brancos, levemente lilases ao redor, encarando seus olhos vermelhos com gratidão. E um sorriso nos lábios cobertos de sangue.

Como tudo aquilo podia estar acontecendo tão rápido e parecer tão devagar?

Não houve sequer tempo para os olhos perolados se fecharam enquanto Hinata caia, sem forças. Os braços de Sasuke conseguiram amparar a queda, mas seus lábios não foram fortes o bastante para conter o grito que veio do fundo de seu peito quando sentiu sangue escorrendo de um ferimento horrível no ombro e outros inúmeros ferimentos menores pelo corpo.

Imediatamente apenas o pior percorreu sua mente.

A floresta estremeceu:

- HINATA!

* * *

No fim não foi o ataque dos Punhos Gentis dos Leões Gêmeos de Hyuuga Hinata que pôs fim a vida de Masaru Ren, mas um Rasengan cheio de raiva de Uzumaki Naruto. No fim, não importava, pois o resultado foi o mesmo.

Os exércitos do senhor feudal do Norte foram desfeitos. Os camponeses voltaram para suas terras com mais alguns impostos a serem pagos por danos causados a Vila Oculta da Folha. Os ninjas e mercenários foram presos e esperam as execuções de suas sentenças. O feudo de Ren foi entregue a um senhor feudal vizinho e sua coleção de objetos raros, confiscados pela Hokage.

À Vila foi reconstituída a sua paz. Em duas semanas, os prédios já estavam sendo reconstruídos, os locais das batalhas arrumados e limpos, as pessoas se recuperando. Todos se movendo juntos com a Vontade do Fogo, pois é assim que funciona a Folha.

De todo buraco, há ao menos uma saída: para cima.

Menos para Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

- Nós estamos fazendo todo o possível – dizia Sakura pela quinta vez para uma Hanabi impaciente e um Neji a beira da aflição. Hiashi também estava presente e escutava calado, de olhos duros. Kiba e Shino estavam atrás dos Hyuuga, com o primeiro andando de um lado para o outro – Os ferimentos dela não são graves, a maioria já cicatrizou, e é exatamente por isso que estamos preocupados, não há razão para Hinata estar perdendo sangue.

Naruto ia visitar Hinata todos os dias e mantinha-se informado de sua situação por Sakura. Os lírios laranja que ele levava ficavam na cabeceira da moça, juntos de girassóis, crisântemos, margaridas, todos em tons solares.

Sasuke não estava em lugar nenhum para ser encontrado.

- Veneno? – Hiashi perguntou categórico.

- Sim, já pensamos nisso e fizemos inúmeros exames. Se for realmente veneno, não é nenhum que conhecemos.

- Lembre-se com quem Hinata estava lutando, Sakura – Shino quebrou o curto silêncio que se formara – Masaru Ren tinha uma coleção de objetos místicos, o que colocou Hinata nesse coma autodestrutivo não deve ser algo comum.

- Sim, estamos analisando os pertences dele também, mas ainda não encontramos nada para esclarecer a situação – o olhar de Sakura naquele ponto era tão frustrado quanto o dos outros presentes sem poder para ajudar à morena Hyuuga – Por enquanto só podemos pedir para que vocês sejam pacientes.

- Neji, Hyuuga-san – Tenten vinha apressada pelo corredor, o máximo que conseguia sem ter que correr. Todos se voltaram ao ouvirem o chamado, ela fez uma reverência breve para o mais velho do local – Alguma notícia sobre a situação da Hinata-chan?

- Ainda não há sinal de melhora, Tenten – respondeu Sakura.

A perita em armas balançou a cabeça confirmando a informação e depois se voltou para os Hyuuga que chamara:

– Neji, Tsunade-sama quer que um dos Hyuuga ajude com as buscas nos pertences de Masaru Ren, ela acredita que ele possa ter coisas que olhos normais não estejam enxergando. E ela quer conversar com você diretamente, Hyuuga-san.

- Vamos lá imediatamente – determinou Hiashi ponde-se em marcha, assim como Neji e Hanabi, mas Sakura deteve a última.

- Hanabi-chan, espera – chamou a médica – Eu preciso que você me ajude. Pela sua ficha, seu tipo sanguíneo é o mesmo da Hinata-chan. Ela precisa de uma transfusão.

"Por enquanto Hinata-chan ainda está estável, apesar de estar perdendo sangue numa progressão aritmética", era o que passava pela cabeça da rosada enquanto ela via Neji e Hiashi se afastarem e Hanabi dar um passo a frente para ajudar com o que fosse possível "Mas se nada for feito logo, em algum momento ela começará a perder mais sangue do que podemos repor".

- Os estoques de sangue do tipo A estão baixos depois da batalha, desculpe ter que pedir isso a você.

- Não tem problema, Haruno-san. Provavelmente é até melhor, sangue de pessoas de fora do clã tem maior probabilidade de entrar em conflito com os anticorpos do Byakugan. Vou pedir a alguns outros membros para virem doar sangue para Hinata-nee-san.

- Isso seria de grande ajuda.

- Sakura!

- Tenten, você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Só do que eu já expliquei – suspirou a morena – Olhos que vejam o que os meus não podem. Sabe onde aquele idiota do Uchiha Sasuke está?

* * *

Aquele som de apitar conseguia ser ainda mais irritante do que a voz de Ino e Sakura juntas, quando elas ainda o perseguiam por aí, em dias há muito passados. Mas naquela época ele ainda podia fazê-las calar a boca. Quanto ao apito, se parasse, era o fim.

Ficava em pé ao lado dela, todas as noites, depois de esgueirar-se pela janela do hospital sem ser visto, se perguntando quando é que aquela moça pequena, de aparência frágil e de coração forte e gentil começara a ser tão importante para ele a ponto de fazê-lo preocupado como um idiota, _desesperado_ com a idéia de que, daquela vez, ele não poderia salva-la, que ela mesma não poderia se salvar – por mais que reconhecesse e confiasse na força dela.

Não era _tristeza_, porque ela ainda estava ali, respirando, viva. Era apenas vazio, como quando todo o seu Clã fora massacrado, como quando deixara Naruto desacordado no Vale do Fim, como quando seu irmão lhe dissera "eu te amo" e depois se fora. Era aquela sensação de ter alguma coisa muito preciosa escorrendo por entre seus dedos como areia, grão após grão.

Poderia sentir esse mesmo vazio por Sakura ou Naruto? Provavelmente sim. Mas com Hinata parecia mil vezes pior, porque ele tinha começado, ele _ousara_, mesmo que relutante, mesmo que próximo e curto e incerto, a imaginar um futuro ao lado dela.

Deslizou a ponta dos dedos pela pele muito pálida das maçãs do rosto que, se Hinata estivesse acordada, iriam se avermelhar com incrível facilidade. Havia olheiras sob os olhos tão bonitos, mesmo que ela estivesse desacordada desde que a tomara nos braços naquela floresta, vertendo sangue do ombro e dos lábios. Ela podia estar de olhos fechados, mas não estava descansando. E ela estava ainda mais magra deitada naquela cama, com aquelas horríveis roupas de hospital, com um tubo de soro num braço, uma bolsa de sangue no outro e um aparelho para auxílio de respiração. O braço direito onde a agulha de sangue estava espetada tinha marcas roxas, algumas já velhas e esverdeadas ao redor.

A máquina irritante continuava a apitar.

Os joelhos de Sasuke cederam e ele caiu silenciosamente ao lado dela, segurando-se o melhor que podia na mão pequena.

Agora, toda vez que tentava imaginar um futuro, só conseguia se pensasse que Hinata acordaria e estaria com ele. Quando tentava pensar na outra possibilidade, a de que, talvez, ela não saísse viva daquele hospital, havia apenas escuridão e vazio.

Ficou com ela pelo que pareceu uma vida, mas ainda era apenas madrugada quando uma das enfermeiras entrou no quarto. Sasuke usou um jutsu para camuflar sua presença e já tinha aparecido de novo quando a moça testou todos os sinais vitais da Hyuuga, rabiscou alguma coisa no prontuário ao lado da cama e saiu batendo a porta de leve.

Como sempre acontecia certa hora da noite, umas poucas lágrimas finíssimas escorreram dos cantos dos olhos fechados de Hinata. Sasuke as secava confiante de que aquilo era a morena lutando contra o que quer que fosse que a estivesse mantendo em coma. Por isso ele lhe secava suavemente as lágrimas das bochechas, dedos calejados e quentes em contato com a pele fria e pálida, doente.

Depois de duas semanas naquela rotina, as olheiras do Uchiha já estavam quase tão ruins quanto às de Gaara. Às suas costas a janela começava a receber os primeiros raios de luz da manhã. Espiou por cima do ombro antes de se voltar para a morena sobre a cama, se inclinar suavemente e beijar-lhe os lábios.

Mas Uchiha Sasuke não era nenhum príncipe e Hyuuga Hinata não acordou como num passe de mágica.

* * *

Mal tinha clareado quando os olhos azuis se abriram, sonolentos. Naruto não era muito de acordar cedo, mas nos últimos tempos aquilo tinha mudado um pouco. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos ainda de bruços na cama, os cabelos meio amassados e, com certeza, mais arrepiados que o normal.

Ficou admirando a moça de costas para ele, sentada com as pernas numa posição estranha, totalmente concentrada em um monte de papeis e pergaminhos, fazendo anotações enlouquecidas. Ela usava seu casaco laranja e preto, as pernas desnudas. As mangas estavam dobradas várias vezes e os cabelos rosados e bagunçados tinham sido presos apenas para pararem de cair sobre os olhos esmeraldinos, presilhas mantinham a franja para trás.

- Sakura-chan... – chamou levemente, ela não respondeu – Posso comer lámen no café?

- Só se você quiser que eu te bata logo de manhã.

Naruto riu antes de levantar da cama e colocar de volta sua cueca da noite anterior. A Haruno continuou fazendo anotações sem prestar atenção, até o loiro se aproximar dela e virar seu queixo para um beijo rápido. Sakura sorriu e o Uzumaki levantou-se de novo em direção ao banheiro e depois à cozinha. Havia duas semanas que sua geladeira começara a ficar mais bem abastecida. Agora havia ovos, legumes e frutas onde antes havia apenas leite e água. A chaleira em cima da pia fumegava com chá recém-feito. Naruto serviu-se de um pouco antes de voltar para perto da namorada.

- Hinata-chan já teve alguma melhora, 'ttebayo?

- Ainda não. Os ferimentos leves já se curaram, menos aquele corte no ombro. Como ele não queria sarar com chakra, eu tive que suturar. A perda constante de sangue está atrasando a coagulação, é claro, e as veias dos braços dela não vão agüentar mais muito tempo as constantes transfusões e perda de sangue, mesmo com cura por chakra – ao fazer aquela pergunta Naruto viu Sakura entrar em seu modo ninja médica.

A kunoichi largou suas anotações, exasperada. Odiava quando as coisas não faziam sentido e não podia encontrar explicações claras e objetivas para os problemas. Simplesmente _não havia_ um motivo científico para a condição de Hinata, mas quem disse que no mundo ninja todos os motivos tinham que ser baseados em um fato explicado pela ciência? Seu próprio namorado tinha uma besta de puro chakra presa dentro dele e como o corpo dele agüentava aquilo estava além de seu entendimento.

- O teme continua indo lá?

- Todas as noites.

"Aquele idiota achou que eu não ia perceber?", Sakura pensara depois de uma semana quando descobriu que Sasuke se esgueirava para dentro do quarto de Hinata durante a noite, bem fora do horário de visitas. Não disse nada. Aquele era o jeito particular e meio retardado dele de se preocupar.

Sakura encolheu as pernas e bagunçou sua franja, tirando-a do aperto das presilhas. Já tinha chorado um bom tanto com Naruto secando suas lágrimas, não podia continuar daquele jeito fazendo pesquisa atrás de pesquisa sem nenhum resultado.

- Não é sua culpa, Sakura-chan – a voz do loiro era baixa, pouco mais alta que um sussurro – E também você não precisa fazer tudo sozinha.

- Naruto... – ele podia ouvir o choro na voz dela mais uma vez – Sasuke-kun...

Ela soluçou, tomando golfadas de ar para evitar as lágrimas. Diferente das outras vezes em que Sakura quebrou, ela não tinha mais o que chorar. Já chorara o suficiente por si mesma e por seus dois companheiros de equipe, namorado e amigo, que, por sempre se fazerem de fortes, evitavam ao máximo derramar aquelas lágrimas.

Dessa vez, ela só queria colocar palavras para fora.

- Eu amei Sasuke-kun – ela começou e, estranhamente, aquilo não doeu em Naruto – E ele foi embora, mas você... Você estava do meu lado o tempo todo, sempre seguindo em frente e tentando ajudar seus amigos, por mais perdidos que eles pudessem estar – mais uma pausa para respirar, Sakura continuava olhando para baixo – E eu te amo, Naruto, e eu estou tão feliz com você... Só que... Sasuke-kun já perdeu tudo uma vez... – e então os olhos verdes, brilhantes e alegres, encararam os olhos cerúleos tão profundamente que o loiro precisou sorrir junto com a kunoichi a sua frente, entendendo onde ela queria chegar com seu discurso – Você viu como Sasuke-kun estava ao lado da Hinata?

Naruto concordou levemente com a cabeça. É claro que ele tinha visto, fora o primeiro a constatar o fato da mudança de seu melhor amigo quando ainda estavam no feudo de Ren e Sasuke estava, cego e imbecilmente, socando uma cascata.

- É por isso que, dessa vez, eu _preciso_ fazer alguma coisa para ajudar Sasuke-kun, já que foi você o responsável por salva-lo da última vez. Entende?

Uzumaki Naruto arreganhou um de seus sorrisos solares antes de se inclinar por cima da mesinha de centro e beijar Sakura na testa. Ela sorriu de volta pra ele em uma concordância mútua e silenciosa.

O loiro levantou-se levando consigo as duas xícaras de chá da mesinha. Colocou-as na pia e se dirigiu ao banheiro, Sakura já tinha retomado sua leitura e anotações quando passou por ela.

- Quando você se encontrar com Sasuke-kun hoje, Naruto...

Porque o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi era o único que sabia onde aquele Uchiha se escondia.

- ...diga a ele para ir ao hospital no horário de visita apropriado.

- Você sabe que aquele teme não vai fazer isso, 'ttebayo.

- E que Shikamaru precisa fazer uso do Sharingan.

* * *

- Como você ousa sugerir isso, Hanabi? Hinata é sua irmã, minha primogênita, futura líder do Clã Hyuuga!

- Você não conhece minha nee-san – devolveu a caçula. Estavam num dos corredores do hospital e a conversa começara a ficar exaltada desde a sugestão incômoda da pequena Hyuuga, mas ela parecia irrevogável em sua decisão de persuadir o pai – Hinata não quer ser líder, ela apenas quer ser livre e fazer as escolhas dela sem que você a olhe de modo decepcionado, otou-sama!

- E a sua sugestão dá a ela alguma escolha?

- Ela está sofrendo! – a menina já não conseguia mais se aguentar.

Hinata, sua irmã, sua protetora e sua segunda mãe. Ela era tudo o que Hanabi queria ser e mais, ela era o seu sonho. Sempre gentil e forte ao mesmo tempo, cuidando dela enquanto todas as outras pessoas do Clã só pensavam em dever e honra; ouvindo as palavras duras do pai, calada, e devolvendo-as com determinação e coragem e sempre tentando e tentando. Hinata era diferente dos outros Hyuuga e sua irmãzinha não podia admirá-la mais.

Por esse motivo era horrível vê-la naquela cama, perdendo peso, com a pele tão frágil como papel de seda, sem brilho, sem cor, _morrendo_. A própria Hanabi não se encontrava num estado muito melhor. Passava todo o tempo que podia ao lado da irmã, tinha os braços perfurados e tingidos com enormes manchas roxas pela constante doação de sangue que insistia em fazer. Quando tinha uma missão, fazia todo o possível para cumpri-la com perfeição e voltar logo para a cabeceira do leito de Hinata – porque, com a Vila ainda frágil, absolutamente nenhum ninja, de genin a ANBU, podia ter o luxo de declinar missões.

Sem que percebesse já estava chorando em frente a seu pai. Hiashi ficou surpreso. Nunca vira Hanabi chorar. Sua filha mais velha era tímida, gentil e sensível, mas a mais nova era uma rocha. Determinada, orgulhosa e inquebrável. Embora ela continuasse encarando-o, as sobrancelhas franzidas em uma expressão amálgama de dor e raiva, estava decidida enquanto lágrimas escorriam vivamente pelas faces brancas tão mais parecidas com as de Hiashi do que com Hikari.

- Eu não quero que a nee-san morra, eu quero que ela viva, mas... – ela passou as costas da mão pelas bochechas sem nunca tirar os olhos do pai e controlando a voz para que não tremesse – Mas o que eu _mais quero_ é que ela pare de _sofrer_, otou-sama.

Hiashi ficou olhando para sua filha caçula com vontade de abraçá-la. Antes que pudesse descongelar seus membros, porém, Hanabi virou-se e seguiu andando pelo corredor até o quarto de sua irmã na próxima curva a esquerda. O líder do Clã Hyuuga, o mais antigo Clã da Vila Oculta da Folha, ficou parado no lugar encarando o caminho que sua filha seguira, mas olhando para o nada.

Primeiro as revelações sobre a carreira de Hinata. E agora os sentimentos de Hanabi.

Como pudera ser tão cego sobre suas próprias filhas?

- Hikari – sussurrou. Se sua esposa estivesse viva ela com toda a certeza saberia ler suas filhas. Mas ele... Era apenas um líder, um ninja, um homem. E não sabia se, de fato, podia incluir _pai_ entre suas alcunhas – Você saberia o que fazer.

Recostou-se a parede, pela primeira vez na vida sentindo-se velho e triste. Sua mão direita subiu ao rosto e cobriu seus olhos que tão orgulhosamente ostentavam sua linhagem e o bem mais precioso do Clã Hyuuga.

E que de nada serviam para salvar um de _seus_ bens mais preciosos.

Hyuuga Hiashi retirou a mão dos olhos, desencostou-se da parede e recomeçou a andar, dessa vez para fora do hospital e direto para a Torre do Fogo. Iria expor a sugestão de Hanabi para Tsunade. Ela o aconselharia melhor, tanto como Hokage quanto como médica de sua filha. Neji não gostaria da ideia, afinal ele ainda não tinha se perdoado por deixar Hinata sozinha, já que era o guardião dela. E aquele rapaz Uzumaki também faria um escândalo. E os companheiros de time, caso a sugestão fosse acatada. Ah, e a moça Haruno e Yamanaka e Tenten...

...

Hinata fizera muitos amigos.

E havia também o rapaz, Uchiha Sasuke.

Caso aquela fosse a solução mais misericordiosa para Hinata, como será que ele reagiria? Hiashi ainda tinha dúvidas se Sasuke podia sentir o que quer que fosse e quais seriam os sentimentos dele por sua filha. Ele se mostrara possessivo e protetor durante a batalha e, pelo que diziam os boatos pelo hospital, preocupado e atencioso vindo visita-la todas as noites. Mas aquele rapaz parecia tão frio, orgulhoso, arrogante, tão diferente da índole de sua primogênita, tão semelhante... A si mesmo.

Se Hinata acordasse, ela ficaria com o Uchiha?

E se ela não acordasse jamais, o que ele faria?

* * *

Já estava anoitecendo de novo. Três semanas e dois dias agora e Hinata só piorava. Nunca a vira mais magra, mais pálida, mais fraca. E não podia fazer nada, não havia nada para fazer. Precisava confiar em Sakura, e confiava. Precisava confiar em Shikamaru, e confiava – como não confiar? Aquele preguiçoso era a pessoa mais inteligente que conhecia e nem tão preguiçoso assim quando se tratava de salvar seus amigos. E, acima de tudo, confiava em Hinata.

Mas a espera o estava matando.

A espera e a falta que nunca pensou que poderia sentir de alguém – de alguém ainda vivo.

- Vai acabar ficando careca desse jeito, teme – a voz de Naruto o alcançou dali de trás em mais um dos momentos que os dedos longos corriam pelas mechas negras. O rapaz de olhos azuis não demoraria a se tornar Hokage agora. Tsunade o estava treinando nos assuntos burocráticos da Vila desde que o exército de Masaru Ren fora dissipado. Ela considerava que resolver uma crise era o melhor jeito de aprender – E a Hinata-chan não vai mais querer você quando acordar, 'ttebayo.

Queria poder fazer como Naruto, brincando daquele jeito. Mas as palavras chegavam distorcidas a seus ouvidos. O _quando acordar_ se tornava um doloroso _se acordar_.

O moreno não respondeu, então o loiro tomou a liberdade de sentar ao lado de seu melhor amigo no ponto mais alto da Vila, o cume de um penhasco atrás e acima da cabana de confinamento atrás do Monumento dos Hokages. A vista da Vila com suas luzes e do sol pintando o céu com o entardecer era de tirar o fôlego.

- Já foi até Shikamaru?

Um aceno com a cabeça.

- Fora os documentos Uchiha que eu resgatei dele, não há nada lá que precise do Sharingan para ser lido.

O Uzumaki tinha as pernas e os braços cruzados, os olhos apertados naquela pose pensativa e ridícula dele. Concordou com a cabeça, os lábios num pequeno bico.

- E já foi até a Hinata-chan no horário de visitas e não no meio da noite? – Naruto sabia a resposta, mas Sakura insistia que ele devia convencer Sasuke a fazê-lo. O Uchiha soltou um grunhido baixo de discordância.

Naruto suspirou. Por mais que quisesse alegrar a Sasuke, dar-lhe alguma esperança, a situação estava se tornando cada vez mais preocupante com o passar dos dias. Não havia pessoa que aguentasse perda de sangue tão constante e por tanto tempo. Hinata já estava fazendo grande esforço em se manter viva por três semanas quando outras pessoas não durariam uns poucos dias.

Sempre fora capaz de ajudar seus amigos e a impotência doía.

- Eu sinto como se estivesse correndo atrás dela...

A voz de Sasuke o surpreendeu. Especialmente pelo significado de suas palavras. Não fez nenhum som, deixou o Uchiha falar livremente, pois era extremamente raro que o rapaz expusesse seus sentimentos, mesmo para seu melhor amigo.

- ...mas nunca conseguisse alcançá-la.

Passara sua vida inteira perseguindo abstrações que resultaram em nada mais do que tristeza, vergonha, arrependimento. Matara seu irmão. E para quê? Para descobrir uma verdade que o inocentava. Kakashi acabara morto pelo melhor amigo de infância naquela guerra estúpida e não conseguia evitar se sentir culpado por isso.

Culpa e dependência. Os dois sentimentos que mais desprezava. E quando pensava em Hinata, esses eram os dois sentimentos que, no momento, predominavam.

O jinchuuriki colocou as mãos para trás apoiando-as na grama fria para dar suporte às costas.

- Eu sou um idiota – resmungou o Uchiha passando a mão por seus cabelos de novo. E dessa vez Naruto realmente riu, porque sabia com exatidão de que tipo de idiotice que o portador do Sharingan estava falando.

Pousou uma mão no ombro do Uchiha. O céu já estava completamente escuro, as estrelas brilhantes apesar das luzes da Vila Oculta da Folha. Ficaram ali juntos ainda por bastante tempo, compartilhando suas respectivas idiotices em silêncio, até Sasuke se levantar, pois tinha que fazer uma visita a alguém. Naruto o seguiu, precisava voltar para casa e dizer a Sakura que a amava.

Dois idiotas.

* * *

"_Lembranças de luz. É assim que eu chamo todos os fragmentos envoltos em névoa e claridade que pululam em minha mente. Alguns mais nítidos que outros. Alguns contêm okaa-san, outros não. Quanto mais luz há neles, mais eu percebo que estou começando a esquecer. Então um dia eu me sentei e os gravei com tinta em um pergaminho. Não estão organizados, não são lineares. Como organizar pensamentos e lembranças se eles surgem sem querer e se eles são _feitos_ sem querer?_

_Okaa-san, tenho uma nova dança, tenho uma pessoa que, quando olha em minha direção, _realmente_ me vê, e tenho novas lembranças para acrescentar aos meus pergaminhos antes que demasiada luz comece a toma-las."_

_Pousou o pincel mais uma vez ao terminar de escrever. Assoprou um pouco de areia sobre a tinta para apressar a secagem. Enrolou o pergaminho e abriu a tampa de sua escrivaninha para guardar este com uma série de outros pergaminhos idênticos._

_Levantou-se e retirou as faixas que impediam as mangas de seu quimono escuro de caírem e se mancharem com tinta. Por mais que ele dissesse que dinheiro para comprar novos quimonos não era problema, Hinata não queria estragar uma obra prima tão linda quanto o tigre e as camélias vermelhas e brancas que eram os desenhos de sua veste._

_Seguiu o barulho. Aquela casa não era tão grande quanto a Mansão Principal do Clã Hyuuga e Hinata achava isso tanto melhor. Eles não precisavam de uma casa grande, não quando eram somente os dois. _

_Por enquanto. _

_Sorriu com o pensamento no momento em que virou a esquina do corredor externo de sua casa e alcançou o quintal interno onde ele treinava com sua espada. As costas pálidas repletas de músculos visíveis quando ele se movia brilhavam um pouco mais escuras que o normal devido ao suor e ao sol do entardecer. Usava somente uma calça preta, os músculos dos braços flexionando e relaxando com os movimentos que desferia com Kusanagi, os cabelos escuros um pouco caídos por causa do suor e da água que ele insistia em jogar sobre a cabeça nos momentos de descanso._

_Sorriu. Como poderia imaginar que terminaria com ele quando foi chamada para aquela missão terrível no feudo de Masaru Ren? De alguma forma, depois de as coisas não terem dado certo com Naruto, Hinata meio que se conformara em apenas se casar com qualquer pretendente que viesse pedir sua mão a seu pai, isto é, se _algum_ pretendente viesse. Ou morreria em missão. Sim, esse era um plano ainda melhor, morrer honradamente em missão defendendo seus companheiros, seu time ANBU._

_Mas ali estava ele... E ali estava ela._

_- Sasuke._

_O chamado fez o rapaz parar seu treino. Ainda sem se virar, com os músculos relaxando, ele pegou a bainha da espada ali perto e embainhou-a com o som de metal deslizando._

_E então ele se virou, olhos verdes e aquosos encarando-a com um sorriso que fez Hinata estremecer, sua expressão transfigurando-se em um rosto repleto de espanto e raiva enquanto o seu suposto "marido" lhe lançava um sorriso ferino, de dentes brancos e alinhados que não lhe deixavam mais bonito._

_O que Masaru Ren estava fazendo ali empunhando Kusanagi? Tinha certeza que era Sasuke há apenas dez segundos, reconhecia-o completamente: músculos das costas que gostava de arranhar, a pequena cicatriz na lateral esquerda do corpo da luta com Naruto, os cabelos arrepiados, todos os pequenos detalhes que Hinata agora já conhecia tão bem._

_- Hinata-chan._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está Sasuke?_

_- Uchiha Sasuke? Você não se lembra? – Ren dava passos para a varanda. Sua silhueta agora parecia menor, sem tantos músculos, a pele mais morena – Você o matou ao perder o controle daquele seu jutsu em formato de leões e depois tomei você pra mim e a trouxe para viver comigo aqui no meu feudo._

_- Não..._

_- Ah, sim. A Vila Oculta da Folha foi _massacrada_ e, com ela, todo o seu Clã Hyuuga que ousou espalhar mentiras sobre minha honra e de minha família – ele já tinha chegado à escada e a morena dava passos para trás – Mas você eu poupei. Afinal, você é tão parecida com sua mãe, tão linda, tão gentil._

_O lábio inferior de Hinata tremeu. Como ele ousava falar de sua mãe e de seu Clã daquela maneira suja? Ah, ela lembrava-se da batalha. E de como seus Punhos Gentis dos Leões Gêmeos tinham assustado ele e, se não fossem seus truques colecionáveis, ela o teria matado com extremo deleite. Lembrava-se dos olhos vermelhos, oh, tão vermelhos, tanta cor em meio ao azul... Mas seu ataque atingira mesmo Sasuke? Não... Não, não! Não podia ser!_

_- Você é minha, Hinata-chan._

_Quando fora que ele se aproximara tanto? Hinata espalmou as mãos no peito desnudo quando sentiu a respiração de Masaru sobre sua boca. Afastou-se dele com pressa, mas ao se virar a barra de seu comprido quimono impediu que pisasse corretamente. A morena Hyuuga caiu, como da primeira vez que dançara para Masaru Ren, as mãos espalmadas ampararam sua queda. Para onde tinham ido seus reflexos? Para onde tinha ido toda sua habilidade de anos de treinamento, tanto como ninja quanto com os ensinamentos de sua mãe? Nem sequer tinha chakra quando tentou ativar sua linhagem._

_Seus punhos de fecharam sobre o chão de madeira bem polida, seu quimono lindo com o tigre simbolizando a força e as camélias brancas e vermelhas ostentando a cor do Clã Uchiha, o Clã de Sasuke, aquele que ele queria reconstruir e renovar seus votos de honra com seus antepassados, aquele Clã que ele queria fazer viver e respirar novamente e que, para isso, escolhera-a. O quimono tinha um rasgo na barra, no lugar em que pisara, bem sobre uma camélia vermelha. Seus olhos e nariz esqueceram-se de pinicar quando as lágrimas começaram a derramar-se sobre sua face e caírem no chão e sobre suas pequenas mãos em punho._

_- ...minha, Hinata-chan._

_Não! Onde estava sua voz? Tentou gritar, mas de novo som nenhum saiu de sua boca. E quando tentou se mexer seus membros ficaram parados com as mãos grudadas no chão de madeira brilhante que ela mesma se lembrava de ter limpado. Não poderia ser tudo um sonho, poderia? E Masaru Ren as suas costas, conseguia ver a sombra da mão dele se aproximando para tocar-lhe o ombro. Não, não, não! Sasuke!_

_Lutou. Já que não podia fazer mais nada. Não tinha a quem chamar, não tinha a quem recorrer e, então, lembrou-se que não precisava. Sempre estivera lutando e não pararia por estar sozinha. Tentou se mover com todas as suas forças, mesmo em vão, não ousou desistir. O toque, a mera _imaginação_ do toque do senhor feudal a repudiava. Fechou os olhos com força e, mesmo com as lágrimas escorrendo entre suas pálpebras, cerrou os dentes e continuou tentando se mexer. Seu estômago estava ficando pequeno e apertado conforme a mão dele se aproximava e seus esforços para se mover somente aumentavam._

_- ...Hinata._

_Branco._

_A mão de Ren não chegou a lhe tocar. Aparentemente, nunca chegava. Já quantas vezes tivera aquele sonho? Quando ele terminava, sempre da mesma forma, sempre _inacabado_, parecia que ele se repetia a todo o momento pelo período de tempo de uma eternidade. _

_E então Hinata voltava para o vazio branco e nevoento de lugar nenhum, seu corpo doendo por completo, flutuando em nada, cada vez mais difícil de respirar, de sequer abrir os olhos. Só conseguia deixar que as lágrimas escorressem dos cantos de seus olhos, impotente para impedi-las ou secá-las. Onde estava? E por que não conseguia sair dali?_

_Presa... Presa em suas próprias lembranças de luz._

* * *

Um aperto agudo se instalou no peito de Sasuke ao ver Hinata naquela noite. Era o primeiro dia da quarta semana que ela estava ali.

Ainda de olhos fechados.

Ainda magra e fraca.

Ainda inalcançável.

Ainda em coma.

As marcas roxas e esverdeadas ao redor, marcavam ambos os braços, na dobra do cotovelo e pela extensão dos antebraços, e as costas das mãos de Hinata; suas veias já estavam enfraquecidas demais para que ela continuasse a receber sangue por ali. Por isso a intravenosa estava aplicada em sua jugular, uma porção de esparadrapos prendia-a no lugar.

Os punhos de Sasuke se apertaram quando ele viu aquilo, rangeu os dentes e, se estivesse um pouco mais longe dela, tinha certeza que seu chakra estava fervendo tanto que destruiria uma rocha com um sopro.

Aquele maldito bastardo que era Masaru Ren! Naruto não deveria tê-lo matado tão facilmente. Se soubesse que o fim da luta ente eles terminaria com a morena numa cama de hospital, o teria deixado vivo para tortura-lo ou o teria matado ele mesmo ou não a teria deixado ir sozinha...

Seus punhos começaram a tremer.

Sentia tanta raiva que era quase incontrolável. Mas raiva era bom, era um sentimento a que já estava habituado e podia canalizar. Era raiva de tudo, especialmente de Masaru Ren e de si mesmo. E raiva do que quer que estivesse mantendo Hinata naquele estado. Raiva de não conseguir lidar bem com aquilo, raiva de ter se apaixonado, raiva de estar perdendo-a, raiva, raiva, raiva, raiva, raiva!

Estava ofegante sem perceber. Escancarou a janela e foi embora por ali – a primeira vez que o fazia sem beijá-la e antes do amanhecer –, tendo o cuidado de fechar ao passar. Se não descontasse logo aquela fúria iria explodir, sabia disso. Conhecia-se como ninguém, então era melhor correr e acordar Naruto – se é que o loiro estivesse dormindo – e, de quebra, enfurecer também Sakura, aí cessaria sua raiva duas vezes mais rápido.

Sabia que amor era um sentimento forte, porém igualmente forte em deixar uma pessoa muito estúpida. E sentia raiva por isso também.

E, pior que qualquer outra coisa, sentia raiva por estar tão desesperado.

* * *

- Sasuke, ir até lá é uma viagem de cinco dias ida-e-volta e, mesmo que eu libere essa missão, você não tem nenhuma certeza se Neko-baa terá qualquer coisa que possa ajudar Hinata.

- Neko-baa é velha, ainda mais antiga do que você – rebateu Sasuke e uma veia apareceu na testa de Tsunade, mas ela resolveu ignorar o comentário – Talvez até mais velha do que o Primeiro Hokage. Ela tem artefatos e truques escondidos com ela e, mesmo que não tenha nada físico que possa ajudar Hinata, ela pode ter _alguma informação_.

- E também pode não ter!

- Tsunade, eu preciso tentar _alguma coisa_ já que, aparentemente, os seus esforços não estão levando Hinata a lugar algum!

- Uchiha Sasuke! – a loira levantou-se da mesa, as mãos espalmadas sobre ela. Os dois estavam tão exaltados que Shizune podia ouvir a conversa sem dificuldades na sala ao lado. Ela mordia os lábios e apertava Tonton contra o peito – Você acha que vale a pena? Acha que vale ficar longe dela por cinco dias perseguindo um objeto mágico ou uma informação inexistente e correr o risco de voltar e Hinata estar morta?

Sasuke, então, calou-se, inábil para responder aquilo.

Estava com seus sentimentos tão descontrolados como jamais os encontrara. Nunca tivera realmente grandes contatos com seus sentimentos, deixava-os agir apenas nas camadas mais profundas de si, impossíveis de abrirem caminho até a superfície. Mas Hinata fora o caminho que eles, seus sentimentos, tinham encontrado para aflorar. E nem todos eles eram bons de sentir.

A Godaime suspirou quando o silêncio entre eles se estendeu, o moreno a sua frente ponderando a decisão. Por mais que a proposta de Sasuke fosse válida – realmente Neko-baa, por ser uma anciã responsável pelo abastecimento do Clã Uchiha e outros ninjas há tanto tempo, poderia saber de alguma coisa –, mas Tsunade-hime atirara aquela ideia para Sasuke – a ideia de Hinata poder morrer – por causa de algo que Hyuuga Hiashi lhe dissera há alguns dias, uma sugestão de Hanabi.

"Depois de perder tanto, o que você faria se perdesse Hinata, a primeira pessoa que reaprendeu a amar?" era a única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça enquanto seus olhos âmbares encaravam um muito sério, porém perdido, Uchiha Sasuke. "Jiraiya, seu idiota... Por que você me deixou sozinha com essa responsabilidade?".

Uma batida na porta tirou a ambos de seus pensamentos. Tsunade deu a ordem para entrar e Shizune abriu a porta e deixou Hyuuga Hiashi passar. Hanabi estava com ele. E nenhum sinal de Neji. A Hokage provavelmente sabia o que aquilo significava e não gostou nem um pouco. Abaixou a cabeça um momento e sorriu um sorriso de tristeza e derrota antes de voltar seus olhos para os presentes. Sasuke e Hiashi se encaravam antes do mais velho voltar-se para frente, impassível.

- Tsunade-hime.

- Hiashi – ela saudou, sua voz tinha um tom agridoce – Se você está aqui, devo presumir que tomou uma decisão.

- É prudente conversarmos sobre isso com o Uchiha presente? – o patriarca dos Hyuuga perguntou à loira.

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se estreitaram. Já suspeitava que Hiashi e Hanabi estivessem ali para tratar de algum assunto referente à primogênita Hyuuga, mas aquela pergunta deu-lhe todas as evidências que precisava. Retirou as mãos dos bolsos e plantou-se ao chão.

- Eu não acredito que Sasuke vá embora pacificamente, não quando o assunto que vamos tratar agora é sobre a vida ou a morte de Hinata.

- Do que estão falando? – o Uchiha se pronunciou, sua voz não demonstrando nenhum sentimento além de ódio pelo que ouvira – Desde quando a _morte _de Hinata é pauta para qualquer discussão?

Os Hyuuga mantiveram-se em silêncio, restando à Quinta esclarecer o assunto. Bem, era mesmo para ela que o Sharingan de Sasuke estava dirigido, de qualquer maneira.

- Sasuke, os Hyuuga colocaram em questão se não seria melhor para Hinata se... – a loira hesitou. Como não hesitar numa situação dessas? Os sentimentos de Tsunade se embolavam na garganta – Se... Parássemos de lhe dar sangue e desligássemos...

- Ela está sofrendo, Uchiha! – a voz de Hanabi se sobressaiu. Tsunade nem percebera que tinha baixado a cabeça e fechado os olhos até ouvir a voz da Hyuuga mais nova e, quando voltou a clarear sua vista, tinha Sasuke agarrando o colarinho do quimono de Hiashi em frente a sua mesa, os olhos vermelhos de um, as veias saltadas de outro.

- Eu-nãovou-deixar.

- Uchiha! – Hanabi gritou de novo, aparentemente estava com mais raiva do que Hiashi, que olhava impassível para o jovem que o segurava nada respeitosamente – Ela tem uma agulha enfiada no pescoço, perdeu treze quilos e meio e não reagiu nada em quase um mês! PARE DE SER EGOÍSTA E PENSE NELA!

Hanabi tinha ambas as mãos puxando o braço direito de Sasuke que continuava agarrado a Hiashi. Enquanto Tsunade olhava para a cena não conseguiu evitar morder os lábios, para assim conter as lágrimas. Hiashi parecia um velho, apenas. Um homem impotente, derrotado, destruído. Nem sequer tinha os olhos voltados para o Uchiha. Sasuke estava possesso, mas não conseguia mais se mexer. Foi a primeira vez que Tsunade notou que ele também andara perdendo peso e as havia olheiras sob os olhos negros. E a mais nova, Hanabi. Ali, pendurada em Sasuke, a cabeça baixa e lágrimas caindo no chão e em seus pés, não lembrava nem de longe a ninja mais forte de sua geração.

Quem diria que Hyuuga Hinata, aquela menininha tímida, discreta, quase imperceptível, que servia para nada, um dia causaria toda aquela comoção? A Godaime reprimiu uma risada nada condizente com a situação: devia ter percebido que aquela moça tinha algo de especial quando lhe contaram que ela tentara suicidamente proteger Naruto contra Pain.

- Solte o otou-sama... – pediu Hanabi num fio de voz – Ele está sofrendo tanto ou mais que você... – ela mesma desgrudou-se do braço do Uchiha e usou as costas das mãos pequenas para secar suas lágrimas, inutilmente – Desligar os aparelhos foi ideia minha... – apesar das lágrimas, a voz de Hanabi não saia entrecortada ou soluçante, apesar de baixa. Chorando ela ficava igualzinha a Hinata – Hinata-nee-san...

E então a garota não conseguiu segurar mais os soluços, continuando a passar as mãos sobre os olhos. Vez ou outra ainda murmurava "Hinata-nee-san".

Egoísta?

O Uchiha soltou Hiashi tão lentamente que parecia estar numa espécie de transe. Seus olhos voltaram à cor original e ele deu as costas aos Hyuuga e a Tsunade, encarando a janela lateral da Torre do Fogo.

Egoísta? Era isso que estava sendo?

Claro, não era o único que Hinata amava e nem era o único amado por ela. Afinal, essa era a natureza da primogênita Hyuuga. Mas esquecera-se de considerar as outras pessoas que também sofriam ao ver o estado da morena, definhando por perda de sangue, todos impotentes. Shikamaru e a equipe de inteligência não tinham parado de pesquisar; Tenten visitara todos os armeiros que conhecia atrás de informações; Kiba e Shino cumpriam apenas missões simples e rápidas, preocupados como estavam com a companheira; o time ANBU de Hinata via-se perdido sem sua líder; e outros tantos que dependiam da moça.

- Você veio até aqui porque se decidiu, Hiashi? – a voz de Tsunade despertou Sasuke, mas este não se virou.

- Decidir... Decidir se eu quero que minha filha continue sofrendo, com uma mínima chance de acordar, ou se quero que ela morra... – a Hokage jamais pensou que estaria viva para presenciar Hyuuga Hiashi tão enfraquecido algum dia. O patriarca do Clã Hyuuga, aquele que mal se abalara quando seu irmão gêmeo morrera em seu lugar, que não chorara quando enterrara a esposa.

- Hiashi...

- Eu _não_ tomei uma decisão, porque eu precisaria saber como lidar com essa decisão... E eu não sei como lidar com a morte da minha filha.

E antes que qualquer um ali pudesse reagir, Hiashi já estava sobre os joelhos. Hanabi foi a primeira a se aproximar, chamando pelo pai. Mas não havia nada de errado com a saúde de Hiashi, havia apenas dor demais em seu peito, dor demais para um homem tão velho, dor demais para um homem que até ali fora forte, mas ter Hinata tirada de si assim – mesmo com anos de afastamento que infligira a sua filha – era demais para suportar.

- TSUNADE-SAMA!

O grito viera de trás da porta fechada, mas fora alto o suficiente para chegar até a sala. O dono da voz ainda demorou vários segundos para alcançar a torre, o que possibilitou a Hiashi se levantar. Hanabi tinha se esquecido de suas lágrimas e Tsunade enfim percebera as dela. Secou com as costas da mão, um pouco de seu batom vermelho borrou sua bochecha.

O Uchiha continuava parado.

- Tsunade-sama, você precisa vir comigo! – a porta escancarou-se e Maito Gai entrou na sala, sem preocupar-se em fazer uma reverência ou qualquer outro sinal de respeito para a loira. Shizune entrou logo atrás dele – Hiashi, você também, já que está aqui!

Aquilo preocupou a todos imediatamente. Se Gai estava buscando tão desesperadamente por Tsunade, e incluíra Hiashi no momento em que o vira, algo definitivamente ruim devia estar acontecendo e envolvia Hinata.

- É sobre Hinata-chan!

* * *

O atual grupo de genin que Gai comandava estava fazendo o habitual recolhimento de armas na floresta. Depois da guerra, Tsunade ficou preocupada com possíveis armas envenenadas que pudessem ficar esquecidas pelo campo de batalha e acabar causando acidentes, por isso os genin, acompanhados de seus professores, ficaram responsáveis por aquela missão Rank D de resgatá-las.

O local da batalha de Hinata e Ren era o último a ser vasculhado, uma vez que era o mais afastado da Vila. Não demorou muito para que os genin, com mochilas cheias de kunai, senbons e shurikens nas costas, além de outras armas, percebessem algo estranho e corressem chamar por Gai-sensei, que carregava duas mochilas cheias de armas, ainda esbanjando muito Fogo da Juventude. Todos os quatro deixaram as mochilas numa clareira antes de voltarem para o local de onde os pequenos shinobis tinham fugido.

Ali, num espaço da floresta não muito aberta, havia marcas de uma batalha feroz. Mas não eram os arbustos destruídos nem as várias linhas penduradas nas árvores e nem os troncos grandes, resto de armadilhas, caídos num canto. Ali, uma árvore qualquer no meio de tantas outras árvores quaisquer, estava diferente.

Imediatamente Gai mandou os genin voltarem para a Vila o mais rápido que pudessem, depois voltaria para pegar as sacolas com as armas. Ficou para trás um instante, depois correria e facilmente passaria a frente dos alunos para avisar a Hokage o mais rápido possível. Os genin consentiram um pouco amedrontados e impressionados com a cena que viram.

Ali, onde acontecera à luta entre Hinata e Ren, havia uma árvore com uma arma de lâmina prateada enfiada em seu tronco, longa de mais ou menos 35 centímetros. Do local onde a lâmina estava presa na madeira, inscrições de tinta branca saíam formando um círculo ao redor da adaga. Haviam doze inscrições, disponibilizadas na mesma direção dos pontos cardeais ou dos animais do zodíaco, todas elas diziam a mesma coisa: Hyuuga Hinata.

Mas foi quando se aproximou da árvore que Gai finalmente sentiu algo estranho. Olhou para cima, para milhares de folha rubras, parecendo tão pesadas como se alguma coisa as tivesse encharcado. Foi quando reparou que o tronco e os galhos também tinham aquela coloração sangrenta. Alguma coisa vinda de cima atingiu Gai na maçã do rosto, bem embaixo do olho esquerdo, e escorreu como uma lágrima. Levou a mão ao local e viu o sangue em seus dedos.

Uma enorme árvore vermelha de sangue com o nome de Hyuuga Hinata cravado nela.

Gai correu.

* * *

**(1) "****Só que coração meu podia mais":** o capítulo da fic dessa vez está entre aspas porque é um trecho do romance de Guimarães Rosa, "O Grande Sertão: Veredas". A todos, recomendo a leitura, vai mudar a vida de vocês.

* * *

**Olá!  
Primeiro, ai-que-sono!  
Segundo e mais importante, desculpem-me a demora com o capítulo. Como sempre, culpem a minha faculdade, por favor. E, sinceramente, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Apesar de não muito comprido em comparação a demora, ele é cheio de emoções difíceis de transmitir, por isso eu tentei fazer um bom trabalho. Digam-me vocês se o trabalho deu frutos, certo?  
Tentarei não demorar tanto com o próximo, já que é reta final.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Luci Moon s2, Blue Hime, Mirtilo Saltitante, Hana-Lis, B. Lilac, srta uzumaki, Pisck, Sabrina Martins, Aryel-Chan, Pri H. U. Ryuu, Luciana Fernandes, Haru x3, LemuriaHime, Loveanju, Helena, Hyuuga Carol Dias D, Guest _e _Maira._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


	15. Aurora

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Aurora**

- Alguém pode me responder por que o local da luta entre Hinata e Masaru Ren não foi o primeiro a ser vasculhado?

- O local _foi_ vasculhado, Tsunade-sama – Tenten respondeu enfaticamente, enfileirada entre Shikamaru e Sakura. Neji, Naruto e Hiashi também estavam na sala da Hokage – Foi vasculhado uma vez pelo time de inteligência e depois por mim e Shikamaru e talvez até Sasuke tenha ido até lá, mas em nenhuma delas foi encontrada qualquer anormalidade. Havia armas espalhadas, mas a árvore não apresentava mudanças.

Tsunade suspirou. Acima de tudo, não podia desconfiar da capacidade e profissionalismo de seus ninjas, especialmente não _daqueles_ ninjas que estavam fazendo todo o possível para salvar uma amiga.

Mas aquela árvore de sangue era algo grande demais para deixar passar. O que é e como está relacionada com Hinata são perguntas ainda por responder.

- Eles não tinham como ver a árvore.

A voz de Uchiha Sasuke era baixa, rouca e tão cheia de ódio como todos na sala jamais tinham ouvido. Até mesmo Naruto, que já suportara grandes quantidades do ódio que o Uchiha podia emanar feito radiação, se surpreendeu com a agressividade que percebeu envolver o melhor amigo. Mas apesar da aura instável que ele apresentava, estava sentado no peitoril da janela lateral da Torre do Fogo na mais absoluta calma.

- Teme, eu odeio quando você aparece do nada e diz algo que não faz sentido, dattebayo!

- Sim, explique-se, Uchiha – comandou Neji não parecendo nem um pouco melhor que Sasuke em sua agressividade, especialmente com a capacidade de seus tão aclamados olhos posta à prova.

- Os pergaminhos do Clã Uchiha que eu resgatei de Ren não continham mais do que algumas lendas sobre o meu Clã e seus poderes ao longo dos séculos, mas havia uma história em particular sobre um genjutsu muito poderoso – e nesse ponto todos podiam perceber que a raiva de Sasuke era direcionada exclusivamente a duas pessoas: o senhor feudal morto e a si mesmo. Ele cerrou os punhos e continuou – Um genjutsu que, convenientemente, pode ser aplicado por qualquer pessoa com o domínio mínimo de chakra.

- E o que esse genjutsu faz?

- Esconde.

Não era preciso maiores explicações para que os presentes entendessem onde o moreno estava querendo chegar. Até mesmo Naruto teve rápida percepção, o que só o levou a um estado de irritação maior.

- Como um genjutsu desse pode estar perdido pelo mundo?

- Se você não se lembra, Hyuuga, não é como se os domínios do Clã Uchiha estivessem sendo fortemente guardados nos últimos anos – a voz de Sasuke estava mandando correntes elétricas de perigo que Neji parecia não perceber. Hiashi, ao fundo da sala, com os olhos vermelhos, encovados e com olheiras, parecia velho e estranhamente passivo – E aquele jutsu, apesar de poderoso, é fácil de ser aplicado e não é grande coisa entre os membros do meu Clã. Era usado para ensinar às crianças os fundamentos de genjutsu, porém na realidade era usado para brincar de esconder.

- Hinata está em coma há quase um mês. Como um jutsu desse, depois de seu usuário morto, pode durar tanto tempo? - Sakura atestou, sem saber bem para quem olhar para esperar pela resposta a sua questão.

Ninguém falou.

Aparentemente, também fora naquele ponto que Sasuke emperrara.

- Hinata-chan... - sussurrou Naruto.

- Você disse alguma coisa, Naruto?

- Hinata-chan! - ele repetiu mais alto, parecia que alguma coisa se acendera dentro do loiro - O jutsu de Ren faz com que o sangue dela seja sugado pela árvore, porque é o mesmo jutsu de transferência que ele usou com Kiba e Temari e com ele mesmo, mas... E se não for apenas sangue... E se estiver sugando o chakra dela também? Isso é possível, baa-chan, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru olhou para Naruto, uma sobrancelha curvando-se levemente junto de um minúsculo levantar de lábios. Tsunade desenvolveu um sorriso mais evidente.

- Problemático.

- É provavelmente exatamente isso que o jutsu está fazendo, Naruto.

O loiro abriu um sorriso, mas este foi embora não muito tempo depois, quando outra dúvida, ainda pior que a questão anterior, instaurou-se no salão da Hokage na Torre do Fogo:

- E como é que a gente para esse jutsu, dattebayo?

* * *

Felizes os ignorantes.

Sim, felizes.

Saber o que estava acontecendo com Hinata agora e não saber como impedir só fazia tudo parecer muitas vezes pior. A ignorância proporcionava uma aceitação dos fatos que, agora, depois de alguns "porquês" esclarecidos, nunca mais retornaria. O sangue e chakra de Hinata sendo usado para alimentar seu próprio coma; a vida que lhe restava era a própria mantenedora daquela falta de vida.

E ninguém até agora conseguira retirar o punhal da árvore.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a pensar nisso e sair correndo da sala. Shikamaru só teve tempo de mandar Naruto atrás dele, rápido, e Neji também percebeu. O Nara chegara à mesma conclusão por volta de 20 segundos antes do Uchiha, mas, diferentemente, não tinha nenhuma pretensão de ir arriscar matar Hinata no ato imprudente de tentar arrancar o punhal da árvore. E ele esperava que Sasuke e Neji pudessem chegar à mesma conclusão se por um milagre Naruto não conseguisse pará-los. Bem, talvez numa luta contra o Sharingan e o Byakugan, naquele estado de nervos, não fosse acabar muito bem para o Uzumaki.

Hiashi, quando a sala caiu num silêncio profundo, depois de Tsunade ter distribuídos ordens a todos os seus subordinados que restavam na sala, saiu silenciosamente, os ombros mais caídos que a Hokage já vira.

Foi direto para o hospital, para o leito de sua filha, mesmo que não fosse horário de visitas. As enfermeiras nem seques pestanejaram em deixá-lo entrar. Quem era louco de se colocar entre o patriarca do Clã Hyuuga e sua herdeira em coma?

Mas, na verdade, ninguém era desalmado a ponto de se colocar no caminho de um pai ao visitar sua filha... Morrendo.

E ela estava como sempre desde que começara a definhar naquele hospital: as bochechas encovadas, os olhos rodeados de machas negras; a saliência do quadril pronunciada e as menores mãos que Hiashi um dia viu. Sentou-se no banco ao lado da cama, mas já não conseguia sustentar as costas na posição ereta devida ao patriarca do clã mais forte da Vila. Seus ombros se encurvavam com o peso do sofrer.

Em quatro dias faria um mês que Hinata estava naquele estado, um estado em que Hiashi já não sabia mais o que fazer.

O silêncio do quarto, como sempre, só era quebrado pelo bip do medidor de batimentos cardíacos. E Hiashi ficou ouvindo-o, pacientemente, com o coração apertando toda vez que o silêncio do bip se colocava no lugar do barulho. Até que o bip se sobrepôs, um apitar constante imediatamente chamou a atenção de Hiashi que, observando aquela linha verde aparecer no lugar onde o ritmo cardíaco de sua filha devia estar, escancarou a porta e gritou por qualquer uma das enfermeiras que estivesse passando.

Uma delas entrou correndo e saiu do quarto na mesma velocidade, com Hiashi conseguindo distinguir apenas as palavras "parada cardíaca", "Tsunade-sama" e "desfibrilador".

Foi afastado da cama por Shizune quando a Hokage – que estava vindo ver Hinata – chegou mais depressa do que ele previra. Falavam com ele enquanto olhava para sua filha, imóvel e momentaneamente morta naquela cama, mas a única coisa que o patriarca Hyuuga conseguia ouvir era o apitar do ritmo cardíaco estagnado.

Hiashi não se mexia e tudo parecia ao mesmo tempo em câmera lenta e veloz demais para que mesmo o Byakugan pudesse acompanhar. A mulher loira começou uma massagem cardíaca em Hinata. Podia ver a boca da Godaime se mover, mas não havia som se propagando pela sala fora aquele maldito biiiiip contínuo. Sakura entrou com uma enfermeira e o desfibrilador. Shizune continuava tentando fazê-lo sair do quarto.

O corpo de Hinata pulou na cama com a força do choque.

E o bip continuou.

Hinata... Tão frágil, sempre tão parecida com Hikari...

Biiiiiiiiiip.

- Vamos, Hinata! – Sakura passou gel nas pás do desfibrilador pela terceira vez, seus olhos já estavam ardendo com as lágrimas contidas. Tsunade rosnou para que a rosada não ousasse chorar, que a Hyuuga ainda não estava morta – Você lutou por todo esse tempo, não pode ir agora!

Biiiiip.

- Hinata...

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Shizune finalmente soltou Hiashi. Aproximou-se de Tsunade, exausta, e tomou a posição, checando todos os sinais vitais restantes de Hinata.

- Tsunade-sama, os batimentos cardíacos estão voltando ao normal, a pressão também está estabilizando. Vamos mandar mais uma bolsa de sangue imediatamente.

- Sim, faça isso, Shizune, e use chakra para uma checagem geral. Sakura, não saia do lado dela até o fim dos exames.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama – responderam as duas em uníssono.

A loira, então, viu Hiashi parado lá, encostado na parede. O banco onde ele estava sentado caíra com a correria para salvar a vida da morena.

Depois de quase um mês, não havia quem fosse próximo de Hinata que não estivesse sofrendo ao ver o sofrimento dela. Mesmo a Hokage mal estava conseguindo se sustentar sozinha.

A Godaime aproximou-se do homem e pousou uma mão em seu ombro. Ela queria confortá-lo, mas a mão de Tsunade tremia tanto que Hiashi não sentiu conforto algum. Ele sabia exatamente bem o que aquele tremor por parte da ninja mais forte da Vila queria dizer.

Eles podiam ter descoberto a origem, mas não estavam nem um pouco mais próximos de salvarem Hinata daquela situação.

Ficou ao lado dela por várias horas. O sol se pôs, mas Hiashi não se moveu. Shizune terminou de checar sua filha e Sakura também se retirou uma hora depois da saída da secretária de Tsunade-hime, e Hiashi continuou parado, quieto, _morto._ Teve um momento em que lágrimas escaparam e o homem não tentou secá-las. Só conseguiu deixar o quarto altas horas da noite, quando Neji e Hanabi o encontraram.

Desde esse dia, Hyuuga Hiashi não disse uma palavra.

* * *

Correu.

Correu a uma velocidade que só pensou ser possível ao Raio Amarelo de Konoha ou ao Raikage. Nunca sentira tanta adrenalina direcionada exclusivamente ao ato de fazer com que suas pernas fossem mais e mais rápido.

Podia sentir os chakras que o perseguiam. Naruto e, um pouco atrás, Neji. Não importava, nenhum dos dois conseguiria ser mais rápido que ele em seu desespero.

Havia uma árvore de sangue com o nome de Hinata nela. Havia um punhal encravado nessa árvore. Um punhal que, de acordo com o que Sakura dissera, correspondia com a ferida que não fechava na parte de trás do ombro da moça Hyuuga. Um punhal que, aparentemente, continha um jutsu de deslocamento parecido com aquele usado por Namikaze Minato, que se utilizava do chakra de Hinata para fazer o sangue dela alimentar a árvore.

Os dentes de Sasuke rangeram com a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Era um Uchiha, possuía um Sharingan, como não percebera aquela maldita árvore, aquele maldito punhal da primeira vez que estivera no campo de batalha de Hinata e Ren?

Queria tanto se bater.

Não, melhor. Queria deixar Naruto espancá-lo com toda a força. E depois Neji, Hanabi, Sakura, Kiba, Shino e uma infindável lista de pessoas que amavam Hinata e que também não suportariam a morte dela.

Iria arrancar aquele punhal da árvore e terminaria com aquilo. Hinata acordaria e ficaria bem. Ela abriria seus olhos perolados e olharia para ele de novo. Ela...

...

E se não fosse isso que acontecesse? E se, num gesto impensado e irresponsável como simplesmente arrancar o punhal da árvore, Hinata morresse?

O pensamento travou suas pernas e a adrenalina esvaiu-se aos poucos enquanto a velocidade de Sasuke diminuía. Sem querer pôde sentir Naruto continuar correndo e se aproximando, mas Neji também arrefeceu em sua corrida. Teria o Hyuuga chegado à mesma conclusão que o Uchiha?

Continuou andando.

Confiava nela, por isso a deixara sozinha. Aquela era uma batalha que a própria Hinata tinha que lutar. Matar Masaru Ren, recuperar sua honra. Não é possível se colocar entre essas coisas. Não deixara ninguém se colocar entre si e sua vingança, por mais que Naruto tivesse feito de tudo parar tentar. O loiro chegara tarde demais e só conseguira fazê-lo se erguer do ódio e escuridão em que estava soterrado.

Teria chegado tarde mais pra ela também?

Chegara tarde demais para sua família.

Para Itachi.

Para Kakashi.

Para si mesmo.

Fora _ela_ quem chegara a tempo de salvá-lo, mesmo que sem querer.

A árvore era enorme e impossível não reconhecê-la. A casca estava escurecida, as folhas tinham um tom rubro. Não era uma árvore normal. O chão em volta dela, assim como outras árvores, tinham manchas vermelhas; alguma mais escuras mostravam sangue coagulado, as mais claras eram de sangue fresco.

Mais sangue fresco escorria do local em que a lâmina prateada se encontrava com a árvore e o nome de Hinata se apontava para os dozes lados como os números de um relógio.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke se fixaram naquilo enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam: de um corpo numa cama de hospital, Sasuke se lembrou de como ela parecia linda e brilhante da última vez que a vira no campo de batalha, avançando para aquele maldito lorde feudal. Lembrou-se da dança e dos movimentos fluidos do leque e lembrou-se do dia em que ela tocara o _shamisen_ e ele a beijara pela primeira vez. Das chibatadas e de como ela as agüentou com coragem. Dos movimentos dela na cascata.

"_Raras, cada uma de um jeito diferente"._ Aquelas tinham sido as palavras de Masaru Ren quando dissera que ia ensinar Sasuke a apreciar coisas raras.

"_Então segure a xícara com firmeza"._

Era como se, com a lembrança, podia ouvir os cacos de uma bela peça de porcelana se partindo.

- Sasuke!

A voz de Naruto o alcançou. Esquecera dos chakras que o perseguiam entretido como estava em relembrar todos os momentos que um dia compartilhara com a morena Hyuuga.

Eram menos do que gostaria.

- Sasuke – o tom de voz agora era mais brando enquanto o loiro se colocava ao lado do moreno encarando a árvore sangrenta. Ele podia sentir o chakra de Naruto borbulhar com ódio – Aquele bastardo maldito!

- Naruto – Sasuke chamou-lhe a atenção – Você prometeu.

- Hun? Teme, do que está...

- Eu a deixei sozinha.

- Teme...

- Eu a deixei enfrentar Masaru Ren sozinha. Eu _confiei_ nela, mas a deixei sozinha! E agora isso! Você a viu, Naruto, você sabe o estado em que ela está!

Naruto ficou surpreso com as palavras de Sasuke e, apesar da tristeza que elas traziam, não pode evitar dar um pequeno sorriso de canto antes de prostrar-se, em silêncio e em respeito aos sentimentos dele, ao lado do moreno Uchiha. Estavam ambos parados em frente à árvore. As letras brancas do nome de Hyuuga Hinata eram assustadoramente definitivas cravadas lá.

Aquela declaração de impotência por parte de um dos mais temíveis assassinos do mundo ninja saíra de seus dentes semicerrados, enquanto sua figura permanecia como uma estátua de ébano e marfim: impassível, o rosto sério, mas os olhos transfigurados em pura dor. A voz de Sasuke era baixa, rouca, como se estivesse cansado de lutar uma batalha infindável e que, sem importar o que fizesse, não conseguia vencer.

Naruto podia muito bem entender que batalha era essa.

Neji se aproximou em silêncio, tendo presenciado um pouco do que se passara. No fim, chegara à mesma conclusão que o Uchiha e o Nara antes dele. A solução podia ser retirar o punhal da árvore, assim como podia não ser. A falta de conhecimento sobre o punhal e sobre toda a situação em si se mostrava o principal perigo novamente.

"Hinata-sama", pensou Neji ao ver as costas de Naruto e Sasuke lado a lado. Os punhos fechados do Uchiha tremiam levemente, "Ele quer proteger você. Não porque te considera fraca, mas...", Naruto se voltou para ir embora, Sasuke o seguiu. Neji podia sentir o chakra da equipe de ANBUs e da perícia que Tsunade enviara se reunindo em volta deles. Iria ficar caso eles precisassem da ajuda de sua linhagem, "...mas porque ele não suportaria te perder.".

O desejo de proteger. Todos o temos perante alguma coisa ou outra. Um desejo que só nos torna mais fortes.

Naruto e Sasuke desapareceram na distância, as equipes ali reunidas se aproximaram da árvore. Tenten e Shikamaru entre eles; foram os primeiros a se juntarem a Neji.

- Hei, Neji – chamou sua companheira de time. Tenten tinha um sorriso no rosto cansado – Agora que temos isso aqui, vamos tirar a Hinata-chan dessa, você vai ver!

Shikamaru abriu a boca num bocejo e pendurou um cigarro nos lábios.

- Metade da Vila está deprimida e a outra metade está com raiva pela situação da sua prima – disse o ninja das sombras – Se não conseguirmos salvá-la será extremamente problemático.

Aqueles dois... Um sorriso minúsculo e que Tenten não via há um mês percorreu os lábios finos do gênio dos Hyuuga, depois desapareceu silenciosamente como veio.

Hinata ainda não estava fora de perigo, por isso eles ainda tinham trabalho a fazer.

* * *

- Tsunade-sama?

- Entre, Shizune.

O quarto particular da Hokage no topo da Torre do Fogo estava escuro e cheirando a saquê. Não tanto quanto ela costumava beber quando Jiraiya estava por perto, mas o suficiente para afastar um pouco os problemas para o fundo da mente.

A secretária e primeira discípula de Tsunade entrou com cuidado no quarto tentando não tropeçar em nada. Não acendeu a luz. Havia um único papel nas mãos dela e a Godaime já sabia exatamente do que se tratava a visita, daquela vez mais séria do que todas as outras vezes.

- Relate.

- Depois daquela parada cardíaca, Hinata estabilizou, mas o corpo dela, em uma vistoria geral, está gravemente danificado, Tsunade-sama. Eu não creio mais que possamos continuar dando-lhe sangue e parece que a nutrição do soro parou de fazer efeito – Shizune fez uma pausa, ambas digerindo as informações. A morena não tirara os olhos das linhas daquele relatório durante o caminho, poderia recitá-lo de cor – Se ela tiver outra parada, nós talvez não... – um soluço cortou a fala de Shizune. Era uma médica e era uma ninja, sabia, _tinha que saber_ lidar com a perda, mas depois de ver a moça Hyuuga lutar tanto por sua vida enquanto incapaz por um coma, era difícil, era _frustrante_ - ...E é só uma questão de tempo, e não muito tempo, até que as transfusões sejam completamente inúteis, já que o jutsu está sugando-o todo.

E era exatamente ali que a loira sentada numa poltrona perto da janela queria que Shizune chegasse: quanto tempo ainda tinha Hyuuga Hinata? Enquanto estava utilizando chakra para curar os tecidos mais prejudicados pelo uso do desfibrilador, Tsunade conseguira chegar numa conclusão mais ou menos parecida com a contida naquele relatório.

Ela estava fraca demais para agüentar mais choques tão violentos em seu corpo e já quase não havia mais sangue nas veias da morena para manter todas as funções necessárias a vida. Seria uma parada cardíaca por sobrecarga do coração já danificado de Hinata ou uma morte por falta de oxigenação neural.

- Quanto tempo ela tem?

- T-... – outro soluço fez a moça que dava as informações engasgar – Três... Dias, Tsunade-sama, talvez menos. Só depende...

- De quanto o corpo e a mente dela vão agüentar.

Reinou silêncio no quarto escuro.

Shizune, então, sem querer pensar no pior, lembrou-se das equipes ANBU e de inteligência destacadas para inspecionarem o local em que houvera a luta, onde estava a árvore de sangue.

- Se Shikamaru-kun conseguir descobrir algo e Hinata acordar – começou Shizune – Ela terá alguma seqüela?

- Responda-me você essa pergunta, Shizune – rebateu Tsunade – Qual sua opinião como médica?

A moça não respondeu. Especular sobre seqüelas durante um coma era um assunto delicado. Poderia ou não acontecer; para ambos os casos havia inúmeros antecedentes. Comas de doze horas em que a pessoa acordava sem memória ou sem a habilidade de falar, assim como comas de 27 anos em que a pessoa não podia estar mais saudável e ativa, como uma criança num corpo adulto.

Fez uma mesura e pediu licença para se retirar.

Se a Hyuuga acordaria ou não, não tinha como saber, muito menos se ela teria seqüelas quando acordasse. Só podia esperar, de todo o coração, que ela ficasse bem.

* * *

Conforme a noite foi se adentrando, os ninjas designados para recolher informações no capo de batalha onde estava a árvore vermelha foram se dispersando.

Neji foi embora primeiro, daí mais alguns ninjas da inteligência que voltaram para a Vila de mãos abanando. Tenten partiu no meio da madrugada. Shikamaru mandou dois guardas ANBU com ela, com medo de que ela acabasse dormindo no caminho e se machucasse ao pular pelos galhos até a Folha. Antes do amanhecer o Nara dispensou os guardas restantes.

Quando o sol finalmente começou a surgir, Shikamaru estava recostado a uma árvore do outro lado da clareira, com a árvore de Hinata diretamente a sua frente. Descansava a cabeça nos braços cruzados. Logo acima havia uma marca de ataque na árvore. Seiva havia escorrido e agora a marca, que devia ter um tom claro de madeira quando fora feita, com as bordas mais escuras, estava num tom mediano de marrom. De acordo com Neji aquele era o efeito provocado pelo ataque de Hinata, os Punhos Gentis dos Leões Gêmeos. Os olhos sonolentos do rapaz se colocaram pensativos na marca da árvore. Se aquele era o efeito dos punhos _gentis,_ teria que se lembrar de nunca comprar uma briga de socos com nenhum Hyuuga.

Aquele lugar pela manhã era bem diferente dos outros horários do dia. Tinham chegado lá à tarde no dia anterior e a árvore de sangue estava na sombra. Mas a árvore ficava a oeste e o som se erguendo pelo leste trazia um brilho às folhas vermelhas, aos galhos pesados e ao tronco enegrecido.

Shikamaru levantou-se com o sol. Não demorou muito para que admitisse que era um espetáculo único e mortalmente maravilhoso. Uma brisa forte fez várias gotas de sangue caírem e conforme o shinobi as observava atingir o solo, o reluzir da lâmina da adaga contra o sol chamou a atenção do gênio. Com passos largos, Shikamaru se aproximou da árvore e espalmou suas mãos no tronco, logo abaixo do nome de Hinata na posição das seis horas. Havia alguma coisa errada com o nome na posição das onze horas que somente com a luz do sol Shikamaru pode notar.

Numa contagem a partir do nome na posição das doze horas, aquele devia ser o décimo segundo, mas não estava tão bem escrito quanto os outros. Não estava tão _nítido_. Com cuidado ele traçou os contornos desse nome com o dedo indicador. Nada aconteceu. Esfregou com um pouco mais de força, mas nada continuou acontecendo.

Afastou-se da árvore e devolveu as mãos aos bolsos. Soltou um bocejo. Era melhor voltar para casa e conseguir algumas poucas horas de sono. Antes, porém, avisaria Tenten sobre aquilo e ela faria o favor de relatar à Hokage por ele.

Inconscientemente – ou não – seus passos o guiaram pelo caminho menos cercado de árvores, para que pudesse observar as nuvens enquanto caminhava com passos lentos, porém precisos, de volta à Vila. Havia muito poucas pessoas circulando àquela hora. A maioria, como sempre, era de comerciantes e ninjas. Shikamaru distribuiu alguns cumprimentos até atingir sua casa onde sua mãe já devia estar acordada. Iria colocar algum café da manhã no estômago, escreveria algumas linhas explicando aquele evento na árvore para Tenten e iria dormir.

Deixou as sandálias no _genkan_ e usou o corredor externo para chegar à cozinha, o mesmo corredor em que costumava sentar com seu pai ou Asuma para jogar _shogi_. O tabuleiro, inclusive, podia ser visto na sala pequena, o antigo "escritório" de Shikaku. Shikamaru se deteve na porta do local por alguns segundos. Havia dois tabuleiros. Ele e o pai haviam deixado um jogo sem terminar antes da guerra e, depois da morte de Shikaku, o jovem Nara não ousara terminar o jogo ou mover o tabuleiro. Usava-o para meditar, encarando-o por horas infindáveis, observando todas as jogadas possíveis suas e de seu pai. Não era difícil perceber que, não importava o que o rapaz fizesse no jogo, aquele velho iria ganhar de novo.

Foi olhando para aquela cena e pensando nas possíveis atitudes que seus tutores, Asuma e seu pai, tomariam naquela situação, que alguma coisa clicou no fundo da mente do shinobi.

Tudo, simplesmente, fez sentido.

* * *

- Sasuke-kun?

A voz de Sakura era baixa e preocupada. Ela falava como se um tom mais alto o fosse assustar.

Ou pior.

O Uchiha estava sentado na janela do quarto de hospital de Hinata desde a noite anterior, depois de Hiashi ir embora, quando ficou sabendo o que houvera com a Hyuuga. A cabeça encostada na lateral da janela com os olhos voltados para cima.

Ele parecia não ter ouvido o chamado de sua ex-companheira de time.

A rosada entrou no quarto com passos calculados. Notou os olhos negros se desviarem do céu e pousaram na mão da médica que foi chegar o prontuário e todos os funcionamentos dos equipamentos que mantinham Hinata viva. Deu as costas a Hinata e voltou a olhar Sasuke no rosto quando terminou. Não demorou a que ele desviasse o olhar de novo para o céu.

Ele estava sofrendo de tantas formas que Sakura mal conseguia agüentar. Não estava com ele quando os Uchiha se foram, mas estar com ele agora e, mesmo assim, não poder fazer nada era terrível. Provavelmente a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a enfrentar aquela situação era a moça que estava desacordada no leito do hospital naquele momento.

E ele não podia ficar mais lindo envolvido em sofrimento, disse uma vozinha irritante no fundo da mente de Sakura fazendo a barriga da kunoichi se agitar lembrando-se de sentimentos antigos. Por mais que amasse Naruto de todo o coração, não podia fingir que Sasuke estava completamente esquecido.

- Sasuke-kun – ela tentou de novo, mas não esperou resposta. Ele estava ouvindo, Sasuke sempre ouvia – Shikamaru mandou chamar algumas pessoas até a Torre do Fogo, eu e você incluídos.

Sem resposta de novo, ele a estava esperando terminar.

- Parece que ele entendeu como podemos salvar a Hinata-chan.

Sasuke não moveu um músculo, nenhum pelo da sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada. Nada. Haruno não esperava mais dele. Deu às costas ao moreno e à enferma, deixando o quarto.

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, Hanabi, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba e Shino. Todos os oito olhando de forma suspeita e ansiosa para Shikamaru. Era nessa posição que eles se encontravam quando Sakura abriu a porta e entrou na sala.

- Sakura-chan! – exclamou Naruto um pouco surpreso por vê-la entrando ali sozinha – Cadê o Sas...?

- Estou aqui – a voz veio da janela atrás de Naruto, do lado esquerdo da sala. O moreno sentou-se no beiral como estivera sentado por todo aquele tempo na janela do quarto de Hinata – Andem logo com isso.

Tsunade, Shizune e Sakura eram as únicas que podiam entender os motivos de Sasuke estar com pressa. Ele havia sido o único _informado_ – até o momento – da situação de contagem regressiva de Hinata; se é que entrar na mente de Sakura para fazê-la falar era _ser informado_ de qualquer coisa.

- Shikamaru, por favor – instigou Tsunade.

O rapaz Nara sussurrou alguma coisa que pareceu ser uma frase onde vários sinônimos da palavra "problemático" estavam contidos, mas se posicionou melhor em seus pés para começar a falar:

- Nós precisamos da pessoa que lançou o jutsu para pará-lo.

Silêncio. Demorou quase um minuto inteiro de reflexão antes dos presentes começarem a olhar uns para os outros com milhares de pensamentos percorrendo suas mentes, o principal deles sendo o de que Shikamaru enlouquecera.

- A gente sabe disso, Shikamaru, essa é a essência dos jutsus, que o seu criador o pare ou desfaça, mas nós temos um pequeno probleminha... – ralhou Hanabi com o humor nenhum pouco afeito a brincadeiras naquele dia – O dono do jutsu está morto!

"Sarcasmo, eles sempre tem que usá-lo antes do cérebro", pensou o Nara acendendo um cigarro. "Eles não querem esperar eu explicar, ótimo".

- Não fume aqui – ralhou Shizune.

- Se vocês já tinham chegado nessa conclusão, eu creio que chamei vocês aqui à toa – falar era tão complicado. Por que todos eles não podiam chegar às mesmas conclusões que ele na mesma velocidade? Assim não precisaria mais haver nenhum tipo de conversação entre a humanidade e ele poderia ir lá pra fora, olhar as nuvens e tirar um cochilo.

- Shikamaru, pare de brincadeiras, a vida de Hinata está em jogo! – ralhou Kiba, o primeiro a ter o temperamento alterado com a falta de entendimento das coisas. Naruto o seguiria logo depois.

- Eu não estou brincando.

Não demorou a que, com a falta de cooperação em fazer os outros presentes entenderem por parte do Nara, a conversa se tornasse alta e confusa. A cabeça de Tsunade parecia que iria explodir.

- Shikamaru – a voz de Sasuke calou a todos, porque, de repente, o ninja estava no meio da sala, o mais próximo que a conduta permitia que ele ficasse do Nara sem romper com o espaço pessoal alheio. Os olhos dele estavam variando rápido entre negros e vermelhos – _Quem _é o dono do jutsu?

Ele já sabia que seria ou o Uchiha ou Neji que iriam desvendar o enigma.

- Já deveria ser bem óbvio pra você agora a resposta pra essa pergunta – sugou a fumaça do cigarro que não tinha apagado, apesar dos protestos de Shizune, e fez com que círculos de fumaça saíssem de sua boca, sem pressa.

- Quer dizer que não é Masaru Ren o dono do jutsu? – perguntou Hanabi sem saber direito para quem olhar.

- Faz sentido, uma vez que, com Ren morto, o jutsu deveria ser desfeito – rebateu Kiba.

- Por mais incrível que parece, Naruto já desvendou o truque para que o jutsu continue a funcionar: é o sangue e chakra de Hinata – verbalizou Shino.

E foi aí que o Sharingan parou de oscilar. Um já fora; faltavam dez.

Shikamaru esperou.

- Ren poderia ter alguém que estivesse mantendo o jutsu para ele? – perguntou Shizune e o moreno Nara ficou até impressionado que ela, uma aprendiza da Hokage, não tivesse ainda seguido o fluxo de pensamentos.

Olhos âmbares, verdes e brancos – aqui dois pares – pareceram seguir os negros no entendimento.

- Hinata-sama! – exclamou Neji sem conseguir mais se conter – Hinata-sama é a dona do jutsu, ela o está mantendo, o que quer dizer que...

- Somente a nee-san pode parar o jutsu! – finalizou Hanabi, como se eles tivessem ensaiado.

- Hinata-chan pode parar o jutsu? – perguntou Naruto, o conhecimento finalmente preenchendo-o. Um sorriso largo se abriu – Se é assim que a gente salva ela, o que estamos esperando? Qual é o próximo passos, Shikamaru?

Os presentes se calaram todos olhando para o ninja das sombras, até mesmo Sasuke e a Hokage. Detestava atrair atenção, apagou o cigarro.

- Nós precisamos tirá-la daquele hospital, levá-la até a árvore e fazê-la arrancar o punhal com suas próprias mãos.

- Beleza! Essa é a melhor notícia em muito tempo, dattebayo.

- Naruto – a voz de Sakura o parou – Você só pode estar louco se o que estiver pensando em fazer é ir até o hospital, jogar Hinata em suas costas e simplesmente a levar até a floresta!

O loiro pareceu confuso. Aparentemente aquilo era exatamente o que estava pensando em fazer.

- Você sabe o estado em que ela está, os sete quilômetros até o local podem ser demais para ela.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan está lutando, ela está viva! Ela não vai morrer, não agora que nós sabemos _como_ salvá-la!

- Sakura está certa, Naruto – a voz de Tsunade se levantou, assim como a loira também o fez da cadeira – Há uma coisa sobre a situação de Hinata que eu preciso esclarecer a vocês.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela, menos os que já sabiam quais seriam as próximas falas da ninja mais forte da Vila. Sasuke estava encarando o chão, as mãos nos bolsos. Shikamaru acendeu outro cigarro.

- Por mais factual e otimista que a hipótese de Shikamaru seja, continua sendo uma hipótese – recomeçou Tsunade assim que ela viu que eles já estavam suficientemente recuperados da notícia que Hinata provavelmente só tinha mais um ou dois dias de vida, dependendo de quanto ela agüentasse. Foi o suficiente para calar as necessidades urgentes de Naruto de querer arrancar a moça do hospital sem precauções – Se tirarmos Hinata do hospital e o jutsu não for desfeito, é o fim. Para que uma escolha possa ser feita, todos aqueles que participarem da decisão precisam estar cientes disso.

A voz de Tsunade visava atingir os Hyuuga, mas era para Sasuke que seus olhos apontavam.

* * *

_O sonho, daquela vez, parecia diferente. Não havia casa, nem pergaminho, nem quimono, nem Sasuke e nem Masaru Ren._

_Não havia Ren. Essa era a parte que mais lhe trazia alívio._

_Sozinha, no centro de uma clareira, havia luz demais para que Hinata vislumbrasse as árvores ao seu redor, mas podia sentir a grama. Queria poder rolar no verde carregado de orvalho sob si, mas seus pés não lhe obedeciam. Nenhuma parte do seu corpo lhe obedecia. _

_E essa era a pior parte daquele sonho._

_Seus músculos, não havia um que não reclamasse de dor. _

_Seu pé deu um passo involuntário para frente e Hinata se assustou acreditando que ia cair com a surpresa, mas não demorou a que o outro pé a estabilizasse. _

_E então sentiu algo estranho, líquido, encharcar sua sola. Seu pescoço – aparentemente a única parte de seu corpo que conseguia mover – levou seus olhos para baixo, para ver que começava a pisar em uma poça de sangue._

_Arfou. Suas pernas continuavam guiando-a para frente e, quando levantou a cabeça de novo, a clareira desaparecera. Sangue por todos os lados. Nada mais. Estava em um corredor banhado de sangue. Nas paredes brancas havia marcas de luta, mostrando que quem estivera ali antes dela não seguira sem resistir e lutar. _

_Mas Hinata não conseguia lutar mais, não depois de tanto tempo fazendo-o, indo contra Ren._

_Seu nariz ardeu para chorar, mas nem isso conseguiu fazer. Seu corpo não lhe obedecia e Hinata já não queria mais lutar. Estava tão cansada, tudo doía e não havia mais lágrimas. Arfou. Era difícil fazer o ar entrar até seus pulmões e mais difícil ainda fazê-lo sair. Arfou. E sua mão levantou e agarrou a parede lisa o melhor que conseguiu. Estava cansada, dolorida e desesperada. Então podia muito bem ficar louca e seguir lutando._

_Cravou as unhas na parede e seu pé deu mais um passo._

* * *

_****_**Olá!**

**Um capítulo para vocês e um Feliz Nata!  
Espero que todos tenham passado um bom feriado do jeito que melhor lhes aprouver, eu passei o meu escrevendo isso aqui. Espero que gostem e me desculpem qualquer erro.  
E, enfim, o próximo capítulo é o último. Não fiquem muito tristes.  
Obrigada mesmo por lerem e por não desistirem dessa fanfic e nem de mim, amo muito vocês!  
Talvez tenhamos atualizações até o Ano Novo. Caso isso não aconteça, FELIZ 2013!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Lalykuran, Luciana Fernandes, Haru x3, Pri H. U. Ryuu, Luci Moon s2, Maira, Luna-chan, Carol Dias, isabellasamira, Tahy P, , Rayanninha _e _HyuugaHime15.

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim. :)**


	16. Epílogo - Solidão

**LEMBRANÇAS DE LUZ**

* * *

**Epílogo - Solidão**

_Chegou a revolver tanto o passado com a atualidade, que nos dois ou três lampejos de lucidez que teve antes de morrer ninguém soube ao certo se falava do que sentia ou do que lembrava. _"Cem anos de solidão"; Gabriel García Márquez, p. 376.

* * *

O erro de todos foi, primeiro, a terem subestimado. Quando ela os provou errados eles, então, a superestimaram, e isso também foi um erro.

* * *

Acabara virando um ritual e Ino não podia culpa-lo. Se tivesse sido com ela, a Yamanaka tinha certeza que também faria daquilo um ritual. Fora o primeiro dia do mês e, a partir daí, todos os primeiros dias do mês eram os dias em que Uchiha Sasuke, o estoico, arrogante, imperial ninja da Folha iria entrar na floricultura e comprar meia dúzia de lírios brancos, dos tipos de são colocados em túmulos. E ela sabia para quem ele iria entrega-los, onde ele iria entrega-los.

Todos na Vila sabiam àquela altura.

Sete meses desde a Árvore de Sangue.

Sasuke normalmente não falava com ninguém sobre aquilo e as pessoas não o forçavam. Não eram muitos que sabiam o que havia acontecido, afinal, e ainda menos aqueles que sabiam sobre a relação que frutificara entre Sasuke e a herdeira Hyuuga durante a missão ao feudo nortenho.

Os olhos negros nunca pareciam tão distantes quanto no primeiro dia de cada mês.

- A gente se vê, Sasuke-kun – tentava Ino todas as vezes que ele virava as costas e saia da loja, o sino da porta tilintando.

Ele nunca respondia.

Ele também nunca apertava o passo quando saia da floricultura; nem o diminuía, por sinal. Andava normalmente, como um Uchiha, com o orgulho de seu Clã ainda estampado nas costas, um Clã ainda por renascer.

Ninguém ousava incomodar Sasuke no seu ritual do primeiro dia. Naruto tentara uma vez, quando vira o que aquilo significava, mas os dois acabaram em uma luta que obrigou a Hokage a coloca-los sob regime fechado por uma semana. Por mais que o ninja loiro não acreditasse que aquilo fosse saudável, não interferiu mais nos primeiros dias dos meses seguintes.

Os portões de madeira clara do Clã Hyuuga assomaram à frente do jovem moreno.

Os dois homens de olhos brancos da entrada apenas fizeram um aceno de cabeça quando o Uchiha passou. Aqueles dois tinham marcas verdes na testa sob as bandanas, Sasuke sabia. Deu a volta na grande mansão principal, mansão bem maior do que aquela que um dia fora de seu Clã. Depois da destruição de Pain e do retorno do último Uchiha, apenas parte das suas terras foram devolvidas.

Não importava, especialmente agora que seu Clã fora reduzido a um único indivíduo.

Seus passos sabiam para onde seguir.

Uma curiosidade sobre os Hyuuga de Konoha: seus mortos, mesmo que sejam heróis ou renegados da Vila, são sempre enterrados em solo Hyuuga.

* * *

As pessoas reunidas na sala da Hokage estavam solenemente quietas, todos perdidos em pensamentos, ponderando. Perder Hinata sem tentar ou perder Hinata tentando?

Apenas uma pessoa parecia ter seu coração tranquilo e direcionado para uma decisão.

Naruto.

- O que vocês estão esperando? – grunhiu, a passividade daquelas pessoas o irritava profundamente – Nós não podemos ficar aqui sem fazer nada, dattebayo!

Ninguém respondeu. Tsunade mordeu os lábios e desviou seus olhos das safiras flamejantes que ele exibia e se posicionaram no Uchiha parado ao lado da janela, tão imóvel quando conseguia ficar. Se não houvesse luar ele seria uma perfeita sombra, um perfeito shinobi.

Mas naquela noite ele não parecia um shinobi... Parecia apenas um homem extremamente machucado.

Os Hyuuga estavam num canto conferenciando em sussurros. A loira Hokage podia ver Hanabi praticamente explodindo como seu nome diante da calma e passiva ponderação de Neji. Em outra ocasião eles teriam imediatamente ido até Hiashi, mas o patriarca do Clã Hyuuga não queria mais ser perturbado. Cabia a eles, os parentes mais próximos da moça, decidirem.

E então Hanabi começou a chorar. Com sua baixa estatura, a testa da menina batia apenas no peito do primo. Ele colocou uma mão sobre a cabeleira negra e sussurrou, Tsunade leu seus lábios:

_- Se Hinata-sama tivesse que morrer, morreria tentando._

Eles tinham decidido.

- Tsunade-sama? – a voz de Neji calou Naruto e despertou todos de seus pensamentos – Como levaremos Hinata até a árvore?

* * *

No fim tudo foi acertado de forma mais simples que o esperado: um círculo de invocação foi desenhado por Shizune e Tenten ao redor do leito hospitalar da morena Hyuuga. Uma pequena Katsuyu foi invocada para manter o chakra de Hinata estável durante a transição. Tsunade a invocaria na floresta. Com isso, para que a Hyuuga pudesse retirar a adaga por si mesma, Shikamaru se ligaria a ela pelas sombras e a guiaria até a árvore.

E fim.

Simples.

Como morrer.

Os outros que estavam na sala da Hokage, fora Shizune e Tenten, se transferiram para a clareira onde a árvore de sangue se erguia. As folhas não se mexiam, não havia vento, como se a natureza estivesse prendendo a respiração. Os presentes certamente estavam.

Hanabi tinha parado de chorar, mas uma lágrima ou outra ainda caiam por suas bochechas vermelhas e inchadas.

- _Tsunade-sama, está tudo pronto aqui – _a voz de Shizune quebrou o silêncio da clareira, saindo alta e metálica pelo comunicador _– Você já pode realizar a invocação._

- Certo, Shizune, prepare-se – ela mandou olhares para Sakura e Shikamaru – Sakura, fique perto de mim, e Shikamaru, tenha o jutsu pronto.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama – disse a rosada e Shikamaru colocou-se de joelhos e com os selos prontos.

Sasuke se colocou do outro lado enquanto a loira ficava em frente a árvore, numa distância segura. Mordeu o dedo e realizou os selos rapidamente e com precisão. Sua mão encostou no solo e uma enorme nuvem branca ergueu-se entre os presentes.

- Tsunade-sama, estamos aqui, Hinata-san está bem e estável – a vozinha baixa e calma de Katsuyu veio de dentro da fumaça. Mais alguns segundos e a fumaça desapareceu, deixando apenas o leito de uma pequena e fraca Hinata para trás.

Tsunade podia sentir os chakras se agitando a sua volta, Sakura verificou os sinais e confirmou as palavras do animal.

- Shikamaru.

- _Kagemane no Jutsu_!

Todos assistiram com expectativa e apreensão a sombra de Shikamaru se alongar até alcançar a parca sombra do leito da morena. Com experiência, o rapaz Nara se levantou sem que Hinata se movesse. Aperfeiçoara seu jutsu com os anos e podia controlar o que o possuído fazia sem ter que imitar completamente seus movimentos.

Com cuidado, moveu os dedos para verificar se o jutsu tinha surtido efeito, mas confiava em suas habilidades. Os dedos de Hinata se moveram igualmente aos seus próprios e, com cuidado, Shikamaru começou a levantar seu tronco, colocando-a em uma posição sentada, as pernas caídas para o lado da maca. Ao olhar para aqueles músculos atrofiados aparecendo sob a camisola do hospital Shikamaru tinha certeza que Hyuuga Hinata não poderia se manter em pé se não estivesse sendo controlada por seu jutsu.

- Muito bem, Hinata-san – ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

Enquanto fazia-a delicadamente descer da maca, como uma boneca de cordas, como uma marionete, Shikamaru tentou se lembrar dela antes, tentou lembrar ainda uma moça sorridente, apesar de tímida, que podia se mover com suas próprias pernas. Eles tinham Kurenai e o bebê em comum e se encontravam nessa situação uma porção de vezes, ambos revesando para bancarem os tios e as babás e educando o melhor que podiam o filho de seus mestres, um dos muitos que cresceria e levaria consigo a vontade do fogo.

Através de seu jutsu das sombras Shikamaru inconscientemente tentou passar essa imagem para ela, essa lembrança e essa promessa muda que, individualmente, ambos tinham feito um dia no passado: eles eram filhos da vontade do fogo e não podiam desistir.

Com cuidado e calma deu o primeiro passo em direção a arvore. Hinata, dois metros a sua esquerda, o seguiu.

Olhos fechados, cabeça baixa e membros fracos. Aquela era a pior imagem que Sasuke podia ver de Hinata, porque aquela era a imagem que ela mais detestava em si mesma: pura fraqueza.

Quando Shikamaru começou a andar seus pés também deram os passos que ela estava dando. Ninguém prestou atenção no Uchiha, apreensivos demais com a Hyuuga.

Uchiha Sasuke jamais sentiu seu peito tão apertado e suas costas tão pesadas quanto no momento em que ela – e Shikamaru ao seu lado – finalmente se colocaram em frente à árvore de sangue e a mão pálida, fantasmagórica, e permeada de manchas roxo-esverdeadas se moveu em direção à empunhadura da adaga fincada no meio de doze inscrições brancas.

Shikamaru olhou pra ela, mas a cabeça de Hinata não se moveu da posição abaixada. Quando ergueu seu braço, a manga da camisola hospitalar desceu. O Nara se perguntou se aquele braço e dedos finos seriam capazes de agarrar a adaga. Do outro lado da moça, Sasuke se moveu para perto, como a sombra da Hyuuga.

Naruto se precipitou para frente quando os dedos pálidos se fecharam sobre a empunhadura e Hanabi agarrou Neji com força suficiente para machucar.

Antes que Shikamaru pudesse guiar a boneca de pano que agora era Hinata a retirar a adaga da árvore, as inscrições do nome dela se iluminaram em uma luz branca que ascendeu sobre toda a árvore e uma brilhante cor vermelha iluminou a clareira.

- Nii-san...? – Hanabi chamou tão baixinho que por um momento Neji tendeu a olhar para Hinata, mas o som tinha vindo de perto demais de si para ser da prima mais velha. Hyuuga Hanabi naquele momento não parecia em nada com a kunoichi destemida que Neji sabia que ela era. Nenhum dos ninjas ali parecia. Ambos ativaram suas linhagens contra a árvore iluminada em sua magnitude vermelha. Eles agora podiam ver os veios de seiva repletos de sangue e chakra, um organismo mutante tão complexo quanto um corpo humano.

- Shikamaru, não se distraia!

O grito da Quinta Hokage colocou o Nara de volta sobre seus pés para cumprir sua missão

De todos ali, Uchiha Sasuke fora o único que não tirara os olhos da Hyuuga. Ele não se importava que a árvore brilhasse, que fosse mutante ou que criasse pés e dançasse... Desde que Hinata acordasse.

A mão pálida tremeu ao puxar, mas Shikamaru sentiu através da ligação da sombra que fora como tirar uma faca de um punhado de manteiga derretida. A intensidade do brilho da árvore aumentou e pássaros fugiram, assustados.

A mente do rapaz trabalhava tentando entender o que aquele jutsu estava fazendo.

Foi quando ele percebeu o seu _Kagemane no Jutsu_ sendo – ou tentando ser – rompido. Seus olhos se voltaram para a boneca de pano, para uma Hinata de olhos abertos e com o Byakugan ativado.

* * *

_Suas unhas tinham ficado pelo caminho, cravadas nas paredes daquele corredor infinito._

_E tudo doía, como sempre._

_Mas sentir dor é bom, sentir dor é ótimo. Sentir dor é estar vivo e estar vivo significa continuar lutando._

_Caiu, um joelho alcançando o chão coberto com aquela camada perpétua de sangue. _Seu _sangue, sabia, só não lembrava há quanto tempo obtivera aquela realização. Ontem, há uma hora, há doze anos, numa outra existência._

_Tempo, porque mesmo ele era tão importante?_

_O tempo só é importante porque mede o fim._

_E aquilo em que estava não tinha fim._

_Havia sangue por todo lado, havia sangue em todas as partes de si. Seus pés machucados, mãos machucadas, rosto machucado. Seu joelho tremeu ao tentar levantá-lo do chão mais uma vez, sem sucesso. Cedeu, caindo de rosto no sangue sempre fresco, sempre escorrendo._

_Sua mão direita continuava apoiada na parede e seus olhos perolados – a única parte do seu corpo que não estava coberta de sangue – encararam as pontas rotas de seus dedos onde outrora havia unhas. Sua respiração saia em baforadas pela boca e faziam espirras o sangue que era pego pela lufada dolorida de sua respiração._

_Será que podia descansar agora?_

_- Sim, Hinata-chan. Você lutou bem e dançou melhor ainda. Pode dormir agora._

_- Obrigada... Okaa... -san..._

* * *

- HINATA-CHAN!

Shikamaru não tinha sido o único a perceber que Hinata abrira os olhos, mas ninguém além de Sasuke ousou se mexer. Ele deu passos para perto dela, mas parou quando percebeu o chakra envolvendo-a como uma armadura, o mesmo chakra destrutivo usado nas palmas das mãos nos ataques do Clã Hyuuga.

Como se a assistissem em câmera lenta, todos viram a morena de olhos abertos, de Byakugan ativado, em uma posição desafiadora como jamais a esqueceriam. Ainda segurando a adaga com mãos trêmulas, essas mesmas mãos se juntaram na frente do corpo, seus dedos indicador e médio das duas mãos formando uma cruz, o sinal de liberação.

Todos viram os lábios temerem, mas apenas Sasuke ouviu que ela sussurrara uma palavra, tão baixa que mais parecia uma respiração:

- _Kai_.

O brilho vermelho da árvore se tornou ofuscante demais para os olhos de todos se manterem abertos e, sem que percebessem, foram engolfados na luz vermelha.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura foram um dos primeiros a se acostumarem com a clareira depois da passagem da luz vermelha. Acima das árvores o céu estava sendo pintado por um tom celeste e rosa-amarelado do amanhecer.

- SAKURA!

A voz de Sasuke retumbou em seu coração, despertando-a completamente. Por um momento a natureza, tão calma e gentil depois de tudo, a tinha feito esquecer em que situação estava.

Jamais ouvira e jamais ouviria a voz de alguém tão cheia de dor e miséria quanto a de Uchiha Sasuke naquela manhã.

Era o primeiro dia do mês.

Ele estava na clareira, exatamente no lugar onde Hinata se encontrava antes. Aparentemente o jutsu de Shikamaru tinha sido desfeito e o moreno Uchiha se encontrava sentado no chão, a morena Hyuuga imóvel e desacordada entre seus braços e pernas, da mesma forma que estivera no hospital no último mês.

Mas algo estava diferente, algo estava _errado_.

- Tsunade-sama! – gritou a rosada avançando para os dois morenos no centro da clareira.

- Sakura, dê um pouco do seu chakra para ela imediatamente! – gritou a loira alcançando o corpo da Hyuuga ao mesmo tempo que sua pupila – Sasuke, nos dê espaço.

Mas o Uchiha não parecia ter ouvido. Ele segurava a Hyuuga com tanto cuidado contra seu corpo que ela parecia ser feita de fino papel de seda. E, àquela altura, talvez fosse.

Grunhindo pelo Uchiha, Tsunade alcançou o pescoço da morena com seus dedos tentando não atrapalhar as mãos de Sakura cheias de chakra verde sobre o peito da moça.

O sangue da Hokage congelou-se nas veias quando alcançou a artéria.

E foi quando ela notou, quando realmente _viu_ Sasuke ali.

O cabelo preto estava caído no rosto, os ombros não muito largos, mas musculosos tremiam em espasmos. A mão esquerda segurava o pulso da mão direita de Hinata, os dedos indicador e médio diretamente sobre o local em que se deve medir a pulsação.

Os olhos âmbar derramaram lágrimas sem perceber.

- Nee-san... – a voz de Hanabi estava abafada, provavelmente porque estava sendo contida de se aproximar por Neji.

Akamaru ganiu baixinho.

- Sakura-chan...

As mãos do loiro nos ombros da rosada fizeram que Sakura parasse de tentar administrar o chakra verde e recolhesse as mãos, entrelaçando-as com as morenas de Naruto.

Ali, no meio da clareira, com o corpo desacordado de Hyuuga Hinata nos braços, Uchiha Sasuke chorou sobre ela.

* * *

Havia túmulos enfileirados por um largo espaço que, na primavera, devia brilhar com um verde vivo. No momento, porém, se encontrava coberto com os tons laranja-vermelho-amarronzados das folhas da estação trazidas pelo vento.

A sede do Clã Hyuuga também havia se perdido na destruição de Pain e aquele espaço era o que fora cedido pela Hokage, exatamente do mesmo tamanho que fora o anterior.

Vários dos túmulos eram de depois da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, uns poucos eram ainda de depois disso. Outros eram anteriores. Mas nem todos os antigos mortos tiveram seus nomes resgatados e gravados em pequenos totens de pedra negra para simbolizar sua memória, apenas os mais importantes tiveram essa honra.

Entre os túmulos as árvores de cerejeira e os pessegueiros, ainda não muito mais altas ou fortes que meras mudas, davam seus sinais de que resistiriam a outro outono.

Leu a inscrição da pedra que se erguia a sua frente. Como sempre, mesmo com o seu perfeito autocontrole de ninja, o seu coração pulou uma batida e depois acelerou uma produzindo aquela terrível pontada no peito quando, olhando para o totem negro, a memória vermelha daquela noite o atingiu mais uma vez.

* * *

_Ativou seu Sharingan exatamente antes da luz cegar a todos, o que permitiu que visse quando jutsu de Shikamaru foi desfeito e os olhos de Hinata voltaram a fechar, os braços soltaram-se exaustos de ambos os lados do corpo e a adaga caiu surdamente no chão de terra._

_Sem dificuldade, Sasuke apanhou-a nos braços no meio da queda, mas não conseguiu ficar em pé. Caiu com o corpo dela sobre as pernas e, desesperado, juntou seus lábios muito próximos aos dela para sentir qualquer respiração._

_O que sentiu foi melhor._

_- Sasu... _

_- Hinata, abra os olhos, Sakura já virá curar você – a voz dele estava frenética sob as camadas de rouquidão devido ao desuso e a preocupação. _

_Os olhos perolados obedeceram e os cílios tremeram quando os perolados se colocaram sobre Sasuke. Hinata o viu: cansado, com olheiras, os cabelos sem corte, os lábios secos. Ele parecia ter sofrido séculos e, mesmo assim, ainda estava lindo. Como deve ser bom ser um Uchiha._

_Mas os perolados se fecharam de novo._

_- Hinata, não, não durma._

_- Mas eu... Tão c-cansada..._

_- Não! – a luz vermelha começava a se dissipar tomando seu rumo para além da clareira – Prometa que vai acordar. Prometa que dessa vez você vai acordar! _

_- Sasuke..._

_- Não vá para um lugar onde eu não possa proteger você._

_E ela sorriu, já com os olhos fechados, já com a respiração falhando, já com a pulsação enfraquecendo._

_- Amo..._

* * *

Havia folhas de outono bordadas no quimono branco e o _obi_, amarrado em um laço simples e quadrado, era de um maravilhoso tom de amarelo. O cabelo fora cortado curto e o sorriso no rosto era fácil enquanto as mãos pequenas recolhiam algumas folhas vermelhas do chão, somente para se esfarelarem ao toque, por mais suave que fosse.

- Chegou cedo - a voz dela o chamou, o _tranquilizou__, _de volta de outra missão ANBU. Arriscada, mas de volta.

- Hn.

Ela abandonou as folhas e se ergueu, aproximando-se dele com o farfalhar do quimono. O rosto estava maravilhosamente corado, as formas cheias e nenhuma parte dela tremia com o esforço de andar, como deve ser para uma pessoa saudável.

- Obrigada.

Os lírios foram de uma mão para a outra e então para perto do totem que ele olhava. Depois a mão dele, sempre possessivo, segurou a mão pequena na sua, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

Andaram lado a lado, sem palavras, para fora do Clã Hyuuga, para o centro da Vila da Folha. Só andaram juntos, de mãos dadas, lado a lado e no mesmo passo. Uma única coisa que Sasuke não conseguia fazer quando estava com ela era desviar os olhos da forma esguia, dos gestos delicados, quase etéreos, como se fosse um fantasma.

Ao menos quando olhavam para ela, os olhos ônix perdiam um pouco da frieza e brutalidade que o tinham tornado tão respeitado do mundo ninja e ganhavam um pouquinho da sensibilidade que ela havia lhe ajuda a readquirir.

A mão dela lhe puxou para continuarem andando depois de passarem por algumas macieiras. A entrada de seu Clã à frente, não tão grande quanto o Hyuuga, e com portas de madeira escura, mas _seu_.

* * *

_- Hinata._

_Fazia exatamente um mês desde a Árvore de Sangue._

_A moça a sua frente era uma versão mirrada de Hinata, ainda cambaleante e fraca, com uma alimentação a base de líquidos._

_Mesmo assim ela já podia andar e já podia sorrir._

_Os olhos perolados se voltaram da terra a sua frente para os negros ao seu lado._

_- O que enterrou aí?_

* * *

A casa não era nem de perto tão grande quanto um dia fora a sede do Clã Uchiha. Não importava. Quanto maior a casa, apenas mais fantasmas para habitá-la. Aquela era do tamanho que precisava.

O cheiro de chá de jasmim o atingiu e interrompeu o treino. Guardou a espada na bainha enquanto o suor escorria por seu corpo e o cabelo preto grudava-se a testa. Virou-se para a varanda. As mãos brancas ajeitavam o quimono sob os joelhos para se sentar, a memória que lampejou em seus olhos como se viesse de uma outra vida e as notas de um _shamisen_ soaram vagas.

E ela sorriu, mesmo com os olhos repreensivos e o rosto corado:

- E-está frio, não deveria treinar assim.

Ignorando o suor em seu torso nu, Sasuke soltou um grunhido de sempre e sentou-se na beirada da varanda depois de tacar o _haori_ branco sobre os ombros e pegar o chá que ela oferecia.

* * *

_- São minhas lembranças... – tinha terra nas mãos – Minhas lembranças de luz._

* * *

- Por que quer se casar no meio do inverno, Sasuke?

Era a primeira vez que ela lhe perguntava o motivo da escolha daquela estação específica e inóspita para um casamento desde que a pedira – ou melhor, desde que a intimara –, sete meses atrás. A moça mal abrira os olhos, três dias depois de fechá-los, e Sasuke a tomou para si, dizendo apenas:

- Você é minha e eu não te deixei ir para a morte – ele grunhiu numa voz baixa, fria e carregada de dor, a cabeça baixa e a mão trêmula dela entre as suas – Não me deixe, Hinata.

* * *

_- Por que enterrá-las?_

* * *

- O inverno preserva, o gelo impede que as coisas se deteriorem – ela simplesmente não entendia como ele conseguia dizer aquelas coisas embaraçosas sem corar e ainda olhando tão profundamente para dentro de seus olhos claros. Só sabia que ele sentia alguma coisa e que sabia das reações que provocava nela quando via aquele sorriso de canto, charmoso e maligno – É o que eu quero que a gente signifique.

* * *

_- Estão guardadas em mim, não preciso mais de papel e tinta. Mas mais que isso, são passado – ela não conseguiu encará-lo, mas a mão de terra que ele segurava apertou a sua e ele entendeu – Va-vamos viver agora, ne, Sa-sauke?_

* * *

- Hinata...

Ela levantou os olhos do seu chá e surpreendeu-se com ele tão perto. Quando...?

Não conseguiu completar o pensamento, porque sentiu aqueles lábios finos sobre os seus, a chama que ele atiçava percorreu seu corpo e arrepiou seus braços e nuca. Estava correspondendo com voracidade antes que percebesse, encaixada entre as pernas musculosas, tinha sido retirada da sua posição de joelhos. Arfou num momento rápido em que ele soltou sua boca para morder-lhe o lábio inferior, e tomar sua boca de novo.

Havia marcas vermelhas nos lábios rosados quando o moreno Uchiha recostou seu nariz na curva do pescoço, inalando o cheiro dela, aquele cheiro de vida.

A solidão que sentia desde a morte de seu Clã, desde a morte de Itachi, desde a noite da Árvore de Sangue.

Chega.

Que venha o gelo, e depois as flores e o calor e as folhas secas e depois tudo de novo, sem cessar.

Sem solidão.

- Você é minha, Hinata... – sussurrou pela primeira vez – Porque eu te amo.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**Beta-reader: **_Tifa Lockhart Valentine_**, créditos a ela por expurgar meus erros todos.**

**E aí, galera, ficaram na dúvida sobre a vivacidade da Hinata ou conseguiram desvendar se a Capitu traiu ou não o Bentinho?**  
**Mas, infelizmente, é assim que "Lembranças de Luz" chega ao fim. Foi melodramático? Foi tragicômico? Bom? Ruim? Péssimo? Realmente, agora no fim, gostaria de ouvir a opinião de vocês, tudo bem?**  
**Desculpem os eternos atrasos e demoras, mas realmente muito obrigada a quem ficou comigo até aqui, mandando reviews ou não, não importa, estou agradecida por lerem de qualquer maneira.**  
**Eu me diverti e senti muitas coisas diferentes ao longo dos anos dessa fanfic. Sim, **_**anos**_**, desde a data de publicação foram quase 4 anos e 4 meses. Ufa! Será que dá pra perceber a mudança de tom e alguns crescimentos entre os capítulos? Espero.**

**Ficarei por aqui, pessoal, de novo, muito obrigada até a quem ainda não leu e lerá esta fic no futuro.  
Até uma próxima.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_Guest, LaLaHychan, Kiwii6, Pisck, Luciana Fernandes, Mirtilo S, Haru x3, Pri H. U. Ryuu, GiTeodoro, Anny S.C.M, brenda, Maira Potter, PuppyKatGirl, AnaNinaSnape, Kyuubi-Chan, Marcy Bolger, Lalinha Namizake, Miaka Urameshi, Choi MinJee, YuukiYuuna, Mari, _e _Jaque._

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim :)**


End file.
